The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis
by Skyguy626
Summary: The events and players are very familiar, but something isn't quite right. The things that really change the world, are the tiny things. A butterfly flaps its wings in the Amazonian jungle, and subsequently a storm ravages half of Europe.
1. Chapter 01: Diagon Alley

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the first chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis. This will be my second Harry Potter story, also its going to be an AU of my other Harry Potter story, but it won't be required to read that story enjoy this story, so just sit back and enjoy.**

 **As for the pairings... I have some ideas, but I would like to hear your suggestions.**

 **As always, I do not own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

On a quiet summer morning in a sub-urban area in the United Kingdom, a man with shaggy chin-length black hair strode through the street, his bangs hanging just above his right grey eyes.

He was dressed in a black evening coat, over a white dress shirt and a black tie. His dress pants were the same tint of black as his pants, on his feet he wore black dress shoes.

His gray eyes looked at the number of the house, number four of Privet Drive before he knocked on the door.

A few moments later, a thin woman with blond hair and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck opened the door, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Good afternoon Mrs. Dursley, my name is Professor Charles Jeager.", the man said, extending his hand, "I send a letter requesting an appointment and you very kindly invited me here today."

"Ah yes, of course. Come in Mr Jeager.", Mrs Dursley said, letting him in and leading him towards the living room where her husband, a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache and their eleven year old son, a large boy with the same blonde hair as his mother was sitting on the couch.

Charles overlooked the photographs showed the Dursley son riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that any other child lived in the house.

"I don't mean to be rude..." Mr Dursley began, in a tone that threatened rudeness in every syllable.

"Unfortunately, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often. Best to say nothing at all, my dear man.", Charles said, not facing the family who was now sitting on the couch, before taking a seat in a large chair, "But I believe there should be someone else here. Boy, would you kindly join us.", with a gesturing of his hand, the door to the hall opened, revealing a young boy.

He was a small boy with unruly jet-black hair and startling green, almond-shaped eyes, on his fore head was a lightning bolt shaped scar.

"You must be Harry.", Charles said before being interrupted by Mr Dursley.

"I demand that you leave at once, sir! We...", he said, but upon seeing the glare the other man was giving him he made a funny rasping noise.

"I would like it if you don't interrupt me, for I have a long day ahead and I would like to be on time for lunch.", Charles said before turning back to the boy, "Anyway... Harry. Let me introduce myself, my name is Charles Jeager. I am a professor at the school I teach. I have come to offer you a place at said school. Tis letter should explain it.", taking out a thick envelope from his coat, and handing it over to the boy.

The professor waited for the child to read the invite.

"Is this real? A school for magic?", Harry asked.

"That's right.", Charles said with a gentle smile, "Your a wizard, Harry."

"...Come again?", Harry asked.

"A wizard, of course.", Charles said.

"Are you a wizard too?", Harry asked, and upon a nod from the male, he asked, "Could you prove it, sir?"

Charles gave another nod, drew his wand from an inside pocket of his jacket sleeve, pointed it at the now empty tea cups, and gave the wand a casual flick. With in seconds, the cups grew legs and began to dance on the table, the Dursley's looked frightened, with Mr Dursley letting out a furious roar but the Potter boy merely looked amazed.

"I take it your interested in attending?", Charles said amused upon seeing the boy's faces as he turned the cups back to normal, ignoring the Dursley's, "If your interested, I can help you find everything you need. I have your list of books and school equipment with me."

"He is not going! We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish!" Mr Dursley suddenly shouted, "We swore we would stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!"

"You knew!?", Harry said, sounding rather angry.

"Knew! Of course we knew! How could not with a sister like mine?" Mrs Dursley shrieked suddenly, "Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that school and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was... a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!"

She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had been wanting to say all this for years, "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you both would be just as strange, just as... abnormal... and then, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

Harry had gone very white, "How could you say that about your sister!? How could you lie about her dying in a car crash!", Harry shouted, clenching his fists, but before he could continue, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, the young boy saw that it was Charles who had also stand up from his chair, "Petunia Dursley... One more disrespectful word out of your mouth about your sister or her husband, and I won't be responsible for what happens next.", Charles told her, a cold threat to his voice, "Besides, I would like to see two Muggles like you stop him."

"A what?", Harry said, interested.

"A Muggle." Charles said, turning to Harry, his voice returning to its former calm, "It's what we call people who can't do magic."

"But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently. He had lived with the Dursleys, almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember.

"I voiced my concerns of placing you here to Dumbledore... But a man can always hope... I guess you can't go two school without knowing why your famous.", Charles said.

Mr Dursley suddenly found his voice, "Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!", he commanded.

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Charles was now gave him; suddenly the man couldn't find his voice, looking panicked as he grasped at his throat.

"Well, I will tell you as much as I can.", he said taking a seat in the same chair, "Around twenty years ago, there was this man named Voldemort who started to look for followers. He wished to take over the world, a war raged between his side and ours. On Halloween, ten years ago, Voldemort himself arrived at the village you were living in. It was that night he killed both your parents, but the strange thing was, when he tried to kill you, something backfired. You survived something that some of the most powerful families couldn't survive. The McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts, even members of the... The Kents..."

Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Charles story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

"Load of old tosh." Mr Dursley said suddenly, "Now, you listen here, boy. I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured, and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion...", but he suddenly stopped as a row of blue glowing stitches appeared around Mr Dursley's mouth, shutting him up.

The Potter boy looked surprised as he saw Charles standing up from his chair, his wand in hand, "What did I just say about speaking ill of Lily and James Potter? Well then, are you ready, Harry? We have a lot to do today."

* * *

That afternoon, Harry was following Charles through the bustling streets of London. They passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary people.

"Tis is it.", Charles said, coming to a halt, "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place.", it was a tiny, grubby-looking pub if Charles hadn't pointed it out, they wouldn't have noticed it was there.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby inside. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in.

Everyone seemed to know Charles; they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Charles?"

"Not today, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business.", Charles said, and led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

Charles took out his wand, counting bricks in the wall above the trash can, "Right, stand back.", he said as he tapped the wall three times with the tip of his wand.

The brick he had touched quivered, it wriggled, in the middle, a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider, a second later they were facing an archway leading onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome, to Diagon Alley.", Charles said, a slight smile at Harry's amazement.

They stepped through the archway. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop.

"Yeah, you will be needing one.", Charles said to the boy, "But first we need to get some gold from your family vault first."

Harry had been so absorbed trying to take it all in that he didn't notice bumping into another child of his age. The child was in fact a girl with a light build, black hair, her bangs hanging just above her right eye, she posses gray eyes, she was shorter than average for her age. She wears a short-sleeved blue shirt over a white striped spaghetti strap top, a white skirt, and white sandals.

"I am sorry.", the girl said, who noticed that the boy she had run into was was looking around the ground with squinted eyes.

"Where are your glasses.", Charles said as he helped the girl up.

"Looking for Tis?", another boy said, holding the glasses in his hand, offering his other to help Harry up.

The boy had short bowl-shaped black hair with light blue eyes and quite tall for his age. He was dressed in a crimson and white T-shirt, black skinny pants and dark sneakers.

"Sorry about that... I wasn't looking were I was going.", Harry apologized, accepting his glasses back, and putting them on.

"Its no big deal... I wasn't looking were I was going either.", the girl said.

"Yeah, you should really look where your going cousin.", the boy said with a cheeky grin, before extending his hand to Harry, "My name is Alex Kent by the way."

"Claire Kent.", the girl introduced herself, as the two boys shook hands.

"Harry Potter.", Harry said, just as an woman in her early thirties came over to them.

The woman looked similar to the girl, but instead of having gray eyes, she had light blue eyes. "Claire, you should be more careful.", the woman said to the girl before turning to the boy, "I am so sorry... Harry Potter?"

This surprised Harry quite a bit, "Y-Yeah, that's me.", he answered, sounding a little startled.

"I'm sorry for startling you. I knew your parents, and you look so much like your father, but you have your mother's eyes.", the woman said, "My name is Margaret Kent by the way."

"Good to see you in good health, Miss. Kent.", Charles said, having watched the entire situation unfold.

"Professor Jeager.", Margaret said, with a slight smile, shaking hands with the teacher.

"I am no longer your teacher, Margaret. Just call me Charles.", Charles pointed out sternly, "Though it is good to see you are doing well, my dear."

The two group decided to walk together towards the wizarding bank, the two adults catches up as Harry got in a conversation with Claire and Alex, thought more with Alex, who seemed quite lively and was speaking quite adamantly.

"All I am saying, they should just allow us first years to get brooms.", Alex said, looking towards Harry, "Don't you think so, Harry?"

"I... I don't know.", Harry answered.

"You would just crash right into a tree and break your arm... again.", Claire told him, much to her cousins irritation.

"That happened once.", Alex protested, before falling silent, "Alright it happened two times, but I have to train to keep my Quidditch skill up if I want to play for my house. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No.", Harry said, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"That's alright, Alex doesn't know either.", Claire reassured the boy.

"And you do?", Harry asked.

"I am expecting to be sorted into Gryffindor, like my parents were.", Claire said, confident of herself, "Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad either. Though I rather be a Hufflepuf than a Slytherin."

"I don't know, I think green looks better on me than yellow.", Alex said with a grin, arms behind his head, but his grin faded when he noticed how quiet Harry had been, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry lied, but he then noticed Alex giving him a certain look, "What?"

"I know when something is bothering someone and they are lying that there isn't. Believe me, I speak from experience.", the taller boy said, eyeing the girl from the corner of his eye, "Come on, you can tell us. I promise I will only laugh a little and only if its really funny."

"What's Quidditch?", Harry asked.

"Really? That's all? Of course you wouldn't know, being raised by Muggles and all.", Alex said, before his cheerful smile returned, "Well, it's our sport, Wizard sport. It similar to that Muggle sport. What was the name again?"

"Football.", Claire told him.

"No, that doesn't sound right.", Alex said, tapping his chin, "I think it was soccer, but anyways, Quidditch is played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls."

He went on to explain the finer details of Quidditch. Something about Alex made Harry like the taller boy more by the minute, despise meeting each other just minutes ago, we was talking to Harry as if they had been friends for years.

Claire also seemed nice, though she was more quite than her more outgoing cousin, when ever Harry felt stupid for not knowing something, she would give a few words of reassurance.

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold.

"Yeah, that's a goblin.", Charles said quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, you have to be out of your mind to try and rob it.", Charles said.

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

The two groups said goodbye to each other, with Alex saying, "See you at Hogwarts!", before each headed to the counter.

But before they reached their own, Charles noticed a giant of a man.

His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

"Hagrid, how nice to see you.", Charles greeted the giant man with a smile, shaking hands with him.

"Good day to ya as well, Professor.", the man named Hagrid said, before noticing the boy next to Charles, "Is that?"

"Yes, indeed.", Charles said, before turning to Harry, "Hagrid, Tis is Harry Potter. Harry, Tis is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

After making some talk with Hagrid, which included talking about the reason Hagrid was here, something about visiting Vault 713 and taking its contents to Hogwarts, before they headed towards the counter.

"Good morning.", Charles said to a free goblin, "We have come to take some money out of Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, Sir?"

"Right here.", Charles said, holding a tiny golden key between his index and middle finger.

The goblin looked at it closely, "That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to the vault. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Harry and Charles followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

* * *

 **There ya go, the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **On a side note, this story wont intervene with the updating schedule of the original Potter And Kent Chronicles.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	2. Chapter 02: The Hogwarts Express

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now, on to the story.**

* * *

Two wild cart rides later they stood blinking in the sunlight outside Gringotts. Harry was awed by the amount of money he had. All the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.

"The gold ones are Galleons.", Charles explained, as Harry studied the coins, "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, simple math really."

Harry didn't know where to run first now that he had a bag full of money. He didn't have to know how many Galleons there were to a pound to know that he was holding more money than he'd had in his whole life, more money than even Dudley had ever had.

They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all.

A chuckling Charles almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley.", Harry muttered.

"Its a good idea, but your not allowed to use your magic in the Muggle world, unless under very special circumstances.", Charles said, before adding with a wink, "Doesn't mean you have to tell him you can't use your magic." this earned a slight grin from the boy.

Charles wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either.

"It says pewter on your list. Don't try to show off your wealth.", Charles said, "Though it would look pretty cool."

But they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Charles asked the man behind the counter for a supply for twice the basic potion ingredients for Harry, explaining that it would come in handy.

Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop).

Outside the Apothecary, Charles checked Harry's list again. "Just the best thing left, your wand.", he said before remembering something, "Oh yeah, and you still need to get a birthday present."

Harry felt himself go red, "You don't have to..."

"I know, but I want to.", Charles said, "Doubt the Dursley's would give you anything. I am thinking of an owl, it will allow you to write if those Dursley's give you any trouble."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks.

"Don't mention it.", Charles said with a smile, being very amused by Harry's reaction, "Just Ollivander's left now, the best place for wands. Although its the only place for wands in England."

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, looking over at the counter he saw Claire, Alex and Margaret Kent, Claire was currently trying out different wands.

"A moment please I will be with you shortly.", an old man, who Harry assumed to be Ollivander, as he handed Claire another wand. She gave it a sweep, sending several of the boxes flying.

"No, definitely not.", Ollivander said, swiping the wand out of her hand before heading to the back of the store.

"Ah, come on Harry.", Alex said upon seeing him, "I thought I said, see you at Hogwarts. Last I checked tis is not Hogwarts.", just as Ollivander returned.

"15 inches, rowan, dragon heartstring, excellent for dueling.", Ollivander commented, before handing the wand to Claire. The moment the wand was placed in her hand, she felt warmth starting in the tips of her fingers before traveling through her entire body.

Ollivander clap in his hands, glad to have helped his costumer, "Well then, I think it's time to find young Alex a wand."

Just like his cousin, it took a while to find the matching wand for Alex, the boxes containing the wands really started to pile up.

"And you said I was a difficult costumer?", Claire said, an amused grin on her face, earning a glare from her cousin.

"12 inches, pear, unicorn hair, a bit of extra power and great for charm work.", Ollivander said, and once his finger grip the wand, Alex felt a warm feeling surging through him.

After paying for their wands, the three bid Harry and Charles goodbye before exiting the store. It was then that Ollivander turned his attention to Harry.

"Ah yes.", the man said, "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose, he touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." he said softly, "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands..."

"Mr. Ollivander, could we please hurry it up a little.", Charles cut in.

"Charles Jeager! How nice to see you again...", Ollivander said, "Still using the same wand?"

"Haven't found one that surpasses it.", Charles said confidently.

"Though I wish you would tell me were you brought it such an excellent wand.", Ollivander lamented before pulling out a silver measuring tape, "Well, now, Mr. Potter. Which is your wand arm?"

"Well, I'm right-handed.", Harry said.

* * *

The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry, with his newly purchased holly and phoenix feather wand, and Charles made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty.

Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road, only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let's get something to eat before I drop you off at home.", Charles said, as they sat down at one of the outdoor tables, where the two had ordered hamburger's.

Harry kept looking around.

"Everything okay, Harry?", Charles asked.

Harry wasn't sure he could explain, he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

"Don't worry about it, Harry. You'll learn fast enough.", Charles said with a very kind smile, "Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, just be yourself. You will have a great time at Hogwarts."

"How did you know what was bothering me?", Harry asked.

"I am good at reading people. And you remind me of my friends from my youth.", Charles said, sounding rather nostalgic, one thing Harry noticed was a faint glimmer of sorrow behind those grey eyes.

* * *

On the first of September, Harry was picked up once again by Charles to take him to Kings Cross, arriving.

"Its way too busy for tis time of day...", Charles said, sounding rather sleepily.

"Your not a morning person?", Harry asked pushing his trunk on a cart.

"I'm not. I am better at it now. When I was younger I was hardly a afternoon person.", Charles said as they arrived at the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

"So that was a few years ago.", Harry said, earning a raised eyebrow from the teacher, "S-Sorry."

"Don't think that playing to my vanity is going to give you better grades, Mr Potter.", Charles said with a playful smile, "Now, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it."

"Er... Okay.", Harry said, he pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid.

He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly, leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run, he closed his eyes ready for the crash...

It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw Charles walking through a wrought-iron archway.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat with Charles. They passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Mom, I've lost my toad again."

"Oh, Neville." he heard the woman sigh lovingly.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

"Give us a look, Lee, go on."

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Near the end of the train, Charles found an empty compartment near the end of the train. Harry put the snow owl, who he decided to name Hedwig, inside while Charles levitated the trunk into the above racket.

"Professor... Why did Ollivander say your wand was so excellent?", Harry asked.

"Its just a finely crafted wand. Just a dragon heartstring core and rowan wood.", Charles said, looking at his wand, putting it away, "Well then, I need to get going. See you at Hogwarts."

"See you at Hogwarts, professor.", Harry said, and with a last wave, Charles closed the compartment door.

The train began to move. Harry watched Charles wave at him before disappearing as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Harry felt a great leap of excitement. He didn't know what he was going to but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and Harry saw that it was Claire and Alex. "Hiya Harry!", Alex said cheerfully.

"Sorry for barging in like tis, do you mind if we sit here?", Claire explained, "Everywhere else is full."

Harry shook his head and the two sat down.

"Don't apologize! You make it sound like I have no upbringing.", Alex said taking the seat across from Harry while Claire took a seat next to Harry, opening the book she was carrying.

"That's because you have no upbringing.", Claire said, and began to read the book, 'Advanced Dueling Vol. VII'

"I know someone who hasn't taken her happy pills tis morning.", Alex said to Harry, "Don't worry about her, Claire is just being shy."

The door opened to and a young boy with red hair came in. "Can I sit there?" he asked, pointing at the seat next to Alex, "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure! Take a seat!", Alex said, patting his hand on the seat next to him.

He took a seat next to Alex before introducing himself, "I am Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

The others introduced themselves, but before Ron could react the door opened again and a set of twins with red hair came in.

"Hey, Ron."

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right.", Ron mumbled.

"Well you seemed to have made friends already.", one of them said, "We are Fred and George Weasley, older brothers of Ron. See you later, then." The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out, Harry nodded, "And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead.

Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar. Ron stared, Alex also looked and even Claire peeked over book.

"Nice tattoo.", Alex joked, earning a slight grin from Harry.

"Are all your family wizards?", Harry asked, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

Er... Yes, I think so.", Ron said, "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"What about you two?", Harry asked.

"Well mom is from a pretty ancient line of wizard and witches. Guess that makes me part of that line too.", Alex said, tapping his chin, "Not so sure about my dad though, seeing as I never met the guy. As for Claire, well her mom was mines older twin sister."

"Was?", Ron asked.

"She is dead.", Claire said, still not looking up from her book.

"What about your father?", Harry asked.

"That's none of your damn business!", Claire said raising her voice, looking up from her book. It seemed like the subject of her father was a sore point for her, "Question for you Harry, you lived with Muggles, how are they?"

"Horrible... well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though.", Harry said, the facial expression on the girl softening, "Wish I had a nice aunt like you, or three wizard brothers."

"Five.", Ron said, for some reason, he was looking gloomy, "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left, Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't... I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

"Hey, rats are cute creatures.", Alex said, "Well the domestic ones anyway."

"There is nothing wrong with being unable to afford an owl.", Claire said, her tone of voice sounding much more soft.

"Yeah, I never had any money in my life until a month ago.", Harry added, "I had to wear my cousins old clothes and never got proper birthday presents. And until professor Jeager told me, I didn't even know about being a wizard, or my parents. I have got loads to learn... I bet I'm the worst in the class." voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately.

"You won't be. A lot of people come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough.", Claire said, looking away from them, "Sorry for my outburst just yet."

"It's alright, no harm done.", Harry said.

"Am I going deaf? Did Claire just apologize?", Alex said.

* * *

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Harry, Claire and Alex, leapt to their feet, but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. And they brought all kinds of candies Harry never had seen in his life. Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange things.

They got some of everything and each paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

Ron stared as Harry, Claire and Alex brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped it onto the empty side table.

"Hungry, are you?", Ron said.

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

"If you can be certain of one thing with me, it's that I am always hungry.", Alex said, digging into his own pile.

"No sarcasm here, that runs in the family.", Claire said, her mouth filled with chocolate.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these.", Harry said, holding up a pasty, "Go on."

"Oh, Oh, I'll trade ya.", Alex said, holding out a Cauldron Cakes.

"Pick something you would like for it.", Claire said before adding, "Except my chocolate frogs."

"Y-You guys don't want this, it's all dry.", Ron said, "She hasn't got much time, you know, with five of us."

"Just take the damn candy.", Claire told him.

It a nice moment, four sitting there eating their way through all the pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?", Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"Chocolate Frogs. Their pretty good, but what you really want is the card.", Claire explained, "Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect. Their about famous witches and wizards. You can also play a game with them."

"Yeah, see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa and Ptolemy.", Ron said.

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

Harry turned over his card and read:

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Currently Headmaster of Hogwarts_

 _Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared, "He's gone!"

"What else is he suppose to do? Hang around all day." Alex asked, who was slightly leaning back with his arms behind his head.

They then had a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine.

Alex even ate a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three-quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?", he asked, when they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"Don't worry, buddy. He will turn up.", Alex said, "If we see him, we come find you, or hold on to him until we run into you."

The boy gave a nod, and then left. "Don't know why he's so bothered.", Ron said, "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap. "He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference.", Ron said in disgust, "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway.", He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts uniform.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"Still can't remember seeing one.", Alex said, "And believe me, I got a pretty good memory." but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then.", The girl said, sitting down between Harry and Claire.

Ron looked taken aback He cleared his throat, "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed gray and fast asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?", the girl said.

"Or maybe he isn't really a rat.", Alex said, getting looks from the others, "Maybe he is just a very large mouse, who knows?"

"Well, anyway it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me.", the girl explained, "Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is."

"Well I don't know. Beauxbatons sounds pretty good as well.", Alex commented, "Being in southern French, it should have nice weather all year around."

"That's probably not the only reason you want to go there.", Claire muttered.

"Uhm... Yes... Well I have heard... Learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough.", the girl said, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you."

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron muttered.

"Claire Kent.", Claire said.

"Alexander Kent, but you can call me Alex.", Alex said with a wink, "That's what everybody and their mom does anyway."

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Are you really?" Hermione said, "I know all about you, of course. I got a few extra books, for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."

"So you have read about him, but know nothing about him at all.", Claire said, this earned her a sharp glare from Hermione.

"Do you know what house you'll be in?", she asked, "I have been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best. I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You four had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Well she seemed nice.", Alex said with a weird smile.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it.", Ron said, throwing his wand back into his trunk.

"You hope? I better not be in the same house as her, or else I am spending the next seven year with her as my roommate.", Claire said.

"What house are your brothers in?", Alex asked to Ron.

"Gryffindor.", Ron said, gloom seemed to be settling on him again, "Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"Well not everyone in Slytherin can be that bad.", Alex pointed out, "And green is a pretty cool color."

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?", Harry asked.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts.", Ron said.

"Speaking of Gringotts, have you heard?", Alex said, relaxing back into his seat, "It's been all over the Daily Prophet, someone tried to rob a high security vault."

"Really? What happened to them?", Harry stared at him.

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught.", Alex said.

"It must have been a very powerful Dark wizard or witch to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd.", Claire pondered, before they changed the subject.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Kenmare Kestrels.", Claire and Alex said at once.

"What!" Ron said, and he was off, getting into a discussion with Alex over which team was better.

"How cute, Lexi is making a friend.", Claire said just when the compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy, or Hermione Granger.

This time three boys entered, one of them being a pale blonde boy.

"Is it true?", he said, "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes.", Harry said. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle.", the pale boy said carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking, "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigget. Malfoy looked at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

"Well you get to admit, it is a stupid name. Not nearly as cool as Kent.", Alex said with a smug grin, as Malfoy shot him a glare.

"You.", Malfoy sneered, shooting a glare to Claire as well, before turning back to Harry, "You'll soon find out some Wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." he said coolly.

"Oh, smooth.", Claire said.

Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks, "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." he said slowly, "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and blood traitors or children of dogs. It will rub off on you."

Harry, Alex and Ron where about to stand up, but Claire beat them to it.

"Say that again. I dare you.", Claire said, her voice dropping again, "I double dare you."

"Oh, what are you gonna do?", Malfoy sneered.

"Get out now or I will make all three of you my bitches.", Claire said, but Malfoy burst out in laughter before the other two joined in.

"But we don't feet like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.", Malfoy said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you.", Claire said and within the blink of an eye, she had her wand in her hand and the three boys where knocked back out of their compartment, landing them into a heap. Once they got up all three of them disappeared at once.

Closing the door, she turned around to see Harry, Alex and Ron staring at her with wide eyes. "What?", she asked.

"That was... pretty cool.", Harry muttered.

A second later, Hermione Granger had come in again. "What has been going on?" she said.

"Making three bullies my bitches.", Claire said, crossing her arms.

"Did you just fight?", Hermione asked, "You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"How is that any of your business, Granger?", Claire asked, sitting back next to Harry, "Do you need something else?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I have just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there.", Hermione said, "I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors."

"Okay, bye now.", Claire said, pushing Hermione out before stepping outside to give the boys time to change, closing the door behind her.

"Have you met that Malfoy before?", Harry asked Alex as the three began to change.

"You could say that. His family is pretty infamous.", Alex explained, "They were some of the first to come back to our side after Voldie disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched."

"My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side." Ron added.

After Claire's turn to change, the four continued to talk as outside, it was getting dark, mountains and forests under a deep purple sky could be seen. The train did seem to be slowing down.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

* * *

 **There ya go, the second chapter, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	3. Chapter 03: Hogwarts

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now, on to the review.**

 **SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover: Thank you for the compliment.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice: "First years! First years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads, "Come on, follow me, any more first years? Mind ya step, now! First years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that there must be thick trees there.

Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

They bend around a corner and there was a loud, "Oooooh!", the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Claire, Alex and Ron had a boat all to themselves.

"Everyone in?", Hagrid shouted, who had a boat to himself, "Right then... Forward!"

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

"Oi, you there! Is this your toad?", Hagrid said, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

"Trevor!" Neville cried blissfully, holding out his hands.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last into a large hall. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and this was not someone to cross.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.", she said, they followed Professor McGonagall into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.", Professor McGonagall said, "The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. "I shall return when we are ready for you.", Professor McGonagall said, "Please wait quietly.", she left the chamber.

Harry swallowed, "How exactly do they sort us into houses?" he asked.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot.", Ron said.

"Your brother was pulling your leg.", Claire said, with a roll of his eyes, "We are just going to put up a hat and it tells us where we are shorted."

Harry sighed with relieved, putting on a head sounded a lot better than having to preform a test in front of the entire school. He then felt Alex pull an arm around Harry, while also putting one around Ron.

"Come on, group together. Harry grab Claire.", Alex said, pulling them together, but Harry couldn't get the chance, kinda being scared of the look Claire gave him.

"I am a very big supporter of personal space.", Claire told him, as the four put their hands together.

"Spoil sport.", Alex said, "But anywho let the four of us make a pack. No matter which house we get in, the four us remain friends. Even if one or more of us get sorted into Hufflepuff."

The others agreed just as something happened that made Harry jump about a foot in the air, bumping heads with Alex as several people behind him screamed.

"What the?...", Harry said, rubbing the side of his head.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing.

What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance..."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost... I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

"Hey there!", Alex said cheerfully when nobody said anything.

"New students! About to be Sorted, I suppose?", the Fat Friar said, smiling around at them, a few people nodded mutely, "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know."

"Move along now.", a sharp voice said, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "And follow me."

They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

* * *

The Great Hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver.

"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside.", Hermione whispered, "I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

"Now I know the other person who has actually read that book.", Alex said, himself looking up at the ceiling.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands, though I have none,

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." she said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with red pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause...

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. "Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy." went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

Sometimes the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus." the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

Claire and Ron let out a collective groan.

"Kent, Alexander.",

Alex gave a confident wink to Harry, who was looking rather nervous, tapping him on the bag as he confidently walked to the stool, as he felt the hat fall over his head.

"A another Kent. I remember the difficulty placing your mother and her twin sister. Took me some time to decide which house they would be best in, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.", The Sorting Heats voice said inside of his head, "You seem to have a air of confidence about you, but their is a brain between your ears capable of great learning. But then again, there is a certain bravery and need to show of. I think you will be suited for..."

"Gryffindor!", the Hat shouted.

The hat was pulled of his head as the table to his left burst out in cheers. He sat down next to Hermione and Fred or George, waiting for the rest of his friends to be sorted.

"Kent, Claire.", was called.

The girl let out a deep sigh before marching to the stool, crossing her legs as the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, another Kent. I can sense the untapped power in you and thirst for knowledge, but you have build a large wall around yourself to keep out strangers. But I can sense your need for justice and a silent care for those who can breach your iron walls.", the hat pondered before shouting, "You will do great in... Gryffindor!".

Taking a seat next to her cousin, Claire watched as the rest was sorted as Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "Gryffindor." Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "Slytherin!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now but at long last Harry was called. It took a few minutes before the hat finally shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Harry took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table, looking relieved, he sat down next to Claire and opposite the ghost in the ruff.

The ghost patted his arm, giving Harry the sudden, horrible feeling he'd just plunged it into a bucket of ice-cold water.

At the nearest end of the High Table sat Hagrid, who caught his eye and gave him the thumbs up, Harry grinned back.

In the center of the High Table, in a large gold chair, sat Albus Dumbledore. Harry spotted professor Jeager too, who gave him a kind smile upon meeting the others eye.

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well, and once the last person, "Zabini, Blaise" was sorted to Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome." he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

The dishes in front of him were now piled with food. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

They began to eat, and all of the food was delicious.

"That does look good.", the ghost said in the ruff sadly, watching Harry cut up his steak, "I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years. I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I have introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!", Ron said suddenly, "My brothers told me about you... you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy..." the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted, "Like this." he said irritably. He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly.

Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck, coughed, and said, "So... new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable... he's the Slytherin ghost."

When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you could think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding.

As they ate deserts, the talk turned to their families.

"I'm half-and-half.", Seamus said, "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The others laughed.

"What about you, Neville?" Alex asked.

"Well, my mom and dad are witch and wizard.", Neville said.

On Alex's other side, Percy and Hermione were talking about lessons.

"I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult."

"You'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing.".

Harry, who was starting to feel warm and sleepy, looked up at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet, Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Jeager was sitting with his back turned to a nervous looking teacher with an absurd large purple turban, talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.

It happened very suddenly. The hook-nosed teacher looked past Jeager straight into Harry's eyes and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!", Harry clapped a hand to his head, not noticing the look the hooked nose teacher gave Professor Jeager.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"N-nothing.", Harry said.

The pain had gone as quickly as it had come. Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Jeager?" he asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Professor Jeager already, do you? He is talking with Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to, everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape."

Harry watched Snape for a while, but Snape didn't look at him again, merely keeping his conversation with Charles.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

* * *

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Harry was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?", she said.

"Caput Draconis.", Percy said, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.

At the top of a spiral staircase, they were obviously in one of the towers, they found their beds at last: six four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pajamas and fell into bed.

"Great food, isn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry and Alex through the hangings, "Get off, Scabbers! He's chewing my sheets."

"Yeah... Did you guys try the treacle tart?", Harry said but he heard a loud snore coming from Alex's bed.

* * *

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases at Hogwarts: wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on a Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending.

It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot. The people in the portraits kept going to visit each other.

The ghosts didn't help, either. It was always a nasty shock when one of them glided suddenly through a door you were trying to open. Nearly Headless Nick was always happy to point new Gryffindors in the right direction, but Peeves the Poltergeist was worth two locked doors and a trick staircase if you met him when you were late for class.

Even worse than Peeves, if that was possible, was the caretaker, Argus Filch.

And then, once you had managed to find them, there were the classes themselves. There was a lot more to magic, than waving your wand and saying a few funny words.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.

Professor McGonagall was again different. She was strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts." she said, "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Claire seemed to have successfully transformed her match.

Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Claire a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he told them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they weren't sure they believed this story.

For one thing, when Seamus Finnigan asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, they had noticed that a funny smell hung around the turban, and the Weasley twins insisted that it was stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell was protected wherever he went.

* * *

"What have we got today?" Harry asked, as he, Claire, Alex, and Ron sat down for breakfast on Friday.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins. Followed by an hour of Combat Class.", Ron said, "Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them... we'll be able to see if it's true."

"Wish McGonagall favored us.", Alex said. Professor McGonagall was head of Gryffindor House, but it hadn't stopped her from giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

Just then, the mail arrived. Hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble his ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the other school owls. This morning, however, she fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a note onto Harry's plate.

Harry tore it open at once. It said, in a very untidy scrawl:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three?_

 _I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig._

 _Hagrid_

Harry borrowed Claire's quill, scribbled:

 _Yes, please, see you later._

On the back of the note, and sent Hedwig off again.

* * *

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes." he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new... celebrity."

Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making." he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. "Potter.", Snape said suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry glanced at Alex and Ron, who looked as stumped as he was, but caught Claire scribble something down, and discreetly as possible.

"Draught of Living Death?", Harry said, reading the note on his friends parchment.

Snape's lips curled up, "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Harry didn't have the faintest idea what a bezoar was. He tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. But once again, he saw Claire scribble something down.

"Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat.", Harry said once again.

Snape nodded, "Tell me, what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"It's the same plant?", Harry said, once again reading Claire's note, his eye caught Claire's eye, and she winked.

"All correct. Though I would appreciate it if you would admit to not knowing an answer next time, instead of relying on Kent for the answer.", Snape whispered, surprising the two, "You come here to learn, Potter, remember that."

Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone, he was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Claire had stewed her horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!", Snape snarled, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand, before striding over to Neville, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose, "It should be easily fixed.", Snape said before spatting at Seamus, "Take him up to the hospital wing."

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeon an hour later, Harry's mind was racing and his spirits were low.

* * *

The other class everyone had been looking forward to was Combat Class, which was thought by Professor Jeager, which meant they were allowed to do some actual magic.

Everyone was seated when Charles, being as well dressed as ever, came in. Walking over to his desk, which stood before an elevated platform, throwing his navy blue dress coat with silver linings among the sleeves over the chair, before turning to his student.

"Greetings, Gryffindor's, Slytherin's, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff's and Sparklypoo's... Wait, that last one isn't real.", Charles said, earning a few laughs from the students, but he noticed some troubled faces around the Gryffindor's.

"Oh, come on. Who died?", Charles asked, looking in their direction, but nobody spoke.

Then Hermione raised her hand, "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Potion class."

"Ah, of course.", Charles chuckled, calmly putting his hands in his pockets, "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you did Professor Snape single out?"

"Me.", Harry said, finally,

"I see.", Professor Jeager said thoughtfully, fixing Harry with his cloudy grey eyes, "Then you should know, Potter, that Severus Snape has the habit of picking a student he has high hopes for, and grilling them. Its his favorite way of greeting a new class and put them at their best. Professor Snape can be though, but that because he want's you to rise above his high expectations."

Harry seemed to feel a lot better after hearing this, maybe the potions master didn't hate him after all.

"Well then, as I was saying. Greetings, one and all, and welcome to Combat Class.", Charles said once again, "The point of tis class is to take what you learn in Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and learn to use it in a practical way, in a way that one day may save your lives."

"Now pair up, so I can take stock in which level each of you are.", Charles said.

The class went smoothly, as they tried to cast spell at each other, while Charles walked around the room, correcting their stance and pointing out other flaws.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	4. Chapter 04: Flying Lessons

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to the story.**

* * *

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When they knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks, then Hagrid's voice rang out "Back, Fang! Back!" before his big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open.

"Hang on. Back, Fang!", he said, before letting them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound.

"Make yourselves at home.", Hagrid said, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears, as Harry and Alex started to laugh, even Claire let out a little chuckle.

"This is Claire, Alex and Ron.", Harry introduced them to Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?", the giant said, glancing at Ron's freckles, "I spent half my life chasing your twin brothers from the forest.", Hagrid said before turning to Alex, "So your Margaret's boy eh? A real popular that one during her Hogwarts days."

"She spoke of you too, Hagrid. Only goods things, I assure you.", Alex said with a smile, before the giant turned to Claire.

"I remember your mum as well, Claire. A super-genius, but that made her easily bored, she was a bit of a troublemaker with those other two.", Hagrid said, surprising the girl with the mention of her mother.

The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but Harry, Claire, Alex and Ron pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all bout their first lessons.

They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git", before turning to Ron and ask about his older brother Charlie.

Alex meanwhile had picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. Harry looked over his shoulder reading the article from the Daily Prophet.

 _Gringotts Break-in Latest Update_

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believe to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches is still unknown._

 _Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied that same day._

 _'But we are not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out of it if you know what is good for you.' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might have been happening while I was there!", Harry said but the giant didn't meet Harry's eyes. He grunted and offered them another rock cake.

As the four walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighing down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse. Harry, Claire and Alex gave each other an understanding look, the two were thinking the same thing. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now?

* * *

A notice was pinned up in the Gryffindor common-room which made all the first years, except for Alex groan. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday - and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical.", Harry said darkly, "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick."

"You don't know you will make a fool of yourself.", Ron said reasonably.

"Yeah! Maybe your some flying prodigy, who knows?", Alex said, nodded in agreement, "You might not be as good as me, but you should aim high, not for the impossible.", he teasingly added.

"Malfoy always goes on and on about how great he is at Quidditch.", Harry muttered.

"He might have been on a broomstick before, but I know he is talking out of his arse.", Claire said, confidently, "Besides your not the only one who is nervous about flying on a broom."

This relieved Harry nerves quite a bit, "What about you, Claire? Aren't you nervous?", he asked.

"Claire and nervous?", Alex said with an amused grin, "She doesn't have any emotions. Other than annoyance directed at me, because I am special like that."

"Oh, your not the only one anymore who push my patience to the limit.", Claire told him.

"I take it you don't get along with the other girls?", Ron asked.

"Why do you think I spend so much time with you three?", she said, placing her hands in the pockets of her robe, "I wish I was wearing pants..."

And as Claire said, more first years were nervous about the upcoming flying lessons. Neville for one had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one.

Hermione Granger was almost as nervous about flying as Neville was. This was the one subject you couldn't learn by heart out of a book, not that she hadn't tried.

* * *

At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all to death with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. Neville was hanging on to her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else was very pleased when Hermione's lecture was interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his parents. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained, "Mum knows I forget things, says I got it from my dad, this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red..."

"Like it does now?", Alex pointed out, indeed the Remembrall had suddenly glowed scarlet, "Looks like someone has forgotten something."

Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry, Claire, Alex and Ron jumped to their feet. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor Jeager, just walked past.

"Trouble, gentleman?", he asked.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor.", Neville explained.

Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table, "Just looking.", he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

* * *

At three-thirty that afternoon, Harry, Clark, Ron, Neville and the other Gryffindors hurried down the fronts step into the grounds for their first flying lesson. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short spiky, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. "Well, what are you waiting for?", she barked, "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Claire glanced down at her broom, it was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your hand over your broom and say 'Up!'." called Madam Hooch at the front.

"Up!" everyone shouted.

Claire's broom jumped into his hand on the first try, but it was one of the few. She looked around and saw that Harry and Alex, like her, also jumped to their hands in one go. Ron took some time, but the broom managed to get into his hand.

Neville took a little longer, but at least he beat Malfoy to the punch.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows to correct their grips. The four were delighted when she told Malfoy he had been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard.", Madam Hooch said, "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle, three, two, one...".

After the whistle blew, they did just that. On her right, she saw that Neville lost his grip, slipping off his broom and with a thud fell on the ground, laying face down on the grass.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his. "Nothing to worry about.", Claire heard her mutter, "Come on, boy, it's all right, up you go."

Suddenly a fourth year Ravenclaw ran up to Madam Hooch, telling her something before she addressed the class. "None of you move while I take care of something! You leave those brooms where they are or you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'."

No sooner were they out of earshot, Malfoy burst out in laughter. "Did you see his face? Maybe if he had looked at this he would have remembered to land on his fat ass.", Malfoy said, dart forward and snatching something out of the grass.

It was the Remembrall Neville had gotten from his parents.

"Give it back, Malfoy.", Claire commanded.

Malfoy merely smirked, tossing the Remembrall up and down, making him look more like an arsehole, "Sticking up for your boyfriend, are you Kent? What are you going to do if I don't? Ask your parents to come hex me?" Under his taunting laugh, Malfoy mounted his broom and taking to the air.

Harry mounted his broomstick and had taken off just as quickly. Harry wasn't a violent person but Malfoy had just stolen something and on top of that insulted one of the few friends he had.

"No!" Hermione Granger shouted, "Madam Hooch told us not to move..."

"Go Harry!", Ron shouted, "Show him what happens when you insult one of us!".

Claire was slightly taken a back by this, aside from Alex, who is her cousin, she never had friends before this. "Kick Malfoy off his broom, Harry!", Alex cheered him on.

Harry turned his broomstick sharply to face Malfoy in mid-air. Malfoy looked stunned. "Give it here or I will knock your teeth in before kicking you off your broom!", Harry said, Malfoy tried to sneer, but looked worried, "No, Crabbe or Goyle up here to save your sorry neck, Malfoy."

The same thought seemed to have struck Malfoy, "Catch it if you can then!", he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back towards the ground.

Harry saw the ball rise up in the air and then start to fall. He leant forward and pointed his broom handle down, the next second he was gathering speed in a steep dive, racing the ball. He stretched out his hand, a foot from the ground he caught it, just in time to pull his broom straight again, and he toppled gently on to the grass with the Remembrall clutched safely in his fist.

"Harry Potter!"

Claire could see Harry's heart sank faster than he had just dived as Professor McGonagall was running towards them. He got to his feet, trembling. "Never, in all my time at Hogwarts...", Professor McGonagall was almost speechless with shock, and her glasses flashed furiously.

"Professor, it wasn't his...", Alex quickly began.

"Not now Mr. Kent. Potter, follow me, now."

As Harry followed Professor McGonagall, Claire caught the sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces. A sort of red haze came over the girl, making her forget what happened after.

* * *

It was now dinner time, Harry had just finished telling Claire, Alex and Ron what had happened after he had left the grounds with Professor McGonagall. "Seeker?", Ron said excited, "But first years never... you must be the youngest house player in about..."

"A century.", Alex added, "Good for you mate, I am just as proud as if it had been me. So when do you start training?"

Harry informed them as he ate his pie, "Don't tell anyone though. Wood wants to keep it a secret."

"I think you forgot that we attend Hogwarts. There are no secrets in this place.", Claire pointed out.

"Yeah, this is going to spread like a wild fire.", Alex agreed, "People will probably know by... next week or so."

Fred and George came over to congratulate him, telling them they were the Beaters on the team.

After saying goodbye, the twins had hardly disappeared when someone far less welcome turned up: Malfoy and his two cronies. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back to the Muggles?".

"You are a lot braver now that your back on the ground and got your stooges with you.", Harry said coolly.

"I will take you on any time on my own.", Malfoy said, "Tonight if you want. Wizard's Duel. Wands only - no contact."

Ron was about to speak up but Alex had beaten him to the punch. "Why at midnight, Malfoy? Why not somewhere were everyone can see it?", Alex asked, calling Malfoy's bluff, "We can go to Professor Jeager right now and ask him to set up a dueling arena."

Malfoy was taken aback by his suggestion, trying to think of an excuse but couldn't think of a convincing one at the moment. Malfoy sneered as he took his leave, Crabbe and Goyle following him.

"So Claire, what happened to your hand?", Harry asked, noticing the dried up wound on her knuckle.

Alex and Ron looked at each other before giving Claire a quick look, "After you and McGonagall left, Malfoy was laughing because he thought you would get kicked out of school.", Claire explained, "So I decked him in his albino face, and I cut my hand on his teeth."

Harry looked surprised at the dark haired girl. "I don't take kindly to anyone messing with those I would call fri... I mean those I can respect.", she let out a surprised yelp when Harry put down his fork and took a hold of her hand.

"W-What do you think your doing?", she asked, as Harry took a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around her hand.

"That should make sure it isn't going to infect.", Harry said, as for a brief moment he held on to her hand, "And its a thank you for standing up for me against Malfoy."

"W-Whatever. It's not like I like you or anything.", she said, as he finally let go of her hand, shooting a glare when she noticed the look her cousin was giving her.

* * *

As the four friends climbed their way up the stairs, towards the common room, suddenly the staircase started to move.

"Well tis is great.", Claire said as the four of them quickly entered a corridor before the stair changed around, they noticed that its was pretty much abandoned.

"Where are we?", Ron asked nervously as the other three looked around.

"I think we are on the forbidden corridor on the third floor.", Alex said, looking around as he gained a frightful look from his friends, "We better be going.".

As they turned around, a lantern was suddenly lit as Filch cat, Mrs. Norris was looking at them.

In a panic, Harry, Claire, Alex and Ron started to run, trying to get away from the cat as fast as possible until they ran into a locked door. "We are done for! Game over mate, game over!", Ron moaned as he desperately tried to push the door open.

Claire let out a disgusted noise as she approached the door, pointing her wand at it an muttered, "Alohomora!".

The lock clicked and the door swung open, the four quickly piled through it, quickly shutting it behind them.

They heard Filch's footsteps come and go quickly.

"He thinks this door is locked.", Harry whispered, not sure if Filch had really left, "I think we will be okay..."

"Yeah guys... You might want to turn around.", Alex said with wide eyes.

The other three turned around and saw clearly what he was talking about. Now they knew why this was the forbidden Corridor. In front of them stood a monstrous dog, filling the whole space between ceiling and floor. It had three head, three pairs of rolling, mad eyes, three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction. Their drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from its many yellowing fangs.

Harry groped for the doorknob, they fell backwards, Ron slammed the door shut, and they ran, they almost flew, back through the corridor.

* * *

They didn't stop running until they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor. Quickly giving her the password, they scrambled into the common room, running directly to their boy's dormitory and collapsed unto their beds.

It was a while before any of them said anything.

"What the bloody hell!? What the actual bloody hell!", Alex shouted finally, "What is a freaking Cerberus doing locked up in a school!?"

"If any dog needs exercise, that one does!", Ron muttered, raising his hands into the air.

Claire lifted her head as she sat on the floor, "You didn't notice? Any of you?", she asked, her friends didn't get what she was getting at, "It was standing on a trapdoor.",

This gave the others something to think about. The dog was guarding something... It looked as though they had found out where the grubby little package Hagrid had taken from vault 713 was.

* * *

The next morning, we found the four friends sitting at breakfast discussing what could be the little package. "It's either really valuable or really dangerous.", Ron said.

"Or very powerful.", Alex added.

"Or all three.", Harry added.

"But the thing is, why Hogwarts?", Claire pondered.

Their discussion was cut short as the owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention though, was caught by a thing package that was carried by six owls. The friends were amazed that it was dropped right in front of Harry, he ripped open the letter first, which was lucky, because it read:

 _Do not open this parcel at the table!_

 _It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I do not want everyone knowing you have got a broomstick or they will all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

 _Professor McGonagall._

Harry had difficulty hiding his glee as he handed the note for Claire, Alex and Ron to read.

"Awesome! Harry, you have to let me have a go at it.", Ron said excited.

"Hey no fair, I want to go after Harry!", Alex said, sounding equally as excited.

"Boys...", Claire said, shaking her head.

The four of them left the hall as quickly as they could so that they could unwrap the broomstick in private. Halfway across the entrance, they were stopped by the Albino and his cronies.

Malfoy seized the package from Harry. "That is a broomstick.", Malfoy said, a look of jealousy and spite at Harry.

"Very good Malfoy, you know what a broomstick is.", Alex said, giving a slow clap, "Next lesson: Circles."

Malfoy glared, after throwing back the package at Harry, "You are in for it this time, Potter. First years aren't allowed to have broomsticks."

"It is not just any broomstick, it's a Numbus Two Thousand. What did you say you had at home Malfoy? A Comet Two Sixty?", Ron said with a big smile on his face.

"Comets look good, but they are not in the same league as the Nimbus.", Alex explained.

Before Malfoy could respond, Professor Charles Jeager appeared at behind Mafoy, startling him when he spoke up, "Not arguing, I hope boys and girl."

"Professor, Harry was given a broomstick. That is way Malfoy is here.", Claire explained before Malfoy could open his mouth.

Charles nodded, "A yes. Professor McGonagall told me about the special circumstances. What model is it, Harry?".

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir.", Harry explained, who was fighting not to laugh at the look of horror on Malfoy's face.

"Ah, an excellent racing broom.", Charles said, placing his hands in his pockets.

"And it is all thanks to Malfoy that I've got it.", Harry added with a smug smile.

"Well, ain't that nice?", Charles said, the side of his mouth slightly lifting, "Well good luck, Harry. I am expecting great things from you during the first Quidditch match." before he headed off.

Harry, Clark, Ron and Neville headed upstairs smothering their laughs at Malfoy's obvious rage and confusion.

"Well, it's true. If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall, I wouldn't be on the team.", Harry said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"So I suppose you four think that it is a reward for breaking the rules?", came an angry voice from behind them.

Hermione was stomping up the stairs looking disapprovingly at the package in Harry's hand. The four of them ignored her as they headed up to the boy's dormitory, where they laid Harry's new broomstick on his bed.

"Merlin's beard.", Ron said while Alex let out a low whistle, and even Claire admired the beautiful broomstick.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	5. Chapter 05: Troll On Halloween

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to the story.**

* * *

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors.

Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom.

Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry was partnered up with Claire, while Alex was partnered with Neville.

Ron, however, was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this. She hadn't spoken to them since the day Harry's broomstick had arrived.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked, perched on top of his pile of books as usual, "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too. Never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Harry swished and flicked, but the feather they were supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. "You need to focus, Harry.", Claire told him.

"I am trying.", Harry said, after trying it again, "But's is not working."

"It's all in your mind, Harry. Watch.", Claire told him, flicked her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" Professor Flitwick cried, clapping, "Everyone see here, Miss Kent has done it!"

"It's only natural.", she said, earning fifteen points for Gryffindor. Harry tried again himself, but he didn't got the feather to lift, "Alright, if you succeed before the end of class, I will do your homework for the next week. But if you fail, you will have to do my homework for a week."

"That sounds like it would be a lose-lose scenario for you.", Harry said with a small grin.

Claire was quite for a moment, "Good point.", she said just as Alex managed to lift his feather in the air, earning another fifteen points for Gryffindor and making Neville look in awe.

"If Alex can do it, so can you.", Claire told him.

Harry gave it another try, rolling up his sleeve, flicked his wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa!" and it worked, the feather hovered about three feet above their heads.

Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck, "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong.", Hermione snapped, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever." Ron snarled.

Hermione flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!", and indeed her feather began to rise and hover about four feet above their heads.

* * *

Ron was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her." he said to Harry, Claire and Alex as they pushed their way into the crowded corridor, "She's a nightmare, honestly. "

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Catching a glimpse of her face, and she was in tears.

"I think she heard you.", Alex pointed out.

"So?", Ron said, but he looked a bit uncomfortable, "She must have noticed she's got no friends."

 _"That's not right..."_ , Alex thought, _"Everyone should have at least one friend. Or a great cousin."_

* * *

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry, Claire, Alex and Ron overheard Parvati telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

Ron looked still more awkward at this, "I will be right back.", Alex said, tapping Harry on the shoulder before making his way towards the girls bathroom.

And when he just stood outside, he could hear sobs. Slowly pushing open the door, he checked if there wasn't anyone else around, before casting a locking charm on the door.

"Hermione? Are you in there?", he asked.

He didn't know why he bothered to ask as Hermione immediately replied, "Go away, Alex.", her voice slightly trembling.

"Hermione, please stop crying.", Alex said, walking towards the stall where the voice came from, "Ron didn't mean what he said.",

"But he is right!", she shouted, letting her frustration out,"Who would want to be friends with a stuck up, buck-toothed bookworm like me!",

"...I would.", he responded gently, "I bet a lot of people would, but they are overwhelmed and intimidated by your overbearing knowledge and your obsession with following the rules. I know you were trying to help others and to show what you are capable of despise being a Muggle born, but for others it seems like your just being arrogant and showing off.", her sobbing finally stopped.

"And I kind a get where your coming from. I never knew who my dad was, my mom raised me on her own. Kids could be very cruel to that kid with no father, so it was always me and Claire.", he admitted, he turned to leave just as he heard the stall door unlock, the door swings open and he was suddenly hugged by a head of brown hair.

"Thank you.", Hermione muttered, lifting her head and wiped her face.

Alex gave a gentle smile, whipped away a tear with his thumb, "Your welcome Hermione.", and with that he unlocked the door, heading back to the Great Hall.

* * *

He entered the great hall, a thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter.

The feast was already underway, and Alex had just sat down and was about to help himself to some steak when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. "Troll! In the dungeons! Troll! In the dungeons! Thought you ought to know.", he shouted, then he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

There was an uproar. It took several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring silence. "Prefects.", he rumbled, "Lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

Percy was in his element, "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!"

"How could a troll get in?", Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid.", Ron said, "Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

They passed different groups of people hurrying in different directions. As they jostled their way through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Alex let out a "Oh, crap, Hermione!"

"What about her?", Claire asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll.", Alex said, "We get to warn her."

Ron bit his lip, "Oh, all right." he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."

Ducking down, they joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way, slipped down a deserted side corridor, when they heard a voice call out to them.

"Guys! Wait up!"

Turning around they saw that is was Neville who gave them a worried look, "I heard what you said about Hermione, I want to help. But before I could say something, you guys slipped off."

"Why would you want to help us?", Claire asked.

"Well, Harry and Alex stood up for me to Malfoy, and Harry got my Remebrall back.", Neville explained, "And Alex was nice to me during Charms..."

"Alright, come along.", Claire said, and they hurriedly continued the way toward the girls bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps behind them.

"Percy!", Ron hissed, and they hid behind a large stone griffin.

Peering around it, however, they saw not Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered, "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?"

"I have no idea.", Neville muttered.

Quietly as possible, they crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. "He's heading for the third floor." Harry said, but Claire held up his hand.

"Do you smell something?", she said, sniffing.

A foul stench of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.

"Well it wasn't me.", Alex said, and then they heard it, a low grunting, and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet.

Ron pointed, at the end of a passage to the left, something huge was moving toward them. They shrank into the shadows and watched as it emerged into a patch of moonlight.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. It waggled its long ears, making up its tiny mind, then slouched slowly into the room.

"Wait a minute... Oh, shit.", Claire muttered, realizing which room the troll had entered, "Do you realize what room tis is?"

Before they could answer they heard something that made their hearts stop, a high, petrified scream.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Alex said loudly.

They sprinted to the door, pulling the door open, drawing their wands as they ran inside.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll was advancing on her, knocking the sinks off the walls as it went.

Inside, Hermione was shrinking against the opposite wall, looking as though she was about to faint. Claire's mind went into overdrive as she begin to think out a strategy to get all her friends out alive. "Harry, Ron, Neville distract it! Alex, when they have its attention, go get Hermione! I'll make sure to finish it.", she ordered and they all nodded, allowing Claire to take lead.

Harry, Ron and Neville started to pick up debris and fling it at the troll, but a tap missed the troll and hit the wall next to it.

The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the noise. Its mean little eyes saw Harry. It hesitated, then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

"Oi, pea-brain!" Ron yelled from the other side of the chamber, and he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout toward Ron instead, giving Alex time to run around it.

"Come on, let's move!" Alex yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Neville, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" echoed through the room. It had been Claire who had charmed the club, which flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high, high up into the air, turned slowly over and dropped, with a sickening crack, onto its owner's head.

The troll swayed on the spot and then fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with a tap in his hand, still raised. Neville slummed to his knees.

Alex was still holding Hermione in his arms, her head against his chest and it was she who spoke first, "Is it... dead?"

"No.", Claire said, walking closer to the troll, studying it up close, "It's just been knocked out."

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the six of them look up. They hadn't realized what a racket they had been making, but of course, someone downstairs must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars.

A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Charles Jeager, Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart.

Snape bent over the troll. Charles Jeager walked over to the students, "Are you all alright?", he asked, "Any of you got hurt?"

But Professor McGonagall had never seen to look so angry. Her lips were white. "What on earth were you thinking of?", Professor McGonagall said, with cold fury in her voice, "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Now, now, Minerva.", Charles said, looking at his fellow teacher, "I am sure they have a good reason to be here. Don't you?"

Then a small voice came out of the shadows. "Please, Professors... They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger?", Charles said, seeing Hermione holding on to Alex, as she stood to her feet.

"I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own... you know, because I've read all about them."

Claire looked at the girl with her grey eyes, _"Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher? Perhaps there is more to this girl than I originally thought."_ , she thought as Hermione continued to speak.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry, Ron and Neville distracted the troll while Alex protected me and Claire knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well... In that case...", Professor McGonagall said, staring at the six of them, "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermione hung her head, the last person to do anything against the rules, and here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this." Professor McGonagall said, "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione left then Professor McGonagall turned to Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville.

"Well, I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each win Gryffindor five points.", Professor McGonagall told them.

"Come on, Minerva.", Charles spoke up, placing his hands in his pockets, "They deserve a few more points. Foolish it might have been, they did risked their lives for a fellow classmate and luck or not, they did managed to knock out a full grown mountain troll."

The two Professors looked at each other, and after a moment of silence, the Transfiguration Professor relented, "Fine. Each of you have earned fifteen points for Gryffindor each.", she said, "Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go."

They hurried out of the chamber, discreetly, Harry caught Charles grey eyes who gave him a wink. Harry gave his Combat teacher a grin before he followed his friends and didn't speak at all until they had climbed two floors up.

* * *

It was a relief to be away from the smell of the troll, quite apart from anything else. "We should have gotten more than fifteen points each." Ron grumbled.

"It's not so bad.", Harry said, "That's seventy points once you have taken off Hermione's."

"Good of her to get us out of trouble like that." Ron admitted, "Mind you, we did save her."

"She might not have needed saving if you hadn't made her cry.", Alex reminded him, "But oh, well. All well ends well."

"Say Alex. Why did you went out of your way to check up on her?", Harry asked with a smirk, "Are you fancy Hermione?"

"It's nothing like that.", Alex said with a serious expression, noticing the smirk his cousin was giving, "Get that smirk off your face Claire!"

They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Pig snout," they said and entered.

The common room was packed and noisy. Everyone was eating the food that had been sent up. Hermione, however, stood alone by the door, waiting for them. There was a very embarrassed pause. None of them looking at each other, they all said, "Thanks," and hurried off to get plates.

When they got their food and drinks, the six toasted their goblets together. From that moment on, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger became their friends. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	6. Chapter 06: Christmas At Hogwarts

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to the story.**

* * *

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy gray and the lake like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered in frost. November also meant that the Quidditch season had begun.

On Saturday, Harry would be playing in his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because Wood had decided that, as their secret weapon, Harry should be kept, well, secret. But seeing as they were attending the news that he was playing Seeker had leaked out somehow.

It was really lucky that they had added Neville and Hermione in their group. Hermione had become a bit more relaxed about breaking the rules, while Neville had become a little more outgoing, ever since their tangle with the troll. Claire was also happy to have Hermione around, the two being more alike then they originally thought and she was relieved to have another girl in the group.

Hermione had also lent Harry 'Quidditch Through the Ages', which turned out to be a very interesting read.

The next morning of the first game dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheer full chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

Harry was quite nervous. "Come on Harry, you got to eat something.", Neville said.

"You don't want to play Quidditch on a empty stomach.", Ron said before gesturing at Claire and Alex, "Take the two Kent cousin's as an example."

Claire raised an eyebrow, having just started at her fifth round of breakfast, while Alex had just filled his mouth with bacon.

"I am a growing boy!", Alex complained, after swallowing his bacon.

It was then that Charles and Snape entered the Great Hall for breakfast and just passed the Gryffindor table.

Claire noticed at once that Snape was limping. "Good luck today Potter, then again, after taking down a troll, a simple game of Quidditch should be child's play. Even if it is against Slythering.", Snape cracked a small half smile.

"I don't know Severus. My instinct says that Harry has a big chance of winning.", Charles said, with a slight smile, "If he is anything like James. Don't go around saying it, because as a teacher I am suppose to be neutral, but I will be cheering for Gryffindor."

"What's that you've got there, Potter?", Snape asked. Harry showed him, 'Quidditch Through the Ages', "Doing some research to calm the nerves? Smart."

The two teachers wished them a good day before one walked away, and the other limped away.

"That explains the blood.", Alex muttered, his friend turning towards them, "During Halloween, I think Snape let in the troll as a diversion so he could try to get pass that three headed dog, but he got himself bit."

"But why would anyone go near that dog?", Harry asked, Neville and Hermione giving them a confused look.

Realizing that neither were there when it happened, the four gave them a quick run down what happened during their encounter with the three headed dog.

Hermione's eyes were wide. "No, he wouldn't.", she said, "I know he's stern, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something.", Ron snapped, "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape."

"I don't think its Snape, that's too obvious.", Claire said, "Villains who twirl their mustaches are easy to spot. Those who clothe themselves in good deeds are well-camouflaged."

"So what? You mean someone like Professor Jeager is trying to get past the dog and steal whatever it guards?", Neville asked.

"No. But more important question is, what's that dog guarding?", Claire said, quickly placed some toast with butter in Harry mouth, placing her hand on his mouth, "Chew and swallow.", Claire ordered him as his other friend started to laugh.

"What was that for!?", Harry exclaimed, after swallowing the toast.

"You can't play Quidditch on an empty stomach.", Claire told him simply, taking a sip of tea, "It made you feel better, didn't it?".

"Maybe...", he muttered.

* * *

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch patch. Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione joined Seamus and Dean up in the top row.

As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of those sheets that Scabbers had ruined. It said 'Potter for President' and Dean, who was pretty good at drawing, had done a large Gryffindor lion underneath.

Then Claire preformed a charm so that the paint flashed different colors and that the head of the lion opened his mouth, giving a roar here and there.

* * *

After the Quidditch match, the five of them were walking with Hagrid, explaining what had happened. "It was Snape.", Ron explained. "Claire, Alex, Neville, Hermione and I saw him."

"He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.", Neville added.

That last part came off wrong according to Claire.

"Rubbish. Why would Snape do something like that?", Hagrid asked.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione looked at each other, wondering what to tell him.

"We have tis theory about him.", Alex started, though he too suspected Snape, they didn't have any hard proof, "We think he let in the troll, to try to get past the three-headed dog last Halloween. It bit him, we think he is trying to steal whatever it is guarding."

Hagrid stopped walking, "How do you know about Fluffy?", he asked flatly.

"That thing has a name!?", Ron exclaimed, "And it is Fluffy!?"

"Yeah, he is mine. Brought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..." The six of them looked eager, but Hagrid shook his head, "No, don't ask me anymore. That's top secret, that is."

The six of them tried to convince Hagrid that Snape was trying to steal it, but he wouldn't have any of it. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I have read all about them. You have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all. I saw him.", Hermione's opinion on Snape had certainly changed.

"I am telling ya, your wrong!", Hagrid said hotly, "I don't know why Harry's broom acted the way it did, but Snape would not try to kill a student! Now listen to me, all six of ya. Your meddling in things that don't concern you. That is dangerous. Forget that dog and forget what it's guarding, that is something between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"So there is someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?", Claire noted, "Could be an useful lead."

Hagrid looked furious with himself, walking away while muttering, "I shouldn't have said that."

* * *

Winter was coming, one morning in mid-December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in a several thick layer of snow. The lake was complete frozen. Fred and George were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the Gryffindor common-room and the Great Hall had roaring fires, the corridors had become icy cold. Worst though was Snape's classes down in the dungeons, where their breath rose in a mist before them and they kept as close to their hot cauldrons as possible.

Draco Malfoy was trying to get a rise out of them again, by saying he felt sorry for people who had to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they were not wanted at home, obviously directing that remark at Harry, as he wasn't going home for Christmas.

When Professor McGonagall went around making a list for students who were staying behind, Harry signed up immediately. Ron and his brothers were staying too, Mr and Mrs Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie. Claire and Alex where staying to keep Harry company, something they told him Margaret was proud of them for helping a friend.

Unfortunately neither Neville nor Hermione were staying.

When they left the dungeons at the end of Potions, they found a large fire tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them that Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy's cold voice drawl from behind them, "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose. That hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

"Get lost, Malfoy. The Weasley's are ten times better than your family is.", Claire told him, "At least they are a true family."

"What exactly do you know about family, Kent?" Malfoy sneered with an evil smirk on his face, "You don't have a mother nor a father. And you life with your aunt who slept with a dog to have that bastard."

Alex dive at Claire with Ron and Neville, holding her back while Harry and held on her fist. "Don't. He isn't worth it.", Harry said.

"Kent!"

"She was provoked, Professor Snape." Hagrid said, sticking his huge hairy face out from behind the tree, "Malfoy was insultin' her family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid.", Snape said silkily, "Five points from Gryffindor, Kent. As well as five point from Slytherin for trying to provoke a fellow student, yes Draco and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere.

"Why did you stop me?", Claire said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Like I said, he isn't worth it.", Harry said.

"Anyway, how many days you got left until the holidays?", Hagrid asked.

"Just one.", Claire said, kicking the ground, "That reminds me, we have got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, your right.", Ron said.

"The library? Just before the holidays? A bit keen, aren't ya?", Hagrid said with a grin.

"Oh, we are not working.", Harry told him brightly, "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel, we have been trying to find out who he is.",

"You WHAT? Listen here, I have told ya, drop it. It's nothing to you what that dog is guarding.", Hagrid said, looking shocked.

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that is all.", Neville said, innocently.

"Unless you can tell us now and save us the trouble of going to the library.", Alex pointed out.

Hagrid flatly told him he was telling them nothing, they just had to find it out for themselves. They had been searching books for Flamel's name since Hagrid accidentally slipped up. The problem was that none of them knew why Flamel was famous, the size of the library was not helping them either.

* * *

Alex and Hermione searched through the book cases, looking for books Hermione made a list of subject and titles she had decided to search. They wandered past the Restricted Section.

"Maybe something about Flamel is in there?", Alex said, placing the books on the ground as he began to make his way to the restricted section, "Hermione, I am going in!"

"No, Alex, don't!", Hermione dropping her books and grabbing at his robe, "You can't go in there! You needed a specially signed note from one of the teachers to look in any of the restricted books!"

"Looking for something?", a voice came behind them.

The two slightly jumped only to see that it was Charles, wearing his trademark navy blue blazer with silver lining, holding a book of his own under his arm.

"Oh, good afternoon Professor Jeager.", Hermione said, kneeling to pick up her books, "We were just browsing."

"I can see that, Hermione.", he said, kneeling down to help her pick up, "Anything in particular?"

"Oh, just something about Nicolas Flamel.", Alex dropped casually.

"And why would you two be interested in the famed alchemist?", he asked, looking around the book cases before calling a pretty thick one from the top shelf and landing in his open hand, "Tis should help. But if you two discover the way to turn metal into gold, don't forget your old teacher." handing the book to them.

"Oh, teach, your not that old.", Alex said.

"Sucking up to me won't work, Alex.", the teacher told him, "But thank you for the compliment." before he went on his way.

The two walked back to their friends who were searching through heaps of books, startled when Hermione slammed the book on their table.

"The bloody hell!", Ron said startled, but Hermione told him to be quiet until she'd looked something up, and started flicking frantically through the pages, muttering to herself.

"Ah so that's what Nicolas Flamel is famous for." Alex whispered dramatically, "He is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?", Harry, Ron and Neville said.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read?", Claire asked, "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?", Ron asked.

"It means you never die.", Alex pointed out.

"I knew that!", the red head protested.

"No, you didn't.", Claire said flatly, as she continue to read out loud, "There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle."

"See?", Hermione said, "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone!"

"Maybe he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they are friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts.", Alex agreed.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!", Harry said, "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry.", Ron said, "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

"Now that we know what Snape is after... What now?", Neville asked when they made their way through the corridor for lunch.

"Make sure he doesn't get it?", Harry suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

Once the holidays had started, Harry, Claire, Alex and Ron were having too good a time to think much about the Philosopher Stone. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual, so they were able to get the good armchairs by the fire. They sat by the hour eating anything they could spear on a toasting fork, bread, marshmallows, English muffins, marshmallows bread, and plotting ways of getting Malfoy expelled, which were fun to talk about even if they wouldn't work.

Claire and Ron also started teaching Harry wizard chess. This was exactly like Muggle chess except that the figures were alive, which made it a lot like directing troops in battle.

While Harry and Alex weren't very good players, it was fun watching Claire and Ron go toe-to-toe with each other, seeing that make moves that didn't make sense until far later into the game.

What also was very fun, was when Claire lost herself in the game, which led to her becoming quite theatrical. Like when the turn came she was going to win, she shouted, "Final turn! My knight, bring forth an end to tis battlefield!"

Or when she was about to lose, she went "tis board is mine, and I sooner see it destroyed before I surrender it. It will do as I decree or it will end."

* * *

On Christmas Day, Alex woke up woke early in the morning, "Merry Christmas!", he said, as Harry and Ron woke up as well.

"You, too.", Ron said, as he began to dig into his presents.

"Will you look at this?", Harry said, gesturing to his own pile of presents, "I've got some presents!"

"What else did you expect?", Alex asked, picking up a very large lumpy parcel, both Harry and Ron had too.

"I think I know who that one is from.", Ron said, going a little pink, "It is from my mum. I told her that... oh no. She made you two a Weasley jumper.", he groaned.

Harry and Alex gave each other an odd look, before tearing open their parcels to find hand-knitted sweaters. Harry's was emerald green, while Alex's was ruby red. They also received a box of home-made fudge.

"Every year she makes us a jumper.", Ron said as he unwrapped his own, and apparently his is always maroon.

"That is really nice of her.", Harry said trying out some fudge.

"Heck yeah! Tis is now my favorite sweater!", Alex said with a grin before putting it on, and taking a bite of his fudge, "Damn, tis is the best fudge I ever had. Don't tell my mom I said that, she can't make fudge to save her life. But she tries anyway and if she hears that she will cry and you will feel bad."

His next present contained sweets, a large box of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, a box of Every Flavor Bean from Harry, some Cauldron Pasties from Ron, and a book about Harbiology from Neville.

"Thanks for the 'Supreme Glasses Kit'.", Harry said to Alex, having received a a box of candy and a service kit to make sure his glasses could always be repaired, or give them other properties.

"No problem. After what you told what happened at the Muggles, I thought you could use it.", Alex admitted, "It was a get two pay for one deal though."

"What did you do with the other one?", Harry asked.

"Christmas gift to Claire.", Alex said.

"Why?...", Ron asked slowly.

"Don't tell her I said it, but Claire also needs glasses, but she is ashamed of it, things she looks stupid wearing them or something girly. She wants to get her eyes fixed but you can only do that after you turned fourteen.", Alex said with a shrug, "You guys never noticed she slightly squint in class?"

They fell silent when Claire entered, wearing a Weasley sweater in navy blue color over her pajama's. "Where you talking about me?", she asked, taking a seat at the foot end of Harry's bed.

"Harry began talking about you! Asking me random questions like what your favorite color is and the like!", Alex said suddenly, "I tried to stop him, but he was... too strong!"

Another silence followed, "Someone needs their pills.", Claire said just as something fluid and silvery gray went slithering out of Harry last present where it lay in gleaming folds on the floor.

"Did you just got an invisibility cloak?", Claire asked.

"Sweet! Go on try it on!", Alex said.

Harry picked the shining, silvery cloth off the floor and threw the cloak around his shoulders and sure enough, just his head suspended in midair, his body completely invisible.

Before he could say or think anything else, the dormitory door was flung open and Fred and George Weasley bounded in. Harry stuffed the cloak quickly out of sight. He didn't feel like sharing it with anyone else yet.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Hey, look! Harry's, Claire and Alex got a Weasley sweater, too!"

"I know, isn't it great!?", Alex said proudly, looking over his sweater.

Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters, one with a large yellow F on it, the other a G.

"Theirs is better than ours, though.", Fred said, studying Claire's sweater, "She obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?", George demanded.

"Yeah, why not?", Alex asked, "They are warm, and lovely and warm."

"You said warm twice... But its true, they are quite nice.", Claire admitted with a small smile.

"Did you saw that George?", Fred asked, gesturing to the girls face, "The ice queen smiled!"

"I see Fred!", George said, "I didn't even know she could smile."

"I only smile at really funny jokes or pranks.", Claire said, crossing her arms, "You guys aren't just as funny as you two think."

The twins made a over dramatic gesture, "Ah, you wound us, milady!"

"What's is all this noise."

Percy stuck his head through the door, looking disapproving. He had clearly gotten halfway through unwrapping his presents as he, too, carried a lumpy sweater over his arm, which Fred seized.

"P for prefect! Get it on, Percy, come on, we're all wearing ours, even Harry, Claire and Alex got one."

"I... Don't... Want...", Percy said thickly, as the twins forced the sweater over his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"And you're not sitting with the prefects today, either." George said, "Christmas is a time for family."

They frog-marched Percy from the room, his arms pinned to his side by his sweater.

* * *

They had a wonderful Christmas dinner. A hundred fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of chipolatas; tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and cranberry sauce... and stacks of wizard crackers every few feet along the table.

Harry pulled a wizard cracker with Alex and it didn't just bang, it went off with a blast like a cannon and engulfed them all in a cloud of blue smoke, while from the inside exploded a rear admiral's hat and several live, white mice.

Up at the High Table, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily with Charles at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed the turkey. Percy nearly broke his teeth on a silver sickle embedded in his slice.

Hagrid getting redder and redder in the face as he called for more wine, finally kissing Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who giggled and blushed, her top hat lopsided.

Harry, Claire, Alex and the Weasley's spent a happy afternoon having a furious snowball fight on the grounds, where a stray snowball managed to hit Charles at the back of his head when he walked past with Snape.

They thought for sure they were in trouble when Charles got a devilish grin, and retaliated with his own snowballs, joining in the fight as Snape looked on.

Then, cold, wet, and gasping for breath, they returned to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, where Harry's new chess set was broken in by losing spectacularly to Ron.

He suspected he wouldn't have lost so badly if Percy hadn't tried to help him so much.

After a meal of turkey sandwiches, crumpets, trifle, and Christmas cake, everyone felt too full and sleepy to do much before bed except sit and watch Percy chase Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they'd stolen his prefect badge.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	7. Chapter 07: Mirror Of Erised

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to the story.**

* * *

"Who's there?" squawked the Fat Lady late that evening.

Neither Harry nor Claire said anything as they quickly down the corridor under the invisibility cloak tight around them. "Where should we go?", Claire asked and they stopped.

"What about the Restricted Section in the library?", Harry suggested, "That sound's something you would be interested in visiting."

"The lure of forbidden knowledge... You have some excellent idea's sometimes.", Claire said and they set off.

The library was pitch-black and very eerie. Harry lit a lamp to see the way along the rows of books. The lamp looked as if it was floating along in midair.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but why did you chose me to go with you on your first night out with the cloak?", Claire asked as they entered the Restricted Section.

"Oh... I don't know.", Harry admitted, "I thought that you would like it, and if I got in trouble, I could use your quick thinking."

"A wise decision.", Claire said, as he held up the lamp, "Uncharacteristic wise, but wise nonetheless."

The titles didn't tell much. Their peeling, faded gold letters spelled words in languages Harry couldn't understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood.

Setting the lamp down carefully on the floor, they looked along the bottom shelf for an interesting looking book.

A large orange and gold volume with on the side scribbled 'The Lusty Argonian Maiden' caught Claire's eye. Just as she was about to pull it out, a piercing, bloodcurdling shriek split the silence. Turning around she saw that it came from the book Harry had picked up.

Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken, earsplitting note. He stumbled backward and knocked over his lamp, which went out at once.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor outside, stuffing the shrieking book back on the shelf, Claire threw the cloak over them and they ran for it. They passed Filch in the doorway; Filch's pale, wild eyes looked straight through them, and slipping under Filch's outstretched arm and streaked off up the corridor.

They came to a sudden halt in front of a tall suit of armor. Perhaps because it was dark, Claire didn't recognize where they were at all.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the library Restricted Section."

Wherever they were, Filch must know a shortcut, because his soft, greasy voice was getting nearer.

"The Restricted Section? Well, they can't be far.", the voice of Charles Jeager responded as he and Filch came around the corner and came to a stop just in front of Harry and Claire.

"You know Filch. Why don't you search out the ground floor while I start from the Northern tower? That way, we will surely catch them.", Charles said, and the Filch seemed to agree.

They backed away as quietly as they could. She noticed a door to the left stood ajar, they squeezed through it, trying not to move it, and they managed to get inside the room, but Harry's heart nearly skipped a beat when he could have sworn Charles had looked directly at them with a knowing smirk.

The two went their way, and Harry leaned against the wall, breathing deeply, listening to their footsteps dying away.

"That was close, very close. Too close.", Claire said, resting her face inside the palms of her head as she slid to the ground.

It looked like they were inside an unused classroom. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls, and there was an upturned wastepaper basket, but propped against the wall facing him was something that didn't look as if it belonged there, something that looked as if someone had just put it there to keep it out of the way.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

"I show you not your face, but your heart's desire.", Claire muttered as she gave the mirror a look over.

Harry had moved nearer to the mirror, wanting to look at himself but see no reflection again. He stepped in front of it and had to clap his hands to his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He whirled around before turning back.

He was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection, "Mom?", he whispered, "Dad?"

"Claire! Look! Look at them all! There are loads of them.", Harry said, walking over to his friend, pulling her up and dragging her smaller frame right in front of the mirror.

Claire looked into the mirror and was stunned. To her right stood a tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long, lustrous black hair, striking grey eyes similar to her own. To her left stood a beautiful slightly shorter woman who looked like how Claire might look once she reached that age, except that the woman had light blue eyes.

Both of them smiled proudly at her.

"Claire!"

Apparently Harry had been calling her name for a few times, but after grabbing her shoulder, she finally snapped out of it.

"Yes, Claire is my name.", she said with a wavering voice.

"Is everything alright? You were crying.", Harry asked concerned.

Claire took a deep breath, and feeling her cheeks she had indeed let lose a few tears. "It's nothing... I saw two people I have never met before.", she muttered, her expression turning dark for a moment.

On their way back to the common room, Claire knew exactly who those people were. The two who had left her in the care of her aunt, she had seen the parents she had never known in that mirror.

* * *

"You could have woken me up.", Ron said, crossly the next morning.

"Yeah, if he fired a massive canon next to you.", Alex said, "Though the same can be said about me."

"You can come tonight, I'm going back.", Harry said, "I want to show you the mirror."

"I'd like to see your mom and dad." Alex said eagerly, "And you can see the Kent's other than mom and Claire."

"Yeah, that sounds interesting!", Harry said before turning to Ron, "And I want to see all the Weasley's! You'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."

"You can see them any old time.", Ron said, "Just come round my house this summer."

"I will hold ya to that.", Alex said cheerfully, before noticing that his cousin hadn't said anything the entire time, not even one insult towards him, "Claire Bear? Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"

"Are you all right?", Ron asked, "You look odd."

"I am fine...", Claire lied.

* * *

Despise warnings from Claire, as well as Alex and even Ron after the previous night, Harry still ignored them and went looking for the mirror for a third night.

He found his way more quickly than before. He was walking so fast he knew he was making more noise than was wise, but he didn't meet anyone.

And there were his mother and father smiling at him again, and one of his grandfathers nodding happily. Harry sank down to sit on the floor in front of the mirror. There was nothing to stop him from staying here all night with his family.

Nothing at all, except...

"I was wondering if you were going to show up again."

Harry felt as though his insides had turned to ice, he looked behind him. Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Charles Jeager.

Harry must have walked straight past him, so desperate to get to the mirror he hadn't noticed him. "...I didn't see you, sir."

"I noticed.", Charles said, and Harry was relieved to see that he was smiling, slipping off the desk to sit on the floor with Harry, "So you have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that, Sir.", Harry said.

"Do you know what it does?", the teacher asked.

"It... it shows me my family.", Harry began.

"And it showed your friends Claire with the two people she never knew, and Ron himself as head boy.", Charles said with a soft smile upon seeing Harry's surprised look, "Do you know what the Mirror of Erised shows us all? It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."

"It shows us what we want... when we want?", Harry asked.

"From a certain point of view.", Charles said, looking into the mirror himself, "Tis mirror will give us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

"Come tomorrow, the Mirror will be moved to a new home. And I implore you to not go looking for it. If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared.", Charles said standing up, offering his hand to Harry to help him up, "Now, why don't you put James's old admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

"James? You mean my father?", Harry asked surprised.

"Your not the first Potter I befriended or was a teacher to.", Charles said, hands in his pockets, "And I certainly hope your not the last."

"Sir... Professor Jeager?", Harry said, putting on the cloak, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did.", Charles chuckled, "But your allowed one more, on the house."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

Charles was silent for a moment, "That is quite a personal question, Harry.", he said as he looked from Harry to the Mirror and back, "I see the people I lost over the years. My mother, my father, my little sister... My best friend...", that same look of sorrow in his cloudy gray eyes.

* * *

Neville and Hermione came back the day before the term started. She was at horror at the idea of them being out of bed, roaming the school in the dark of the night.

All that time, Claire had not told anyone what she had seen in the mirror, though she had a suspicion Harry had a hunch, but once term started, they had other problems to content with.

Like for example that Snape was referring the next Quidditch match. Upon hearing the news, they started to say suggestions at Harry.

"Don't play.", was Hermione's advice.

"Say that your sick.", Claire said.

"Pretend to break your leg.", Ron gave as advice.

"Really break your leg!", Neville said, gaining disbelieving looks from the others.

"Really, Neville?", Claire asked.

But Harry could't back out of the team, as they didn't had a reserve Seeker. If Harry didn't play, they couldn't play at all.

"Then break Snape's legs!", Alex suggested.

"You suggested that on purpose.", Hermione said.

"I did!", he responded with a smirk.

* * *

On the day of the match, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione found a nice place in the stands, bringing their wands to the match. They were ready to use the Leg Lock curse and were ready to use it on Snape if he showed any sign of wanting to hurt Harry.

"Now, don't forget, it is Locomotor Mortis.", Hermione muttered.

"After hear you say it, then Claire, then Alex then you again, I think I got it. Ouch!", Ron snapped as someone poked Ron in the back of the head.

And of course it was Malfoy.

"Oh sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there.", Malfoy grinned broadly at Crabbe and Goyle, "Wonder how long Potter is going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you, Weasley?"

Ron didn't answer, Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione were all watching Harry with squinted eyes. "You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?", Malfoy said loudly, "It is the people they feel sorry for. See, there is Potter, who has got no parents, then there is the Weasley, who have no money. Come to think of it, you should be on the team too, Kent's, you have got no parents either. Or better yet, you Longbottom, you have no brains."

"Last time I checked, Neville is a straight E student. What had you received the previous Transfiguration test? I think it was something along the lines of a P.", Claire told him, not taking her eyes off Harry.

What Claire also didn't noticed was that Neville went bright red, not only from the anger he felt at Malfoy, but also because Claire had stood up for him.

Malfoy and his butt buddies howled in laughter. "Longbottom, if brains were gold you would be poorer than Weasley, and that is saying something."

Alex gave Ron and Neville a meaningful look, turning around the three friends blasted Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle with a Jelly Leg curse, making them unable to keep on their feet.

"Finally, now we maybe now we can enjoy...", Claire said, still not looking away from Harry. She barely got to finish her sentence as Harry had suddenly gone into a spectacular dive, which drew the gasps and cheers from the crowd.

Harry had pulled out of the dive, his arms raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand. The stands erupted; it had to be a record, no one could ever remember the Snitch being caught so quickly.

"The game is over! We have won! Gryffindor is in the lead!", shrieked Hermione, dancing up and down on her seat and hugging Alex, who was seated next to her.

* * *

A few minutes later, they ran into a panicked looking Harry in the Great Hall. "We won! You won! We won!", Ron shouted, patting Harry on the back, "And me, Alex and Neville have jinxed Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle!"

"It is true! We all hit them with a Jelly Legs jinx!", Neville said proudly.

"I couldn't be more proud of those two.", Alex said, giving a high-five with Neville.

Harry quickly let them to an empty room, having to tell them something very important.

"So, we were right. It is the Philosopher's Stone, and Snape is trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy, and he said something about Quirrells 'hocus pocus'. I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy.", Harry explained what he had just heard.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe for as long as Quirrell stand up to Snape?", Hermione asked in alarm.

"It will be gone by next Tuesday.", Ron muttered, "Tops."

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	8. Chapter 08: They Might Be Dragons

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to review, shall we?**

 **Guest: Yes and no, there are going to be changed to my original story, (some are already hinted at), but I didn't feel much would change in Year 1. Still glad you think its cool.**

 **Now on to** **the story.**

* * *

Quirrell, however, must have been braver than they'd thought. In the weeks that followed he did seem to be getting paler and thinner, but it didn't look as though he'd cracked yet.

Every time they passed the third-floor corridor, Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione would press their ears to the door to check that Fluffy was still growling inside.

Snape was sweeping about in his usual bad temper, which surely meant that the Stone was still safe.

Hermione, however, had more on her mind than the Philosophers Stone. She had started drawing up study schedules and color coding all her notes. The others wouldn't have minded, but she kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away!", Ron complained.

"Ten weeks, that's not ages away.", Claire said, looking into her book.

"Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it.", Alex asked.

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy?", Hermione asked.

"Probably.", Alex said.

"You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They are very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me...", she began to rant, making the others zone out.

* * *

Unfortunately, the teachers seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Hermione. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter holidays weren't nearly as much fun as the Christmas ones.

It was hard to relax with Hermione next to you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood or practicing wand movements.

"I'll never remember this.", Ron burst out one afternoon, during their free time in the library, trying to get through all their extra work. Throwing down his quill and looking longingly out of the library window.

It was the first really fine day they'd had in months. The sky was a clear, forget-me-not blue, and there was a feeling in the air of summer coming.

"And why are you two not studying?", Ron asked to Claire and Alex, who were emerged into their game of chess.

"Because I already know the subjects, there is no reason for me to review them.", Claire explained, as she pondered her next move, "And Alex is a lost cause."

"I bet I am going to get better grades than you.", Alex said to his cousin, who raised an eyebrow, "Okay... Maybe not better than you, but I am still gonna pass!"

"I hope you two have fun doing first year over.", Neville said before Claire let out a confident scoff, "Okay then, how do you prepare a cure for boils."

"Add six snake fangs to the mortar, crush into a fine powder using the pestle, add four measures of the crushed fangs to your cauldron then heat the mixture to 250 for ten seconds, wave your wand then leave to brew and return in 33-45 minutes. Add four horned slugs to your cauldron, take the cauldron off the fire before adding two porcupine quills. Stir five times, clockwise. Wave your wand to complete the potion."

Claire said from the top of her head, giving her friend a smug smile who muttered, "Lucky guess."

"Head in the game, Claire Bear, I am about to beat you.", Alex said excited, as his bishop took Claire's queen, who didn't look worried at all, "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

Both Claire shot him a death glare when she heard him call her that name, "Is that so Lexy.", she said as she moved her knight, taking Alex king, "Because I just won, and I feel fine."

"No, not again...", Alex said, hanging his head, "Also don't call me Lexy."

"Yes, again.", Claire said back, "Then don't call me... Hagrid."

"I am pretty sure I never called you Hagrid.", he said, until he noticed the actual Hagrid shuffled into view, hiding something behind his back. He looked very out of place in his moleskin overcoat.

"Just looking.", he said, in a shifty voice that got their interest at once, "And what are you lot up ter? Ya not still looking fer Nicolas Flamel, are ya?"

"No, we found out who he is ages ago.", Ron said impressively, "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a philosopher St..."

"Shhhh!" Hagrid looked around quickly to see if anyone was listening, "Don' go shouting about it, what's the matter with ya?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact.", Harry said, "About what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy..."

"Listen, come and see me later, I'm not promising I'll tell ya anything, but don't go rabbiting about it in here, students aren't supposed ter know.", Hagrid told them.

"See you later, then.", Harry said and Hagrid shuffled off.

"What was he hiding behind his back?", Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You think it had anything to do with the Stone?", Neville asked.

"No, it was about dragons.", Alex said, having leaned back so he could have seen behind Hagrid's back, "They were called 'Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland' and 'From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide'."

"Is he breeding a dragon or something?", Claire said.

"But it's against the law.", Ron said, "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks' Convention of 1709, everyone knows that."

"Why was that?", Harry asked.

"Well if you keep a dragon as a pet, it kinda shows. Muggles aren't used to fire breathing lizards.", Alex said, "Though it would be cool to ride around on a dragon.

"Anyway, raising dragons is dangerous.", Ron said, "You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?", Harry asked.

"There are the Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks.", Claire said, "I am curious what Hagrid is up to."

* * *

When they knocked on the door of the gamekeeper's hut an hour later, they were surprised to see that all the curtains were closed. Hagrid called, "Who is it?" before he let them in, and then shut the door quickly behind them.

It was stifling hot inside. Even though it was such a warm day, there was a blazing fire in the grate. Hagrid made them tea and offered them stoat sandwiches, which they refused. "So... ya wanted to ask me something?"

"Yes.", Harry said, there was no point beating around the bush, "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid frowned at him, "Of course I can't. Number one, I don't know myself. Number two, ya know too much already, so I wouldn't tell ya if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts. I suppose ya have worked that out and all? Beats me how ya even know about Fluffy."

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here.", Hermione said in a warm, flattering voice.

Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling, "We only wondered who had done the guarding.", Claire asked, "We were wondering who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words, "Well, I don't suppose it could hurt ter tell ya that... let's see... he borrowed Fluffy from me. Then some of the teachers did enchantments. Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall.", he ticked them off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell and Dumbledore himself did something, of course. Hang on, I have forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yeah, ya not still on about that, are ya?", Hagrid said, "Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ta steal it."

The six of them were thinking the same, if Snape had been in on protecting the Stone, it must have been easy to find out how the other teachers had guarded it. He probably knew everything, except for Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid? You and Dumbledore?", Alex asked, a little nervous.

"Of course. Not even the teachers other teachers know.", Hagrid said proudly.

"Well, that's something.", Harry muttered to the others, "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't sorry." Hagrid said, glancing at the fire.

They looked too and in the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?", Ron said, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg, "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Won it last night. I was down to Hogsmeade having a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a stranger.", Hagrid said, "Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione said.

"Well, I have been doing some reading.", Hagrid said, pulling a large book from under his pillow, "Got this outta the library, 'Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit', it's a bit outta date, of course, but it's all in here. It even got how ter recognize different eggs. What I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." He looked very pleased with himself.

So now they had something else to worry about: what might happen to Hagrid if anyone found out he was hiding an illegal dragon in his hut.

* * *

Then, one breakfast time, Hedwig brought Harry another note from Hagrid. He had written only two words: It's hatching.

Ron wanted to skip Herbology and go straight down to the hut. Hermione wouldn't hear of it. When the two started to discus loudly, Harry and Claire had to shut them up because Malfoy was only a few feet away and he had stopped dead to listen.

Ron and Hermione argued all the way to Herbology and in the end, Hermione agreed to run down to Hagrid's with the other five during morning break. When the bell sounded from the castle at the end of their lesson, the three of them dropped their trowels at once and hurried through the grounds to the edge of the forest. Hagrid greeted them, looking flushed and excited.

The baby dragon wasn't exactly pretty, once they saw it hatched, it looked like a crumpled, black umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet body, it had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes.

When it sneezed, a couple of sparks flew out of its snout. Hagrid reached out a hand to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs.

Just when Hagrid was about to say something, the color suddenly drained from his face, he leap to his feet and ran to the window. Someone had been looking through the gap in the curtains. Even at a distance there was no mistaking him.

Malfoy had seen the dragon.

Something about the smile lurking on Malfoy's face during the next week made Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione very nervous. They spent most of their free time in Hagrid's darkened hut, trying to reason with him.

The dragon had grown three times in length in just a week. Smoke kept furling out of its nostrils. Hagrid hadn't been doing his gamekeeping duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy. There were empty brandy bottles and chicken feathers all over the floor.

"I have decided to call him Norbert.", Hagrid said, looking at the dragon with misty eyes, "He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

"He's lost his marbles.", Ron muttered in Alex's ear.

"Ayup.", Alex whispered back, agreeing with his friend.

"Hagrid, give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house.", Harry said loudly, "Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment."

Hagrid bit his lip, "I... I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't just dump him, I can't."

Claire snapped her finger and suddenly turned to Ron, "Charlie.", she said.

"You are losing it, too.", Ron said, "I am Ron, remember?"

"No, your brother Charlie in Romania.", Claire explained, "The one studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him, Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild."

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron said.

"How about it, Hagrid?", Alex asked.

And in the end, Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie to ask him.

* * *

The following week dragged by. Wednesday night found Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione sitting alone in the common room, long after everyone else had gone to bed.

The clock on the wall had just chimed midnight when the portrait hole burst open. Ron appeared out of nowhere as he pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak. He had been down at Hagrid's hut, helping him feed Norbert, who was now eating dead rats by the crate.

"It bit me!", he said, showing them his hand, which was wrapped in a bloody handkerchief, "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I have ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you would think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

There was a tap on the dark window, "It's Hedwig!", Harry said, hurrying to let her in, "She'll have Charlie's answer!" The six of them put their heads together to read the note.

 _Dear Ron,_

 _How are you? Thanks for the letter. I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

 _Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

 _Send me an answer as soon as possible._

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

They looked at one another. "We've got the invisibility cloak.", Alex said, "It shouldn't be too difficult. I think the cloaks big enough to cover two plus Claire and Norbert."

It was a mark of how bad the last week had been that the other's agreed with him instantly. Anything to get rid of Norbert... and Malfoy.

* * *

There was a hitch though. By the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. He didn't know whether it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey, would she recognize a dragon bite?

But by the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of the day to find Ron in a terrible state in bed.

"It's not just my hand. Although that feels like it's about to fall off." he whispered, "Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatened to tell her what really bit me. I have told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me. I shouldn't have cursed him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

The others tried to calm Ron down. "It will all be over at midnight on Saturday.", Hermione said, but this didn't soothe Ron at all. On the contrary, he sat bolt upright and broke into a sweat.

"Midnight on Saturday!" he said in a hoarse voice, "Oh no oh no... I have just remembered. Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

They didn't get a chance to answer. Madam Pomfrey came over at that moment and made them leave, saying Ron needed sleep.

"It's too late to change the plan now.", Harry told Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione, "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

* * *

They found Fang, the boarhound, sitting outside with a bandaged tail when they went to tell Hagrid, who opened a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in.", he puffed, "Norbert's at a tricky stage, nothing I can't handle."

When they told him about Charlie's letter, his eyes filled with tears, although that might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg.

"Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot. Just playing, he's only a baby, after all."

The baby banged its tail on the wall, making the windows rattle. Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione walked back to the castle feeling Saturday couldn't come quickly enough.

* * *

On Saturday night, it was decided that Harry, Claire and Neville would take Norbert to the top of the Astronomy Tower while Alex and Hermione would stay behind to cover for them. It was a very dark, cloudy night, and they were a bit late arriving at Hagrid's hut because they'd had to wait for Peeves to get out of their way in the entrance hall, where he'd been playing tennis against the wall.

Hagrid had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate. They would have felt sorry for Hagrid when the time came for him to say good-bye to Norbert if they hadn't been so worried about what they had to do.

"He's got lots of rats and some brandy fer the journey.", Hagrid said in a muffled voice, "And I have packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate came ripping noises that sounded to like the teddy was having his head torn off.

"Bye-bye, Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed, as Harry, Claire and Neville covered the crate with the invisibility cloak and stepped underneath it themselves, "Mommy will never forget you!"

Claire placing a levitating charm on the chest, and they made their way towards the Astronomy Tower.

"Nearly there!" Harry said as they reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower.

Then a sudden movement ahead made them forgetting that they were invisible, and they shrank into the shadows, staring at the dark outlines of two people grappling with each other ten feet away.

A lamp flared.

Professor McGonagall, in a tartan bathrobe and a hair net, had Malfoy by the ear. "Detention!", she shouted, "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you..."

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter and Claire Kent are coming... They got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on. I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

The steep spiral staircase up to the top of the tower seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the cold night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!", Neville said, doing a sort of weird dance.

"Please don't.", Harry advised him.

Chuckling about Malfoy, they waited, Norbert thrashing about in his crate. About ten minutes later, four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness.

Charlie's friends were a cheery lot. They showed Harry, Claire and Neville, the harness they'd rigged up, so they could suspend Norbert between them. They all helped buckle Norbert safely into it and then Harry, Claire and Neville shook hands with the others and thanked them very much.

At last, Norbert was going... going... gone.

They slipped back down the spiral staircase, their hearts were light, now that Norbert was off them. No more dragon, Malfoy in detention, what could spoil their happiness.

"Filch, what is it now?", the voice of Charles asked.

The three froze on the stairs, they'd left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower. If it hadn't been for the fact that they had heard Charles speak up, they would have walked right into Filch.

Hurring back up the Astronomy Tower, the trio managed to just throw the cloak around them when Charles and Filch appeared as well.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary here Filch.", Charles said as they looked around, he glared into the direction where Harry, Claire and Neville stood, and at this moment, Harry realized that Professor Jeager has knowledge of him owning an invisibility cloak.

"Maybe you heard some rumor about some horny sixth or seventh years were planning some after-hours romantic activity on the tower.", Charles said as he and Filch went back down the stairs, "Which I don't really understand, seeing its the only class held at night and there are many secret passages and empty classrooms to do that."

The trio waited for their footsteps to fade away, "Did you see that look on his face? Professor Jeager looked angry.", Claire whispered a few minutes after they were sure they wouldn't be heard.

"Yeah... But he couldn't have know it was us right?", Neville said, "He doesn't know about the cloak, right?"

"He does.", Harry admitted, to the worries of his two friends.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	9. Chapter 09: Through The Trapdoor

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now** **on to** **the story.**

* * *

The following afternoon, Harry, Claire and Neville were called to Professor Jeager's office.

They knocked on the door and they heard a voice telling them to come in, they stepped into the beautiful circular room. Some of the most curious things they would see were in this room. On one side table stood a number of curious instruments. There was also an wooden desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, was a beautiful silver sword embroiled with red gems.

"Do you three know why I called you here?", Charles asked, sitting behind his desk, a scowl on his face.

"We have no idea, Professor.", Claire began but stopped when she noticed the glare the teacher was giving her.

"Don't take me for a fool, Claire.", Charles said, leaning back into his chair, "I know about how you three were smuggling that dragon out of the school."

"Professor, we only did it to help out a friend.", Harry began, but he was startled when the teacher suddenly stood up.

"I am not angry because you broke school rules.", the teacher said, "I am angry because you three almost were caught."

The three exchanged looks, as the teacher continued, "If I hadn't distracted Filch, you three would have been in detention by now with Malfoy. You need to be more careful."

"So wait, we are not in trouble?", Neville said with wide eyes.

"Of course not, Neville. You broke the rules, but you did it to help out a friend, I know that was the right decision and I do not punish those who make the right decisions.", Charles said, sitting back behind his desk, "But it was daring to help a friend smuggle an illegal dragon out of the castle."

"How did you know about?...", Claire asked, noticing a small ring golden ring with a cracked black gem in the middle, but the professor gave a small smile.

"You should know, Claire, that there is very little going on in tis school without me knowing about it.", he told her, before looking serious, "While I commend the attitude you three displayed in helping a friend, you three and your other three friends are still first years. I am not saying it should be me, but if something happens, you shouldn't hesitate to bring it to a grown-up."

The three looked surprised at the teacher, but nodded as he gestured to the door, "Just a word of advice before I led you go, humans aren't made perfectly. Everyone lies. Even so... you should be careful not to tell lies that hurt others, that is what I try."

* * *

It was sweltering hot, especially in the large classroom where they did their written papers for their exam. They had been given special, new quills for the exams, which had been bewitched with an Anti-Cheating spell.

They had practical exams as well. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across a desk.

Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox, points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.

Snape made them all nervous, breathing down their necks while they tried to remember how to make a Forgetfulness potion.

Harry told them about the stabbing pains in his forehead, which had been bothering him for a while now. Neville thought Harry had a bad case of exam nerves because Harry couldn't sleep, but the truth was that Harry kept being woken by his old nightmare.

Their very last exam was History of Magic. One hour of answering questions about batty old wizards who'd invented self-stirring cauldrons and they'd be free.

Free for a whole wonderful week until their exam results came out. When the ghost of Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be.", Hermione said as they joined the crowds flocking out onto the sunny grounds, "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione always liked to go through their exam papers afterward, but Ron said this made him feel ill. "Hermione... What did we agree upon?", Alex asked as they wandered down to the lake, "We do not talk about the exams when they are over."

They flopped under a tree. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of a giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows.

"No more studying." Ron sighed happily, stretching out on the grass as Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"Something wrong, Harry?", Claire asked.

"My scar keeps hurting... It's happened before, but never as often as this.", he said rubbing his forehead.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested.

"I'm not ill.", Harry said.

"Maybe it's a warning...", Neville suggested.

Ron couldn't get worked up, it was too hot, "The Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry."

Alex was laying on his back watching an owl flutter toward the school across the bright blue sky, a note clamped in its mouth. "I have a feeling we are forgetting something... Something involving a certain fire breathing lizard.", he said, before he suddenly jumped to his feet, "Oh crap."

"Where're you going?" Ron said sleepily, just as Harry and Claire also jumped to their feet.

"I have just thought of something." Harry said, he had turned white, "I guess you two do the same?"

"I think so.", Claire said, "We have got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" Hermione panted, hurrying to keep up.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd.", Alex said, scrambling up the grassy slope, "That what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket?"

"How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law?", Harry added, "Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think?"

"Your right... Why didn't I see it before?", Claire said, mentally kicking herself.

"What are you talking about?", Neville said but they sprinted across the grounds toward the forest, didn't answer.

* * *

Hagrid was sitting in an armchair outside his house; his trousers and sleeves were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a large bowl.

"Hullo." he said, smiling, "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes, please.", Ron said, but Harry cut him off.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno.", Hagrid said casually, "He wouldn't take his cloak off."

He saw the three of them look stunned and raised his eyebrows, "It's not that unusual, ya get a lot of funny folk in the Hog's Head... That's the pub down in the Hogsmeade. Mighta been a dragon dealer, I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

"What did you talk with him about, Hagrid?", Claire asked, "Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up.", Hagrid said, frowning as he tried to remember, "Yeah... he asked what I did, and I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I took after... So I told him... and I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon... and then... I can' remember too well, Cause he kept buying me drinks... Let's see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ta be sure I could handle it, he didn't want it ta go ta any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy..."

"And did he seemed interested in Fluffy?" Alex asked, doing a good job of keeping his voice calm.

"Well... Yeah... How many three-headed dogs did ya meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece of cake if ya know how to calm him down, just play him a bit of music and he'll go straight off ta sleep...", Hagrid suddenly looked horrified, "I shouldn't have told ya that! Forget I said it! Hey... where're yeh goin'?"

* * *

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione didn't speak to each other at all until they came to a halt in the entrance hall, which seemed very cold and gloomy after the grounds.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore.", Harry said, "Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak... it must have been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk."

"Let's just hope Dumbledore believes us.", Neville said.

"Where is Dumbledore's office anyway?", Alex asked.

They looked around, as if hoping to see a sign pointing them in the right direction. They had never been told where Dumbledore lived, nor did they know anyone who had been sent to see him.

"We'll just have to...", Harry began, but a voice suddenly rang across the hall.

"What are you six doing inside?"

It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large pile of books. "We want to see Professor Dumbledore.", Hermione said, rather bravely.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall repeated, as though this was a very fishy thing to want to do, "Why?"

Harry swallowed but Claire spoke up, "It's sort of secret. We can only give full details to Professor Dumbledore.", she said.

Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared, "Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago.", she said coldly, "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone?", Harry said frantically, "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time..."

"But tis is important.", Alex added.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic?", McGonagall asked.

"Look." Harry said, throwing caution to the winds, "Professor, it's about the Philosopher's stone!"

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected, it wasn't that. The books she was carrying tumbled out of her arms, but she didn't pick them up. "How do you know?..." she spluttered.

"Professor, we think someone's going to try and steal the Stone.", Claire said, "We have got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

She eyed him with a mixture of shock and suspicion, "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow." she said finally, "I don't know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor..."

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about.", she said shortly. She bent down and gathered up the fallen books, "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." but they didn't.

"It's tonight.", Harry said, once he was sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot, "Snape is going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we...", Alex began to discuss.

Hermione gasped and the other five wheeled round, Snape was standing there.

"Good afternoon," he said smoothly, they stared at him, "I would ask what you three are doing here, but I bet Mr. Kent would remark that you six go to school here."

"No, I wouldn't.", Alex muttered.

"Yes, you would.", Hermione said.

"So I will ask, shouldn't you six be outside on a day like this?", Snape said, with an odd, twisted smile.

"We were..." Harry began, without any idea what he was going to say.

"You want to be more careful.", Snape said, "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. Good day to you.", he strode off in the direction of the staff room as they turned to go outside.

Out on the stone steps, Harry turned to the others, he was pale and his eyes were glittering, "I am going to try and get to the Stone first tonight."

"You're mad!" Ron said.

"You can't!", Hermione said, "You'll be expelled!"

"So what!?" Harry shouted, "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts!"

"Your not going.", Claire spoke up.

"Don't think your...", Harry began but she undercut him.

"Let me finish. You are not going alone.", she finished, "Beside, I don't think you will be able to find a way through all the enchantment and defenses."

"Hey, I am not going to be stuck at Hogwarts while you two can get to stay at home!", Alex said with a cheeking grin, "I am going as well."

Harry looked surprised, but appreciative that the two would be willing to risk their lives with him.

"You're right.", Hermione said in a small voice.

"Think the invisibility cloak will cover all six of us?", Ron said.

"Well Claire is on the short size, but Alex kinda counteracts that fact.", Neville said.

As they were making plans for their operation for the night, Harry couldn't help but feel happy at the friends he had made. It turned into a smile when he noticed the same smile on Claire's face, who quickly looked away with a blush once she noticed him looking.

What none of them noticed was them being watched.

* * *

After dinner the three of them sat nervously in the common room. Claire and Hermione was skimming through all their notes, hoping to come across one of the enchantments they were about to try to break.

Harry and Ron didn't talk much as Alex and Neville were sitting in a corner, softly talking about what they were about to do.

Slowly, the room emptied as people drifted off to bed. "Better get the cloak," Ron muttered, as Lee finally left, stretching and yawning.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all six of us.", Claire said.

In their nervous state, every statue's shadow looked like Filch, every distant breath of wind sounded like Peeves swooping down on them. At the foot of the first set of stairs, they spotted Mrs. Norris skulking near the top.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once." Ron whispered.

"While tempting, lets not take any unnecessary risks.", Claire said.

As they climbed carefully around her, Mrs. Norris turned her lamplike eyes on them, but didn't do anything. They didn't meet anyone else until they reached the staircase up to the third floor. Peeves was bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed toward him, he narrowed his wicked black eyes, "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?" He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them, "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

"Peeves." Alex said, in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves almost fell out of the air in shock. He caught himself in time and hovered about a foot off the stairs.

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, Sir.", he said greasily, "My mistake, my mistake... I didn't see you... of course I didn't, you're invisible... forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here, Peeves.", Alex croaked, "Stay away from tis place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will.", Peeves said, rising up in the air again, "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." and he scooted off.

"Brilliant, Alex!", Ron whispered.

"I am good at improvising.", Alex said with a smirk.

* * *

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor and the door was already ajar.

"Well, I guess someone is already get past Fluffy.", Claire said.

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all six of them what was facing them. "If you want to go back, I won't blame you.", he said, "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid.", Ron said.

"We're coming.", Hermione said.

"We are not going to leave you now.", Neville said.

"We are here to the end.", Claire said.

"Face it, Harry.", Alex said as he pushed the door open, "You are stuck with us."

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp.", Ron said, "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing.", Claire said, just as Harry took out a flute he had gotten from Hagrid during Christmas.

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to drop. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased... it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing." Neville warned as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open.", Ron said, peering over the dog's back, "So who want to go first? Hermione?"

"No, I don't!", she said.

They stepped carefully over the dog's legs and pulling the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"There's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop.", Claire said, as she looked in the darkness, even lighting up the tip of her wand, "Not sure how deep tis goes."

"I will let you know.", Alex said, he lowered himself through the hole until he was hanging on by his fingertips, "Or at least I hope." and he let go.

* * *

Cold, damp air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down and with a funny, muffled sort of thump he landed on something soft. He sat up and felt around, his eyes not used to the gloom. It felt as though he was sitting on some sort of plant.

"It's okay!" Alex called up to the light the size of a postage stamp, which was the open trapdoor, "I haven't broken anything, and I still got all my limbs!"

Harry followed right away, he landed, sprawled next to Alex, followed by Claire.

"What's this stuff?", Harry asked as Hermione landed next to him.

"Dunno, some sort of plant.", Claire muttered, "Maybe it's here to break the fall?"

They then were joined by Ron, who once he stood up shouted, "Its alright Neville! You can come now."

The distant music stopped. There was a loud bark from the dog, but Neville had already jumped.

"We must be miles under the school.", Hermione said.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really.", Ron said.

"Lucky!" Neville shouted, gesturing at their feet, "Look at you!"

He leap up and struggled toward a damp wall. He had to struggle because the moment he had landed, the plant had started to twist snakelike tendrils around his ankles.

As for Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Hermione their legs had already been bound tightly in long creepers without their noticing.

Neville had managed to free himself before the plant got a firm grip on him. Now he watched in horror as his friends fought to pull the plant off them, but the more they strained against it, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

"Stop moving!", Neville shouted, "It's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help!" Ron snarled, leaning back, trying to stop the plant from curling around his neck.

"Then light it up!", Claire shouted, she whipped out her wand and sent a jet of the same bluebell flames at the plant.

In a matter of seconds, the group felt it loosening its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Wriggling and flailing, it unraveled itself from their bodies, and they were able to pull free.

"Lucky your an ace in Herbology, Neville.", Harry said as they joined him by the wall, wiping sweat off his face.

"Yeah.", Ron said, "And lucky Claire is amazing at spellwork."

"Tis way.", Alex said, pointing down a stone passageway, which was the only way forward.

* * *

All they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway sloped downward, "Can you hear something?" Ron whispered.

A soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Sounds like wings.", Alex said, "There's light ahead... I can see something moving."

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a brilliantly lit chamber, its ceiling arching high above them. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side of the chamber was a heavy wooden door.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron said.

"Probably. They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once...", Harry said, "Well, there's no other choice... I'll run."

He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms, and sprinted across the room. But nothing happened, he reached the door untouched.

The other five followed him. They pulled the handle, but it was locked, but it wouldn't budge, not even when they tried the Alohomora charm.

"Now what?" Ron said.

"Maybe...", Claire said, stepping forward and looking at the glittering birds above, "Those are not birds. They are winged keys!" she looked around the chamber while the other five squinted up at the flock of keys, "...Broomsticks. We have to go to catch the key to the door!"

"But there are hundreds of them!", Ron said.

Claire examined the lock on the door, "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one... Probably silver, like the handle.", she noted.

They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched, but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.

Thanks to his training in being a Seeker, Harry had noticed a large silver key that had a bent wing, as if it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

"That one!" Harry called to the others, "The big one with bright blue wings, the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

Ron went speeding in the direction, but crashed into the ceiling, and nearly fell off his broom.

"We need a strategy.", Claire said.

"I got an idea!", Harry called, not taking his eyes off the key with the damaged wing, "Ron, you come at it from above, Claire and Alex take it from the side. Neville, circle in the back so it doesn't retreat. Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

The six took their assigned role, each carrying out their part of Harry's plan and with a nasty, crunching noise, Harry pinned it against the stone wall with one hand.

They landed quickly, and Harry ran to the door, the key struggling in his hand. He rammed it into the lock and turned, it worked. The moment the lock had clicked open, the key took flight again, looking very battered now that it had been caught twice.

"Alright going good.", Alex said, slapping Harry playfully on the back, "So who is ready for the next challenge?", they nodded and he pulled the door open.

* * *

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all. But as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight. They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black marble.

Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione shivered slightly. The towering white chessmen had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry whispered.

"Play chess.", Claire said, as she began to ponder. Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?", Neville said nervously.

"My best guess... I think we are going to have to be chessmen.", Claire said, walking up to a black knight and put her hand out to touch the knight's horse.

At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Claire. "Good evening. Do we have to join you to get across?",

The black knight nodded. Claire turned to the others, "Tis is going to be tricky. I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces...", she then turned specificly to Ron, "What do you think?"

"What? Why are you asking me?", Ron said surprised, "Your the smart one."

"I am. But your the superior chess player.", Claire said, admitting for the first time that someone was better than her.

"Yeah, from the last hundred games you two played, you won more than half of them.", Alex added in.

The others remained quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, "Harry, you take the place of that bishop, Claire, you take the place of the other bishop, Alex you will be a tower. Neville, you take the knight over there. Hermione, you will next to him instead of that tower. I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words the knights, bishops, and two towers turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board, leaving six empty squares that Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione took.

A white pawn had moved forward two squares, making the first move.

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. "Harry... Move diagonally four squares to the right."

Their first real shock came when one of their pawns was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board, where he lay quite still, face-down.

"Had to let that happen.", Ron said, looking shaken, "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that one of his friends were in danger. He himself darted around the board, taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

"We're nearly there.", he muttered suddenly, "Let me think let me think..."

The white queen turned her blank face toward him. "No!", Claire said suddenly, realizing what he was about to do.

"It's the only way... I have got to be taken!", Ron said back, "That's chess!You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me... That leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"Come on! There must be another way!", Alex said, turning to his cousin, "Come on Claire, think of something."

"There is no other way...", Claire said softly, "Ron, I promise you, your sacrifice won't be in vain."

"It better not be... Or else I will come back to haunt you five.", Ron said with a weak smile, his face pale but determined, "Here I go... Now, don't hang around once you have won."

He stepped forward, and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard across the head with her stone arm, and he crashed to the floor. Hermione screamed but stayed on her square, the white queen dragged Ron to one side. He looked as if he'd been knocked out.

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left. The white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet. They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's?..."

"He'll be all right.", Harry said, sounding rather like he tried trying to convince himself, "What do you reckon's next?"

"We have had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare, Flitwick must have put charms on the keys, McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive.", Alex said as he checked off the tasks, "That leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's."

They had reached another door. "Everybody okay?", Claire asked.

"Go on.", Harry said.

* * *

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils once the door opened, making both of them pull their robes up over their noses. Eyes watering, they saw, flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one they had tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one...", Neville whispered as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs.

"Come on, I can't breathe.", Alex said and he pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next.

But there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

"Snape's...", Harry said.

"You don't say!", Alex said dryly as they stepped over the threshold, and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple.

At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onward. They were trapped.

"Look!" Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles.

They huddled together, looking over her shoulder to read it:

 _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, which ever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Alex let out a great sigh, "Genius!", he declared, "Tis is logic, a puzzle! No magic involved! Some of the greatest wizards and witches haven't got an ounce of logic in them. They'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?", Neville asked.

"Of course not.", Hermione said, as she and Claire were already working out the riddle.

"Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple.", Claire muttered, more to herself than the others, "But how do we know which to drink..."

The two girls kept walking around the table, gesturing at the bottles and speaking in hushed whispers. "Got it", Hermione said, "The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire... toward the Stone."

They looked at the tiny bottle, "There's only enough there for two of us.", Claire said, they looked at each other.

"Which will get you back through the purple flames?", Harry asked.

Claire pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line. "Four drink that.", Harry said, "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy, go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"Are you crazy? Your not going alone!", Alex spoke up.

"Of course I am going alone!", Harry said, "What if Voldemort is with him?"

"That is why I am going with you."

Turning around they saw that it was Claire, already holding the bottle which allowed them through in her hand.

"What? No!", both Harry and Alex said at the same time.

"There is enough for two.", she pointed out.

"That's not the point, you idiot!", Alex said, "I promised mom that I would keep you save..."

"Keep me safe? I am older than you, I am suppose to look after you...", she said softly, "But Harry is going to need help. He can't expect to be lucky every time."

Alex knew there was no arguing, but was surprised when his cousin threw her arm around him. "Just be careful..."

"Don't I always?", she asked.

The two let go of each other, as the others drink the potion that allowed them to go back.

"You are sure which is which, aren't you?", Harry asked Claire.

"I am positive.", Claire said, as the others shuddered.

"Taste a bit like shaved ice.", Alex said.

"Quick, go, before it wears off.", Harry said.

"Good luck... Take care.", Neville said, they turned and walked straight through the purple fire.

Harry took a deep breath, and they each took a drink from the smallest bottle. It was indeed as though ice was flooding the body.

They walked forward, and the black flames lick around their body, but couldn't feel them, for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire then he was on the other side, in a long hallway.

* * *

The two nodded at each other and began to walk towards the door leading to the last chamber. "Hey, Harry...", Claire said softly, getting his attention, "Remember at the beginning of the year, on the Hogwarts Express when we talked about our home situation?"

"I remember when we talked about your parents, you looked like you were about to rip our heads off.", Harry said with a slight smile.

"I would never do that, well maybe with Alex but he is pretty much the textbook version of an annoying brother.", Claire said, "But remember how I said my mother is dead?"

He gave a nod.

"Well... During the war, my mother was spying on Voldemort for our side. My aunt told me she became a pretty high ranking member...", Claire explained,

"Then during one raid, my aunt was defending a compound on our side, she fought off an small army of Death Eaters all on her own. But when reinforcement arrived, being led by one of Voldemort's top lieutenants, my mother arrived and defeated her."

"My mother made sure my wounded aunt got away before she took on Voldemort himself. He killed her personally, my mother gave her life so my aunt could live..."

Harry was quite the entire time as she talked, this was clearly hard for Claire to talk about. "I was barley a year old when that happened... That same aunt took me in, and a few months later Alex was born."

"What about your father?", Harry asked.

"I never knew him.", Claire said, "Don't know if he walked out on my mom like Alex's dad did, or if he died as well during the war. Not sure why I am telling you all tis, but I thought you deserved to know. Whatever happens once we walk through that door, I am happy I followed Alex into your compartment on the Hogwarts Express nearly a year ago." she seemed a bit embarrassed by this.

Harry let out a chuckle, Claire looked pretty cute when she was embarrassed, "The feeling is mutual.", Harry said, placing a hand on his friends back, "Thank you for trusting me with this."

They opened the last door and there was already someone there... but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	10. Chapter 10: Quirrellmort

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis and the last chapter of Year 1.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now** **on to** **the story.**

* * *

It was Quirrell.

"You!", Harry gasped.

Quirrell smiled, his face wasn't twitching at all.

"Me." he said calmly, "Me, me, me. I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter."

"But wasn't it Snape...", Kara began.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual quivering treble, either, but cold and sharp, "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

"But Snape tried to kill me!", Harry protested.

"No, no, no. I tried to kill you. Your friend Miss Granger accidentally knocked me over as she rushed to set fire to Snape at that Quidditch match. She broke my eye contact with you.", Quirrell explained, "Another few seconds and I'd have got you off that broom. I'd have managed it before then if Snape hadn't been muttering a countercurse, trying to save you. What a waste of time, when after all that, I'm going to kill you tonight."

Quirrell snapped his fingers, ropes sprang out of thin air and wrapped themselves tightly around Harry and Claire.

"Scurrying around the school on Halloween like that, for all I knew you'd seen me coming to look at what was guarding the Stone.", he said.

"You let the troll in?", Claire asked.

"Certainly. I have a special gift with trolls.", Quirrell continued, "Unfortunately, while everyone else was running around looking for it, Snape, who already suspected me, went straight to the third floor to head me off... and not only did my troll fail to beat you two to death, that three-headed dog didn't even manage to bite Snape's leg off properly. Now, wait quietly, Potter, Kent. I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Clair realized that it was the Mirror of Erised that was standing behind Quirrell.

"This mirror is the key to finding the Stone.", Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame, "Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this... but he's in London... I'll be far away by the time he gets back... I see the Stone... I'm presenting it to my master... but where is it?"

Claire struggled against the ropes binding her, but they didn't give. She had to think of something, to get out of them.

"I don't understand... is the Stone inside the mirror? Should I break it?", he was still talking to himself, "What does this mirror do? How does it work? Help me, Master!"

And to their horror, a voice answered, and the voice seemed to come from Quirrell himself, "Use the boy... Use the boy..."

Quirrell rounded on Harry, "Yes... Potter... Come here.", he clapped his hands once, and the ropes binding Harry fell off. Harry got slowly to his feet.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated, "Look in the mirror and tell me what you see."

Harry walked toward him, as Claire continue to fight her own robes. She didn't know if it was because of the panic, but it seemed the darkness seemed to be rippling, the air itself quivering.

"Well?", Quirrell said impatiently, "What do you see?"

"I-I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore.", he responded, but it seemed that he was lying, "I-I've won the house cup for Gryffindor."

Quirrell cursed again, "Get out of the way," he said.

"He lies... He lies...", a high voice said.

"Potter, come back here!" Quirrell shouted, "Tell me the truth! What did you just see?"

"Use the girl.", the voice said.

Quirrell turned to Claire but unbeknownst to him, the other young girl had slowly cut herself lose from the thick robes using her magic. Just as the deranged professor rise his wand, Claire send a Leg Lock curse to Quirrell, who was to slow to react.

She jumped to her feet, "Let's get out of here!", she said as the two friends made a mad dash for the exit, but Quirrell raised his hands as the exit was blocked off by flames.

"Let me speak to them... face to face...", the voice said.

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

From their trapped position, Claire watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. The turban fell away, Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it. Then he turned slowly on the spot.

Where there should have been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a chalk white face with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils, like a snake.

"Harry Potter..." it whispered.

"Voldemort...", Harry mumbled.

"Exactly. See what I have become?" the face said, "Mere shadow and vapor... I have form only when I can share another's body... living off another, as a mere parasite... But there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and minds... Unicorn blood has strengthened me, these past weeks... Once I have the Elixir of Life, I will be able to create a body of my own... Now... why don't you give me that Stone in your pocket?"

Harry stumbled backwards, "Don't be a fool.", Voldemort snarled, "Better save your own life and join me... Or you'll meet the same end as your parents... They died begging me for mercy..."

"Lair!" Harry shouted suddenly, drawing his wand, as the two stood ready to protect one another.

"You won't hurt him.", Clark said determent.

"Don't be foolish... Claire Kent.", the face snarled, "But I can value loyalty... Join me or die like Potter's parents did, begging for mercy!"

"I will never join you.", Claire spit.

"How touching... I always value bravery... Yes, both of your parents were brave... but misguided. There is no good or evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it."

"I killed your father first, Harry, and he put up a courageous fight... but your mother didn't need to have died... she was trying to protect you... Now give me the Stone, unless you want to see your friend die before you join your mother in death."

Harry watched Quirrell raise his wand aimed at Kara and he dived between them, attempting to shield her, both closed their eyes as they felt a gust of wind blew past them.

Looking up, they saw a man wearing a black cloak, the sleeves tightly around his wrist as a hooded scarf obscured his face along with a black mask.

"You!", Voldemort snarled at the newcomer, who stepped between the students and Voldemort.

"Indeed it is me.", the man spoke, giving the two a quick look over before giving Voldemort his full attention, "I am surprised you weren't expecting me, Voldie. You should know that my day isn't complete without ruining one of yours, and its been a while."

"Kill him!", Voldemort commanded.

Quirrell swipes his wand, sending a trail of jets of green light from his wand.

Harry and Claire were thrown back by a gesture of the newcomers hand, they came to a stop behind a pillar as he side stepped the spell. Harry pressed the smaller girl against him, attempting to shield her again as they watch the fight unfold.

The newcomer sends a stream of electricity, Quirrell moved to the left, out of the way of the blast before moving back to the right to avoid another.

"Do you know him?", Harry asked.

"No...", she responded, "But my aunt told me stories about a man wearing a similar mask."

Seeing his plan, Quirrell quickly brings up a white shield to take the newcomers attack head on. Under the strain of the attack, the shield shattered with a loud gong as Quirrell was thrown back, smacking against the Mirror of Erised.

Having his back towards against the wall, Quirrell began to desperately to bombard the newcomer with curse after curse as he advanced on him, side stepping the jets of green light, or simple deflecting the others with a simple wave.

The newcomer seems unfazed by Quirrell's attacks, who retaliated with a massive stream of lightning like stream of magic Quirrell is unable to react in time, taking the full blast, being thrown back upon impact, screaming in pain as he slide down to the ground.

The man in black turned from the unmoving body of Quirrell and to the two students, "Are you two alright?", he asked.

But before either of them could answer, took a moment to catch their breath as behind them some sort of vapor form of Voldemort rose from Quirrell and rushes at them, knocking them out.

The voice of the man sounded like it was sounding from far a way, the distance becoming bigger and bigger by the second.

* * *

Claire blinked, she realized she must be in the hospital wing. She was lying in a bed with white linen sheets, the smiling face of Charles Jeager swam into view above her.

"Good afternoon, Claire.", he said.

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the Stone! Where is Harry!",

"Easy there, Claire.", Charles said, "Quirrell does not have the Stone."

"Then who does? Sir... Where is Harry?"

"Harry is fine, Dumbledore is talking with him right now.", Charles said, gesturing to the bed across from her, "What happened down in the dungeons with Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the entire school knows. Dumbledore crossed Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione in the hall and once he arrived at the forbidden corridor, he found the unconscious bodies of you and Harry."

"As for who has the Stone... Well, Quirrell did not manage to take it from you, but it wasn't on either of you.", Charles explained.

"The man with the black mask! He must have it!", Claire exclaimed, "We appeared all of a sudden and he fought Quirrell."

"So it was him...", Charles muttered, "Cruel Angel."

"Cruel Angel?", she asked, "I think my aunt mentioned him once..."

"During the war with Voldemort, there were three factions fighting against him and his Death Eaters.", Charles explained, "First there was the Ministry of Magic, second there was a secret order and thirdly there was the Cruel Angel Thesis and his Knights, led by a man who eventually became known as Cruel Angel."

"Seems a little egotistical. Naming your order after yourself.", Claire mumbled, but she noticed the Professor smile, showing he agreed with her.

"The name of Cruel Angel came to be during the war. When all seemed hopeless, he would appear and punish Voldemort's followers.", the teacher continued to explain, "But his and his knights methods were very extreme, some people thought they were little better than the Death Eaters... Though if you were innocent, you never needed to fear them."

"Its been said that Voldemort was afraid of only two people, Albus Dumbledore himself and Cruel Angel."

"Sir... I noticed you use his name.", Claire said.

"I overheard you do that as well.", Charles said amused, crossing his arms, "I believe in always using the proper name for things. Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself... or so the saying goes."

"My aunt thinks so as well.", she admitted.

"Well, your aunt is a very wise woman.", he said, as the two set in silence for a while, as across from them they could see Harry, who had woken up, and Dumbledore talking about the events from the other night.

"Voldemort's going to try other ways of coming back, isn't he?", Claire asked.

"He is, unfortunately.", Charles said, "He is still out there somewhere. Something that is not truly alive, cannot be killed. He left Quirrell to die; he shows just as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. He might return one day, he might not. But if he does, we will need to stand together."

* * *

"That was something...", Harry said as the two left the hospital wing and attempted to find their friends.

"Harry! Kara!"

Turning around they saw Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione run towards them.

"Oh, we were sure you were going to...", Hermione began, "...Dumbledore was so worried..."

"Everybody and their mother is talking about it.", Alex said.

"What really happened?", Ron asked.

It was one of those rare occasions when the true story is even more strange and exciting than the wild rumors. Harry and Kara told them everything: Quirrell, the mirror, the Stone, Voldemort, Cruel Angel.

Alex, Ron, Neville, and Hermione were a very good audience; they gasped in all the right places, and when Harry told them what was under Quirrell's turban, Hermione screamed out loud.

"So the Stone's stolen?", Neville said finally, "Flamel's just going to... You know, die?"

"That's what I said!", Harry said, "But Dumbledore thinks that... What was it? ... 'to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure'."

"I always said he was off his rocker.", Ron said, looking quite impressed at how crazy his hero was.

"So what happened to you four?", Claire asked.

"Well, we got back all right.", Hermione said, "We brought Ron round... That took a while... and we were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall. He already knew, he just said, 'Harry's and Kara have gone after him, haven't they?' and hurtled off to the third floor. Where he found you two laying unconscious outside Fluffy's room."

Claire looked troubled, something which her cousin noted. "What's eating you?", he asked.

"That Cruel Angel figure... He just seemed so... familiar.", Claire mumbled, having a feeling she had met him somewhere before.

"Maybe he is your dad?", Harry suggested.

"Harry, those things don't happen in real life.", Alex told him, "That only happens in books or something."

"Yeah, and besides, who would want to read a book about us?", Neville said with a cheeky grin as Hagrid came walking towards them.

As usual when he was indoors, Hagrid looked too big to be allowed. He took one look at Harry and Claire, and burst into tears. "It's... all... my... ruddy... fault!" he sobbed, his face in his hands, "I told the evil git how ta get past Fluffy! I told him! It was the only thing he didn't know, and I told him! Ya two could have died! All fer a dragon egg! I'll never drink again! I should be chucked out and made ta live as a Muggle!"

"Hagrid!", Harry and Claire shouted, shocked to see Hagrid shaking with grief and remorse, great tears leaking down into his beard.

"Hagrid, he'd have found out somehow, this is Voldemort we're talking about.", Harry tried to reassure their friend.

"Yeah, he would have found out even if you hadn't told him.", Claire added.

"Ya could have died!", Hagrid sobbed, "And don't say the name!"

"I've met him and I'm calling him by his name.", Harry told Hagrid, "Please cheer up, Hagrid, we stopped him from taking the Stone, and while it's gone, we can be sure he can't use it."

Hagrid wiped his nose on the back of his hand and said, "That reminds me. I've got ya a present."

It seemed to be a handsome, leather-covered book. Harry, his friends looking over his shoulder as he opened it curiously. It was full of wizard photographs. Smiling and waving at him from every page were his mother and father, "Sent owls off ter all ya parents' old school friends, asking fer photos... knew ya didn't have any... do ya like it?"

"I love it.", Harry said, "Thank you, Hagrid."

* * *

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully at the end of year feast, "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..."

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Hufflepuff, with 352. In third place we have Ravenclaw with 426 point. In second place, we have Slytherin with 472 point and in first place we have Gryffindor with 487 points."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer.

In the moment of victory, both Harry and Claire wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle when he saw what his usually stoic cousin was doing, which turned into a full blown laughter when they just as quickly pulled away from each other, Claire's face as red as the Gryffindor banners that were now decorating the Great Hall.

Alex nudged Harry in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

Even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin.

Snape was shaking Professor McGonagall's hand, with a smile.

Harry's eye caught Charles, who was cheering as well, and upon noticing the green eyes on him, the Dueling teacher gave him a wink.

Thanks to all the excitement, they had almost forgotten that the exam results were still to come, but come they did. Unsurprisingly, Claire, Hermione and Alex placed first, second and third from all the first years. And Harry, Ron and Neville passed with pretty good grades as well.

* * *

And suddenly, their wardrobes were empty, their trunks were packed, Neville's toad was found lurking in a corner of the toilets, notes were handed out to all students, warning them not to use magic over the holidays.

"I always hope they'll forget to give us these.", Fred said sadly.

Hagrid was there to take them down to the fleet of boats that sailed across the lake. They were boarding the Hogwarts Express, talking and laughing as the countryside became greener and tidier, eating Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as they sped past Muggle towns, pulling off their uniforms and putting on jackets and coats; pulling into platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross Station.

It took quite a while for them all to get off the platform. A wizened old guard was up by the ticket barrier, letting them go through the gate in twos and threes so they didn't attract attention by all bursting out of a solid wall at once and alarming the Muggles.

"We will speak each other over the summer... right?", Claire asked worriedly, she had grown accustomed to the company of her other friends.

"Of course!", Neville said.

"Don't worry! You get to see me all summer long.", Alex said with a smile.

"...Can I stay with you during the summer?", she asked Harry.

"Sure! I think my uncle and aunt would love to have you over.", he said dryly.

"Speaking off... I owled mom if you could stay for the summer.", Alex said, "All four of you. I think she is okay with it."

"Ah, but I hoped we could stay at my place for the summer.", Ron said.

"Oh, I want that to.", Alex said, "That's a better plan. Fred and George will be there, it will be much more fun."

"Thanks. I will need something to look forward to.", Harry said.

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?", Hermione said.

"I'm not going home...", Harry said, "Not really."

"He is going to miss me.", Alex said as people jostled them as they moved forward toward the gateway back to the Muggle world.

Some of them called:

"Bye, Alex!"

"See you, Kent!"

"Someone is popular.", Claire said, grinning at him.

Suddenly they heard someone say, "There he is, mum, there he is!", it was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister who was standing with Mrs. Weasley and Margaret, but she wasn't pointing at Ron.

"Be quiet, Ginny, and it is rude to point.", Mrs Weasley smiled down at them.

"Busy year?", Margaret said.

The six looked awkward at each other, before all of them replied, "Very."

"Thank you for the fudge and jumper, Mrs. Weasley.", Claire said with a slight bow.

Mrs. Weasley waved it off, "Oh, it was nothing, dear.", she said waving it off.

"Yeah, it was the best fudge I ever had.", Alex said, his eyes widening when he saw his mother's face going from a smile to a face of utter hearbreak, "Oh, no mom, yours is still overall number one!"

Margaret couldn't help but laugh at her son, but she turned when she noticed that Harry wanted to say something to her.

"Uhm... Mrs. Kent.", he began.

"First off, its Miss Kent. Secondly, just call me Margaret.", she said, "Hearing Miss Kent makes my skin crawl."

"O-Okay. So uhm... Alex mentioned something about staying over for the summer.", Harry said, a little nervous.

She let out a little chuckle, "It's alright Harry.", she reassured him, "But yes, you are happy to stay over for the summer. But not the first week."

"Oh, I see...", Harry said, a little disappointed.

"It's not that your not wanted.", she quickly said, before whispering, "Those two are going to be grounded for the first week."

"Ready, are you?"

It was Uncle Vernon, still purple-faced, still mustached, still looking furious at the nerve of Harry, carrying an owl in a cage in a station full of ordinary people. Behind him stood Aunt Petunia and Dudley, looking terrified at the very sight of Harry.

"Long time no see... Petunia.", Margaret said, her voice sounding very cold all of a sudden.

"Margaret...", Aunt Petunia said, her voice laced with venom.

"Let me tell you one thing. If I hear again that you abuse Harry...", Margaret began, taking a step in their direction of Petunia, "I will destroy everything you own."

"Now listen here...", Vernon began, but Petunia shook her head as a warning towards her husband.

"Your aunt is pretty cool.", Harry said impressed, and they were surprised at the grin that was spreading over his face.

"She is pretty cool.", Claire said as she said goodbye to Harry, then noticing the grin on her cousin's face, which she intended to ignore with a huff.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time when we enter Year 2. Mischief Managed.**


	11. Chapter 11: Floo Powder

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis and the first chapter of Year 2.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now** **on to** **the story.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since summer vacation started, when Claire and Alex were sitting in the living room of the Kent Summer Home during the morning.

"I think we should tell her, something is definitely wrong.", Claire told her cousin.

"I know its weird he hasn't written at all, but are you sure we need to directly tell mom about it?", Alex asked, "I say when she goes to work, we take the bus and..."

"And do what, Alexander?"

The two turned around to see a Margaret with massive bed hair, and wearing a navy blue bathrobe stood behind the couch, holding a mug filled with her morning coffee, "What are you two whispering about?", she asked.

The two looked at each other before admitting the truth to her.

They explained that over the summer vacation they had been sending and receiving letters from their friends, except one. All over the summer neither of them had received a single letter form Harry, not even one about staying over for the summer.

They had asked their other friends if they had received a letter, but neither Ron, Hermione nor Neville had received a letter either.

"I see...", Margaret said, placing her now empty mug on the coffee table, "I will look into it later today... Right after I have taken a bath."

"Busy night at the office, aunt?", Claire asked.

"Busy is an understatement, Claire.", Margaret said, tilting her head, "Lucius Malfoy wanted to pass some new laws, but it was voted against. But his reaction when his law was denied, despise having bribed the right people, made it all worth it."

* * *

With a loud pop, Margaret Apperated on the corner of Privet Drive. She was wearing a white blouse with the two top buttons open to reveal some cleavage, on her lower body, she wore a black short skirt, on her feet she wore black heels.

"Now where did Petunia live again?", she muttered to herself, and there it was number four.

Through the window Margaret saw what he thought was a baby whale watching TV, while a very woman who she recognized as Petunia Dursley was cleaning the already clean kitchen.

 _"No sign of Harry yet."_ , she thought as he walked around the house, "Mother of ..." She mumbled when she found the boy he was looking for. Harry was sitting by a window on the second floor. What shocked her the most was that bars were placed in front of his window.

"Oh, hell no.", Margaret growled as she marched around the house and up to the front door and banged loudly on it.

A few seconds later the door opened to a wide eyes Margaret. "You!", Petunia shrieked.

"Yes me!", Margaret shouted, forcing the door open and stepping inside, fuming with anger, "I am here to collect Harry for the rest of the summer. Are you going to get him yourself, or will I have to tear down the house?"

Petunia seemed frozen with fear, as Margaret walked up the stairs and to her shock, she saw that the door was lock with bolts and locks. A cat door was at the bottom of the door, probably to feed him. "Shouldn't have done that... They should not have done that... Harry, tis is Margaret Kent, you know, Claire's aunt and Alex mother?", she said, "I am going to blow tis door away, so its best you step aside."

She waited a few seconds before taking out her wand, and cast a blasting charm, shattering the door to wood pieces. Stepping inside, she could see Harry stand behind his closet door.

"Sorry about that.", Margaret said, "But you didn't respond to Claire or Alex's letters and they kept annoying me about it. So I came to pick you up."

Harry wasn't sure if he needed to laugh or be scared about his best friends aunt and mom blasting his door apart, and being so casual about it, "Anyways, grab your things, grab your trunk, and grab your owl. Because we are leaving."

"But my broom and most of my spellbooks are locked in the broom closet under the stairs.", Harry muttered.

"Don't worry, it will be open.", Margaret said gently, "Take your time. I will be in the living room, when your ready."

* * *

When Harry came down with his trunk, it seemed his uncle had arrived back home after a quick panicked phone call from his aunt.

Petunia and Dudley were cowering behind his whale of an uncle, who tried to intimidated an amused looking Margaret.

"You really think I should be ashamed Vernon?", Margaret said calmly, before suddenly shouting, "It is you and that bitch of a wife of yours, that should be ashamed! How dare you mistreat your own nephew like that! You were asked to treat him like a son! But it's clear you never did! He has known nothing but neglect and cruelty at your hands."

"You think you can stand there in judgement of me!?", Petunia suddenly shrieked, "I lost a sister!..."

"You think that gives you an excuse!?", Margaret shouted, "I lost a sister as well! And yet you don't see me mistreating my niece, forcing her to be my slave or sleeping under the stairs."

Uncle Vernon looked as though he had something stuck in his throat, Aunt Petunia, however, was oddly flushed.

"Well, Harry... Let's go.", Margaret said, striding toward the door and holding it open, "I hope we won't see each other again."

"Bye.", Harry said hastily to the Dursley's, and followed Margaret out of the house, carrying his trunk upon which Hedwig's cage was perched.

The two walked until, Margaret came to an abrupt halt at the end of Privet Drive. "Tis should do.", Margaret said, "You have never Apperated before, am I right?"

"No, Ma'am.", Harry said.

"There is no need for that, Harry.", she said, "Just call me Margaret. Hold on to my arm very tightly.", Harry gripped Margaret's forearm, "Very good, well, here we go."

Harry felt Margret's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip; the next thing he knew, everything went black, he was being pressed very hard from all directions.

* * *

Harry gulped great lungfuls of warm midday air and opened his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before he realized that Privet Drive had vanished.

He and Margaret stood were now standing in the courtyard of a pretty manor.

"Are you all right?", Margaret asked, gently, "Apperating does take some getting use to."

"I'm fine.", Harry said, rubbing his ears, which felt as though they had left Privet Drive rather reluctantly, "But I think I might prefer brooms..."

"James preferred brooms too.", Margaret smiled, "Let Hedwig out, I bet she hasn't had a chance to stretch her wings for ages."

With a single swipe from her wand, the lock fell of the cage and, a moment later, Hedwig soared joyfully out of the cage to glide over the vast fields surrounding the manor.

"Let's get inside, Claire and Alex should be waiting for you.", Margaret said as they approached the back of the manor, "Also, welcome to the Kent Summer Home."

They entered the main hall, which was warm and cozy, pictures decorated the wall along the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Just set your trunk down. We will place it in the guest room later.", Margaret said, walking through the open door into the living room, which looked out over the dinning room which had a great view over the garden, "Now were are those two?"

Right on time, the back door opened and holding a broomstick each, Claire and Alex entered.

"You think mom is going to be long? I hope we don't...", Alex said before noticing his mother and Harry standing in the living room, "Look what the cat dragged in!"

He dropped his broom and rushed at Harry, putting him into a headlock, "Look who finally decided to show up!", he said, ruffling Harry's already messy hair even more.

"Nice to see you too, Alex.", Harry said with a grin, as his friend held out a fist, which Harry returned.

The three kids sat down in the living room, as Margaret went to set some tea. "What's the story, Harry?", Claire said, "What's been happening?"

Harry told them all about Dobby, the warning he'd given Harry and the fiasco of the violet pudding. There was a long, shocked silence when he had finished.

"Very weird.", Claire said as Margaret sat a tray with a bowling teapot, four cups, a sugar cubes and a plate with an assortment of cookies.

"He wouldn't even tell you who's supposed to be plotting all tis stuff?", Alex asked.

"I don't think he could.", Margaret said, placing three cups of sugar in her own tea, "House-elves have powerful magic of their own, but they can't usually use it without their master's permission. I guess maybe Dobby was sent to stop you coming back to Hogwarts. Can you think of anyone at school with a grudge against you?"

"Yes.", Harry, Claire and Alex said together.

"Draco Malfoy.", Harry explained, "He hates me."

"Draco Malfoy?", Margaret said, "That's Lucius Malfoy's son, isn't he?"

"How often do you hear the surname Malfoy?", Alex asked.

"I don't know whether the Malfoy's own a house-elf.", Margaret pondered, "Whoever owns him will be an old Wizarding family, and they'll be rich."

"Then why don't we have one?", Claire asked.

"Because your maternal grandfather was against the idea of owning a slave. Though I do believe you own a house-elf, thanks to your father's side.", Margaret explained, before turning to Harry, "Speaking of house-elves, you said you got a warning because Dobby used a levitation charm, correct?"

"Yeah, even thought I...", Harry began.

"Don't worry about it.", Margaret said, cutting him off, "Just leave the matter to me. By the time I am done with them, they are going to be begging you for forgiveness."

Harry was silent for a while, until Alex placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm glad mom came to get you.", he said with a big grin, "Now the summer can really begin. Claire was getting really worried when you didn't answer any of our letters."

"I was not!", Claire protested, a faint pink on her cheeks, as her cousin wiggled his eyebrows at Harry.

* * *

Life at the Kent Summer Home was as different as possible from life on Privet Drive. The Dursley's liked everything neat and ordered; the Kent Summer Home was chaotic, messy and fun.

What Harry found most unusual about life at the Kent's: it was the fact that everybody there seemed to like him.

While Margaret didn't act like how Harry thought a mother would act, though she did put her foot down when needed, she was more like a cool older sister. She was easy going, relaxed and down for a prank.

On the land of the Summer Home, they had a privet Quidditch field where they could practice the sport, they even had real Quidditch balls.

One sunny morning they arrived for breakfast, Margaret had placed their Hogwarts letters on the table.

Each took their identical envelope of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Claire's told her to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books she'd need for the coming year.

 _Second Year Students Will Require:_

 _'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2' by Miranda Goshawk_

 _'Break with a Banshee' by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _'Gadding with Ghouls' by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _'Holidays with Hags' by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _'Travels with Trolls' by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _'Voyages with Vampires' by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _'Wanderings with Werewolves' by Gilderoy Lockhart_

 _'Year with the Yeti' by Gilderoy Lockhart_

"Sweet Moses, does the news DADA teacher have a hard-on for Lockhart or something!?", Alex asked, having finished her own list, "Bet it's a witch."

"Maybe it's Lockhart himself.", Claire joked.

"If that's true, I feel sorry for all of you students.", Margaret said, "We went to school together and... I remember him being one of the few students who Charles Jeager didn't like."

"Don't you mean who your crush didn't like?", Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows at his mother.

"I-I don't like him like that.", she said, a faint blush on her cheeks, "He is merely a man I respect greatly."

"A man who happens to be the heartthrob for a good percentage of the female student body and even some males.", Alex pointed out, but then laughed nervously by the glare his mother shot him.

* * *

The following Wednesday morning, after breakfast, they pulled on their coats as they stood in the middle of the living room. "Who want's to Apperate?", Margaret asked, but none of them seemed to want to, "Fine, we take the Floo network."

They walked over to the large fireplace, and Margaret took a pot from the mantelpiece.

"Never used Floo powder before?", Margaret asked, and Harry shook no.

"No, I went on the Underground.", Harry explained.

"It's no big whoop.", she said, "Alex, show him how its done."

Alex took a pinch of glittering powder out of the pot, stepped up to the fire, and threw the powder into the flames. With a roar, the fire turned emerald green and rose higher than Alex, who stepped right into it, shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished.

"You must speak clearly. Maybe its best you go with Claire.", Margaret said.

Harry looked nervous when he felt a small hand grip his own, "Don't let go.", Claire told him as she took a pinch from the pot, "And keep your elbows tucked in.", she scattered the powder into the flames, and yelled, "Diagon Alley."

It felt as though he was being sucked down a giant drain. They seemed to be spinning very fast, Harry tried to keep his eyes open but the whirl of green flames made him feel sick. Just as he thought about throwing up, and then he fell, face forward, onto cold stone and felt the bridge of his glasses snap.

"Well great, we got out too early.", Claire muttered, as he held out her hand, which Harry accepted, "Let's get going, they must be at at the Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

"I hope they didn't end up in Knockturn Alley.", Margaret said worriedly.

"Claire probably dragged him into the ice saloon, and is now taking a pass at him.", Alex said as he looked for his cousin and friend as they made their way through Diagon Alley.

It was then that Alex's attention was drawn to a fuzzy hair ball standing at the top of the white flight of steps leading to Gringrotts shouting his name.

"Hermione!", Alex shouted as she ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"It's so good to see you.", she said with a bright smile.

"Same here.", he returned the smile, "Oh by the way, tis woman next to me is my mother."

"Really? I thought she was your older sister.", Hermione replied, before turning to Margaret.

"Oh, I like her.", Margaret said, shaking hands with Hermione, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, Mrs. Kent.", she said.

"Please, call me Margaret.", the older woman responded, just as she spotted Harry and Claire walking towards them, "There you two are!"

"Sorry, we got a little lost.", Claire mumbled, before greeting her friend.

"Look who we have there!", Alex said waving.

Harry, Claire and Hermione looked around: Sprinting up the crowded street were Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley now came galloping into view, her handbag swinging wildly in one hand, Ginny just clinging onto the other.

After greeting each other they climbed the Gringotts steps.

Once they were inside Mr. Weasley was distracted almost at once by the sight of Hermione's parents, who were standing nervously at the counter that ran all along the great marble hall.

Hermione then dragged Alex to her parents, "Mom, dad, this is Alex Kent.", she shyly introduced him.

"Ah, so your the Alex Kent I heard so much about.", Mr. Granger said, shaking hands with Alex, "Hermione told us a lot about you."

"Only positives things, I hope? Like my dashing good looks?", Alex said with a smile, before shaking hands with Mrs. Granger, "Hermione never mentioned she had an older sister!"

"Oh, I like him.", Mrs. Granger responded, "Thank you for helping Hermione come out of her shell. Honestly she has been talking about nothing but you all summer long."

"Mom!", Hermione said embarrassed.

Ron let out a huff as Harry, the Kent's, and the Weasley's were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

* * *

Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to a secondhand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Granger's off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny, "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Hermione and Margaret strolled off along the winding, cobbled street.

Margaret bought six large strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams, which they slurped happily as they wandered up the alley, examining the fascinating shop windows.

"Shouldn't there be a sixth member to your little group?", Margaret asked.

"Yeah, Neville. But his folks had him taken to Diagon Alley on Monday.", Ron told her.

"Shame... Are you five sure you want me around?", she asked, "Don't you want to hang out with each other without adult supervision?"

"Come on, mom, you can easily pass for an older sister.", Alex said with a smile, "I bet if we put you in a Hogwarts uniform, they would mistake you for a seventh year." as they passed the windows of Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ron gazed longingly at a full set of Chudley Cannon robes.

Hermione dragged them off to buy ink and parchment next door. In Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop, they met Fred, George, and Lee, who were stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks, and in a tiny junk shop full of broken wands, lopsided brass scales, and old cloaks covered in potion stains they found Percy, deeply immersed in a small and deeply boring book called 'Prefects Who Gained Power'.

"A study of Hogwarts prefects and their later careers." Ron read aloud off the back cover.

"That sounds so interesting.", Alex said.

"Go away." Percy snapped.

"Of course, he's very ambitious, Percy, he's got it all planned out...", Ron told them, "He wants to be Minister of Magic."

"The moment he becomes Minister, I am moving to French.", Claire told them as they left Percy to it.

"And I am coming with you.", Ron said.

* * *

An hour later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling out side the doors, trying to get in.

The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography 'Magical Me' today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed, "I mean, he's written almost the whole book list!"

"How grand.", Margaret said dryly.

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies... Don't push, there... mind the books, now..."

Harry, Clark, Alex, Ron, Hermione and Margaret squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2' and sneaked up the line to where the rest of the Weasley's were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"Oh, there you are, good.", Mrs. Weasley said, she sounded breathless and kept patting her hair, "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd.

The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash. "Out of the way, there." he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot, "This is for the Daily Prophet..."

"Big deal.", Ron said, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him, he looked up seeing Ron and then he saw Margaret.

"Margaret Kent!", Lockhart positively shouted, then he leap to his feet. The crowd parted, whispering excitedly as Margaret covered her face with her hand in embarrassment.

"It's been too long, my beautiful goddess.", Lockhart said, seizing her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles, "Still as mesmerizing as during our Hogwarts days. Fancy an early dinner by candlelight after I am done with my signing session?"

"No, thank you.", Margaret said, pulling her hand away from him, "But I rather starve to death than have dinner with you."

Lockhart's scowled but brightened up near instantly when he spotted Harry, "Why if it isn't... Harry Potter!", Lockhart shouted, he dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front.

The crowd were whispered after the display with Margret were now bursting into applause. Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke.

"Nice big smile, Harry.", Lockhart said, through his own gleaming teeth, "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Harry's hand, Harry tried to sidle back over to the Kent's, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he said loudly, waving for quiet, "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!"

"He's going to leave the planet forever?", Alex asked hopefully, getting smirk from his cousin and an amused smile from his mother.

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography, which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge." The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea." Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "That he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, 'Magical Me'. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Is it too late to transfer to Beauxbatons?", Claire asked her aunt.

"It would be too much paperwork for me.", Margaret said, as Harry came staggering over to them.

"You have these..." Harry mumbled to Ginny, tipping the books into her cauldron, "I'll buy my own..."

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?", a voice said.

Turning around they were face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer. "Famous Harry Potter.", Malfoy said, "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone!", Ginny said, glaring at Malfoy, "He didn't want all that!"

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!", Malfoy drawled, as Ginny went scarlet, "Never took you for a harem type! I don't think Kent would like to share you!"

"What are you going on about, Malfoy?", Alex asked, as he, Claire, Ron and Hermione fought their way over, clutching stacks of Lockhart's books, "Everyone knows I am way out of Harry's league."

"Oh, it's you.", Ron said, looking at Malfoy as if he were something unpleasant on the sole of his shoe, "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley.", Malfoy retorted, "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny, he dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Malfoy, but Harry and Alex grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley said, struggling over with Fred and George, "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Yeah, let's take it outside!", Claire said.

"He didn't meant it that way, Claire.", Harry pointed out.

"Well, well, well... Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"It's like seeing into the future...", Alex whispered to Harry.

"Lucius.", Mr. Weasley said, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids... I hope they're paying you overtime?", Mr. Malfoy said he reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of 'A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration', "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny, "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." he said.

"Clearly.", Mr. Malfoy said, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively.

"He makes a good point, Malfoy."

Margaret had come over, her tone of voice making the room temperature drop by twenty degrees.

"Margaret Kent.", Mr. Malfoy sneered, "Aren't you suppose to be at the office? Couldn't get an assistant to do your... children's school shopping for you?"

"Well I wasn't needed to kick your arse in the Wizengamot or to shut down one of your anti-Muggle laws.", Margaret said with an amused smirk, at the glare she received from Mr. Malfoy.

"Its a shame to see a family like your fall so far.", Mr. Malfoy sneered, "To spend time with the Weasley's, Muggles and other scum."

"Rather spend time with David and Kyla Granger and the Weasley's, then with you, your bitch wife and that inbred albino son of yours.", Margaret said.

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Malfoy had thrown himself at Margaret but Mr. Weasley had stepped in, knocking him backward into a bookshelf.

Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"

The crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over. "Gentlemen, please... please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all: "Break it up, there, gents, break it up!"

Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart.

Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an 'Encyclopedia of Toadstools'. He was holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl... Take your book. It's the best your father can give you...", Mr. Malfoy said, pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Malfoy and swept from the shop.

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Grangers shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children... brawling in public... what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought..."

"He was pleased. He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report, said it was all publicity.", Margaret said, "Anyways, thanks for stepping in Arthur. If Lucius gives you trouble over it, just come by the office and I will short it out."

"It's no problem. You helped me out when you helped pass those laws to protect the Muggles.", Mr. Weasley said.

In the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Kent's, the Weasley's, and all their shopping would be traveling back to their homes using Floo powder.

They said goodbye to Hagrid and the Granger's, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side. Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

When they said goodbye to Hermione, the bushy brunette gave Alex a quick hug, something she only do to him.

Alex had a pretty satisfied smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when he saw his cousin wiggling her eyebrows at him.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	12. Chapter 12: Gilderoy Lockhart

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to the reviews.**

 **Greyff: Thank you for pointing out the spelling errors and grammar mistakes, though the 'Tis' instead of 'This' is intentional, it's a family quirk I gave to the Kent's.**

 **Though I am slightly confused why you think this is a fusion/cross over with another story, since this is intended to be just a Harry Potter story. Well, the names Claire and Alex are just two names I like.**

 **What do ya mean with mix Claire and Kara? What it be that out of character for Lockhart to claim?**

 **N** **ow** **on to** **the story.**

* * *

The end of the summer vacation came far too quickly. Harry was looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts, but his month at the Kent Summer Home had been the happiest of his life.

It took a long while to get started on that September 1st morning. They were up at dawn, but somehow they still seemed to have a great deal to do.

They reached King's Cross at a quarter to eleven. Pushing their trolleys with a hurry into the station.

The tricky part was getting onto platform nine and three-quarters, without drawing attention from the Muggles.

"First Alex, then Kara, then Harry.", Margaret said, with only five minutes to disappear casually through the barrier.

Alex strode briskly forward and vanished, Claire followed. Harry made sure that Hedwig's cage was safely wedged on top of his trunk and wheeled his trolley around to face the barrier and walked purposefully toward the barrier, gathering speed.

A few feet away from it, they broke into a run and with a loud bang, Harry hit the barrier and bounced backward, knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly.

People all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes do you think you're doing?"

"He lost control of his trolley!", Margaret said, helping Harry up who was clutching his ribs.

Margaret picked up Hedwig, who was causing such a scene that there was a lot of muttering about cruelty to animals from the surrounding crowd.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry asked Margaret, who had began to touch the gateway.

"It seems someone has placed a shield charm just beneath the stone.", Margaret said, looking both ways before taking out her wand and began to mutter the incantation for a counter spell under her breath.

Before long the charm was broken with a low bong. They quickly pushed their trolley's through the barrier.

Harry could just board the train as it was about to take off. Fortunately, nothing special happened on the train ride.

* * *

That evening in the Great Hall, innumerable candles were hovering in midair over four long, crowded tables, making the golden plates and goblets sparkle. Overhead, the bewitched ceiling, which always mirrored the sky outside, sparkled with stars.

A long line of scared-looking first years filing into the Hall. Ginny was among them, easily visible because of her vivid Weasley hair.

Meanwhile, Professor McGonagall, was placing the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat on a stool before the newcomers.

A very small, mousy-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head. At the staff table, Professor Dumbledore sat watching the Sorting from the staff table. Several seats along, Gilderoy Lockhart, dressed in robes of aquamarine was sitting next to a displeased looking Charles Jeager.

* * *

"I can believe Dumbledore hired that failure!", Charles said the following morning as he and Snape were sitting in the Staff Room.

"Charles, let it go. we all know his displeasure at Lockhart.", Snape told him, he himself not being happy with it, "Your reaction when Lockhart graduated has gone down in Hogwarts History. I thought you would get out your frustration with him last night when you tripped him up."

A knock was heard on the door. Exchanging a look, Charles stood up and walked over to see Lockhart on the other side. "Yes?", he said, his eyes narrowing, "Tis is the staff room, it's only for professor's."

"But I am a professor.", Lockhart said, smiling with his pearly white teeth.

"Really?", Charles said surprised, giving Lockhart another look over, he shook his head, "I know every professor at Hogwarts, but I have never seen you."

"Come on Charles! It's me, Gilderoy!", Lockhart began, assuming his old Professor would recognize him, "Gilderoy Lockhart. I was one of your favorite students!... You tripped me up yesterday."

Charles shook his head again, "Don't remember that.", he said.

"Come on Charles.", Lockhart begged, "Let me in."

Snape scoffed at this and joined his fellow teacher's at the door, "Your begging? Your seriously begging?", Snape said, looking at Lockhart with a look of disdain in his black eyes, "A professor doesn't beg, a professor commands!"

At this, Lockhart stood to his full high, "Let me in! Now!", Lockhart commanded.

Charles and Snape exchanged a look, both knowing what the other was thinking. "You bloody idiot, a professor can't command another professor!", Charles said and with that, he slammed the door in Lockhart's face while the Dueling teacher and Potion Master muffled laughs could be heard.

* * *

In the Great Hall the four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling.

Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Claire and Hermione, who had her copy of 'Voyages with Vampires' propped open against a milk jug.

"The mail's due any minute.", Claire said after wishing them good morning.

"Great! I think mom's sending a few things I forgot.", Neville said, he had only just started his porridge when, sure enough, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd and a big, lumpy package bounced off Neville's head.

Professor McGonagall was moving along the Gryffindor table, handing out course schedules. They had double Herbology with the Hufepuffs first.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept.

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside, waiting for Professor Sprout. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione had only just joined them when she came striding into view across the lawn, accompanied by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lockhart was immaculate in sweeping robes of turquoise, his golden hair shining under a perfectly positioned turquoise hat with gold trimming.

"Oh, hello there!" he called, beaming around at the assembled students, "Just been showing Professor Sprout the right way to threat Fluxweed! But I don't want you running away with the idea that I'm better at Herbology than she is! I just happen to have..."

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" Professor Sprout said, who was looking distinctly disgruntled, not at all her usual cheerful self.

There was a murmur of interest. They had only ever worked in greenhouse one before, greenhouse three housed far more interesting and dangerous plants. Professor Sprout took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door.

A whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling.

Professor Sprout walked behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative.", Hermione said, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook, "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor.", Professor Sprout said, "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Claire's hand raised into the air, "The cry of a fully matured Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it." she said.

"Precisely. Take another ten points for Gryffindor.", Professor Sprout said, "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young. Everyone take a pair of earmuffs."

* * *

By the end of the class, everyone was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth.

The six of them were joined by a curly-haired Hufflepuff boy, none of them had ever spoken to.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley." he said brightly, shaking Harry's hand, "Know who you are, of course, the famous Gryffindor Six."

"The what now?", Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

"The Gryffindor Six, it's what people around school call you six.", Justin said, "That Lockhart's something, isn't he? Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I would have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and zap, just fantastic. My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family..."

"Sounds like a lot of bull.", Alex said, "My mom knows a few werewolf's from her defending them in court and there isn't a single spell that can revert a werewolf to his or her human form or to cure Lycanthropy for that matter."

After quickly refreshing themselves, the Gryffindor's headed for Transfiguration class.

Professor McGonagall's classes were always hard work, but today was especially difficult. They were supposed to be turning a beetle into a button, but all Harry managed to do was give his beetle a lot of exercise as it scuttled over the desktop avoiding his wand.

By the end of the class, Claire, Alex and Hermione had a handful of beetles turned buttons in their hands, which didn't lightened up Ron's mood.

"What have we got this afternoon?", Harry said.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts.", Hermione said at once, but let out a angry yelp when Alex seized her schedule.

"Hermione Granger, is there a reason you have outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?", Alex said, lifting the schedule up each time Hermione attempted to snatch it back while blushing furiously, "Does our little Hermi has a crush on Lockhart?"

She finally snatched it back, and threw it back into her bag, "I-I do not.", she quickly excused.

"Good, you can do better than him.", Alex said, leaning back, "What about you, Claire? Do you have a crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Third Rate Wizards, Dishonorably Member of the Ego Stroking League, and five-time winner of Old Woman's Weekly's Most I Want To Punch His Pearly White Teeth In-Smile Award?"

"Not even if you put a wand to my head, and threaten to kill me.", Claire said, looking at the staff table, "But for the sake of argument, if I had to pick a professor... I guess Professor Jeager."

"Come off it! Why does everyone and their mother have a crush on Charles Jeager.", Alex proclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Literally in your case.", Harry said to his taller friend.

* * *

They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard. Hermione sat down on a stone step and buried her nose in Voyages with Vampires again. Alex, Ron and Neville stood talking about Quidditch.

"So... Professor Jeager?", Harry said.

"He is still better than Lockhart!", Claire defended herself, "He is better looking, isn't full of himself, is quite dashingly dressed, is good with a wand and..."

"And he is also old enough to be your dad.", Harry pointed out, his arms crossed.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear, Mr. Potter?", she said amused before she became aware that Harry was being closely watched.

The very small, mousy-haired boy who had tried on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red.

"All right, Harry? I'm-I'm Colin Creevey.", he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward, "I'm in Gryffindor, too. Do you think, would it be all right if, can I have a picture?", raising the camera hopefully.

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you.", Colin Creevey said eagerly, edging further forward, "I know all about you. Everyone's told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who tried to kill you and how he disappeared and everything and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead.", his eyes raked Harry's hairline, "And a boy in my dormitory said if I develop the film in the right potion, the pictures'll move."

Colin drew a great shuddering breath of excitement and said, "It's amazing here, isn't it? I never knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till I got the letter from Hogwarts. My dad's a milkman, he couldn't believe it either. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send home to him. And it'd be really good if I had one of you."

He looked imploringly at Harry. "Uhm, sure. Can you take a picture of me and my friend.", he said quickly grabbing Claire's arm, pulling her towards him but in his haste, he miscalculated his own strength, making her land against him.

Colin snapped a picture at this embarrassing moment, just as a sneering Malfoy and his two Slytherin bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle, walked passed. The bell rang behind them, signaling the start of afternoon classes.

* * *

"You could've fried an egg on your face." Alex said to Harry and Alex once they arrived in the Defense Against The Dark arts classroom.

"Shut up.", Claire told him.

"You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny.", Ron said, "Or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club."

"Shut up!", Harry snapped, the last thing he needed was for Lockhart to hear the phrase 'Harry Potter fan club'.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville Longbottom's copy of 'Travels with Trolls', and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me.", he said, pointing at it and winking as well, "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming-Smile Award, but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for them to laugh, a few people smiled weakly. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in."

When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes! Start... now!"

Alex looked down at his paper and read:

 _1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favorite color?_

 _2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

 _3\. In your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

 _4\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

 _5\. Who is Gilderoy Lockhart's the one that got away?_

And this went on and on, for three sides of papers, right down to:

 _54\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

 _"Great, he is one of those teachers..."_ , Alex thought as he started to write some made up answers.

* * *

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. "Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in 'Year with the Yeti'. And a few of you need to read 'Wanderings with Werewolves' more carefully, I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples, though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogdeds Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink, "And it seems none of you knew that Elizabeth Kent was the one that got away."

 _"Wait what?"_ , Claire thought, her eyes widening, "If I find out that guy is my father, I'll kill myself.", she whispered to Harry, who had to suppress his smile.

Ron and Neville was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face. Alex was shaking with silent laughter until he noticed how Hermione was looking.

Hermione, on the other hand, was listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and gave a start when he mentioned her name.

"...But Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions, good girl! In fact", he flipped her paper over, "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand. "Excellent! Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor! And so to business!", Lockhart beamed, he bent down behind his desk and lifted a large, covered cage onto it, "Now - be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

Lockhart placed a hand on the cover, "I must ask you not to scream.", Lockhart said in a low voice, "It might provoke them!" Lockhart whipped off the cover.

The pixies were electric blue and about eight inches high, with pointed faces and voices so shrill it was like listening to a lot of budgies arguing. The moment the cover had been removed, they had started jabbering and rocketing around, rattling the bars and making bizarre faces at the people nearest them.

"Cornish pixies?", Alex said, disappointed.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies.", Lockhart corrected him.

Alex let out a laughter that even Lockhart couldn't mistake for a scream of terror. "Well, they are not very dangerous, are they?", he said, leaning his head on his hands, "They are more an annoyance than anything else, like that itchy feeling on your back you can't reach... or Draco Malfoy."

"Right, then!" Lockhart said, waggling a finger annoyingly at Alex, "Let's see what you make of them!"

"No! Don't!", Claire shouted but he had opened the cage.

It was pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets, two of them seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air. Several shot straight through the window, showering the back row with broken glass.

The rest proceeded to wreck the classroom more effectively than a rampaging rhino. They grabbed ink bottles and sprayed the class with them, shredded books and papers, tore pictures from the walls, up-ended the waste basket, grabbed bags and books and threw them out of the smashed window; within minutes, half the class was sheltering under desks and Neville was swinging from the iron chandelier in the ceiling.

"Come on now - round them up, round them up, they're only pixies!" Lockhart shouted, he rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it out of the window, too. Lockhart gulped and dived under his own desk, narrowly avoiding being squashed by Neville, who fell a second later as the chandelier gave way. "Why is it always me!?", Neville muttered.

The bell rang and there was a mad rush toward the exit. In the relative calm that followed, Lockhart straightened up, caught sight of Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione, who were almost at the door, and said, "Well, I'll ask you six to just nip the rest of them back into their cage."

He swept past them and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Can you believe him?", Alex said, taking out his wand casting a Freezing Charm on a pixie who had bitten Ron painfully on the ear.

"It's because you provoked him!", Hermione said, "Now we can have some hands-on experience." immobilizing two pixies at once with and stuffing them back into their cage.

"Hands on!?", Claire said, stuffing her frozen pixies back into their cage, "That clown had no idea what he was doing!"

"Rubbish!", Hermione said, "You've read his books, look at all those amazing things he's done!"

"Or claims he has done.", Neville muttered.

* * *

Over the next few days they avoided Lockhart every time they saw him coming down a corridor. Harder to avoid was Colin Creevey, who seemed to have memorized Harry's schedule.

Nothing seemed to give Colin a bigger thrill than to say, "All right, Harry?" six or seven times a day and hear, "Hello, Colin," back, however exasperated Harry sounded when he said it. When the weekend finally arrived, they had planned on visiting Hagrid on Saturday.

An on that morning, Claire was woken up by Hermione. "Get up, Claire. If you sleep any longer you will have wasted the entire day in bed.", her friend said, "You don't want that do you?"

Claire stuck her head under the cover as his muffled voice said, "Yes, I do."

After Claire got dressed, the two girls met up with Alex, Ron and Neville in the common room.

"What took you so long?", Ron said, to answer his question, Hermione looked at Claire.

"The morning his evil.", Claire mumbled, looking for her other friend, "Where is Harry?"

"Right here.", Alex said, showing her a picture. It depicted a moving, black-and-white Harry pulling Claire towards him, which followed by them furiously blushing.

"I asked Colin for a copy, I think I might send one to mom.", Alex said, looking at the angry expression on his cousins face.

"Don't you dare.", she warned him, as she snatched the picture from him.

"Don't worry, Claire.", Alex said with a cheeky grin, as they climbed through the portrait hole, "I already send mom a copy."

* * *

"Aren't you done yet?", Neville said as they entered the Quidditch field.

Harry told them they hadn't even started as he looked jealous at the toast, marmalade and bacon Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione had brought.

Noticing his look, Claire walked up to her friend, giving him an intense stare. "Wha...", but before Harry could finish his sentence, Claire shove a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Swallowing it, Harry mounted his broom and kicked off the ground. Suddenly they heard a weird clicking noise, looking around they saw Colin was sitting in one of the highest seats, his camera raised taking picture after picture.

On the other end of the field, several people in green robes were walking onto the field, broomsticks in hand.

Wood shot toward the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly as he dismounted.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain, "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

Marcus Flint was even larger than Wood. He had a look of trollish cunning on his face as he replied, "Plenty of room for all of us, Wood. I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape."

He held out a scroll, which Wood promptly snatched and began to read out loud, "I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker."

"You've got a new Seeker?", Wood said, distracted, "Where?"

And from behind the six large figures before them came a seventh, smaller boy, smirking all over his pale, pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?", Harry said.

"Indeed Potter. And I am not all that's new this year.", Malfoy said as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly as they held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindor's noses in the early morning sun.

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits. "Good, aren't they?", Malfoy said smoothly, "Perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter. "At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in.", Hermione said sharply, "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood." he spat.

It was at that moment, following the sudden uproar, that Harry knew, Malfoy had fucked up. A loud bang was heard over the yells and Malfoy was send a few meters flying backwards, landing heavily on his back with a loud thud. Malfoy managed to roll away from Alex next spell, which left a big hole where his head had been a few seconds ago.

Alex raised his wand again, but before he could do much more, Fred and George grabbed him, trying to hold him back. "Let me go! I have a few spells I want to test!", Alex shouted, as Ron and Neville joined the twins.

The Slytherin team were paralyzed with fear before they picked up their new Seeker and ran away.

"My father will hear about this!", Malfoy exclaimed, as he rushed out of the field.

"Good! Tell him that it was Alexander Kent!", Alex shouted as his friend continued to hold him back from chasing Malfoy all the way back to the castle.

* * *

The six of them now found themselves standing near the Black Lake, Alex had calmed down and was now sitting near the water.

"What does that mean?", Harry asked, keeping his eyes on Alex, just in case, "You know 'Mudblood'?"

"It is the foulest thing you can ever call someone who is a Muggle-born.", Claire explained, "It means unclean blood, it's the Wizard equivalent of the N word. Some Wizard families, like Malfoy, think they are better because they have pure-blood, meaning they have done a lot of kissing cousins."

"And it's rubbish anyway!", Alex said, still some anger in his voice, "They haven't invented a spell Hermione can not do.", he added, making Hermione blush a brilliant red, "It's a disgusting thing to call someone. Dirty blood, common blood, it's ridiculous! Most wizards these days are half-blood anyway. If we hadn't married Muggles we would have died out by now!"

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review and I will see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	13. Chapter 13: Words On The Wall

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles - Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the story.**

* * *

On the evening of Halloween, the six friends had just finished their homework, more like Harry, Ron and Neville while Claire, Alex and Hermione looked on as they worked. They were heading towards the Great Hall for dinner when Harry suddenly stumbled to a halt, clutching at the stone wall, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Are you okay, Harry?", Claire said, slightly worried.

"Listen!", Harry said urgently, and the others watched him, "This way!", and he began to run, down the stairs.

"It's going to kill someone!", he shouted, and ignoring as they ran down the next flight of steps three at a time.

Harry hurtled around the whole of the second floor, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione panting behind him, not stopping until they turned a corner into the last, deserted passage.

"Harry, what was that all about?", Neville said, wiping sweat off his face, "I couldn't hear anything..."

But Hermione gave a sudden gasp, pointing down the corridor, "Look!"

Something was shining on the wall ahead. They approached slowly, squinting through the darkness. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

 _The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened._

 _Enemies Of The Heir, Beware._

"What's that thing... hanging underneath?", Ron said, a slight quiver in his voice.

As they edged nearer, Harry almost slipped there was a large puddle of water on the floor, they inched toward the message, eyes fixed on a dark shadow beneath it. All six of them realized what it was at once, and leap backward with a splash.

Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, was hanging by her tail from the torch bracket. She was stiff as a board, her eyes wide and staring.

For a few seconds, they didn't move. Then Alex said, "We need to get out of here, before...", But it was too late, a rumble, as though of distant thunder, told them that the feast had just ended.

From either end of the corridor where they stood came the sound of hundreds of feet climbing the stairs, and the loud, happy talk of well-fed people; next moment, students were crashing into the passage from both ends.

The chatter, the bustle, the noise died suddenly as the people in front spotted the hanging cat. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione stood alone, in the middle of the corridor, as silence fell among the mass of students pressing forward to see the grisly sight.

"Well shit...", Alex muttered.

Then someone shouted through the quiet.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

It was Malfoy. He had pushed to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat.

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?", he shrieked, and his popping eyes fell on Harry, "You! You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll!..."

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus.", he said to Filch, "You, too, Mr. Potter, Miss and Mr. Kent, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly, "My office is nearest, Headmaster. just upstairs. please feel free."

"Thank you, Gilderoy.", Dumbledore said.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors Jeager, McGonagall and Snape.

* * *

As they entered Lockhart's darkened office there was a flurry of movement across the walls; several of the Lockharts in the pictures dodging out of sight, their hair in rollers.

The real Lockhart lit the candles on his desk and stood back. Dumbledore laid Mrs. Norris on the polished surface and began to examine her. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione exchanged tense looks and sank into chairs outside the pool of candlelight, watching.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking.

Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. Professor Jeager was standing next to Dumbledore, his finger tapping his chin while Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her! Probably the Transmogrifian Torture, I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very counter curse that would have saved her..."

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. "...I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadogou.", Lockhart said, "A series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once..."

The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. Jeager let out a disgusted noise, "She's not dead, you pathetic excuse for a wizard.", he said, clear contempt in his voice.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?", Filch choked, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris.

"Indeed, she has been Petrified.", Dumbledore said, "But how, I cannot say..."

"Ask him!", Filch shrieked, turning his blotched and tear stained face to Harry.

"I seriously have my doubt, no offence Harry, that he would have the skill to preform such a dark spell.", Jeager came to their defense, "In fact I doubt any second year could accomplish such a feat."

"If I might add my thoughts on the matter.", Snape said from the shadows, "Potter and his friends may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Perhaps we need to give them a chance to explain."

"We... Were there because...", Harry said, his heart thumping very fast.

He then felt a soft hand gripping his own, his heart beating calming down before Claire spoke up, "We were tired and we just wanted to go to bed.",

"Without any supper?", Jeager said, a little surprised.

"We weren't hungry.", Ron said loudly as his stomach gave a huge rumble.

Jeager had to suppress a chuckle by the timing of Ron's stomach, before he turned to the other Professor's, "I think these six are just as shocked by what has happened as we are, Headmaster. There is no evidence at all that any of them has done anything wrong."

"Your right Charles.", Dumbledore said firmly, "Innocent until proven guilty."

Filch looked furious, "My cat has been Petrified!", he shrieked, his eyes popping, "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus.", Dumbledore said patiently.

"Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes.", Jeager said, "As soon as they have reached their full size, we will be able to have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it!", Lockhart butted in, "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep..."

"Excuse me.", Snape said icily, "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school."

"I would trust Severus on that part.", Jeager said.

There was a very awkward pause.

"You may go.", Dumbledore said to Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione.

They went as quickly as they could without actually running.

When they were a floor up from Lockhart's office, they turned climbed the stairs up to the seventh floor

"Do you think I should have told them about that voice I heard?", Harry said.

"No.", Ron said, without hesitation.

"You made the right choice by not telling.", Alex agreed.

"You do believe me, don't you?", he said.

"Of course we do... It's just that.", Claire began, "...Even in the magical world, its not normal to hear voices."

It was at this that one of the paintings decided to butt in, "She is right you know."

"Oh, so as long as I only hear paintings talk, I am okay.", Harry said dryly and the six continued on their way.

* * *

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept it fresh in everyone's minds by pacing the spot where she had been attacked, as though he thought the attacker might come back.

When Filch wasn't guarding the scene of the crime, he was skulking red-eyed through the corridors, lunging out at unsuspecting students and trying to put them in detention for things like "breathing loudly" and "looking happy".

Ginny seemed very disturbed by Mrs. Norris's fate. According to Ron, she was a great cat lover.

"But you haven't really got to know Mrs. Norris. Honestly, we're much better off without her.", Ron told her bracingly, Ginny's lip trembled, "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts."

"They will catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time.", Alex assured her, "Let's just hope he's or she, get the time to Petrify Filch... Just jesting!" he added hastily as Ginny blanched.

The attack had also had an effect on Hermione. It was quite usual for Hermione to spend a lot of time reading, but she was now doing almost nothing else. Nor could Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, or Neville get much response from her when they asked what she was up to, and not until the following Wednesday did they find out.

When they went upstairs to meet up in the library, and Harry and Alex ran into each other. As they headed for the library, they saw Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff boy from Herbology, coming toward them. Harry had just opened his mouth to say hello when Justin caught sight of him, turned abruptly, and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Well that was rude.", Alex said, "Not to mention weird."

Harry and Alex found Claire, Ron, and Neville at the back of the library, Neville was scribbing on his parchment, while Ron was measuring his History of Magic homework, as Claire was lazily sitting in her chair, arms behind her head.

Professor Binns had asked for a three foot-long composition on 'The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards.'

"I don't believe it, I'm still eight inches short!", Ron said furiously, letting go of his parchment, which sprang back into a roll, "And Claire and Hermione have done four feet seven inches and their writing's tiny."

"Speaking of, where is our favorite bookworm?", Alex said taking a seat next to his cousin.

"Somewhere over there.", Neville said, pointing along the shelves, "Looking for another book. I think she's trying to read the whole library before Christmas."

Hermione emerged from between the bookshelves. She looked irritable and at last seemed ready to talk to them. "All the copies of 'Hogwarts, A History' have been taken out.", she said, sitting down next to Harry, "And there's a two-week waiting list. I wish I hadn't left my copy at home, but I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all the Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?", Claire said, opening an eye.

"The same reason everyone else wants it.", Hermione said, "To read up on the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"Hermione, let me read your composition.", Ron said desperately, checking his watch.

"No, I won't.", Hermione said, suddenly severe, "You have had ten days to finish it..."

"I only need another two inches, come on... Claire?..."

"You already used up all your homework copying allowance for the month.", Claire said as the bell rang.

Ron and Hermione led the way to Dueling Class, bickering.

* * *

Just outside the corridor leading to the classroom, they saw Professor Jeager kneeling down with a red faced Ginny, quills, ink pots, books and parchments scattered around the floor.

"I-I don't know how... I-I am so sorry, Professor.", Ginny said as Jeager fixed her bag with his wand.

"It's alright, Ginny. These things can happen, and I wasn't looking where I was going either.", the teacher said gently, helping her gather the supplies that had been thrown around.

After helping the shy first year gathering her things, he set her on her way before beginning to pick up his own things.

"Need any help, Professor?", Alex offered when Ginny had passed them.

"Oh, it's you six. Yes, that would be helpful.", Jeager said with a smile, as the six Gryffindor's began to help their professor gather his, "Yes, thank you, ten point to Gryffindor.", as Harry handed him the final item, a small thin black covered book, "Wouldn't want this to be found by anyone."

"Why not?", Claire said.

"It's my journal. Wouldn't want anyone to read my embarrassing secrets, now would I.", Jeager chuckled and they followed him into the classroom.

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the Dueling Class of that day, Professor Jeager had instructed them on proper dueling stance, when he turned around to the class.

"Alright, before we begin, are there any questions?", Jeager said and Hermione put up her hand, "Yes, Hermione."

"I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets.", Hermione said in a clear voice.

Jeager got a frown on his face, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed, "That's strange... I thought my subject was Dueling Class. Not myths and legends.", he said, before clearing his throat, "But... I guess after the events of last Halloween, you all would be curious about it. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago?"

The class nodded, "The precise date is uncertain, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

"It's a shame really... up till then, Gryffindor and Slytherin were the best of friends, as hard as that is to believe now.", Jeager continued, "Now from this point on it becomes hard to discern fact from myth. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing."

"Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was an unease silence in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times."

Hermione's hand was back in the air, "Sir... What exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control.", Professor Jeager said, "If I had to guess... I think the monster would be some sort of reptile, a snake perhaps."

"Sir, if the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else would be able to find it, would they?", Claire said.

"A good point, Claire.", Professor Jeager said, "Maybe you need to be related to Slytherin. Pure speculation of course, now back to magical reality."

* * *

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony." Ron told Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione as they fought their way through the teeming corridors at the end of the lesson to drop off their bags before dinner.

"I never knew he started all this pure-blood stuff.", Neville admitted, "I never wanted to be in Slytherin House, now I wouldn't be in his House if you paid me."

As they were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevey went past. "Hiya, Harry!", he said.

"Hello, Colin...", Harry said automatically.

"Harry... Harry... A boy in my class has been saying you're...", But Colin was so small he couldn't fight against the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; they heard him squeak, "See you, Harry!" and he was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you?" Hermione wondered.

"Probably that Harry is the heir of Slytherin.", Claire said, noticing the down look on her friend got on his face, "People here will believe anything, don't let it get to you."

"Yeah, we got your back.", Alex said, slapping Harry on the back, the crowd thinned and they were able to climb the next staircase without difficulty, "Anyway, do you really think there's a Chamber of Secrets?"

"I don't know...", Hermione said, frowning, "Dumbledore couldn't cure Mrs. Norris, and that makes me think that whatever attacked her might not be... human."

As she spoke, they turned a corner and found themselves at the end of the very corridor where the attack had happened.

They stopped and looked. The scene was just as it had been that night, except that there was no stiff cat hanging from the torch bracket, and an empty chair stood against the wall bearing the message:

 _'The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened.'_

"That's where Filch has been keeping guard.", Ron muttered.

They looked at each other, the corridor was deserted, "Can't hurt to have a poke around.", Harry said, dropping his bag and getting to his hands and knees so that he could crawl along, searching for clues.

Looking around, Claire's eye fell on the topmost pane of the window, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"Take a look at this.", she said, and the others came over as well, "Have you ever seen spiders act like that?"

"No.", Harry said.

"Not really.", Hermione said.

"Absolutely not.", Neville said with wide eyes.

"Can't say that I have.", Alex said, "What about you Ron?... Want to share your thoughts Ron? Ron?", he looked over his shoulder. Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run.

"Hey Ron, what's up?", Alex said gently, walking over to his friend.

"I... don't... like... spiders.", Ron said tensely.

"I never knew that.", Hermione said, looking at Ron in surprise.

"You've used spiders in Potions loads of times...", Claire said.

"I don't mind them dead...", Ron said, who was carefully looking anywhere but at the window, "I just don't like the way they move..."

Hermione giggled.

"That's not funny, Hermione.", Alex told her off before turning back to Ron, "It's alright Ron, loads of people are scared of spiders."

"Back to the subject at hand, remember all that water on the floor? Where did that come from?", Claire said, feeling they should get to the topic at hand.

"It was about here.", Ron said, recovering himself to walk a few paces past Filch's chair and pointing, "Level with this door."

He reached for the brass doorknob but suddenly withdrew his hand as though he'd been burned.

"What's the matter?", Neville said.

"Can't go in there.", Ron said gruffly, "That's a girls toilet."

"So? What's the big deal?", Alex said.

"I-Its the girls toilet! Its just wrong.", Ron responded.

"Didn't stop me from going into the girls bathroom last year.", Alex said, looking at the door, "Oh, and I don't think there will be loads of girls in there."

"Why not?", Neville said.

"Because this is Moaning Myrtle's place.", Alex said, ignoring the large out of order sign, "Come on, let's have a look.", he opened the door.

* * *

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom Claire ever had the displeasure of setting foot in. Under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected the dull light given off by the stubs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden doors to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

Hermione put her fingers to her lips and set off toward the end stall. When she reached it she said, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville went to look. Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet, picking a spot on her chin.

"This is a girl's bathroom.", she said, eyeing Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville suspiciously, "They're not girls."

"I am not? That explains the thingy hanging between my legs.", Alex said with fake surprise, "But Myrtle, we wanted to ask you something. An cat got attacked right outside your lovely bathroom during Halloween. Have you seen anything funny lately? Did you see anyone near here that night?"

"I wasn't paying attention.", Myrtle said dramatically, "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to kill myself. Then, of course, I remembered that I'm... That I'm..."

"It's alright, Myrtle.", Alex said soothingly, "If you remember anything, please come talk to me. Or if you just want to talk, I am willing to listen to a beautiful girl."

"Y-you mean it?", Myrtle said through her hands.

"I mean it.", Alex said with a smile, before bidding the ghost goodnight.

* * *

"Never thought I would see the day where Alex would flirt with a ghost.", Claire said as Harry was the last to exit, he had barely closed the door on when a loud voice made all six of them jump.

"Ron!"

Percy had stopped dead at the head of the stairs, prefect badge agleam, an expression of complete shock on his face. "That's a girls bathroom!", he gasped, "What were you?..."

"Just having a look around.", Ron shrugged, "Clues, you know..."

"Get away from there.", Percy said, striding toward them and starting to bustle them along, flapping his arms, "Don't you care what this looks like? Coming back here while everyone's at dinner..."

"Why shouldn't we be here?", Ron said hotly, stopping short and glaring at Percy, "Listen, we never laid a finger on that cat!"

"That's what I told Ginny.", Percy said fiercely, "But she still seems to think you're going to be expelled, I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, panicking even this afternoon. You might think of her, all the first years are thoroughly overexcited by this business..."

"You don't care about Ginny.", Ron said, whose ears were now

reddening, "You're just worried I'm going to mess up your chances of being Head Boy..."

"Five points from Gryffindor!", Percy said tersely, fingering his prefect badge, "And I hope it teaches you a lesson! No more detective work, or I'll write to Mum!", and he strode off, the back of his neck as red as Ron's ears.

"Such an arsehole.", Claire said, "He only took those points because he know its true...", turning to her friends. One thing she found amusing was that the moment Percy had shouted when they exited the bathroom, Alex had stepped in front of Hermione, shielding her.

* * *

Ron was still in a very bad temper and kept blotting his Charms homework.

"Who can it be, though?", Hermione said in a quiet voice, as though continuing a conversation they had just been having, "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"About ninety nine percent of the Slytherin House.", Claire said, not looking up from her book.

"Don't you mean all of them?", Ron mumbled angrily.

"There are two Slytherin girls who don't seem so bad.", Claire said, "But as for who it could be..."

"...Do you think it could be Draco Malfoy?", Neville suggested.

"Of course, brilliant!", Ron said, "You heard him, 'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'. Come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him."

"Draco Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?... Sorry, I am not seeing it.", Claire said, closing her book.

"But look at at his family!", Harry said, closing his books, too, "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants!"

"His father's definitely evil enough.", Alex said, thoughtful, "But even if he is, why didn't he open the Chamber last year? Or why didn't his father do it?"

"Your overthinking it.", Harry said, "But how would we prove it?"

"There might be a way.", Hermione said slowly, dropping her voice still further with a quick glance across the room at Percy.

"This way is going to be very insane and illegal, isn't it?", Alex said.

"Very illegal, we would be breaking about fifty school rules. It would be difficult, and dangerous, very dangerous.", Hermione said, "And it might be a little insane."

"I like insane.", Alex said with a smirk.

"Are you talking about?... That's very insane...", Claire said, guessing at what Hermione was getting at, "But it would be a challenge... And I like a challenge."

"Would you like to share it with the rest of the class?", Neville said.

"Of course, what we need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us.", Claire began to explain, "What we need is some Polyjuice Potion."

"What's that?", Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago, it transforms you into somebody else.", Alex said, "We could change into six of the Slytherin's. No one would know it was us. It's perfect! Malfoy would probably tell us anything!"

"This Polyjuice stuff sounds a bit dodgy to me.", Ron said frowning, "What if we were stuck looking like the Slytherin's forever?"

"It wears off after an hour." Hermione said, waving her hand impatiently, "But getting hold of the recipe will be very difficult. Snape said it was in a book called 'Moste Potente Potions' and it's bound to be in the Restricted Section of the library."

There was only one way to get out a book from the Restricted Section: You needed a signed note of permission from a teacher.

"Hard to see why we would want the book, really.", Neville said, "If we weren't going to try and make one of the potions."

"Why not? We are just interested in the theory behind it. There is no way ordinary second years are going to be able to brew it anyway.", Claire pondered.

"Except your anything but an ordinary second year.", Harry pointed out, getting a small smile from Claire.

"Okay, even if we could pass of that we are interested in just the theory behind it...", Ron cut in, "There is no, absolutely no way, a teacher's going to fall for that. They would have to be really thick..."

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review and I will hope to see you ladies and gents, next time. Mischief Managed.**


	14. Chapter 14: Dueling Club

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and happy 2018! I hope you all had a great New Years, and will have a great 2018 as well.**

 **Also** **I uploaded the cover image, yay, I hope your going to enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review**

 **girani4: No, Charles is more the cool big brother mentor, Cruel Angel is more like a Deus Ex Machina.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he had taken a page from Quirrells lesson plan and had taken to read passages from his books to them, and sometimes reenacted some of the more dramatic bits. He usually picked either Harry or Claire to help him with these reconstructions.

This time it was a fake story about a werewolf, which he claimed he cured that werewolf with the Homorphus Charm, a spell that didn't exist.

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet.

"Homework... Compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf! Signed copies of Magical Me to the author of the best one!"

"Great, something to wipe my arse with.", Claire muttered, earning a stern look from Hermione as the class began to leave and Harry walked to were they where waiting.

"Ready?" Harry muttered.

"Wait till everyone's gone.", Alex said, looking over his shoulder, "Okay, go for it girls."

"Alright.", Hermione said nervously.

"Let's get tis over with.", Claire muttered.

They approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched tightly in Hermione's hand, Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville right behind them.

"Er... Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered, "I wanted to... I wanted to."

"We want a book from the Restricted Section from the library.", Claire said bluntly.

"It would greatly help us understand what you say in 'Gadding with Ghouls' about slow-acting venoms.", Hermione quickly added.

"Ah, Gadding with Ghouls!", Lockhart said, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her, "Possibly my very favorite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer..."

"What about you, Claire? Did you liked it?", Lockhart said, looking at the black haired girl.

"Fascinating.", she said, sarcastically, something that flew directly over Lockhart's head.

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving some of the best students at Hogwarts a little extra help... Maybe Charles.", Lockhart said warmly, and he pulled out an enormous peacock quill, "Yes, nice, isn't it?" he said, misreading the revolted look on Claire's face, "I usually save it for book-signings."

He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione.

"So, Harry.", Lockhart said, while Hermione folded the note with fumbling fingers and slipped it into her bag, "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? Gryffindor against Slytherin, is it not? I hear you're a useful player. I was a Seeker, too. I was asked to try for the National Squad, but preferred to dedicate my life to the eradication of the Dark Forces. Still, if ever you feel the need for a little private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players..."

"Not trying to be rude, no that would be a lie. Have you ever seen Harry play Quidditch before?", Claire demanded to know, but she didn't wait for Lockhart to answer, "You have no idea how good the youngest Seeker in a century. He is great and doesn't need any help.", and with that they left Lockhart's classroom.

* * *

When they were outside of Lockhart's ear shot, the five of the six broke out in laughter.

"That was not funny.", Hermione said scowling at them.

"Yes, it was.", Neville said with a big grin.

"He is a brainless git, he didn't even look at the book we wanted.", Ron pointed out as they walked to the library.

"He is not a brainless git!", Hermione said shrill as they entered the library.

"Who cares, we've got what we needed.", Alex said.

They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

"Moste Potente Potions?" she repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from Hermione; but Hermione wouldn't let go.

"I was wondering if I could keep it." she said breathlessly.

"Oh dear lord.", Claire said, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince, "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart will sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Madam Pince held the note up to the light, as though determined to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned several minutes later carrying a large and moldy-looking book.

Hermione put it carefully into her bag and they left, trying not to walk too quickly or look too guilty.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were barricaded in Moaning Myrtle's out-of-order bathroom once again. Moaning Myrtle was crying noisily in her stall, but they were ignoring her, and she them.

Hermione opened 'Moste Potente Potions' carefully, and the six of them bent over the damp-spotted pages. It was clear from a glance why it belonged in the Restricted Section.

Some of the potions had effects almost too gruesome to think about, and there were some very unpleasant illustrations, which included a man who seemed to have been turned inside out and a witch sprouting several extra pairs of arms out of her head.

"Maybe we should slip some of that into Lockhart's... Whatever juice he drinks.", Alex said as he found the page headed The Polyjuice Potion. It was decorated with drawings of people halfway through transforming into other people.

"This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen.", Hermione said as they scanned the recipe.

"Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed, and knotgrass. Well, they're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard, we can help ourselves...", Claire she murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients, "Powdered horn of a bicorn, don't know where we're going to get that. Shredded skin of a boomslang... That'll be tricky, too and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into."

"Excuse me?", Ron said sharply, "What do you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it..."

"We will cross that bridge when we get there.", Claire told him, as she began to ponder, "Shredded skin of a boomslang... That's definitely not in the students cupboard. We are going to have to break into Snape's private stores."

"I don't know if this is a good idea...", Harry mumbled.

"Well, if you are going to chicken out, fine.", Hermione said. There were bright pink patches on her cheeks and her eyes were brighter than usual, "I don't want to break rules, you know. I think threatening Muggleborns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in."

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be persuading us to break rules.", Alex said, a devious grin on his face, showing his approval.

"But not toenails, okay?", Ron said.

"How long will it take to make, anyway?", Harry said.

"Well, fluxweed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days...", Claire began to ponder, "I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month? Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggleborns in the school by then!", Harry said, "... But it's the best plan we've got, so full steam ahead, I say."

* * *

As eleven o'clock approached, the whole school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be something wrong with one of the bludgers, it kept focusing on Harry, who while skillfully out flying Malfoy, the rogue bludger had managed to break Harry's right arm.

But taking a risk with using his off-hand, Harry managed to catch the Snitch, winning the match for Gryffindor.

He was now laying on his back, someone was leaning over him. He saw a glitter of teeth.

"Oh, no, not you.", Harry moaned.

"Doesn't know what he's saying.", Lockhart said loudly to the anxious crowd of Gryffindor's pressing around them, "Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"No! I'll keep it like this, thanks...", Harry said, he tried to sit up, but the pain was terrible. He heard a familiar clicking noise nearby, "I don't want a photo of this, Colin," he said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry. It's a simple charm I've used countless times...", Lockhart said soothingly, "Stand back.", who was rolling up his jade-green sleeves.

"No... Don't." said Harry weakly, but Lockhart was twirling his wand and a second later, with a flash of light, the twirling wand flew from Lockhart's hand.

"Get away from that boy.", the voice of Professor Jeager carried over the crowed as the man pushed himself through them, wand in hand, followed closely by Snape.

"You better get to the hospital wing. Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione, would you mind escorting him?", Jeager said, turning from the friends to Lockhart, "I need to take him to Dumbledore for a very stern talk."

* * *

"I want to know how he fixed that Bludger.", Harry said darkly the following day as they were in the girl's bathroom toilet, working on the Polyjuice potion the following day.

"Add that to the list of questions we'll ask him when we've taken the Polyjuice Potion.", Alex said, overlooking the old cauldron perched on the toilet, a crackling from under the rim, "But what were you saying?"

"Dobby came to visit me in the this morning.", Harry said, watching Claire tearing bundles of knotgrass and throwing them into the potion.

Harry told them everything Dobby had told him, or hadn't told him.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?", Neville said.

"That settles it.", Ron said in a triumphant voice, "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it."

"It really does not, it actually is a point against them.", Alex pointed out, "Malfoy's dad was in his sixth year when my mom went to Hogwarts for her first year, and I know my mom is old, but she is not that old, nor is she fifty plus years."

Ron opened his mouth, but closed it when he realized that Alex made a good point.

"Wish Dobby told you what kind of monster's in there, though.", Claire said, watching Hermione prod the leeches to the bottom of the cauldron, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches.

* * *

In the second week of December Professor McGonagall came around as usual, collecting names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione signed her list; they had heard that Malfoy was staying, which struck them as very suspicious. The holidays would be the perfect time to use the Polyjuice Potion and try to worm a confession out of him.

Unfortunately, the potion was only half finished. They still needed the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin, and the only place they were going to get them was from Snape's private stores.

"We need a plan.", Claire said as Thursday afternoon's double Potions lesson loomed nearer, "One of us throws a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."

"I think I'd better do the actual stealing.", Hermione continued in a matter-of-fact tone, "Nobody would suspect it was me."

"Good idea.", Alex said, an devilish smirk creeping on his face, "And I got a great idea for a diversion!"

* * *

Thursday afternoon's lesson proceeded in the usual way. Twenty cauldrons stood steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Snape prowled through the fumes, making waspish remarks about their work. When Snape turned and walked off to look over Lavender's potion, Hermione caught Alex's eye and nodded.

Alex ducked swiftly down behind his cauldron, pulled one of his mom's Filibuster fireworks out of his pocket, and gave it a quick prod with his wand.

The firework began to fizz and sputter.

Knowing he had only seconds, Alex straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air; it landed right on target in Crabe's cauldron.

Crabe's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them. Malfoy got a face full and his nose began to swell like a balloon; Goyle blundered around, his hands over his eyes, which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate. Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, Hermione quietly slips into Snape's office.

"Silence! Silence!", Snape roared, "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft, I hope for the person who did this that I will never find out..."

As half the class lumbered up to Snape's desk, Malfoy's head drooping with the weight of a nose like a small melon, some weighted down with arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips, Alex felt Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.

When everyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Crabe's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. There was a sudden hush.

"If I ever find out who threw this.", Snape whispered, looking in the direction of Alex, "I shall make sure that person is expelled."

* * *

"I think he knows it was you.", Harry told Alex as they hurried back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, "I could tell."

"Yeah, I wish Snape good luck trying to prove it.", Alex said, sure of himself.

Hermione threw the new ingredients into the cauldron and began to stir feverishly, "It'll be ready in two weeks." she said happily, "By the way, Alex. You got a pretty good throwing arm."

"Takes a lot of practice.", he said with a chuckle, as the potion frothed and bubbled.

* * *

A week later, Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione were walking across the entrance hall when they saw a small knot of people gathered around the notice board, reading a piece of parchment that had just been pinned up. Seamus and Dean beckoned them over, looking excited.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!", Seamus said, "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days..."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?", Ron said, but he, too, read the sign with interest.

"So what do you think, Claire?", Harry said to his friend.

"I know were I will be tonight.", she said, a weird sort of twinkle in her eyes.

"Then it's a date.", Harry said playfully, but upon seeing how his friends grey eyes went wide and her pale cheeks reddend, "I-I-I didn't mean it like that!", he added quickly, his face feeling hot.

"Y-Yeah...", she agreed, ignoring the looks and giggles her friends were giving them, "It should be good, as long as we don't get teach by... You know who..."

"Voldemort!?", Alex exclaimed in fake surprise.

* * *

At eight o'clock that evening they hurried back to the Great Hall. The long dining tables had vanished and a golden stage had appeared along one wall, lit by thousands of candles floating overhead. The ceiling was velvety black once more and most of the school seemed to be packed beneath it, all carrying their wands and looking excited.

"I guess most people are here to potential see Jeager versus Flitwick.", Claire said, as they edged into the chattering crowd, "Aunt Margaret told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young, and we know Jeager knows his subject."

But their hopes were dashed when Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage, resplendent in robes of deep plum. "Oh bloody hell!", Claire exclaimed, "The only reason I am staying is for you guys..."

Lockhart waved an arm for silence and called, "Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!", he announced, "Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to give you all a bit of extra training in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions... for full details, see my published works."

"Let me introduce my assistants, Professor Jeager and Professor Snape.", Lockhart said, flashing a wide smile as Jeager wearing his usual grey waistcoat, black dress shirt and dress pants, "As your Dueling Teacher, he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and Snape has sportingly agreed to help. Charles even agreed to a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Combat master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

"I have a feeling Jeager is doing this so he can murder Lockhart and claim it was an accident.", Ron muttered, much to the others except Hermione's amusement.

Jeager and Lockhart turned to face each other and bowed; at least, Lockhart did, with much twirling of his hands, whereas Jeager barley jerked his head. Then they raised their wands like swords in front of them.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told the silent crowd, "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."

"Why can't we have nice things?", Claire muttered, a small pout on her lips, making her friends, even Hermione, snicker.

"One... two... three..."

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent. There was a dazzling flash of scarlet light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet: He flew backward off the stage, smashed into the wall, and slid down it to sprawl on the floor.

Nearly the entire Great Hall cheered, Hermione was dancing on tiptoes, "Do you think he's all right?" she squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?", Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville said together.

"Break his legs!", Claire shouted.

Lockhart was getting unsteadily to his feet, his wavy hair was standing on end, "Well, there you have it!", he said, tottering back onto the platform, "Expelliarmus, the Disarming Charm as you see, I've lost my wand, ah, thank you, Miss Brown. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Jeager, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do even if you did it non-verbale. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy..."

"You want to prove it?", Jeager said murderously.

"E-enough demonstrating! I'm going to come among you now and put you all into pairs.", Lockhart said quickly.

They moved through the crowd, matching up partners. Lockhart teamed Neville with Justin, but Snape reached Harry and Alex first.

"No, I don't think you would get much out of dueling your friends. Kent, go partner with Finnigan, Potter...", Snape said, Harry moved automatically toward Claire, "No... Mr. Malfoy, come over here. Let's see what you make of the famous Potter. And you, Miss Granger... you can partner Miss Bulstrode. Miss Kent, you will be partnered with Zabini."

Malfoy strutted over, smirking, behind him were one Slytherin boy and a girl.

"Zabini.", Claire said in a bored tone.

"Kent.", Zabini spat back.

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, back on the platform. "And bow!"

Claire and Zabini barely inclined their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

"Wands at the ready!", Lockhart shouted, "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents, only to disarm them, we don't want any accidents. One... Two... Three..."

Claire side stepped Zabini, who had already started on 'two', "Expelliarmus!", his wand was knocked out of his hand before he knew it. Zabini looked furious, but Claire wasn't paying to him as she saw that Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione in a headlock.

A loud exploding sound was heard, Milicent let go of Hermione before being flung across the room for a few feet, an angry looking Alex pointing his wand at her.

"Stop! Stop!", screamed Lockhart, looking over the mess. But Alex wasn't listening to her, he quickly walked to Hermione.

"Are you alright?", Alex said, the brunette nodded, rubbing her neck.

"Yeah, thanks by the way.", Hermione said.

"Any time, Hermione.", he said with a gentle smile, before turning to see that Harry and Malfoy were climbing the stage for an demonstration duel.

"Three... Two... One... Go!", Lockhart shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and shouter, "Serpensortia!", the end of his wand exploded as a long black snake shot out of it, fell heavily onto the floor, and raised itself, ready to strike. There were screams as the crowd backed swiftly away.

"Don't move, Potter.", Snape said about to step forward, "I'll get rid of it..."

"Allow me!", Lockhart shouted. He brandished his wand at the snake and there was a loud bang. The snake, instead of vanishing, flew ten feet into the air and fell back to the floor with a loud smack. Enraged, hissing furiously, it slithered straight toward Justin and raised itself again, fangs exposed, poised to strike.

"You bloody idiot!", Charles said, waving his wand just as Harry hissed something at the snake, seconds before the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke.

"What do you think you're playing at?", Justin shouted scared and angry, and before Harry could say anything, Justin had turned and stormed out of the hall.

"Come on.", Alex said, tugging at Harry's robe, "We need to move."

As Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione went through the doors, the people on either side drew away as though they were frightened of catching something.

* * *

They went all the way up to the empty Gryffindor common room. Then Ron pushed Harry into an armchair and said, "You're a Parselmouth. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what now?", Harry said.

"A Parselmouth, the ability to talk to snakes.", Claire explained.

"I know.", Harry said, "I mean, that's only the second time I've ever done it. I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once, long story, but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to that was before I knew I was a wizard... I bet loads of people here can do it."

"No, no they can't. It's a very rare gift Harry.", Claire explained, "Being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"Exactly.", Ron said, "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great-grandson or something..."

"Couldn't you just have said that Harry is his descended or something?", Neville mumbled, "Would save a lot of time."

"Who cares how he said it, I am not related to Slytherin.", Harry said, "Can I?"

"You'll find that hard to prove.", Hermione said, "He lived about a thousand years ago; for all we know, you could be."

* * *

By next morning, the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was canceled: Professor Sprout wanted to fit socks and scarves on the Mandrakes, a tricky operation she would entrust to no one else.

Harry fretted about this next to the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while Alex and Ron used their time off to play a game of wizard chess.

"Harry, if it bother's you that much.", Neville said as he watched one of Ron's bishops wrestled Alex's knight off his horse and dragged him off the board, "Go and find Justin and talk about it."

"You want me to come with you?", Claire said.

Harry gave a nod, so the two got up and left through the portrait hole, wondering where Justin might be.

The castle was darker than it usually was in daytime because of the thick, swirling gray snow at every window. They walked past classrooms where lessons were taking place, catching snatches of what was happening within.

Professor McGonagall was shouting at someone who, by the sound of it, had turned his friend into a badger. Thinking that Justin might be using his free time to catch up on some work, they deciding to check the library first.

A group of the Hufflepuff's who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation.

"So anyway.", a stout boy was saying, "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps a low profile for a while. Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggleborn. Justin actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you talk about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

The two paused to listen, hidden in the Invisibility section as they continued to listen.

"You definitely think it is Potter, then, Ernie?", a girl with blonde pigtails said anxiously.

"Hannah.", the stout boy said solemnly, "He's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."

There was some heavy murmuring at this, and Ernie went on, "Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Flich's cat's attacked."

"He always seems so nice, though.", Hannah said uncertainly, "And, well, he's the one who made You-Know-Who disappear. He can't be all bad, can he?"

Ernie lowered his voice mysteriously, the Hufflepuff's bent closer, "No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. I mean to say, he was only a baby when it happened. He should have been blasted into smithereens. Only a really powerful Dark wizard could have survived a curse like that." He dropped his voice until it was barely more than a whisper, and said, "That's probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't want another Dark Lord competing with him. I wonder what other powers Potter's been hiding?"

"Hey Badgers!", Claire said suddenly, stepping out from behind the bookshelves with Harry behind her.

If she hadn't been feeling so angry because them slandering her friend, she would be doing something she rarely does, laugh, at their reaction upon seeing them. Every one of the Hufflepuff's looked as though they had been Petrified by the sight of him, and the color was draining out of Ernie's face.

"We are looking for Finch-Fletchley.", Claire said bluntly.

The Hufflepuff's worst fears had clearly been confirmed. They all looked fearfully at Ernie.

"W-W-What do you two want with him?", Ernie said in a quavering voice.

"I think you know what.", Claire said, a vicious grin, clearly enjoying the effect this had on the Hufflepuff's.

"I wanted to tell him what really happened with that snake at the Dueling Club.", Harry said, a bit amused by Claire's antic's.

Ernie bit his white lips and then, taking a deep breath, said, "We were all there. We saw what happened."

"Then you should have noticed that after Harry spoke, the snake backed down.", Claire told them.

"All I saw.", Ernie said stubbornly, though he was trembling as he spoke, "Was him speaking Parseltongue and chasing the snake toward Justin."

"I didn't chase it at him!" Harry said, his voice shaking with anger, "It didn't even touch him!"

"It was a very near miss.", Ernie said, "And in case you're getting ideas," he added hastily, "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so..."

"I don't care what sort of blood you've got!", Harry said fiercely, "Why would I want to attack Muggleborn's?"

"I've heard you hate those Muggles you live with!", Ernie said swiftly.

"It's not possible to live with the Dursleys and not hate them. I'd like to see you try it.", Harry said, "And must I remind you that one of my best friends is a Muggleborn?"

"Just because you have one Muggleborn friend, doesn't mean your not prejudiced against Muggleborn's.", Ernie said.

"Yes, it does. If Harry really hated Muggles and Muggleborn's then he would never even talk to Hermione.", Claire told them, "I can now see why you Badgers were placed in Hufflepuff instead of Ravenclaw. You are very lacking in the common sense department."

They stormed out of the library, earning himself a reproving glare from Madam Pince, who was polishing the gilded cover of a large spellbook.

* * *

Harry barely noticing where he was going, he was in such a fury. The result was that he walked into something very solid, which knocked him backward onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry professor.", Claire said, helping Harry up.

"It's no problem. Almost thought you two were Slytherin's monster, we have gone too long since Filch's cat has been attack. Your alright Harry?", Jeager said, getting a nod from his student, "You sure? It looks to me your pretty angry about something."

Harry couldn't bring himself to repeat what Ernie and the rest of the Hufflepuffs had been saying about him.

"It's nothing.", he said.

"Really?", Jeager said, crossing his arms, "You sure it has nothing to do with the rumors going about of you being the Heir of Slytherin and how you and your friends are going after Mr. Finch-Fletchley as your next target?"

"How did you...", Claire began.

"I already told you, Miss Kent, There is very little going on in tis castle without me knowing about it.", Jeager said gently, "And if there is one thing you will learn during your years at Hogwarts, it's that rumors spread like wild fire in tis castle."

"Professor, you don't believe...", Harry said.

"That your the heir of Slytherin?", Jeager said amused, "Sorry to say, Harry, but it will take a lot more than just being a Parselmouth than to convince me your the heir."

"Y-You believe us?", Claire said surprised.

"If I believed every rumor going around as true...", Jeager said, "Then I have been in a relationship with Professor McGonagell, Madame Popfrey, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Professor Sinistra, two former seventh year students of mine, one named Narcissa and another named Nymphadora, Professor Snape and a man named Henry Cavill... Who I doubt even exist. Though I have a feeling something else is bothering you, Harry."

Harry was quite for a moment, not sure if he should bother his favorite teacher with it, but he had know that Charles Jeager has always been patient with him and willing to look the other way when he and his friends broke the rules.

"I can't be the heir of Slytherin!", Harry said, more loudly than he'd intended, "I mean, I'm... I'm in Gryffindor, I'm... Professor, the Sorting Hat told me I'd... I'd have done well in Slytherin. Now everyone thinks I am Slytherin's heir because I can speak Parseltongue."

"Listen to me, Harry, listen very carefully.", Jeager said, speaking in an warm and understanding tone, sounding rather like a father who was trying to comfort a son, "You happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue, resourcefulness, determination and a certain disregard for rules. But the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor."

"It only put me in Gryffindor.", Harry said in a defeated voice, "Because I asked not to go in Slytherin..."

"Exactly.", Jeager said, with a smile, "It is not our abilities that define us, but it is our choices, that show the world what we truly are."

The Professor walked the two to their next class, allowing them to think about what he had told them.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	15. Chapter 15: Polyjuice Potion

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis. I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4: I'll take that bet!... Wait, I am writing down what happens so that doesn't seem fair. What? You mean the main PAKC story doesn't have much detail? (At least from Year 3 on wards). As for Charles hatred for Lockhart... on a scale from 1 to 10, I'd say 15.**

 **And no worries about the large review.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

Crabbe and Goyle, who always did whatever Malfoy did, had signed up to stay over the holidays, too. Harry was glad that most people were leaving. He was tired of people skirting around him in the corridors, as though he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison; tired of all the muttering, pointing, and hissing as he passed.

Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through. Cruel Angel and his Knights will soon be turning their attention from Voldemort to him."

Percy was deeply disapproving of this behavior, "It is not a laughing matter.", he said coldly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy.", Fred said, "Harry's in a hurry. He's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant."

Ginny didn't find it amusing either. "Oh, don't." she wailed every time Fred asked Harry loudly who he was planning to attack next, or when George pretended to ward Harry off with a large clove of garlic when they met.

Claire would have done something about it, if it hadn't been for Harry telling her that he didn't mind. In fact, it made him feel better that Fred and George, thought the idea of him being Slytherin's heir was quite ludicrous.

But their antics seemed to be aggravating Draco Malfoy, who looked increasingly sour each time he saw them at it.

"It's because he's bursting to say it's really him.", Ron said knowingly, "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and you're getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long, though.", Hermione said in a satisfied tone, "The Polyjuice Potion's nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him any day now."

* * *

At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended on the castle. And Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and the Weasley's had the run of Gryffindor Tower, which meant they could play Exploding Snap loudly without bothering anyone, and practice dueling in private.

Fred, George, and Ginny had chosen to stay at school rather than visit Bill in Egypt with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Percy, who disapproved of what he termed their childish behavior, didn't spend much time in the Gryffindor common room.

Christmas morning dawned, cold and white. Harry, Alex, Ron, and Neville the only ones left in their dormitory, were woken very early by Claire and Hermione, who burst in, fully dressed and carrying presents for them both.

"Wake up!", Hermione said loudly, pulling back the curtains at the window.

"Claire! Hermione!... You're not supposed to be in here!", Ron said, shielding his eyes against the light.

"Merry bloody Christmas to you, too.", Claire said, throwing his present as she sat down on Harry's bed.

"Not a morning person?", Harry said, sitting up.

"The morning is evil.", she mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Hermione woke me up an hour ago... Needed to add more lacewings to the potion... Should be ready tonight."

"I am positive of it.", Hermione said, shifting Scabbers the rat so that she could sit down on the end of Ron's four-poster, "If we're going to do it, I say it should be tonight."

"If someone is able to stay awake.", Neville said, as soft snores could be heard coming from Claire, who was still leaning on Harry's shoulder, who could feel his face heat up a bit.

* * *

No one, not even someone dreading taking Polyjuice Potion later, could fail to enjoy Christmas dinner at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling. Dumbledore led them in a few of his favorite carols, Jeager and Hagrid booming more and more loudly with every goblet of eggnog they consumed, for a moment even Snape seemed amused by the antic's of his friend.

Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so that it now read 'Pinhead', kept asking them all what they were sniggering at.

Malfoy was making loud, snide remarks about his new sweater from the Slytherin table, but under loud laughter from the Gryffindor table, minus Percy, Alex bragged even more loudly about the Weasley Sweater he had received from Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, Alex and Ron had barely finished their third helpings of Christmas pudding when Hermione ushered them, and Claire and Neville out of the hall to finalize their plans for the evening.

"We still need a bit of the people you're changing into.", Hermione said matter of factually, as though she were sending them to the supermarket for laundry detergent, "And obviously, it'll be best if you can get something of Crabbe's and Goyle's; they are Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything. And we also need to make sure the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating him."

"Don't worry, I got you covered.", Alex said, ignoring Harry's and Ron's stupefied faces, he held up two plump chocolate cakes, "Hermione and me filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. All you have to do is make sure Crabbe and Goyle find them. You know how greedy they are, they're bound to eat them. Once they're asleep, pull out a few of their hairs and hide them in a broom closet.

"What about you and?...", Ron began.

"Well, I already manage to get a few strains of hair from Parkison, Zabini and Nott. We just have to tell Malfoy that they came home early.", Alex told them, "Hermione has managed to acquire a hair of Millicent Bulstrode when she was wrestling with her during the Dueling Club... Oh, and I also found out the location of the Slytherin Common room an the password."

"You did? How?", Harry said impressed.

"From this Slytherin girl, Tracey Davis, nice girl by the way.", Alex explained, with a wolfish grin, "I am pretty sure she has a crush on me. So I just laid on the good ol Kent charm.", not noticing a glare in Hermione's eyes at the mention of someone else having a potential crush on him.

"Impressive.", Neville admitted.

* * *

When Harry and Ron entered the Girl's Bathroom, there were six glas thumblers filled with thick bubbling, glutinous potion, ready for them on the sink.

"Did you get them?", Hermione asked breathlessly, Harry showed her Goyle's hair, "Good. And I sneaked these spare Slytherin uniforms and robes out of the laundry."

"Yeah, you two are going to need a bigger size.", Claire said, taking the vials containing the strains of hair, putting each in on of the thumblers. The potion hissed loudly like a boiling kettle and frothed madly. A second later, it had turned in all sort of sick and unpleasant colors.

"Once we have drunk it, we'll have exactly an hour before we change back into ourselves."

"Essence of Millicent Bulstrode...", Ron said, eyeing it with loathing, "Bet it tastes disgusting."

Each took an Slytherin Uniform and their thumbler of Polyjuice Potion, and went into separate stalls.

Putting the uniform on, Claire said, "Everybody ready?"

"Ready.", said Harry's, Alex's, Ron's, Neville's and Hermione's voices.

"On the count of three.", Claire said, "One... two... three!"

Claire drank the potion down in one large gulp. It tasted like overcooked cabbage.

Immediately, her insides started writhing then a burning sensation spread rapidly from her stomach to the very ends of her fingers and toes—next, bringing her gasping to lean against the wall, came a horrible melting feeling, as the skin all over her body bubbled like hot wax.

"Everyone okay?", Claire said, once the sensation had left her body, in the smooth soft tones from Blaise Zabini, _"Oh sweet merciful god, I took Zabini's... Well, when in Rome.",_ she thought.

"Yeah.", came the deep grunt of Crabbe from her right.

"Everything is okay.", the low growl from Goyle came to her far left.

Alex unlocked his door and stepped in front of the cracked mirror, and he found the pug face of Pensy Parkinson staring to him. "Oh, Claire, you fucked up!"

The other doors opened as well, and out stepped Goyle, Crabbe and Theodore Nott.

"Looking good, Alex.", Neville said, approaching the mirror.

Claire stepped out, buckling her pants, "Okay, I take back everything I ever said about you having poor aim, Alex.", she said, fixing her shirt, "Aiming with that thing is hard."

"That's... All you have to say to me?", Alex said to his cousin.

"Oh, right. You make a very pretty girl.", Claire said, missing the point completely, "Anyways, we should get going. Come on Hermione."

A high pitched voice answered him, "I—I don't think I'm going to come after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Bulstrode's ugly, no one's going to know it's you.", Alex said.

"No... really... I don't think I'll come. You five hurry up, you're wasting time..."

"Hermione, are you okay?", Harry said through the door.

"Just go!"

* * *

They went down the marble staircase, following Alex towards the Slytherin Common room.

Alex came to a stop by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. "What was that password again...", he said, tapping his chin, "Oh, right. Pure blood!" and a stone door concealed in the wall slid open.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high backed chairs.

"Now we just need to find Malfoy and...", Claire began before a voice suddenly echoed behind them. Malfoy was strolling toward them.

"There you are.", Malfoy drawled, looking at them, "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you, but I was held up by that Peter Weasley."

"Percy.", Ron corrected him automatically.

"Whatever.", Malfoy said, "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's heir single handed." He gave a short, derisive laugh.

The group sat into an pair of empty chairs set back from the fire.

"You know, I'm surprised that there haven't been more of these attacks.", he went on thoughtfully, "I guess it can't be helped... Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggleborns. A decent headmaster would never have let slime like that Creevey in."

Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "'Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?'"

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods friend.", Malfoy said slowly, "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood or blood traitors like the Kent's. That family is a special disgrace for such an ancient pureblood family, fornicating with dogs and wolfs... And people still think Potter can be Slytherin's heir!"

They waited with bated breath: but then Malfoy said, "I wish I knew who it is.", Malfoy said petulantly, "I could help them to hurry things along."

"You must have some idea who's behind it all...", Harry said quickly.

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?", Malfoy snapped, "And father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened either. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it will look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing, last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them is killed this time... I hope it's Granger."

Alex was about to stand up and take a swing for Malfoy's nose, but it would have been a dead give away if Pansey Parkinson had done so.

"Do you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?", Claire said.

"Expelled, whoever it was.", Malfoy said, "They are probably still in Azkaban."

"Azka-What now?", Harry said, puzzled.

"Azkaban, the wizard prison, Goyle.", Malfoy said, looking at him in disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding of all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry of Magic raided our manor last week? Luckily we have our own Chamber of Secrets under the floor in the drawing room."

Neville made a weird sound, looking at Ron. His hair was turning red, their hour was up. They both jumped to their feet.

"Medicine for my stomach." Ron grunted, and without further ado they sprinted the length of the Slytherin common room, hurled themselves at the stone wall, and dashed up the passage, hoping against hope that Malfoy hadn't noticed anything.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time.", Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind them, "I know we still haven't found out who's the heir, but I am going to write to Dad tomorrow and tell him to check under the Malfoy's drawing room."

"Yeah, you do that.", Alex said, walking over to Hermione's stall "Yo, Hermione, your still in there?"

"Go away!", Hermione squeaked.

"No!", Alex told her as Moaning Myrtle glided suddenly through the stall door, never having looked so happy.

"Oh, hello, Alex.", she said, "Wait till you see. It's awful."

They heard the lock slide back and Hermione emerged, sobbing, her robes pulled up over her head.

"You alright, Hermione?", Neville said uncertainly.

Hermione let her robes fall and Neville backed into the sink. Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair.

"It was a c-cat hair!", she howled, "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"You'll be teased something dreadful.", Myrtle said happily.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione.", Alex said quickly, "We will take you up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions... Besides, I am more of a cat person than a dog person."

It took a long time to persuade Hermione to leave the bathroom. Moaning Myrtle sped them on their way with a hearty guffaw, "Wait till everyone finds out you've got a tail!"

* * *

Hermione remained in the hospital wing for several weeks. There was a flurry of rumor about her disappearance when the rest of the school arrived back from their Christmas holidays, because of course everyone thought that she had been attacked. So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville went to visit her every evening. When the new term started, they brought her each day's homework.

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work.", Ron said, tipping a stack of books onto Hermione's bedside table one evening.

"You would have taken a break for any excuse.", Alex said, petting one of the ears still on top of Hermione's head, making her purr, "But so would I."

"T-That feels gooood...", she purred, her spirits were greatly improved by the fact that all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were turning slowly back to brown, "S-Stop that!" before slapping his hand away, "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?", she added in a whisper, so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear her.

"Nothing.", Harry said gloomily, "What's that?", pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow.

"Just a get well card.", Hermione said hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but once again, Alex was too quick for her.

He pulled it out, flicked it open, and read aloud:

"To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award."

Ron looked at Hermione, disgusted, "You sleep with this under your pillow?"

But Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine.

"Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?", Ron said as they left the infirmary and started up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no more attacks since the one on Mrs Norris.

Perhaps the Heir of Slytherin had lost his or her nerve, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate for another fifty years.

Macmillan of Hufflepuff didn't take this cheerful view. He was still convinced that Harry was the guilty one, that he had 'given himself away' at the Dueling Club. Peeves wasn't helping matters; he kept popping up in the crowded corridors singing "Oh, Potter, you rotter..." now with a dance routine to match.

Lockhart seemed to think he himself had made the attacks stop. They overheard him telling Professor McGonagall so while the Gryffindors were lining up for Transfiguration.

"I don't think there'll be any more trouble, Minerva.", he said, tapping his nose knowingly and winking, "I think the Chamber has been locked for good this time. The culprit must have known it was only a matter of time before I caught him. Rather sensible to stop now, before I came down hard on him."

"You know, what the school needs now is a morale booster. Wash away the memories of last term! I won't say any more just now, but I think I know just the thing...", he tapped his nose again and strode off.

Lockhart's idea of a morale booster became clear at breakfast time on February fourteenth.

* * *

Charles hurried down to the Great Hall, slightly late. He thought, for a moment, that he'd walked through the wrong doors. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse still, heart shaped confetti was falling from the pale blue ceiling.

He went over to the teacher's table, taking his usual seat between Snape, who was looking sickened, and Flitchwick, who seemed to have been overcome with giggles.

"What the bloody hell is going on?", Charles asked of them, sitting down and wiping confetti off his bacon.

Snape pointed further down the teachers table, apparently too disgusted to speak.

Lockhart, wearing lurid pink robes to match the decorations, was waving for silence. From where he sat, Charles saw the muscle's going in Professor McGonagall's cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day!", Lockhart shouted, "And may I thank the forty six people who have so far sent me cards!"

"It doesn't count if you send them to yourself!", Charles shouted, much to the laughter of the students, "I can certainly remember those eight-hundred Valentines you sent yourself, causing breakfast to be cancelled due to the number of droppings and feathers in the porridge!"

Under loud laughter from the students, a red faced Lockhart continued, "Y-Y-Yes, anyway, I have taken the liberty of arranging this little surprise for you all... and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the entrance hall marched a dozen surly looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

"My friendly, card carrying cupids!", Lockhart beamed, "They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Flitwick buried his face in his hands and Snape was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force fed poison. "Stop laughing Charles.", he whispered under his breath.

"C-Can't help it. That was pretty funny.", Charles laughed, "Think he is doing this because we haven't let him in the teachers room all year yet?"

"Possible.", Snape mused as he, Charles and Flitwick left the Great Hall.

* * *

All day long, the dwarfs kept barging into their classes to deliver valentines, to the annoyance of the teachers, and late that afternoon as the Gryffindor's were walking upstairs for Charms, one of the dwarfs caught up with Harry.

"Oi, you! Arry Potter!", shouted a particularly grim looking dwarf, elbowing people out of the way to get to Harry.

"Fly fool!", Alex shouted immediately.

Not need to have it say to him twice, Harry tried to escape through a line of first years, which happened to include Ginny. The dwarf, however, cut his way through the crowd by kicking people's shins, and reached him before he'd gone two paces.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Potter in person.", he said, twanging his harp in a threatening sort of way.

"Not here.", Harry hissed, trying to escape, "Anywhere but here."

"Stay still!", the dwarf grunted, grabbing hold of Harry's bag and pulling him back, "Here is your singing valentine."

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

"...This is the best thing ever!", Alex couldn't help but laugh, as Percy did his best to disperse the crowd, some of whom were crying with mirth.

"Oh, bugger off Alex.", Harry growled.

"Alexander Kent?", the dwarf said, "I got five messages for ya and three musical message for ya."

At that moment, Alex's smile dropped, "I am a big fan of your work... But...", and with that, pushing Malfoy out of the way, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him away from the dwarf.

"Get back here!", the dwarf shouted, giving chase after him, "Ya can't escape me! I'll chase ya to the end of the world!"

Malfoy was looking furious, and as Ginny passed him to enter her classroom, he yelled spitefully after her, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Ginny covered her face with her hands and ran into class. Snarling, Ron pulled out his wand, too, but Neville pulled him away.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	16. Chapter 16: Cruel Angel Returns

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis. I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4: Thank you, I thought it was a funny bit for the Polyjuice Potion sections. No need to thank me, I just wanted to write something from Charles point of view again. And I think Alex is more of a charmer than a straight up playboy.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

The second years were given something new to think about during their Easter holidays. The time had come to choose their subjects for the third year, a matter they took very seriously, well at least that Hermione.

"It could affect our whole future.", she told Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville as they pored over lists of new subjects, marking them with checks.

"Are there any subjects we can give up?", Harry asked.

"We have to keep all our old subjects.", Neville said, having been sent letters from all the witches and wizards in his family, all giving him different advice on what to choose, "Or I'd have ditched Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But that's very important!", Hermione said, shocked.

"It is, but not the way Lockhart teaches it.", Claire said, picking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, two of the most difficult subject taught at Hogwarts along with Care of Magical Creatures.

"Yeah, I haven't learned anything from him except not to set pixies loose.", Ron added.

Harry smiled grimly to himself upon seeing the subjects Claire had chosen, pondering if he should pick them as well or if he even could keep up in those subjects. Not that he didn't get any guidance: Percy was eager to share his experience.

"Depends where you want to go, Harry.", he said, "It's never too early to think about the future, so I'd recommend Divination. People say Muggle Studies is a soft option, but I personally think wizards should have a thorough understanding of the non magical community, particularly if they're thinking of working in close contact with them, look at my father, he has to deal with Muggle business all the time. My brother Charlie was always more of an outdoor type, so he went for Care of Magical Creatures. Play to your strengths, Harry."

But the only thing Harry felt he was really good at was Quidditch. Hermione took nobody's advice but signed up for everything.

"So... Which classes are you going to pick, Alex?", Hermione asked, trying to sound casual.

"Not everything like you!", Alex said with wide light blue eyes upon seeing Hermione's chosen subjects.

"It's going to be a lot of hard work, but I can do it.", Hermione said, not sounding sure of herself, "Why don't you pick the same subjects as Claire."

"But taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes would result in a lot of hard work.", Alex whined, leaning back into his chairs, arms behind his head, "And I don't like hard work..."

* * *

During dinner in the Great Hall, Harry had just helped himself to a piece of chicken, when he heard it yet again.

"The voice!", Harry said, looking around him, "I just heard it again... didn't you?"

Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead, "I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!", And she stood up and sprinted away, up the stairs.

"What does she understand?", Alex said.

"Loads more than I do.", Neville said, shaking his head.

"Why did she go to go to the library?", he continued.

"Because that's what Hermione does.", Ron said, shrugging, "When in doubt, go to the library... And Alex is gone.", he added when Alex jumped up and went after Hermione.

Just then, Ginny came over and sat down next to Ron. She looked tense and nervous, and her hands were twisting in her lap.

"What's up?", Ron said, helping himself to more porridge.

Ginny didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table with a scared look on her face.

"Ginny? Is everything alright?", Claire said, surprisingly gently.

"I've got to tell you something.", Ginny mumbled, carefully not looking at Harry, though she couldn't find the right words, she opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets?", Claire said, "Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"

Ginny drew a deep breath and, at that precise moment, Percy appeared, looking tired and wan, "If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving."

Ginny jumped up as though her chair had just been electrified, gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away. Percy sat down and grabbed a mug from the center of the table.

"Percy!", Ron said angrily, "She was just about to tell us something important!"

Halfway through a gulp of tea, Percy choked, "What sort of thing?", he said, coughing.

"I just asked her if she'd seen anything odd, and she started to say...", Claire explained.

"Oh! Th-that's nothing to do with the Chamber of Secrets.", Percy said at once.

"How do you know?", Neville said, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, er, if you must know, Ginny, er, walked in on me the other day when I was... Well, never mind. The point is, she spotted me doing something and I, um, I asked her not to mention it to anybody. I must say, I did think she'd keep her word. It's nothing, really, I'd just rather..."

But he was interrupted by the echoing voice of McGonagall's magically magnified through the corridors.

"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

* * *

"It has happened.", Dumbledore told the silent staff room, "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Flitwick let out a squeal. Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin left another message.", Dumbledore explained, "Right underneath the first one. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever'."

"Who is it?", Hooch said, who had sunk, weak kneed, into a chair, "Which student?"

"Ginny Weasley...", McGonagall said.

"We shall have to send all the students home tomorrow.", Dumbledore said, "This is the end of Hogwarts..."

Charles was about to speak up, but the staff room door banged open. It was Lockhart, and he was beaming. "Ah so this is how the staff room looks like.", Lockhart said, cheerfully, "So sorry, dozed off, what have I missed?", he didn't seem to notice that the other teachers were looking at him with something remarkably like hatred.

Snape stepped forward, "Just the man.", he said, "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"That's right, Gilderoy.", Flichwick chipped in, "Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I... Well, I...", sputtered Lockhart.

"Yes, didn't you tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?", Charles added, "Didn't you say that the whole affair had been bungled, and that you should have been given free rein from the start?"

"D-did I? I don't recall...", Lockhart mumbled, stared around at his stony faced colleagues, "I—I really never... You may have misunderstood..."

"We'll leave it to you, then, Gilderoy.", Dumbledore said, "Tonight will be an excellent time to do it. We'll make sure everyone's out of your way. You'll be able to tackle the monster all by yourself. A free rein at last."

Lockhart gazed desperately around him, but nobody came to the rescue. He didn't look remotely handsome anymore. His lip was trembling, and in the absence of his usually toothy grin, he looked weak chinned and feeble.

"V-very well.", he said, "I'll... I'll be in my office, getting... getting ready."

And he left the room.

"That's got him out from under our feet.", Dumbledore said, "The Heads of Houses should go and inform their students what has happened. Tell them the Hogwarts Express will take them home first thing tomorrow. Will the rest of you please make sure no students have been left outside their dormitories."

The teachers rose and left, one by one, until it was only Charles and Snape left in the teachers room, the potion teacher holding the door open.

"Charles, something wrong?", Snape said.

The Combat Teacher looked at the old wardrobe sitting in the corner, he could have sworn that a sound had come out of it. "No... The news just hasn't hit home yet.", Charles mumbled standing up and following after Snape, closing the door behind him.

A few moments after the door closed, the door to the wardrobe burst open, and out of it fell Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione.

"How did we all fit in there?", Alex questioned himself, helping Hermione up.

"She knew something...", Ron said, speaking for the first time since they had entered the wardrobe in the staff room, "That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must be why she was...", Ron rubbed his eyes frantically, as Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what you mean. There can't be any other reason, she is a pureblood.", he said, looking from his friend to the window, the sun sinking, blood red, below the skyline, "There must be something we can do."

It was then that a sudden flare of crimson red fire lit the room, Claire and Alex pulling out there wands. To their surprise and shock, out of the flames came the black coated and mask form of Cruel Angel.

"You!", Harry said, as he and the others joined the cousin's Kent by aiming their wands at him.

"Yes. Me, me, me.", Cruel Angel said, ignoring the wands aimed at him.

"How did you get in here?", Claire said, "You can't Apperate within the grounds of Hogwarts."

"Through out my journey, I have come across many abilities among the dark and the light others would find... unnatural.", Cruel Angel explained simply, "Let me guess why you are in the teacher's room. You came here because you need to tell the teachers something. I guess that something is the location of the Chamber Of Secret, that Moaning Myrtle was the murdered girl from fifty years ago and that the monster inside is a Basilisk. Surprised? You shouldn't be. I have eyes and ears everywhere, yes, even in Hogwarts."

The six Gryffindor's were stunned, and Cruel Angel took this as a sign that he was right. "You six meet me in ten minutes at Myrtle's bathroom.", Cruel Angel said, walking towards the door, "We are going to save Ginny Weasley."

"Y-You think she is alive?", Ron said, a hint of hope in his voice.

"I can't say for sure. But if there is even a one percent chance of saving her, then I am willing to take it.", Cruel Angel told them, "If not then we can avenge her. We can at least make sure no one else will fall victim to tis monster."

"You think we are going to trust you after all the crimes you have committed?", Claire said, not taking her aim off him.

"And what crimes would you have me accused off, Claire Kent?", Cruel Angel said, turning towards the girl.

"You and your Knight's of Sephylon tortured, killed and maimed many people during the war.", Claire told him.

"I run by the rule that dead is not too good for my enemies, and there are worst fates than dying.", Cruel Angel said casually, "It was more of a kindness compare to what your Ministry would have done to them. That being a life sentence in Azkaban."

"You stole the Philosophers Stone last year!", Claire said, "Your evil!"

"You think... I am evil? I think you have the wrong impression of me, Claire Kent.", the robed man told her, "The future was going down a dark path, and those who were making it head that way deserved to die. Someone had to do it, so why not me? Even if it means sacrificing my own mind and soul, it's worth it for a brighter future. Also I didn't need to save you and Harry Potter to take the Stone, but I did.", and he disappeared again in the same crimson flames, leaving the students behind to ponder.

* * *

They marched out of the staff room and up the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, where they found Cruel Angel waiting with a big burlap sack in his hand.

"You came? Good.", Cruel Angel said, giving the sack to Neville.

"What's in there, Mr. Cruel Angel?", Hermione said.

"Something for the Basilisk when we run into it.", Cruel Angel explained as they walked into the bathroom, Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, hello, Alex.", Myrtle said, strangely cheerful when she saw Alex among the group, "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died.", Alex said.

Myrtle looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question. "It was dreadful. It happened right in here. I died in this very stall.", she said with relish, "I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then...", Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining, "I died."

"I see.", Cruel Angel said, amused that a ghost had a soft spot on Alex, "Harry would you join me at the sink."

And Harry did, it looked like an ordinary sink. "That tap's never worked.", Myrtle said brightly as he tried to turn it.

"Harry, say something in Parseltongue.", Cruel Angel instructed, the boy looked unsure at him, "You can do it, Harry. Focus on the engraving, will yourself to believe it is alive."

A frown crawled on Harry's face, as he said, "Open up.", he said.

Except that the words weren't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

"Now listen, I understand you all want to come along to save your friend.", Cruel Angel said, "But if you do, I have to ask that if you do follow me, you obey everything I say."

"If we must.", Claire said.

"That's not good enough, Claire. If I tell you all to hide, will you do it?", he asked and they all agreed immediately, "If I tell you all to run and leave me behind, will you do tis as well?"

This took a moment longer, but under their teachers stern look, they agreed to his terms, "Good, now I want to test one last thing. Harry, can you try and ask for a set of stairs or something?"

Harry looked uncertain, but using the same trick Cruel Angel had instructed to him, he said "Stairs.", in Parseltongue and to their surprise a set of stairs unfolded down in the darkness.

"After me.", Cruel Angel said, lighting the tip of his wand, he led them down into the dark.

* * *

Walking down the stairs through the pipe, they could see more pipes branching off in all directions, but none as large as theirs, which twisted and turned, sloping steeply downward.

"Good thing these stairs are here.", Neville said, carrying the sack on his back, "Imagine we had to slid down this pipe."

"Sound like fun actually.", Claire said.

And then, the pipe leveled out, and they came out in a dark tunnel large enough to stand in with a wet floor.

"We must be miles under the school.", Harry said, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably.", Ron said, squinting around at the dark, slimy walls.

All seven of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead. Using Lumos to lit the tip of their wands as well, they followed Cruel Angel, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead even with seven lit wands. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wand light.

"Remember.", Cruel Angel whispered as they walked cautiously forward, "Any sign of movement, close your eyes right away."

But the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Hermione stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull.

The floor was littered with small animal bones. Cruel Angel led the way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel, before raising their hands to stop.

They froze, watching. The outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

"Maybe it's asleep.", Alex breathed,

"It's not the snake.", Cruel Angel said, gesturing to follow him, wand held high.

The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been twenty feet long at least.

"Blimey.", Ron said weakly.

The tunnel turned and turned again. And then, at last, they crept around yet another bend, where they ran against a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds.

"You know what to do, Harry.", Cruel Angel said.

With a dry throat, Harry nodded. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive.

"Open.", Harry said, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight.

"Alright, tis is it.", Cruel Angel said, turning to the others, and they walked inside.

* * *

 **There ya go, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **Yeah, I know Year 2 is already nearing it's end but I just want to be done with it and go on to Year 3 and don't believe Alex when he tells you that I just want to hurry up to Year 4.**

 **Anyways, for now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	17. Chapter 17: Chamber of Secrets

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis and the Final chapter of Year 2.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4: You know I was kinda on the fence of having them petrified, having them attacked by the Basilisk but saved by Deus Ex... Uhm I mean Cruel Angel or what happened...** **And yeah, Cruel Angel is a bit of a walking Deus Ex Machina, but there is going to be a pretty good reason for it. As for Charles being Cruel Angel, well CA did mention he has eyes and ears everywhere, maybe Charles is one of his Knights of Sephylon?**

 **Also, this chapter is going to show one of the major changes that has happend to the standard timeline.**

 **And now on to the story.**

* * *

They were standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place.

Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls.

Then, as they drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall.

"Did Salazar had a fetish for snakes or something?", Alex whispered, looking up at the statue.

It was ancient and monkey like, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, face-down, lay a small, black robed figure with flaming red hair.

"Ginny!" Harry muttered, about to sprint forward but was held back by Cruel Angel quickly taking a hold on his upper arm.

"Harry wait.", Cruel Angel said, gesturing towards the nearest pillar, "We are not alone."

Looking over, they saw a tall, black haired boy leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle.", Cruel Angel said.

"Very good, Cruel Angel.", Riddle said, looking over the black wearing man and those following him, "Bringing children with you? Your Knights must all be busy I presume."

"What is he? A ghost?", Harry said uncertainly, looking from Riddle to Cruel Angel.

"A memory.", Riddle said quietly, "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"How did Ginny get like this!?", Ron demanded to know.

"Well, that's an interesting question.", Riddle said pleasantly, "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Ginny Weasley's like this, barley alive, is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?", Claire said.

"The diary, my dear Claire Kent. My diary. Little Ginny's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes, how her brothers tease her, how she had to come to school with secondhand robes and books, how", Riddle said, his eyes glinted, "How she didn't think famous, good, great Harry Potter would ever like her, how close he and the beautiful brilliant Claire Kent are."

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven year old girl.", he went on, "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply loved me. 'No one's ever understood me like you, Tom'... 'I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in'... 'It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket'..."

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. "If I say it myself, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted... I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her... Ginny Weasley opened the Chamber of Secrets. She daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on the Squib's cat."

"No...", Ron whispered.

"Yes.", Riddle said, calmly, "But then, through fate or chance, she lost the dairy. She had updated me on recent history, and for a brief moment, I was scared that Cruel Angel or one of his Knights had stolen it. Fortunately, it wasn't, or we wouldn't be having this conversation. But unfortunately, it wasn't by you, and I had been so looking forward to meet you. Ginny told me all about you, Harry. Your whole fascinating history and much of what happened in recent history."

"Fortunately she stole it back, and I made sure Ginny write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and became very boring.", Riddle said, "But there isn't much life left in her... She put too much into the diary, into me."

"That's enough Tom, or should I call you by your preferred name?", Cruel Angel said, cutting the memory off, "By the name Voldemort?", much to the shock of others.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be.", Riddle said, "You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, like you, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Your not!", Harry said, "Your not the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Yeah, I would say sorry to disappoint you, but that would be a lie. But both Albus Dumbledore and Cruel Angel have beaten you many times!", Alex said, "Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. You didn't dare go one-on-one with Cruel Angel or expand your reach beyond Great Britain because you knew, Cruel Angel would destroy any foothold you would get."

"And I've seen the real you, I saw you last year.", Claire added, "You're a wreck. You are barely alive. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding."

Riddle's face contorted, the smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look. "Now, I am going to teach you school children a lesson. Something your teachers would never do. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, his side-kicks and their so called savior."

Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed. Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. The mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole, and something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something was slithering up from its depths.

"Move back!", Cruel Angel ordered and they backed away until they hit the dark Chamber wall, and shut their eyes tight.

Then Riddle hissed something else, none of them needed to be a Parselmouth to understand what he was saying: "Kill them!"

The basilisk was moving toward them, its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. "Parseltongue won't save any of you now, Potter, it only obeys me!", Riddle taunted them.

"I got a surprise for you and your pet, Tom.", Cruel Angel said, his masked face turning to Neville, "Open the sack and unleash its contents!"

Neville did as he was told, throwing the contents in the bag out, revealing to be a rooster.

The loud scream from Riddle was drowned out by the crowing of the rooster, followed by the death cry from the basilisk.

The basilisk keeled over sideways and fell to the floor, dead.

"And so ends the monster of Slytherin, alone in the Chamber of Secrets.", Cruel Angel said, and with a flick of his wand, he summoned the diary and a tooth from the Basilisk to Harry, "Want to do the honors?"

"Gladly.", Harry said, as though he had meant to do it all along, he seized the basilisk fang and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then...

He had gone and there was silence.

Silence except for the steady drip drip of ink still oozing from the diary. The basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through it.

"Well... That was easy.", Neville noted.

"A bit anti-climactic if you ask me...", Alex muttered.

"I like it that it was easy for once.", Cruel Angel said, "It might not have been very flashy, but I always advocate the boring but practical solution over the awesome but impractical spells."

Then came a faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Ginny was stirring. Ron hurried towards her as the others followed behind him. Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the dead basilisk, over to the gathered party and Harry last, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face.

"I-I tried to tell you all during dinner, but I c-couldn't say it in front of Percy... it was me, but I—I s-swear I d-didn't mean to... R-Riddle made me..."

"It's all right child.", Cruel Angel said gently to the starled girl, "We took care of Riddle and his pet snake. Now let's get out of here.",

"I'm going to be expelled!", Ginny wept as Cruel Angel picked her up bridal style.

"No, your not.", Ron said gently.

"I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and w-what will Mum and Dad say?"

"And you will enjoy many more.", Claire assured her, "Nobody is going to expel you for being possessed by the lord of darkness."

* * *

All eight of them stepped on the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place.

Myrtle goggled at them.

"You're alive.", she said blankly to Alex.

"Well, we had one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world with us.", Alex said, "So the chances of any one of us dying were pretty low."

"Oh, well... I'd just been thinking... if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet.", Myrtle said, blushing silver.

"Maybe next year, Myrtle.", Alex said, with a smile, "If its going to be any like the previous year and tis one.", not noticing the glare Hermione gave him.

"Well seems Hermione got some competition.", Neville muttered as Cruel Angel put Ginny on her feet, having Ron support her now.

"You will be fine, Ginny.", Cruel Angel said, before walking towards the door.

"Hey Cruel Angel... Uhm, sir?", Harry said, getting the attention of the masked man, "Thank you, for helping us save Ginny."

"Yeah, thanks a lot. I mean it.", Ron said, "We own you one."

"Nonsense, you don't own me anything.", he waved them off, "You should all go to McGonagall's office, tell her what happened. Goodbye for now, Gryffindor's.", before he was swallowed by the crimson red fire, disappearing.

* * *

Once they entered McGonagall's office, for a moment there was silence as Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime. Then there was a scream.

"Ginny!"

It was Mrs. Weasley, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire. She leap to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Weasley, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter.

Dumbledore was standing behind the desk, beaming, next to him sat Professor McGonagall, who was taking great, steadying gasps, clutching her chest. Next to the chairs where Mr and Mrs. Weasley had been seated, sat Margaret and Neville parent's, Frank and Alice Longbottom.

The parents then went on to hug their respective child and niece as Harry and Hermione stood there.

"Mum! What are you doing?..." Alex began, before his worried mother gave him a slap on the back of his head, "Why!?"

"For making me worried again, you dunce! The school goes in lock-down and you and your friends decide now it the time to go missing!", Margaret scolded him, "Dumbledore contacted me, Frank, Alice, Molly and Arthur with the news... Sometimes I wish you were less like me and more like your father."

"Whomever that is.", Alex snarked, resulting in another slap on the back of his head. But before he could retort, he was interrupted when Mrs. Weasley pulled Alex into a hug.

"You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?", Mrs. Weasley said, hugging each and everyone of the people who went down to the Chamber.

"I think we'd all like to know that.", Professor McGonagall said weakly.

They started telling them everything. For nearly a quarter of an hour they spoke into the rapt silence: About hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that Harry was hearing a basilisk in the pipes: how Claire had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets might be in her bathroom, Cruel Angel leading them into the Chamber, helping them kill the basilisk and Riddle.

"Very well.", Professor McGonagall prompted, "So you found out where the entrance was, breaking a hundred school rules into pieces along the way, I might add."

"What interests me most.", Dumbledore said gently, "Is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests of Albania."

"What's that?", Mr. Longbottom said in a stunned voice, "You-Know-Who? Enchant Ginny?"

"It was tis diary, Mr. Longbottom", Claire gestured to the diary in Harry's hand, "Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen."

Standing up from his seat, the senior Auror approached Harry, asking if he could see it. He took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down at its burnt and soggy pages.

"Brilliant.", Frank said softly.

"Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen.", Dumbledore said, he turned around to the Weasley's, who were looking utterly bewildered, "Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school. Traveled far and wide, sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"His d-diary!", Ginny sobbed, "I've b-been writing in it, and he's been w-writing back..."

"Ginny!", Mr. Weasley said, flabbergasted, "Haven't I taught you anything. What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain?"

"I d-didn't know.", Ginny sobbed, "I found it inside one of the books Mum got me. I th-thought someone had just left it in there and forgotten about it..."

"It's alright dear.", Mrs. Longbottom said, giving Ginny a quick check up before saying, "She should go up to the hospital wing right away. This must have been a terrible ordeal for her."

"There will be no punishment, Miss Weasley.", Dumbledore said, "Older and wiser wizards than she have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort." He strode over to the door and opened it.

Mrs. Weasley led Ginny out, and Mr. Weasley followed, still looking deeply shaken.

"You know, Minerva.", Professor Dumbledore said thoughtfully to Professor McGonagall, "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens?"

"Right.", Professor McGonagall said crisply, also moving to the door, "I'll leave you to deal with Potter, Kent's, Weasley, Longbottom, and Granger shall I?"

"Certainly.", Dumbledore said, she left, and the students and the parents gazed uncertainly at the headmaster, "You will all receive Special Awards for Services to the School and... let me see... yes, I think two hundred points apiece for Gryffindor."

Ron went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and closed his mouth again. The door opened, and Jeager entered the office.

"He is gone, Dumbledore.", Jeager said, walking over to the headmaster, "His office is empty and there is no trace of him."

"Ah, it seems Gilderoy has fled the moment he was needed to prove his talents.", Dumbledore said, shaking his head, "I must draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet... We'll be needing a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"We really seem to burn through them, don't we?", Jeager said, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall.

Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.

"Good evening, Lucius.", Dumbledore said pleasantly.

Mr. Malfoy swept into the room. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face.

The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, and the other adults, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

"So, I heard the location of the Chamber has been found.", he said, "You have you stopped the attacks yet? Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have.", Dumbledore said, with a smile.

"Well?", Mr. Malfoy said sharply, "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius.", Dumbledore said, "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

He gestured to the book Mr. Longbottom, who held up the small black book with the large hole through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely.

Dobby the elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

"A very clever plan.", Margaret said, having noticed what the elf was implying, "Because if Harry, my son, my niece, Ron, Neville and Hermione hadn't discovered this book, Ginny Weasley might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will..."

Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly mask like as Margaret became very formal, as if addressing a jury in the court. "Think of what could have happened... The Weasley's are one of our most prominent pure blood families. Imagine the effect on Arthur Weasley and his Muggle Protection Act, if his own daughter was discovered attacking and killing Muggle-born's. Very fortunate the diary was discovered before any of them could have died, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise."

Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak, "Very fortunate.", he said stiffly.

"Don't you want to know how Ginny got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?", Harry said.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him, "How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?", he said.

"Because you gave it to her.", Harry said, "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her old Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?" He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench.

"Is that so?", Mr. Malfoy said, before hissing, "Then why don't you prove it?"

"Oh, no one will be able to do that.", Margaret said, smiling at Harry, "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book."

"On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius.", Dumbledore added, "Not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of them find their way into innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you..."

Mr. Malfoy stood for a moment, "We''re going, Dobby!"

He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor.

"Mr. Longbottom.", Harry said suddenly, "Can I give that diary back to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"Uhm, sure I guess?", Mr. Longbottom said, looking to Dumbledore, who gave a nod.

Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office.

* * *

Over the past two years, Claire had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night.

She didn't know whether the best bit was nearly the entire school going to Harry and apologize endlessly for suspecting him, or her, Harry, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione's twelve hunderd points for Gryffindor securing the House Cup for the second year running, or Professor Dumbledore standing up to tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat, or the unfortunately announcement that Professor Lockhart would be unable to return next year. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news, but none more loudly than Jeager, Snape and Flitchwick.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences—Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were canceled and thanks to evidence found by Mr. Weasley during a raid on the Malfoy's secret room, and a lawsuit against him led by Margaret, Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Draco Malfoy was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place. On the contrary, he looked resentful and sulky. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was perfectly happy again.

A day before the term ended, Charles was laying down on the couch in his office, looking at the ceiling as warm sunlight shined through his open window. An empty glass standing on the nearby coffee table, along with an half empty bottle.

"Why do even I pack my things? I get back here after the summer, it will just become a mess again.", Charles said, before hearing a knock on the door, "Come in.", the door opened and Harry stepped in.

"Professor, do you have a moment?", Harry said, looking a bit nervous.

"Of course.", Charles said, sitting up straight up, gesturing to the chair on the other side of the coffee table, "Cup of tea? I was just thinking of making one."

"All right.", Harry said awkwardly, taking a seat, noticing an ash tray with the butt of a blunt among the ash, next by a collection of Daily Prophets.

Charles tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout. "I've only got teabags, I'm afraid. I'm not fond of tea leaves.", Charles said, conjuring up two cups, a trey and a some sandwiches, "Anything worrying you, Harry?", offering a cup.

"Yes.", Harry said, he drank a bit of tea, putting his tea down on Charles coffee table, "You know how me and my friends went down with Cruel Angel to the Chamber of Secrets?"

"It's one of the many stories I have heard.", Charles said, putting a single sugarcube in his own cup of tea, wondering where this was going.

"Ginny was taken in the hope to lure me down there. If something like this would happen again, if I would come face-to-face with Voldemort again, I would be completely outclassed.", Harry said, looking from the contents in his cup to the man sitting across from him, "And your the Combat Teacher, I was hoping you would be willing to teach me... I mean, give me extra lessons."

Charles looked into Harry's determined face, hesitated, then said, "Well... All right. I'll take you on. But it'll have to wait until next school year, I'm afraid. Let's just hope for a quite year for once."

* * *

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny got a compartment to themselves. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays.

They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it.

"By the by, Gin.", Alex said, "I have been meaning to ask, but what did you see Percy doing?"

"Oh, that.", Ginny said, giggling, "Well... Percy's got a girlfriend."

Fred dropped a stack of books on George's head, "What?"

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater.", Ginny said.

"Never heard of her.", Claire said, looking up from her book.

"That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. You won't tease him, will you?" Ginny added anxiously.

"Wouldn't dream of it.", Fred said, who was looking like his birthday had come early.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped.

* * *

Lockhart let out a terrified breath as he finally came to, as he was sitting on his knees on the cold stone floor in a dark room, something bound tight around his eyes blinding him from his surroundings.

"Keep him restrained.", a voice ordered.

The former Defense Against the Dark Arts, blinking from the sudden light as his blind fold was removed. In front of him stood Cruel Angel, holding his book 'Magical Me' in his hand, flipping through it. Looking around panicked, he saw that he was surrounded by four other people wearing robes and masks.

It was then that the danger of the situation settled in, because Lockhart knew exactly who those people in the mask and cloaks where, they were the Knights of Sephylon.

"Oh, no. Not you.", Lockhart said panicked, as the masked men, one surprisingly as short as a goblin, stood just looking at him, the only sound coming from Cruel Angel flipping pages.

Finally the silence was broken by Cruel Angel shut the book shut. "A lot of rubbish is in tis book, isn't there, Gilderoy?", Cruel Angel said, throwing the book at the feet of Lockhart, leaning down so his eyes were on the same height.

"I think he is pissing himself, Sephylon.", one of the Knights said, wearing black formal attire, along with a black cape, silver decorating his mask.

Looking down, a wet stain began to form around Lockhart's crotch region, "You are right, Sandaion.", Cruel Angel said, reaching under his hood, and with a click, the mask came off, showing his face.

The Knights Of Sephylon knew what it meant when their leader did this. Before, Lockhart might have had some hope to leave with his life and mind intact, even though he was absolutely helpless.

But revealing his face means there was no way back since the victim may now describe Cruel Angel's face to the Auror's. It says 'You're gonna die now.' louder than the wand in his hand.

"Y-You?", Lockhart said, trying to back away.

"Yes, me, me, me.", Cruel Angel said putting his mask back on, standing up and walking around his capture, until he stood behind Lockhart, grabbing a full hand of hair, "You see, I have had a lot of free time since Voldemort's first defeat. So I have been working on a little spell. And because you like being special, I am going to test the finished product on you."

Lockhart quivered in fear, as Cruel Angel placed the tip of his wand to the center of his forehead. Lockhart's face is contorted in fear.

"Dilacerant Veneficium Auferetur.", Cruel Angel whispered.

The crackling sound of lightning filled the room, as black electricity emitting white light streamed from the wand and entered Lockhart's head, the painful screams of Lockhart mixed in with the other sound.

Once it stopped, Cruel Angel let go of Lockhart, who collapses weakly onto the ground. "Give him his wand, Raphion.", Cruel Angel told one of his Knights, removing the restraints from Lockhart's arms as he takes a few steps back.

The Knight named Raphion, threw the thing stick at between Lockhart and Cruel Angel, landing with a clatter on the floor. Lockhart quickly crawled to it, managing to grap it and tried to cast a spell at Cruel Angel but to no avail; he crashed back to the ground before the feet of the leader of the Cruel Angel Thesis.

"Wha... What did you do to me?", Lockhart said in complete shock.

"It would be a waste of time to explain it to you now.", Cruel Angel told him in a commanding voice, aiming his wand at Lockhart, "Now say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate."

* * *

 **And that was the end of Year 2, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	18. Chapter 18: Escape From Privet Drive

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis and the first chapter of Year 3.**

 **I know I have been uploading a lot of this story, but I might have written a bit too far ahead... Anyways** **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4: Yeah, I was thinking of them battling the basilisk, but I figured that the boring but practical way would be more CA's style. I am not saying what CA did to Lockhart for now, but if he did took away his magic, I think there is one person more deserving of that than Lockhart.**

 **And not to spoil to much of the identities of the Knights of Sephylon, but it is a good guess for one of the eleven (including CA).**

 **Oh and on a small side note, the GoF was on tv a week ago, so it made me think of who would play Claire, Alex, Margaret (and by extension Elizabeth) and Charles.**

 **Claire would be played by Cara Delevingne,** **Alex by Andrew Garfield,** **Margaret/Elizabeth by Natalie Dormer and Charles by** **James McAvoy.**

 **Anyways now on to the story.**

* * *

Claire had only two weeks of her summer vacation left and until now it had to be the dullest one yet. She was now reading a book in the shadow of one of the tree next to the lake where the Kent Summer Home was build.

She was engrossed in her book but her concentration was interrupted by a sudden movement in the bushes behind her. She turned around to see a enormous dog staring at her.

"That's one big dog...", she muttered, standing up as it slowly walked towards her. The dog had jet-black fur, and was the size of a bear, reminding her of the three headed dog Fluffy from her first year at Hogwarts.

Despise it terrifying appearance, the dog let out a soft whine and gave her hand a lick. Looking at the dog if it was okay, Claire stretched out her hand, softly petted the dogs head. "Your not a scary dog at all, are you Wolfie?", Claire said with a smile, and the dog gave a happy bark, "What are you doing here in the middel of the forest? Did you get separated from your owner or are you like me?"

The dog tilting its head questionably at her as it looked up to her with its grey eyes. "So your just like me? A bastard who's father didn't want her?", Claire said sadly, gave the dog a rub against his ear, as it whined sorrowfully and in return the dog gave her hand a lick, before turning around and sprinting away.

Before it disappeared back into the bushes, it gave Claire one last look with, a hint of sadness in its grey eyes, before heading back into the forest.

* * *

Late in the evening, Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart.

But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic. Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix. He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic, which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts.

He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat.

Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent when a voice came to him, "Nice evening for an escape, isn't it?"

Harry stepped backward. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, which was caught by a strong hand, preventing him from landing in the gutter.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.", Charles Jeager said, pulling his student back to his feet.

"Professor? What are you...", Harry began.

"Relax Harry, I am not here to turn you in.", Charles said, holding up his hands, "I was suppose to pick up a friend of mine from the ministry for a few drinks, we had just passed Margaret's office when we heard about you blowing up... your aunt? That's pretty dark Harry."

"I didn't blew her up like that!", Harry protested, "I more... inflated her like a balloon."

"I know, just messing with you. That friend of mine is a pretty respected Auror, so I went along with him to your house to find the household in chaos and you gone.", Charles explained, "So while your aunt got deflated and her memories modified, I went out to find you, and I am lucky I found you when I did. Not sure if you heard, but there is a prisoner on the lose, a prisoner of Azkaban if you will."

The image of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly went through Harry's mind, "You mean Sirius Black?", Harry said, "He was on the Muggle news."

"It makes sense he would be.", Charles said, taking out his wand, "I would rather not talk out in the open like tis...", he held out his hand but Harry was reluctant to take it.

"Your not in trouble Harry, even Fudge wouldn't make a big deal out of someone losing their temper.", Charles said gently, "And even if he would, I know a very good lawyer who can kick his ass in court any day of the week and twice on Sunday."

Deciding to trust his favorite teacher, Harry gripped Charles's forearm, while holding on to his trunk.

"Well, here we go.", Charles said.

Harry felt Charles's arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip; the next thing he knew, everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull and then...

* * *

He gulped great lungfuls of cold night air and opened his streaming eyes. He felt as though he had just been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before he realized that Magnolia Crescent had vanished. He and Charles were now standing in the forest where the Kent Summer Home was located. Indeed, the manor could be seen a few feet away from them.

"Was tis your first time Apparating. Are you all right?", Charles said, looking down at him solicitously, "The sensation does take some getting used to."

"I'm fine... I already Apparated with Margaret last year.", Harry said, rubbing his ears, which felt as though they had left Magnolia Crescent rather reluctantly, "But I still prefer brooms..."

They walked up to the house where Charles knocked on the front door, and before they knew it the door was opened to see a Margaret in her dress pants and a white dress shirt in the door.

"Harry! Thank god your save!", Margaret said, stepping aside to let him in, "Thank you for finding him, Charles."

"It's alright, Margaret. I wouldn't like seeing you upset.", Charles said, standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets, "I take it you smoothed everything over with Fudge?"

"Of course I did.", she said proudly, "I also arranged for Harry to spend the rest of the Summer with us."

"You are amazing Margaret.", Charles said, "I already told Harry I knew a pretty good lawyer."

"Oh, just a pretty good one?", Margaret fainted insult.

"Alright, the best in Europe and maybe even beyond that.", Charles said with a smile, bidding them goodbye before turning around.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?", Margaret said, a bit eagerly.

"Oh, no. I have lots things to do tonight.", Charles declined politely, "But thank you anyway, maybe we can have a beer some time."

"I would like that.", she said, before they watched Charles walk off the porch and with a loud bang disappearing with a loud pop.

* * *

Leaving the trunk and Hedwig's empty cage in the hall, Margaret let Harry to the room which functioned as Margaret's home office. "Take a seat, I have a lot of explaining to do to you.", Margaret said, clicked her fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, taking a seat in the large black leather chair behind her large oak desk.

"Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that... Almost gave me a heart attack when I heard it from Charles, but you're safe, and that's what matters.", Margaret began, "Two people of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done."

Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.

"Petunia and Vernon were extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays... which shouldn't be a problem.", Margaret said, slipping two envelope's to him, "It's an pardon on tonight's events, signed by the Minister of Magic himself. The other is an official excuse for accusing you of using an illegal levitating charm in the presents of Muggles last year, also signed by Fudge."

"Hang on.", Harry blurted, looking at the contents of the envelopes, "I am not about to be punished for breaking the law?"

"Nope. It was chalked up as an accident.", Margaret said, leaning back in her chair, closing her eyes and arms behind her head, seemingly tired, "Even the best of wizards and witched can lose control of their emotions... It also helped that I am the best at what I do."

It was then that Harry noted a copy of the Daily Prophet on Margaret's desk, seeing the picture of Sirius Black on it.

"Margret, can I read that Daily Prophet.", Harry said, and she nodded.

 _Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today._

 _"We are doing all we can to recapture Black." said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "And we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

 _Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

 _"Well, really, I had to, don't you know.", an irritable Fudge said, "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it... Who'd believe him if he did?"_

 _While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse._

Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one.

"He murdered thirteen people?", Harry said, looking to Margaret who had opened her eyes, "With one curse?"

"It's what they say.", Margaret said, sitting forward in her chair, hands folded, "They say Black was a big supporter of Voldemort. I was a junior in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people. I-I will never forget it... A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing..."

A silence fell through the office, as Margaret looked into the fire, Harry noted that this memory seemed painful for her more than for some reason.

"Harry, what I am about to tell you is not to make you worried or miserable, I am telling you tis to know what your in for.", she said, looking up from the fire to the boy across from her, "They say Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after... he wants you dead."

There was a silence, Harry was quite for a moment. "Why? Why would Sirius Black be out to kill me.", he said.

"Black lost everything the night you stopped Voldemort. He might think murdering you will bring Voldemort back to power.", Margaret explained, looking once again away from him, "Seriously, I have no idea what thought are going through that man's head anymore... But Harry, I want you to promise me something. No matter what you hear, I don't want either you or Claire to go look for Black."

"Margaret... Why would I try to look for someone who is trying to kill me?", Harry said, breathlessly, "Or why would Claire for that matter?"

"Because I know you two.", Margaret told him.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	19. Chapter 19: Fear On The Hogwarts Express

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4:** **Yeah... that's not really a surprise if you read my original PAKC story (which this story is sort of an AU of), and of course it hurts him. Okay, Charles know a great lawyer but not THAT great.**

 **Great because I have said that, Margaret is after me... I am going to hide while you guys go read the chapter.**

* * *

A week after Harry had arrived at the Kent's, it was time for their visit to Diagon Alley.

Once they arrived by Floo Powder, their first stop was Gringots but on the way, they noticed a crowd in the shop staring at something. Edging their way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom.

"Just come out, prototype.", a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Harry, who was swinging off his father's arm.

"Irish International Side's Just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd, "And they're favorites for the World Cup!"

A large witch in front of Alex moved, and he was able to read the sign next to the broom:

 _The Firebolt_

 _This state-of-the-art racing broom sports a stream-lined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number._

 _Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm._

 _Price on request._

"Mom...", Alex said with a sickening sweet tone, "Can I have a Firebolt?"

"If you manage to get only O's on all your test's, exams and homework tis year.", Margaret told her son.

Alex thought about it for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders, "Sounds like too much work for the best broom in the world.", he said.

"You really are the definition of brilliant but lazy.", Harry said as they left the shop.

They went to the Apothecary to replenish their stores of potions ingredients, and as Harry and Alex's school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, he visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones.

Most important of all, he had to buy his new schoolbooks, which would include those for their new subjects.

Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spellbooks the size of paving slabs in the bookstores window, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of The Monster Book of Monsters. Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.

As they entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward them.

"Hogwarts?", he said abruptly, "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes, we need...", Margaret began.

"Get out of the way.", the manager said impatiently, brushing Harry aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the Monster Books' cage.

"Hang on.", Harry said quickly, "I've already got one of those."

"Have you?", A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face, "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning..."

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the Monster Books had seized a third and were pulling it apart. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart.

* * *

They emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with their new books under their arms. Margaret was just about to discuss where they'd have lunch, when someone yelled Harry, Claire and Alex name and he turned.

"Harry! Claire! Alex!"

Sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, there was Ron, Neville and Hermione, waving frantically at them.

"Finally!", Ron said, grinning at them as they walked over to them.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?", Hermione said, in a very serious voice.

"I didn't mean to... How do you know about that?", Harry said, while Ron and Neville roared with laughter.

"Dad! He told me, and I told Neville and Hermione.", Ron explained.

"It's not funny, Ron.", Hermione said sharply, "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"Well, I had the best lawyer in England.", Harry said, looking at Margaret.

"Oh, only England?", she said amused.

"So, have you got all your new books and stuff?", Claire said.

"Look at this.", Ron said, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it, "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books...", he pointed at a large bag under his chair.

"What about those Monster Books, eh?", Neville said, "The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted three. What's all that, Hermione?", pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I?", Hermione said, "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies."

"Taking all those classes, are you sure that's wise?", Margaret said, looking over the books, "I think you might have the opposite problem of Alex. He is an underachiever and your a bit of an overachiever."

"I... Just want to do good...", Hermione mumbled, checking her purse, "I've still got ten Galleons, it's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present. I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and Ron's got Errol..."

"I haven't. Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers.", Ron said, he pulled his pet rat out of his pocket, "And I want to get him checked over. I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

* * *

So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie. There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants Of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing.

The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so Harry, Claire, Ron, Neville and Hermione waited, examining the cages, while Margaret waited outside.

A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window. Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank, and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise.

Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored furballs that were humming loudly, and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.

The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.

"It's my rat.", he told the witch, "He been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Put him on the counter.", the witch said, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.

Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand, he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy, and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"How old is this rat?", the witch said, picking up Scabbers.

"Dunno.", Ron said, "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?", the witch said, examining Scabbers closely.

"Er... He once bit Slytherin very hard.", Ron said.

"A glorious talent indeed.", Alex said with a nostalgic smile.

The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch eyes moved from Scabbers's tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.

"He's been through the mill, this one." she said.

"He was like that when Percy gave him to me.", Ron said defensively.

"An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so.", the witch said.

"Seriously, how old IS Scabbers?", Alex said surprised.

"Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these or if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic.", the witch said, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay.", Ron said, "How much..."

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.

"No, Crookshanks, no!", the witch cried, but Scabbers, shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry, Claire, Alex and Neville followed.

* * *

It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.

"What the bloody hell happened?", Margaret said, having followed after them they raced out of the shop.

"Ron got attack by either a very big cat.", Harry said, "Or quite a small tiger."

"I want a pet tiger... I could train him to attack Malfoy on command.", Alex said, looking around, "Speaking of cats, where is Hermione?"

They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.

"You bought that monster?", Ron said, his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?", Hermione said, glowing.

"Well there is no accounting for taste.", Claire said dryly, looking at the cat. Who's fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall.

Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!", Ron said.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?", Hermione said.

"And what about Scabbers?", Ron said, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket, "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic.", Hermione said, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand.,"And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

"Wonder why." Ron said sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the Daily prophet.

"Harry!", he said, smiling as he looked up, "Claire, Alex, Neville, Margret! How are you?"

"I am fine, Arthur.", Margaret said, as they joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping.

Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at them.

"They still haven't caught him, then?", Harry asked.

"No.", Mr. Weasley said, looking extremely grave, "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?", Ron asked, "It'd be good to get some more money..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron.", Mr. Weasley said, who on closer inspection looked very strained, "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts, the newly elected Head Boy Percy, and the Weasley's youngest child and only girl, Ginny.

Ginny seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw Harry. She went very red and muttered, "Hello", without looking at him.

Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he had never met the other people. "Harry! Claire! Alex! Neville!", Fred interrupted, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply, "Simply splendid to see you, old boy!"

"Marvelous.", George said, pushing Fred aside, "Absolutely spiffing."

"That's enough, now.", Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum!", Fred said as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand too, "How really corking to see you..."

"I said, that's enough.", Mrs. Weasley said, depositing her shopping in an empty chair, "Hello, Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville, Margaret."

They greeted back before Mrs. Weasley asked if they heard the exciting news. She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest, "Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.

"And last.", Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that.", Mrs. Weasley said, frowning suddenly, "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?", George said, looking revolted at the very idea, "It'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny giggled.

"Hey, being a prefect is not so bad. You can get away with pretty much anything.", Margaret said with a smirk, "I would know."

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasley's, the three Kent's, Harry, Neville and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. The Weasley's and Hermione made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day.

And Harry, the Kent's and Neville took the Floo network back to their respective homes.

* * *

The trip to King's Cross Station was rather uneventful, and soon Harry, Claire, Alex and Margaret stood on platform nine and three- quarters and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.

"We are early.", Claire said when suddenly someone called her cousin's name, "I wonder if the others are already here..."

Turning around they saw that it was a girl with long brown hair tied in two pigtails, deep blue eyes and dark skin from their year, and if Claire recalled correctly she was in Slytherin.

"Tracey Davis! Fancy meeting you here.", Alex said to the girl shaking hands, "It must be fate."

"Or its because we both need to take the train to school.", Tracey pointed out before Alex introduced her.

"Tracey, tis is my cousin Claire, you know her, she sleeps through most her classes and still aces them without trying. That is my brother from another mother, Harry Potter, you might know him, I heard he is famous or something.", Alex joked, before gesturing to his mother, "And tis is..."

"Your older sister, right?", Tracey said, "Did you already graduate Hogwarts? Or do you attend a different school? Because I have never seen you around."

This earned her a smile from Margaret, "I like tis one.", she said.

* * *

At eleven o'clock, they had found their friends and were now leaning out of the window and waved at Margaret, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.

"Well I better get going.", Tracey said, "See you guys on the flip side." and she walked off.

"So... friends with a Slytherin, eh?", Hermione said sharply, eyeing the Slytherin girl as she walked away.

"What can I say?", Alex said with a smirk, "I am a people person."

"I need to talk to you in private.", Harry muttered to Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny.", Ron said.

"Oh, that's nice.", Ginny said huffily.

"Don't take it personal Gin.", Alex said, "You can join us later."

"Thanks, Alex.", Ginny said shooting him a smile and she stalked off.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.

The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.

"Professor R. J. Lupin.", Hermione whispered at once.

"How does she know that?", Neville said with wide eyes, "Why does she always know everything?"

"She probably knows because it's on his case, Neville.", Claire replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.

"Wonder what he teaches?", Ron said, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

"Cooking class, obviously.", Claire whispered.

"I hope Harry doesn't kill tis one like our first one.", Alex said, turning to Harry, "Any who... What were you going to tell us?"

Harry explained all about the warning Margaret had given him two weeks ago.

When he'd finished, Claire went wide eyed, Alex rubbed the back of his head, Ron looked thunderstruck, Neville went pale white and Hermione had her hands over her mouth.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you?" Alex said, "It's always something with you isn't it?"

"I don't ask for it!", Harry said.

"We know... There goes hope for a quite year...", Claire said, taking the news of Sirius Black way better than Harry would have expected.

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?", Hermione asked keenly, changing the subject, "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain..."

"Yeah, I think it is.", Ron said in an offhand sort of way.

"I just want to get inside Honey Dukes.", Claire said, looking dreamily out of the window, "It's tis sweetshop, where they've got everything... Pepper Imps, they make you smoke at the mouth, and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next..."

She seemed to snap out of her day dreaming when she heard chuckles from her friends, "W-What I mean is, Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?", she quickly said with a blush.

"I know right?", Hermione said, "In Sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shackes supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain..."

The compartment door opened and in stepped their least favorite trio of Slytherin, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, look who it is. Potty, the Cunt's and the Weasel.", Malfoy said in his usual lazy drawl, Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly, "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor, Alex stood up as well, in case he needed to hold Ron back, as Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who's that?", Malfoy said, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.

"That, dumb Malfoy, is a new teacher.", Alex said with an innocent smile, "Now what were you saying, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose, "Come on.", he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.

Alex and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles. "I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year.", Ron said angrily, "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and...", he made a violent gesture in midair.

"Oh, oh!", Alex said with a manic grin, "Let's break his legs!"

"Alex! Ron!", Hermione hissed, pointing at Professor Lupin, "Be careful..." but Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.

* * *

The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.

"It's like Claire during History Of Magic...", Neville noted about the Professor.

The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down, "That's weird...", Claire said, looking out the black window, "We can't be there yet, so why are we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows. Harry, who was nearest to the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.

The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.

"What's going on?", Alex said, "Do you think we've broken down?"

"No idea...", Harry's voice said.

There was a squeaking sound, and Alex saw the dim black outline of Claire, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out. "There's something moving out there.", she said, "I think people are coming aboard..."

The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.

"Who's that?", Ron said.

"Ginny."

"Okay, if Ginny is on the floor.", Alex said, "Then who is the other one who landed on my lap?"

"Hello, Alex." a dreamily voice said.

"Oh, hey, Luna.", Alex said casually, "How was your summer?"

"Do you know everyone?", Hermione exclaimed in surprised.

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice said suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last. There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment, Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are.", he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him, but the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood.

There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water but it was visible only for a split second, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.

And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.

An intense cold swept over them all. Claire felt her own breath catch in her chest. The cold went deeper than her skin, inside her chest, it was inside her very heart.

Out of the corner of her eye, Claire saw Harry fall out of his seat, seemingly he had fainted.

Claire got up to check on her friend, but the moment she stood up, her legs gave in as if they were made of jelly.

Professor Lupin had taken out his wand, "None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.", he declared, but the creature didn't move, so he muttered something and something silver out of his wand, forcing the creature to glide away.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	20. Chapter 20: Tea Leafs

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4:** **Yeah thanks a lot about your Margaret comment! And Alex is not a player... H-He is just very friendly... (Just wait until he is sixteen or something). And about Margaret Apperating in Quebec... I don't think you can Apperate across country, but I think she could Apperate in Quebec if she took a boat or plane or a port key or floo powder or something to get there first.**

 **Anyways story time.**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on when Harry regained his conscious laying om something soft. Alex and Ron were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Hermione, Neville and Professor Lupin watching.

To his side he saw the reason he was laying on something so soft, his head was resting on Claire's lap.

"Are you okay?", Claire asked gently.

"Yeah...", Harry said, sitting up, quickly looking toward the door, "What happened? Where's that... that thing? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed.", Claire said.

Harry looked around the bright compartment, Ginny and Luna looked back at him, both very pale.

"But I heard screaming...", Harry mumbled.

A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.

"Here.", he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece, "Eat it. It'll help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it, "What was that thing?", he asked Lupin.

But it was Alex who answered, "That was one of the guards of Azkaban.", he said as Lupin was now giving chocolate to everyone else, "That was a dementor."

"That's correct...", Professor Lupin said, suddenly going quite as he looked at Alex with surprised eyes, "I... I need to speak to the driver, excuse me.", crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket, he strolled past Alex and disappeared into the corridor.

"What was that about?", Hermione noted.

"Don't know, and not sure if I care.", Alex said with a shrug, turning back to his friend, "Are you sure you're okay, Harry?"

"I don't get it... What happened?" Harry said, wiping more sweat off his face.

"Well... the dementor stood there and looked around...", Alex said, "I guess it did, I couldn't really see its face with the hood and all."

"I thought you were having a fit or something.", Ron said, who still looked scared, "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching."

"It was horrible...", Neville said, in a higher voice than usual, "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird.", Luna said suddenly, trying to comfort the huddled form of Ginny, who gave small sobs, "Like I'd never be cheerful again..."

"But didn't any of you... fall off your seats?", Harry said awkwardly.

"No...", Alex said, "Though there is no shame in that."

Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know..."

"Sorry Professor.", Claire said, "We have a very bad history with DADA teachers."

"I heard about something like that from a friend.", Professor Lupin said with an understanding nod, "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you all right, Harry?"

"Fine." he muttered, embarrassed.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey.

* * *

At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from his pocket. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"First years this way!" called a familiar voice.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"All right, you six?", Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd. They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, two more towering, hooded dementors, standing guard on either side.

The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione got out, a drawling, delighted voice sounded behind them.

"You fainted, Potter? You actually fainted?"

Malfoy elbowed past, but found himself tripping over Alex's feet. "You should really look where you walk.", he said mockingly, as they joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; They followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"

Professor McGonagall, was calling over the heads of the crowd. "There's no need to look so worried. I just want a word in my office.", she told them, "Move along there, Kent's, Weasley and Longbottom."

Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd.

* * *

It wasn't until the sorting ceremony was over that Harry and Hermione joined them. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry.

"What was all that about?", Ron muttered once they sat down.

Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast...", Professor Dumbledore said, the candlelight shimmering on his beard, cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementor's of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementor's are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises or even Invisibility Cloaks." he added blandly, and Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione glanced at each other, "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementor's."

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

"On a happier note." he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard.

Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

"As to our second new appointment.", Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away, "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular.

Hagrid, who was ruby-red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

"We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table, "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance.", Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink.

It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid.

They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed. It had been Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!", Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers table.

"All down ta you six, and that Cruel Angel guy.", Hagrid said, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them, "Can't believe it... great man, Dumbledore... Came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough... It's what I always wanted..."

Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

* * *

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione joined the Gryffindor's streaming up the marble staircase and very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower's large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!", Percy called from behind the crowd, "The new password's 'Fortuna Major'!"

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases.

* * *

When Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherin's with a very funny story.

As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

"Hey, Potter!", Parkinson shrieked, "Potter! The dementor's are coming, Potter!"

"How many colors of the rainbow did you shite yourself when the demetor's searched your compartment?", Claire shouted to her as she followed her friends to the Gryffindor table.

"New third-year course schedules.", George said, passing them, over, "What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.

"We'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match...", Harry muttered.

"That's the spirit Harry.", a voice said.

Behind him walked Charles Jeager, being impeccably dressed in a three-piece-suit as always.

"Thanks Professor.", Harry said to his favorite teacher, "How was your summer?"

"...Good enough that I need another vacation to recover from tis one... I still own Kingsley a beer...", Jeager said, flexing his shoulder, "Anyways, see you kids later today.", and he walked off to the teacher's table.

Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.

Hermione was examining her new schedule, "Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today.", she said happily.

"Hermione." Ron said, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "They've messed up your timetable. Look... they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough time."

"I'll manage.", Hermione said, putting her schedule in her bag, "I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"This morning you have Divination at nine o'clock. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And...", Neville pointed out.

Alex leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "I know you're good, Hermione, but your not crazy enough to make tis schedule work.", Alex said, looking at his female friend, "How are you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All right?", he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Your in my first ever lesson! Right after lunch! Been up since five getting' everythin' ready... hope it's OK... me, a teacher...honestly..."

He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat. "Wonder what he's been getting ready?" Neville said, a note of anxiety in his voice.

The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule. "We'd better go, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there...", Alex said as he, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione said goodbye to Claire, Fred and George and they made their way towards the North Tower.

"Now that the kids are gone...", Fred said, turning to Claire, "We want to talk about you something."

"There is this rumor going around.", George continued, "It seems that you and Harry are fancying each other."

"So what's going on, Claire?", the twins said, giving her a curious look.

Claire took a few sips from her tea before answering, "Jealous? I never took you two for the type, Gred and Feorge.", she responded, "I'm flattered."

"It's the hair isn't it?", Fred said, stroking his hair proudly.

"Girls can never resist its fiery orange colour!", George added, "Listen, as your friends, we feel like we're doing you a disservice if we didn't say something."

"Yeah, while we know Harry and you have gone through a lot... Harry might have some... issues.", Fred said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Fred and George.", Claire said, appreciating their worry, "Harry and I don't like each other that way."

Though the twin did not look entirely convinced, "Just be careful, it's all we're saying.", George said.

* * *

The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle. At last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but at the ceiling, there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it. "'Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher.'", Harry read, "How're we supposed to get up there?"

As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet.

"That way I suppose.", Neville said.

"After you.", Ron said, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first followed by Alex.

They emerged into the strangest-looking classroom. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chins armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves.

It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle.

As the class assembled, a voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.

"Welcome.", it said, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

"Sit, my children, sit.", she said, and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination.", Professor Trelawney said, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire, "My name is professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you... Books can take you only so far in this field..."

At these words, Hermione looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future.", Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face, "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy.", she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so.", Neville said tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear.", Professor Trelawney said, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Professor Trelawney continued placidly, "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear." she shot suddenly at Parvati, "Beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.

"In the second term.", Professor Trelawney went on, "We shall progress to the crystal ball... If we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. "I wonder, dear." she said to Lavender, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney. "Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading... It will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Lavender trembled.

"Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of 'Unfogging the Future'. I shall move among you, helping and instructing. Oh, and dear.", she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."

Sure enough, Alex reached the shelf of teacups, where he saw a teacup fall out of Neville's grasp. "Whoops.", Alex said, catching it in his hand, handing him the teacup. Professor Trelawney eyebrows frown at Alex as he came to fill his cup.

When they had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.

"Oki, doki.", Alex said as they opened their books at pages five and six, "What can you see in mine?"

"A load of soggy brown stuff.", Hermione said, looking at Alex tea leafs.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!", Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.

"Right, you've got a crooked sort of heart... or is it a coin?..." Alex consulted 'Unfogging the Future', "That means you're going to find... a handsome rich partner?..."

"You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me.", Hermione said, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.

"My turn...", Hermione peered into Alex's teacup.

Before she could, Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed. "My dear boy... my poor, dear boy no it is kinder not to say... no... don't ask me..."

"Spit it out, you crazy old...", Alex said, getting a jab at his side from Hermione, "I mean, Professor?"

Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry, Alex, Ron, Neville's and Hermione's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "You have the Grim."

"The what now?", Harry said.

Harry was not the only one who didn't understand; Dean shrugged at him and Lavender looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!", Professor Trelawney cried, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood, "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen, the worst omen, of death!"

Lavender clapped her hands to her mouth too. Everyone was looking at Harry.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	21. Chapter 21: Talon's

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4:** **There's a reason why Alex joined Divination. As for that letter from Margaret, quoting a very wise wizard, "Fly you fool!"**

 **Anyways story time.**

* * *

Harry, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor Jeager's lesson.

It took them so long to find his classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.

The group were sitting in seat in the back of the room; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at Harry, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment, which meant the class was hardly paying attention what they were telling them.

"Okay, what's going on with you all?", Jeager said, leaning against his desk, "I know Summer vacation has ended, but even I am not that broken up about it to pretend my class is a funeral." but nobody spoke.

Then Hermione raised her hand, "Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and..."

"Oh, marvelous...", Jeager said, rolling his eyes before scanning the classroom, "Who is suppose to die tis year?"

"Me.", Harry said, finally.

"Of course...", Jeager said, sounding more annoyed than anything, "Then you should know, Harry, that Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at tis school... And as far as I know, all of them have yet to meet their demise yet. Anyways, Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic, true Seers are very rare."

He stopped, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "I wouldn't be to worried Harry. Besides, you face death every year and live. So I don't understand why tis bothers you so much, tis should really be just another day for you."

Half of the class laughed, and Harry felt a bit better. Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"

"That was possible just a self-fulfilling prophecy.", Jeager said, with a wave of his hand, "She told him he was going to break it, so Neville expected that it would happen."

When the Combat Class had finished, they were about to join the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch, when Jeager called Harry over.

"Something wrong, Professor?", Harry said.

"Oh, no nothing.", Jeager said, putting a few papers in his desk, "Just wanted to check up if you still wanted those extra Combat Classes we talked about last year."

"Yes, of course.", Harry said quickly.

"Let me see... How about eight o'clock tis Friday evening? Just come over to my office.", Jeager said, locking up his desk and the two left the class room, "I don't think you will have Quidditch practice, so when that starts up we will have to find a evening which will suit us both."

* * *

"Ron, cheer up.", Hermione said, pushing a dish of stew toward him once they sat down for lunch, "You heard what Professor Jeager said."

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start, "Harry.", he said, in a low, serious voice, "You haven't seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Don't think so.", Harry said.

"I have...", Claire said, Ron let his fork fall with a clatter, "I saw one the day Harry came to stay over. I think he was just a stray though."

Ron looked at Claire as though she had gone mad. "If you have seen a Grim, that's... that's bad.", he said, "My... my uncle Bilius saw one and he died twenty-four hours later!"

"Pure coincidence.", Claire said, "Just because most wizards are scared shitless by the so called Grim, doesn't mean every black dog is an omen of death."

"Indeed.", Hermione agreed, looking in her Arithmancy book, "I think most of them just see a dog and think, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"

Alex let out a chuckle as Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione. "I think Divination seems very woolly.", Alex added, "I think we are going to pass through it with minimal effort."

"Well now we know why Alex has chosen Divination.", Neville said, "Easy high marks for minimal effort."

"That and for another reason like...", Alex said, his eyes resting for a second on Hermione before quickly looking away, "Because... Lavender and Parvati are taking it!", he corrected himself a bit too quickly.

Hermione looked a bit disappointed at this reasoning, but her attention was turned back to Ron who said hotly, "There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!"

"You still on that? If there is any truth to them leaves, Hermione is going to marry someone rich...", Alex pointed out, suddenly going silent upon realizing, before shouting, "...Oh god, she is going to marry Malfoy!"

"Claire, punch Alex for me.", Hermione said looking for the right page in her book.

"Sure.", Claire agreed to her friends request, "I'll do it later, when he least expects it."

* * *

Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class after lunch.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other as they were sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Up ahead Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry exchanged a glance with Claire, both of them sure what they were talking about.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!", he called as the class approached, "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson coming up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather around the fence here!", he called, "That's it... Make sure ya can see, now, first thing yah'll want ta do is open ya books..."

"How?" the cold, drawling voice of Malfoy said, "How do we open our books?", He took out his copy of The Monster Book of Monsters, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' anyone been able ta open their books?", Hagrid said, looking crestfallen, the class all shook their heads, "Ya've got ta stroke 'em.", as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!", Malfoy sneered, "We should have stroked them! why didn't we guess!"

"I-I thought they were funny.", Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

Malfoy was about to give retort, but he was cut off by Harry, telling him to shut up.

"Right then.", Hagrid said, who seemed to have lost his thread, "So...ya've got ya books an... now ya need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on...", he strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs.", Malfoy said loudly, "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when he hears about this."

"I am giving you a fair warning, Malfoy.", Claire told him, her voice icy cold, "If you do anything to mess up Hagrid's first lesson..."

"Oh, is that a threat, Kent?", Malfoy drawled, Goyle and Crabbe flexing their arms behind him.

"No, it isn't.", she said, "It's a promise, and I won't be scared to go through your butt buddies to get to you."

Lavender squealed, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of creatures that had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking.

Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Get up, there!", he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!", Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them, "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Claire could sort of understand what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was, half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"If ya want ta come a bit nearer.", Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around. No one seemed to want to, however Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.

"Now, first thing ya gotta know about hippogriffs is, they're proud.", Hagrid said, "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

"Oh, so they are the animal version of Claire.", Alex quipped about his cousin, but she didn't seem to listen to him.

Claire was keeping an eye on Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone, giving Claire a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Ya always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move." Hagrid continued, "It's polite, see? Ya walk toward him, and ya bow, and ya wait. If he bows back, ya're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn't bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right... who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione had misgivings.

"I'll do it.", Claire said.

"Me too.", Harry added.

There was an intake of breath, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

"To hell with those tea leaves!", he said, as Claire and he climbed over the paddock fence.

Harry was appointed to a gray hippogriff and Claire a dark red one.

The hippogriff his great, sharp head and was staring at Claire with one fierce yellow eye. Lily gave a bow and then looked up.

The hippogriff was still staring haughtily at her, but then he suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry! Claire!", Hagrid said, ecstatic, Harry having accomplished the same feat, "Right... ya can touch them! Pat them beak, go on!"

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Claire moved slowly toward the hippogriff and reached out toward it. She patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

Emboldened by Harry and Claire's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry and Claire watched.

"That was brave of you, Claire.", Harry said.

"Nothing brave about it, just helping out a friend.", she said, her attention not fully directed to Harry.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.

"This is very easy.", Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry and Claire to, hear him, "I knew it must have been, if Potter or Kent could do it... I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Claire rushed over to Malfoy who let out a high pitched scream as he was tackled to the ground by Claire hitting him in the face, and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at a stunned Malfoy, who sat next to a curled over Claire in the grass, blood blossoming over her s robes. Harry, Ron and Neville quickly made their way to their friend, pushing Malfoy aside, there was a long, deep gash on Claire's arm.

Hagrid, had gone very white as he lifted Claire up easily. "I can walk myself!", Claire said as Hermione ran to hold open the gate.

* * *

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherin's were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should fire him straight away!", Parkinson said, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's own damn fault!", Alex snapped, "If it wasn't for Claire, he would be in the hospital wing right now to get his arm cut off.", Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly, "Am I suppose to be scared by two of the three stooges? Bring it overgrown buffoons."

The Slytherin's, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room. All except Tracey and another pale Slytherin girl with long blonde hair that flows just above her lower back. Her bangs partially cross her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck.

"Hey, you think, Claire is going to be okay?", Tracey asked, walking over to them with the blonde girl a distant away, "That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class. Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him..."

"What's it to you?", Ron said, crossing his arms, "I bet you hope this will result in Hagrid being sacked."

At this the blonde girl scoffed, "Typical Gryffindor.", she said, looking at him with her icy blue eyes, "Just because we are in Slytherin it must mean we all think the same way as Malfoy."

Ron was about to say something, but Alex stepped between, "Come on guys, let's try to keep things civil.", he said, looking from Ron to the blonde girl, "Let's just agree that not everyone from Slytherin is an bigoted arsehole."

"And that not everyone from Gryffindor is a dumb glory seeking hound.", Tracey added, turning to her friend, "Alright Daphne?"

The girl named Daphne scoffed, but agreed.

"And of course Claire will be alright.", Alex said, "She is a lot tougher than she looks. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second."

"Well keep us updated.", Tracey said, "I have a feeling Malfoy and his toadies are going to try and spin this tale to their advantage."

"We will, and thanks for the warning.", Alex said and the two girls walked off.

* * *

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinner time, hoping to see Claire or Hagrid, but neither were there.

Looking over at the Slytherin table. A large group including Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were huddled together, deep in conversation. It seems Tracey's prediction was about to come true.

"They wouldn't fire him, would they?", Hermione said anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.

"They better not! I had to save Malfoy to protect Hagrid!", a voice said behind them.

Turning around to see Claire standing there, her arm recovered. "Claire!", the five said, relieved to see that he was okay.

"How are you?", Harry asked, concerned for his friend, "How is your arm?"

"I am fine, thanks for asking.", Claire said, "As for my arm?... I can still do tis.", she followed this up by punching Alex hard against the shoulder.

"What was that for!?", Alex groaned, rubbing the spot as his cousin helped herself to some pudding.

"Hermione asked me to punch you during lunch, remember?", Claire explained, "I would have been back earlier, but I ran into Jeager and explained what happened. After dinner, if we hurry we can still go see Hagrid."

"I don't know.", Hermione said slowly, and Claire saw her glance at Harry.

"I'm allowed to walk across the grounds." he said pointedly, "Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementor's yet, has he?"

"Not those stationed here at Hogwarts, as far as I know.", Alex said.

* * *

The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they were about to knock on the door but they heard voices inside the cabin.

"'Spect it's a record.", Hagrid voice said thickly, "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."

"You haven't been fired, Hagrid!", the voice of Charles Jeager said.

"Not yet.", Hagrid said miserably, the sound of him taking a huge gulp was heard, "But's only a matter o' time, i' n't it, after Malfoy..."

"Draco isn't going to do anything.", the voice of Snape said pointedly, "If he did, it would admitting the Kent girl got injured protecting him, putting him in debt to her. And I wouldn't want to be in Lucius Malfoy's shoes when Margaret hears about it."

"Yeah, and Claire is fine, Hagrid.", Jeager said softly, "It was nothing Madam Pomfrey hadn't fixed before."

"School gov'nors have been told.", Hagrid said miserably, "They reckon I started too big. Should a left hippogriff's fer later... done flobberworms or summat... Jus' thought it make a good firs' lessons... all my fault..."

"You said hippogriff's would attack if you insult them, right?", Snape said, "It's Draco's own fault that he wasn't listening."

"Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up.", Jeager said, "I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid."

The door opened to reveal Jeager with a massive tankard filled with strong smelling drink. "I think you can put down a dragon with tis stuff...", Jeager mumbled after smelling it, before noticing the six Gryffindor's standing there, "Oh, hello you six. Come on in, Hagrid would be happy to see you."

He stepped aside to let them through. Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.

It was a little awkward sitting at the table with Snape but thanks to them Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Jeager unsteadily outside.

They heard a loud splash.

"What's he done, Professor?", Harry said nervously as Jeager came back in with the empty tankard.

"Stuck his head in the water barrel...", Jeager said, putting the tankard away, "And Severus says I have a drinking problem."

"You don't have a problem, your a perfectly functional addict.", Snape said in his usual dry voice, sitting with his arms crossed, "But once you begin you don't know when to stop."

"Name one incident where I had too much to drink.", Jeager said, looking at the potion professor.

"Remember that Weird Sisters concert three years ago?", Snape said with a raises eyebrow, "You head-butted a security guard, bumrushed the stage, and dedicated a song to your mother.",

"I don't remember that.", Jeager said, under the chuckles of his students.

Snape opened his mouth but Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes. "That's better..." he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all, "Listen, it was good of ya ter come an' see me, I really..."

Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there. "What do ya think your doing!?", he roared, so suddenly that everyone minus Snape jumped a foot in the air.

"Easy there big guy, Harry was worried for his friend.", Jeager said, standing up, "Me and Sev will take them with us back to the castle."

"And don't let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again.", Hagrid said, as they stepped out of his cabin, "I'm not worth that!"

"You might think your not worth it, Hagrid.", Snape said, being the last one to exit, "But they obviously think you are."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	22. Chapter 22: Boggart's

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4:** **I can understand it with Snape, but what kind of stories have you been reading about Daphne Greengrass? I mean, I have read a few where she becomes friend with Harry at the expense of Ron and Hermione who act majorly out of character.**

 **And I am not saying anything about CA's true ID. Alex and Charles are both fun character's, cant go wrong which ever you prefer.**

 **Anyways story time.**

* * *

"Hey, Harry.", Seamus said, when they were queuing up in front of the Potion Classroom in the afternoon, "Have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning, they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?", Harry, Claire, and Ron said. Malfoy looked up, listening closely.

"Not too far from here.", Seamus said, who looked excited, "It was a Muggle who saw him in Duff Town. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

"Duff Town?... That's not too far from here... ", Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?", Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.

"None of your business.", Neville said.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer.", Malfoy said in a tone of mock sorrow, "Father's not very happy about my injury. He's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence..."

"Keep pushing, Malfoy.", Claire told him, "Just keep pushing and once I have enough, I have my aunt sue your father for the damage I sustained to my arm during my daring rescue of you."

At this Malfoy's irritating smug sneer dropped, "There is nothing wrong with your arm."

"There might be, though at least I can still do tis.", she finished, making a rude gesture.

It was then that Malfoy's eyes became shining malevolently, "So, thinking of trying to catch Black, Kent? What about you Potter? Of course, if it was me, I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."

"Why would I be doing that?", Harry said.

"Don't you know, Potter?", Malfoy breathed, his pale eyes narrowed, he let out a low, sneering laugh, "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck. Want to leave it to the dementor's, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."

"You wouldn't be doing jack if it was you.", Alex said, at the moment Snape opened the door to let them in.

* * *

At the end of the class, Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. "What was Malfoy talking about.", Harry mumbled.

"He's probably trying to unbalance you, right Hermione?", Alex said, Hermione didn't answer, "Where did that brainy beauty go?", he looked around.

They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.

"She was right behind us.", Ron said, frowning. Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared.

"There she is.", Harry said.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs. One hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.

"Okay... How did you...", Neville began but the seam had split on Hermione's bag. Which wasn't very surprising as it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.

But she packed all the books back into her bag just the same, "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving." she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.

"Do you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?", Ron asked.

"I bet my Firebolt on it.", Claire said.

"You don't have a Firebolt...", Alex said, quietly adding, "Do you?..."

* * *

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.

"Good afternoon.", he said, "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when Lockhart had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then.", Professor Lupin said, when everyone was ready, "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staff room door.

"Inside, please.", Professor Lupin said, opening it and standing back.

The staff room, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Remus."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then.", Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes.

As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. "Nothing to worry about.", Professor Lupin said calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm, "There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggart's like dark, enclosed spaces.", Professor Lupin said, "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione put up her hand, "It's a shapeshifter," she said, "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself.", Professor Lupin said, and Hermione glowed, "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. That we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Alex?"

Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off putting. "It's the old saying 'strength in numbers'. With so many of us, it won't know which shape to take."

"Precisely.", Professor Lupin said, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed, "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake, tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening."

"The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... Riddikulus!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Good.", Professor Lupin said, "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville. First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?", Professor Lupin said, Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out, "Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Rodolphus Lestrange... hmm... Neville, I believe your grandmother is Augusta Longbottom right?"

"Er... Yes.", Neville said nervously, "But... I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me.", Professor Lupin said, now smiling, "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well... always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress... green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf. And a big red handbag."

"Right then.", Professor Lupin said, "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye? When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Rodolphus Lestrange, and you will raise your wand and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Boggart Rodolphus Lestrange will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn.", Professor Lupin said, "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

The room went quiet. Claire began to think what would scare her most in the world. The only thing she could think of was losing her friends and family, but that resulted in a whole other conundrum. How do you make a corpse funny?

Alex saw the troubled look on his cousin's face, something which she had never done in class as she usually had an expression of boredom during it. He figured it had something to do with turning the thing she feared most into something funny.

He looked around, many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off."

Alex guessed it had to do with spiders, Ron's greatest fear.

"Everyone ready?", Professor Lupin said.

Alex felt a lurch of fear, he wasn't ready. He hadn't even thought of what scared him the most, but everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves. "Neville, we're going to back away.", Professor Lupin said, "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward... Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot..."

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville.", Professor Lupin said, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe, "One, two... three... now!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Black cloaked and menacing, Rodolphus Lestrange stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing, "R-r-riddikulus!"

There was a noise like a whip crack. Lestrange stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set, there was another crack, and where Lestrange had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising.

"Riddikulus!", Parvati cried.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

This went on, Seamus taking on a banshee by making it lose its voice, Dean trapping a severed hand in a mousetrap, Ron defeating a six feet giant spider by vanishing it's legs.

It rolled over and over; Lavender squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Alex's feet.

With a loud crack, Alex came face-to-face with a large wolf like creature. But it wasn't a wolf, its tail was tufted, its snout was too short, it's eyes too human like. The boggart had taken the form of a werewolf.

Alex raised his wand, ready, but...

"Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward.

Crack!

The werewolf had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily.

Crack!

"Forward, Neville, and finish him off!", Lupin said as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. Crack! Lestrange was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Lestrange in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" Professor Lupin cried as the class broke into applause, "Excellent Neville. Well done, everyone... Let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart, ten for Neville because he did it twice... and five each to Hermione and Alex."

"Why? I didn't do anything.", Alex said.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Alex.", Lupin said lightly, "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggart's and summarize it for me... to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staff room. Alex, however, wasn't feeling all that great. Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the werewolf boggart, but the question that went through is mind was why?

But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.

"I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?", Lavender said thoughtfully.

 _"That was no crystal ball."_ , Alex thought.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?", Ron said excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.

"He seems like a very good teacher.", Hermione said approvingly, "Alex, is everything alright?"

He was brought out of his pondering, quickly hiding his expression behind his usual grin. "It's nothing, Hermione.", he said, "Just thinking how we finally have a good DADA professor."

* * *

That evening, Harry's Protego shield finally shattered, and he slammed against the wooden desk behind him.

"That's enough for now.", Jeager said, putting his wand away, walking over to his student, helping him up, "That was very good for a first lesson."

"Why? I couldn't keep it up...", Harry said, accepting his teachers hand as he was pulled back to his feet.

"I would be surprised if you could.", Charles said with a smile, "It was still impressive you held out for as long as you did. But I have a feeling something is on your mind."

"There... is.", Harry admitted, before following his teacher to his sitting area of his office, sitting down in the chair across from the couch where Charles sat down.

"Does it have something to do with the boggart earlier today?... I heard from Remus.", Charles said, pulling a strange looking sigaret from a small package, "Do you mind if I smoke one?"

"No, go ahead.", Harry said, watching his teacher lit it with his wand, and a strong smell came from it, "I am just wondering why Professor Lupin didn't let me fight it. I was next in line after Seamus."

"Probably because he thought it would have assumed the form of Voldemort.", Charles said, taking a puff from his sigaret.

"I didn't think of Voldemort.", Harry said honestly, "I-I remembered those dementor's."

"Dementor's? The thing you fear most are dementor's?", Charles said, sounding perplexed, before letting out a laugh, "Will you ever cease to amaze me, Harry? Fearing only fear itself? Impressive, most impressive."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. "Professor... Do you think you can teach me how to fight dementor's?"

"I certainly can...", Charles said, laying down on his couch and blowing smoke circles from his mouth, "But let's save that for the next lesson."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	23. Chapter 23: Flight Of The Fat Lady

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4: Well she is friendly earlier because her best friend is friends with Alex, so yeah. As for those questions for Alex... Let me fetch him.**

 **"So yeah what did you wanna ask? What comment? Sure I can ask. I am not scared of werewolfs, I'll explain it later in tis chapter. And of course I would be jealous about Claire having a firebolt, it's the best broom out there. But if she had one, it would meant mom bought it."**

 **So yeah story time.  
**

* * *

In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class. Of course only Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin's had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.

"Look at the state of his robes.", Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed, "He dresses like our old house elf."

But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed. His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first. After boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost.

From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy, water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.

Harry coming to dread the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room, deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at him.

Parvati and Lavender had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times, and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't. They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed.

One after noon, Alex stepped out of a broom closet, adjusting his shirt. Seeing that the coast was clear he let Tracey out of the closet, watching her go the other way. Closing the closet door behind him, he turned around to see Neville hurrying up to him.

"There you are!", he said.

"Is something wrong, Neville?", Alex asked worried, but Neville just wanted help with his Transfiguration homework, "Okay, but not why ask Claire or Hermione?"

"I like it more when you teach me.", Neville said, "You make it sound easy, and your pretty relaxed in teaching. Hermione can get a little... stern at times and Claire is... Well Claire.", rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, good point.", Alex admitted, "Let's get my notes, and by that let's get Claire's.", and the two set off for the Common Room.

"Are you going to explain why you were in a broom closet with Tracey Davis?", Neville asked.

"Probably not.", the taller boy noted.

* * *

The two went to the Common Room, Neville seemed troubled by something. After some poking by Alex, he finally told what was bothering him.

"Today, a girl from Ravenclaw asked about 'Alex Kent, that handsome bloke I am always with'...", Neville mumbled, "I guess she wanted me to introduce you two so you could study with her... and without me..."

"That's bothering you?", Alex chuckled, throwing an arm around his friends shoulder, "I wouldn't dump any of you for some girl I never talked to, no matter how much of a looker she is. I am very dedicated to the rule of Bro's before... What's going on over there?"

He was referring to some commotion up ahead. Taking his arm off Neville's shoulder, the two rushed up ahead. "Let's hope no one has been petrified.", Neville said as he walked after Alex.

The two were appalled by what they saw, a group of Ravenclaw third year and fourth year students were surrounding a huddled over Luna Lovegood, her school supplies were scattered all around her.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing!?", Alex demanded to know, stepping in the middle, between Luna and the bullies, Neville right beside him.

"What do you want Kent?", a fourth year said.

Luna looked up at them. "To stop your bullying of tis girl!", Alex ordered aggressively.

Neville looked unsure, but if it should come to it, he would have Alex's back. "Go away Kent, this isn't any of your bus...", but he was cut off as Alex pulled out his wand, pointing it at them.

Noticing a few trying to draw their wand, but those who did found themselves disarmed of them by a few fast cast of Expelliarmus from Alex, even Neville had managed to get two.

"Anyone else? Come on, boys and girls! Step right up! Make my day!", Alex said, looking around, but the Ravenclaw's picked up their wands before quickly running away, "Yeah, that's what I thought!"

Picking up Luna's bag, Alex and Neville walked over to her. "You okay?", Alex asked, handing her the bag.

Luna shook her blond hair out of her face, revealing her two dreamy blue eyes. "Thank you, Alex.", Luna said with a dreamy voice, accepting her bag.

"No problem, Luna.", Alex said, as they helped the girl pick up her scattered supplies, "Does this happen often?"

"Yeah...", Luna said, her voice not wavering for a second, "But I am used to it..."

"That's horrible!", Neville said.

"Yeah.", Alex said, handing back the picked up supplies, "If they ever do tis again, come find me."

"I... Thank you.", she said as they handed her the supplies, "... Oh hai, Professor Lupin."

Turning around, they indeed saw that Professor Lupin was approaching them. "What's going on over here?", he asked.

Before either of Alex and Neville could say anything, Luna explained to the professor how she was being bullied and how the two Gryffindor's had come to her aid.

Professor Lupin seemed to be very understanding, willing to believe Luna's story before promising to bring this to Flitchwick's attention.

While Alex liked Professor Lupin, there was something off about him, it could be just his imagination but he though that the professor would give him odd looks sometimes and how he didn't allow him to tackle the Boggart.

Something of Alex's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because after sending Luna on her way, Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Alex?"

"Yes...", Alex said, as Neville looked on, "Why didn't you let me fight the Boggart?"

Lupin raised his eyebrows, "I was just surprised when it transformed into a werewolf.", he said, "I had never expected the son of Margaret Kent to be afraid of them..."

Alex, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was surprised, "I am... not afraid of werewolf themselves.", he said, "I am not afraid of wizards or witches who suffer from lycantrophe, not even their beastial form. Its more the idea of becoming a mindless monster who would even kill their best friend that scares me."

Lupin seemed to be slight taken aback by his response, but smiled nonetheless, "It seems Margaret has raised you well.", he said.

"That she has, she always thought me that you shouldn't hate people with lycanthrope but be sympathetic to them, except Fenrir Greyback, even mom says he needs to be put down...", Alex said, realizing what his teacher said, "Wait, you know my mom?"

"I knew her fairly well. We... we were in the same year when we attended Hogwarts.", Lupin said, "Well, Alex and Neville, I'd better get back to work. See you later.", taking his leave.

* * *

Alex and Neville returned to the Gryffindor common room, to find the room buzzing excitedly.

"What's happened?", Alex asked Harry, Claire, Ron and Hermione, who were sitting at the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.

"First Hogsmeade weekend.", Ron said, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board, "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent.", Fred said, who had followed Alex through the portrait hole, "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

Neville threw himself into a chair beside Harry as Alex went to the boys' dormitories to get his notes, who seemed down for some reason.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time.", Claire said.

"Yeah, they're bound to catch Black soon.", Hermione added, "He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade.", Ron said, "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages..."

"Ron!", Hermione said, "Harry's supposed to stay in school..."

"He can't be the only third year left behind.", Ron said, "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry..."

"Yeah, I think I will.", Harry said, making up his mind.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?", Ron said, scowling.

"That's what I think about you and Claire sometimes.", Alex said, having returned with his school bag. Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all.", Ron said irritably, turning back to his star chart, "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned, he still had his own star chart to complete. He pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.

"You can copy mine, if you like.", Claire said, sliding her's over to him.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. "Thanks Claire.", Harry said with a small smile, something she returned.

Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.

"Oi!", Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously, "Get off, you stupid animal!"

Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

The whole common room was watching; "Ron, don't hurt him!", Hermione squealed as Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top.

Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and was about to chase after the terrified Scabbers if it had not been for Alex catching him. Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers as Crookshanks make furious swipes at Alex trying to free himself.

Hermione grabbed Crookshanks from Alex, but not before the cat managed to scratch his cheek. Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!", he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her, "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong! All cats chase rats, Ron!", Hermione said, her voice shaking, before turning to around, "Are you alright, Alex?"

"Please tell me nothing happened to my handsome face.", Alex said overdramatically.

"It still looks as good as always.", Hermione said, making him feel much beter.

"There's something funny about that animal!", Ron said, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket, "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Did... you?", Neville said, trying to remember.

"Maybe Crookshanks smelled him?", Harry suggested.

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!", Ron said, ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle, "And Scabbers was here first, and he's ill!"

Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

* * *

At eight o'clock that evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for Jeager's office. Knocking on the door, Jeager told him to come in.

The professor was sitting behind his desk, grading some of the homework that still needed to be marked, "Right on time.", Jeager said, putting them in a desk drawer and standing up.

"I have been trying my hardest to find a boggart to practice this spell on, but I had no luck. So I think we will have to improvise.", Jeager said, with a gesture of his wand, his desk moved back, giving the two more space and indicated that Harry should take out his wand as well, "The spell I am going to teach you is highly advanced magic, but I have no doubt you can accomplish it. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?", Harry said nervously.

"When preformed correctly, it summons a guardian, a shield between you and the dementor's.", Jeager explained, "The Patronus is a positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon, but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementor's can't hurt it."

"What does a Patronus look like?", Harry said curiously.

"Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it.", Jeager explained, "For example, Dumbledore's a phoenix. I even knew of a couple which was a stag and a doe, very romantic really."

"What does yours look like, Professor?", Harry said.

"You assume I am capable of summoning one.", Jeager said with a smile, pointing his wand into the air, "Expecto Patronum."

A massive silvery ghostly horse with wings shot from the professor's wand, galloping soundless through the room, spreading its wings before disappearing into silver wisps.

"You will need that incantation, Harry.", Jeager instructed, "Which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory.",

"Right.", Harry said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of his stomach.

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?", Jeager said, as Harry mumbled the spell under his breath, something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Did you see that?", Harry said excitedly, "Something happened!"

"Very good.", Jeager said, "Okay, then... As I couldn't procure a boggart to practice on, I am going to cast a spell that will simulate the feeling you will get against a real dementor. So, you ready?"

"Yes.", Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the office.

Jeager said something wordlessly, the lamps around the office flickered and went out, a wave of piercing cold broke over the room.

"Expecto patronum!", Harry yelled, "Expecto patronum! Expecto..."

But the office was dissolving... Harry was failing again through thick white fog, and his mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside his head.

"Harry!"

Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The office lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.

"Sorry.", he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.

"Are you all right?", Jeager said.

"Yes...", Harry pulled himself up, being handed a chunk of chocolate.

"Eat before we try again.", Jeager said, "I would have been astounded if you did it on your first try."

"It's getting worse.", Harry muttered, biting off a chunk of chocolate, "I could hear her louder that time... and him... Voldemort."

"Harry, do you still want to keep going?", Jeager asked gently.

"I do!" Harry said fiercely, stuffing the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, "I've got to! I can't afford to fall again."

Jeager couldn't suppress the smirk on his face as they stood up, "You might want to select an other memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on. That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough."

Harry gripped his wand tightly again and took up his position in the middle of the office.

"Ready?", Jeager said, gripping his wand.

"Ready.", Harry said, trying hard to fill his head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning.

Jeager mouthed the same words again. The room went icily cold and dark once more.

"Expecto patronum!", Harry yelled, "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat..."

White fog obscured his senses... big, blurred shapes were moving around him... then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking.

"Harry! Harry... wake up..."

Jeager was tapping Harry hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a office floor.

"I heard my dad.", Harry mumbled, "That's the first time I've ever heard him... He tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it..."

Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face mingling with the sweat. He bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do up his shoelace, so that Jeager wouldn't see.

"It's okay to cry, Harry... I won't think less of you.", Jeager mumbled, his voice sounding strained, "Your father was a very brave man, he would have done anything and everything for his loved ones... If you want to take a break, this charm is ridiculously advanced."

"No!", Harry said, he got up again. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is... Hang on...", he racked his brains. A really, really happy memory... one that he could turn into a good, strong Patronus...

"Ready?", Jeager said, "Concentrating hard? All right!"

He mouthed the words again, and for a third time, the room fell cold and dark

"Expecto Patronum!", Harry bellowed, a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and spreading dread, and though Harry's legs felt like water, he was still on his feet.

The dread vanished along with Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished; he sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if he'd just run a mile, and felt his legs shaking.

"Excellent!", Jeager said, striding over to where Harry sat, "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a great start!"

"Can we have another go? Just one more go?"

"You've had enough for one night, Harry.", Jeager said, handing him a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate, "From my privet chocolate collection, got it from a pretty former student of mine last valentine's day. That's a very rare occurrence."

"Never would have thought that you receiving presents on Valentine's day would be rare, Professor.", Harry said, taking a bite of the chocolate, a amused Jeager shook his head at him, slumping down on his couch.

* * *

Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day. He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though they were working together on the same puffapod.

"How's Scabbers?", Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.

"He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking.", Ron said angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.

"Careful, Weasley, careful!", Professor Sprout cried as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.

* * *

They had Transfiguration next. Harry, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest. They were distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.

Lavender seemed to be crying, Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus and Dean, who were looking very serious.

"What's the matter, Lavender?", Neville asked as he, Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Hermione went to join the group.

"She got a letter from home this morning.", Parvati whispered, "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."

"Well that sucks.", Alex said.

"I should have known! You know what day it is?", Lavender asked tragically.

"Saturday?", Claire said sarcastically.

"The sixteenth of October!", Lavender said, "'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"

The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You... you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"

"Well, not necessarily by a fox.", Lavender said, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "But I was obviously dreading him dying, wasn't I?"

"Was Binky an old rabbit?", Alex asked.

"N-no!", Lavender sobbed, "H-he was only a baby!" Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.

"Why were you dreading him dying?", Claire asked, while Parvati glared at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.", Alex warned Parvati, "Claire will out glare you, though her's is nothing compared to my mom's. She can kill with those glares of her."

"Well, look at it logically." Hermione said, turning to the rest of the group, "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today... And she can't have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock."

"Don't mind Hermione, Lavender." Ron said loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."

Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky as Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, Ron seated himself on the other side of Harry, while Hermione sat next to Claire and didn't talk to each other for the whole class.

Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.

"One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave, "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"

Neville put up his hand, "Please, Professor, I-I think I've lost..."

"Your mother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom.", Professor McGonagall said, "She seemed to think it was safer. Well, that's all, you may leave."

"Ask her now.", Claire whispered to Harry.

"Go for it, Harry." Ron added.

Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.

* * *

But McGonagall had said no, which was her final answer, there was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione, Hermione assumed an 'all-for-the-best' expression that made Ron even angrier, and Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.

That evening, in the common room, nothing anyone said made Harry feel any better about being left behind. Dean, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good.

Ron halfheartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak, but Hermione stamped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the dementor's being able to see through them.

Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort. "They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous, and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Harry, apart from that, you're not missing anything."

"Harry.", Claire whispered when Percy left, "Come with me."

"Okay, where are we going?", Harry said as they climbed out of the portret hole. Claire ignored him, taking his hand and walking him through the deserted corridors.

Halfway along the corridor, Claire opened the door to an empty classroom to see Fred and George leaning against the desk.

"Fred? George? What are you doing? What's going on?", Harry said curiously.

"Lady Claire told us about your little problem!", Fred said dramatically, "So we came to extend a helping hand to you."

George pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.

"What's that supposed to be?", Harry asked, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes.

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success.", George said, patting the parchment fondly.

"It's a wrench, giving it to you.", Fred said, "But we decided that your need's greater than ours."

"Anyway, we know it by heart.", George said, "We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?", Harry said.

"A bit of old parchment!", Fred said, clenching his chest, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him, "Explain, George."

"Well... Many years ago, when we were in our first year. Young, carefree, and innocent...", George began.

"I have a hard time picturing either of you ever being innocent.", Claire said with a chuckle.

"Well, more innocent than we are now... We got into a spot of bother with Filch.", George continued, "We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason..."

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual, detention, disembowelment.", Fred added, "And we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me...", Harry said, starting to grin.

"Well, what would you've done?", Fred said.

"Raided that cabinet.", Claire said.

"A girl after my own heart.", Fred said, "George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb, I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed... this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know." George said, "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?", Harry asked.

"Oh yes.", Fred said, smirking, "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school... Except maybe Jeager... No, wait, not even Jeager."

"You're winding me up.", Harry said, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, are we?", George, he took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

 _Messrs. Amaruq, Vladder, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Ethelwulf, Lillium, Prongs._

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

 _With Special Thanks to The Boss S_

 _Are proud to present_

 _The Marauder's Map!_

It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in minuscule writing.

Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labeled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study; the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor; and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room.

This map showed a set of passages he had never entered. And many of them seemed to lead... "Right into Hogsmeade.", Fred said, tracing one of them with his finger, "There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four.", he pointed them out, "But we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in, completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times it through that one-eyed old crone's hump on the third floor."

"Amaruq, Vladder, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Ethelwulf, Lillium, Prongs." George sighed, patting the heading of the map, "And Boss S, we owe them all so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers." Fred said solemnly, "Or noble women, let's not be sexist here."

"Right, but don't forget to wipe it after you've used it.", George said briskly.

"...or anyone can read it.", Fred warned, "Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank or else everyone can read it."

"So, young Harry, lady Claire.", Fred said, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "Mind you, behave yourself."

"Indeed. So... what's up with the hand holding?", George asked, pointing at Harry and Claire, who were holding hands the entire conversation.

The two quickly let go of each others hand, both looking slightly embarrassed under the twins grin.

"See you in Honeydukes.", George said, winking as they left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.

When the door closed, Harry rounded on Claire, looking at her with wide green eyes, "How did you convince Fred and George to help me out?", Harry asked amazed.

"All I had to mention is that you needed to sneak out of the castle because your aunt and uncle forgot to sign your form.", Claire said, a prideful smirk on her face, "And a big bag of Galloen's never hurt."

"Claire... Thanks.", Harry said, a smile of his own, before pulling her in a hug.

"Y-Yeah whatever...", she said with a blush, "It's not like I like you or anything..."

* * *

On Halloween morning, Harry accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.

"Staying here, Potter?", Malfoy shouted, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle, "Scared of passing the Dementors?"

Harry ignored him as he made his solitary way up the marble staircase, invisibility cloak and maurauders map under his jacket.

* * *

Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one would looked twice if one more would pop up out of nowhere. There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects'... sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'), Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!'), fragile sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons.

"Don't you want to come back later?", Hermione said as she, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville were in the farthest corner of the shop, "When it's a little quieter?"

"Just a few more minutes.", Claire said, as she examined a tray of blood-flavored lollipops.

"Don't think Harry would like those.", Alex said, hands in his pockets, "Going by the fact Harry isn't a vampire... Is he?"

"I am pretty sure we have seen Harry walk around during the day.", Neville said, dryly.

"Well that proves nothing.", Alex shot back.

"How about these?", Ron said, holding a jar of Cockroach Clusters.

"Definitely not.", a voice behind them said and Ron nearly dropped the jar.

"Harry!?", Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione said.

"Glad to see you made it.", Claire said, with a satisfied smirk.

"You knew about this?", Hermione said.

Harry dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to me! I'm their brother!", Ron said outraged, but impressed by the map.

"But Harry isn't going to keep it!", Hermione said as though the idea were ludicrous, "He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"

"Why would he do that?", Alex said, "If he did that, then he will have to say where he got it. Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it."

"But what about Sirius Black?", Hermione hissed, "He could try and use one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"

"He can't be getting in through a passage.", Harry said, "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three, one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it. And the one I just came through, it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar, so unless he knew it was there."

Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.

 _By order of the Ministry of Magic_

 _Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown._

 _This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black._

 _It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._

"See?", Ron said quietly, "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with dementor's swarming all over the village. Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"

"How do you know that?", Neville said.

"Fred and George.", Ron said.

Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem, "Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble! And it's not nightfall yet... What if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"

"Come on, Hermione.", Alex said, throwing an arm around her, "If anyone deserves a break, it's Harry.",

Hermione bit her lip as her face lit up, looking extremely worried, "Oh, fine..."

"That's my girl.", Alex said with a wink, "We'll make a rule breaker out of you yet."

"Don't get your hopes up.", she said with a small smile, throwing his arm off her.

"Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?", Ron said, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel, "And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven, it burnt a hole right through my tongue. I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick. Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"

When they had paid for all their sweets, the six of them left Honeydukes to explore the rest of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Later that day the Great Hall had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant watersnakes.

The food was delicious; even even though they were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything, though none of them could keep up with Claire.

"You eat a lot.", Alex said, "If you don't watch it, you get fat and Harry won't...", but he was shut up by a single glare from her.

"Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer.", Claire said to Harry, trying to change the subject, "Oh, well, maybe next time."

"Actually, I think I owe you one.", Harry said.

"You owe me more than just a Butterbeer for getting you out of the castle... Thinking about it, you kinda belong to me now.", Claire said, looking him up and down and back to his green eyes, "Bend over."

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

* * *

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindor's along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?", Neville said curiously.

Ron peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please!" came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd, "What's the hold up here? You can't all have forgotten the password... Excuse me, I'm Head Boy!..." And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor.

They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe. "What's going on?", Ginny said, who had just arrived.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindor's squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my...", Hermione grabbed Alex's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors Jeager, McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"Well that doesn't look good.", Jeager muttered.

"We need to find her.", Dumbledore said, "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!", a cackling voice said.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?", Dumbledore said calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle. "Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." he said happily. "Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?", Dumbledore said quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead.", Peeves said, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms, "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	24. Chapter 24: Revelation

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4: Would you expect anything less from Alex? Yes, yes she did. I am not going to spoil much about the new Marauder's, but they are good guesses. Also how can Charles be Boss S? There is no S in Charles... Okay, maybe there is.**

 **So yeah story time.**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindor's back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle.", Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall, "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately." he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important, "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..."

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well.", Professor Dumbledore said, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindor's were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!", Percy shouted, "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"Let's get one.", Alex said to his friends; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.

"Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.

"Probably.", Claire said as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags, resting her head on her arms, "Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be."

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know.", Hermione said propped herself on their elbows to talk, "The one night we weren't in the tower..."

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run.", Ron said, "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."

Hermione shuddered.

All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "How did he get in?"

The theories ranged from Apparation, to a disguise to simply flying unto the ground.

"Honestly, am I the only person who's ever bothered to read Hogwarts, A History?", Hermione said crossly to Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville.

"I think so.", Alex said, "But it's a though one, there are all sorts of enchantments on the Hogwarts grounds, to stop people entering by stealth. You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those dementor's. They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds. They'd have seen him fly in too..."

"So you have read it?", Hermione said.

"Maybe...", Alex said slowly.

"The lights are going out now!", Percy shouted, "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars.

* * *

At three in the morning, Charles came across Snape and Flitwick as they searched the halls and corridors for any sign of Black.

"Any sign of him, Charles?", Snape asked.

"No, sign of him on the fourth floor.", Charles said, assuming neither had they if he was asked about finding Black.

"The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there.", Flitwick said, "And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."

"What about the Astronomy tower?", Snape asked, "Professor Trelawney's room? The Owlery?"

"All searched.", Charles said, putting hands in his pockets and walking towards a nearby window, giving him a good look over the darkened grounds, "I didn't really expect Black to linger."

"Do you have any theory as to how he got in, Charles?", Snape asked.

"I have an idea, its a shame I didn't run into him...", Charles said, eyeing the Whomping Willow, "I think one of us would have limped away from that meeting."

"It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help.", Flitwick said.

"What?", Snape said, "You think Cruel Angel helped him or something?"

"I seriously doubt a single person inside tis castle would have helped Black enter it.", Charles said with a deep sigh, turning away from the window.

* * *

The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days. The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder; Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this.

Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic.", Seamus angrily complained to Percy, "Can't we get anyone else?"

"There is nobody else.", Percy said, "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Harry was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him, and Percy, acting on his mother's orders most likely, was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog. To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, with such a somber expression on her face to tell Harry that Black was after him, something Margaret already had told him.

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit.

That afternoon, they arrived in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, but it wasn't Professor Lupin sitting behind the teacher's desk; it was Snape.

"Where's Professor Lupin?", Harry asked.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today.", Snape said with a twisted smile.

"What's wrong with him?", Claire asked.

"Nothing life-threatening." he said, looking around at the class, "Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far..."

"Sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindyglows.", Hermione said quickly, "And we're just about to start..."

"I did not ask for information, Miss Granger.", Snape said, "I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had.", Harry said boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class.

"He has to be, to make up for the last two failures you had.", Snape said, "But Remus is hardly overtaxing you... Today we shall discuss..."

* * *

The Quidditch match was a disaster. The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early as the storm raged on. As Claire was following the game, in a flash of lightning, she saw something that distracted her completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.

Claire squinted his eyes but the dog had vanished, then something odd was happening.

An eerie silence was falling across the stadium. The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar. It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Claire had gone suddenly deaf.

"What is going on?"

And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over her, inside her, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below...

At least a hundred dementor's, their hidden faces pointing up at Harry, were standing beneath him. It was as though freezing water were rising in her chest, cutting at her insides.

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling her brain... What was she doing? She needed to help Harry... he was falling... he was going to die... the last Claire saw was a ghostly white horse with wings shot at the dementor's and Claire knew no more.

* * *

Claire could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. She didn't have a clue where she was, or how she'd got there, or what she'd been doing before she got there. All he knew was that every inch of her was aching as though it had been beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Claire's eyes snapped open, she was sitting in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around a bed. Ron and Hermione were also there, while Alex and Neville were standing next to her, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Claire!", Neville said, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Claire's memory was on fast forward. The lightning... the Grim... and the dementor's...

"How is Harry?", she asked as she got up and walked to the bed, seeing a just awoken Harry.

"What happened?", Harry said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"After you cast that white mist, you passed out once you landed.", Fred said.

"We thought you'd died.", Alicia said, who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise as she noticed Claire standing next to her, as she pulled her into a hug, her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"Claire, your okay. I don't know what happened, you suddenly fainted and Alex, Ron and Neville had to drag you here.", she began as she let her go.

"But the match...", Harry said, "What happened?"

No one said anything, "We didn't... lose?"

"It's a draw. Malfoy quickly made a run for it when he saw the dementor's coming.", George said, "We are going to do a replay."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Claire grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly, "Come on, Harry, it's not over yet.", Claire said, this seemed to make him feel a bit better.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace. "We'll come and see you later.", Fred told him, "Don't beat yourself up. Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them. Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.

"Dumbledore was really angry.", Neville said in a shaken voice, "He ran onto the field after you passed fell. Jeager had shot a silver winged horse at them, they left the stadium right away... Dumbledore was furious they'd come onto the grounds."

"Then he magicked you onto a stretcher.", Ron said, "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were..."

"Did someone get my Nimbus?", Harry asked.

Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione looked quickly at each other.

"What?", he asked, looking from one to the other.

"Well... When you passed out, it got blown away.", Hermione said hesitantly, "And it hit... it hit the Whomping Willow."

The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds. "And?", Harry said, dreading the answer.

"Well, you know the Whomping Willow. It... it doesn't like being hit.", Ron said.

"Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around.", Neville said in a very small voice.

Slowly, he reached down for a bag at his feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend. He had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering him up. Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages, and Ginny, blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit.

The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry, in a hollow, dead sort of voice, that he didn't blame him in the slightest.

Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione left Harry's bedside only at night, and sometimes Claire not even then, sneaking back in after dark using his invisibility cloak. But nothing anyone said or did could make Harry feel any better, because they knew only half of what was troubling him.

"Harry, what is troubling you?", Claire asked one night, as she sat by his bed side.

Harry was hesitant to answer, he didn't want to see weak in front of her but he figured of all people, Claire wouldn't judge him.

"It's the Grim.", Harry started slowly, "I know it might sound crazy but I saw it in the stands..."

He voiced his worries to his friends, who didn't say anything and just listened.

"And then there are the dementor's. I have been practicing to fight them with Professor Jeager, but I still collapsed..."

* * *

Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing dementor imitations across the dungeon; Ron finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face.

Professor Lupin was back at work. It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats.

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs.", Professor Lupin said as they took notes, "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead, people follow the light then..."

The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, but...

"Wait a moment, Harry and Alex.", Lupin called, "I'd like a word."

Alex doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth. "I heard about the match.", Lupin said, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "I hope you two are feeling better and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"

"No.", Harry said, "The tree smashed it to bits."

Lupin sighed, "They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Jim Pickens nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance."

"Did you hear about the dementor's too?", Alex asked.

Lupin looked at him quickly, "Yes, I did. It was a good thing Charles was there... I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time... furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds... I suppose they were the reason you passed out?", he said turning back to Harry.

"Yes." Harry said, "Why did they have to come to the match?"

"They're getting hungry.", Lupin said coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap, "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up... I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement, emotions running high, it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible.", Alex muttered.

Lupin nodded grimly, "The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks... I have known only one to be completely unaffected by them."

"But Sirius Black escaped from them.", Harry said slowly, "He got away..."

Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it. "Yes.", he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them... I would have believed it impossible, but after seeing the magic Cruel Angel used in his battles against Voldemort, nothing seems impossible now."

* * *

The fact that Gryffindor flattened Slytherin in the replay Quidditch match, made up for the disaster of the previous match.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost.

Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.

The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy, Neville told that he needed help with his homework, Hermione insisted she needed to use the library and Alex didn't even bother thinking up an excuse.

And as Claire explained, they were doing it to keep Harry company, and he was very grateful.

To everyone's delight, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!", Hermione said, "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

"But I already ordered everything!", Alex complained.

* * *

Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card; the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.

Wrapped in warm clothes and scarves, they headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind. "Tell you what.", Ron said, his teeth chattering, "Shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"

"I second that.", Alex said. The wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.

It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.

"I'll get the drinks, shall I?", Ron said, going slightly red.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a beautiful Christmas tree, which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying six foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.

"Merry Christmas!", he said happily, raising his tankard.

A sudden breeze ruffled Claire's hair. The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.

In an instant, Claire grabbed Harry by his arm and forced him under the table, taking out her wand and whispered, "Mobiliarbus!"

The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view.

Next a woman's voice said. "A small gillywater."

"Mine.", Professor McGonagall's voice said.

"Four pints of mulled mead..."

"Here, Rosmerta.", Hagrid said.

"A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella."

"Mmm!", Professor Flitwick said, smacking his lips.

"So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."

"Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear.", Fudge's voice said, "Lovely to see you again, I must say."

"I see Charles isn't with you this evening?", Rosmerta said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"He decided to spend the evening with Severus.", Flitwick said, "Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us..."

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.

Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers. Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I dare say you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"

"I did hear a rumor.", Madam Rosmerta admitted.

"Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall asked exasperatedly.

"Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?", Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"I'm sure of it.", Fudge said shortly.

"You know that the dementor's have searched the whole village twice?" Madam Rosmerta said, a slight edge to her voice, "Scared all my customers away... It's very bad for business, Minister."

"Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do." Fudge said uncomfortably, "Necessary precaution... unfortunate, but there you are... I've just met some of them. They're in a fury against Dumbledore, he won't let them inside the castle grounds."

"I should think not!", Professor McGonagall said sharply, "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"

"Hear, hear!" Professor Flitwick said, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.

"All the same.", Fudge demurred, "They are here to protect you all from something much worse... We all know what Black's capable of..."

"I still have trouble believing it.", Madam Rosmerta said thoughtfully, "Of all the people to go over to the dark side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought... I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."

"You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta." Fudge said gruffly, "The worst he did isn't widely known."

"The worst? Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?", Madam Rosmerta said, her voice alive with curiosity, "I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"

"You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta.", Professor McGonagall murmured, "Do you remember who his best friends were?"

"Naturally.", Madam Rosmerta said, with a small laugh, "Never saw one without the others, did you? The number of times I had them in here. Ooh, they used to make me laugh. Quite the triple act, Sirius Black, Elizabeth Kent and James Potter!"

Claire dropped her tankard with a loud clunk, her eyes wide up. "Precisely.", Professor McGonagall said, "Black, Kent and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang. Very bright, of course, exceptionally bright, in fact, but I don't think we've ever had such troublemakers..."

"I dunno.", Hagrid chuckled, "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."

"You'd have thought Black, Kent and Potter were siblings!", Professor Flitwick chimed in, "Inseparable!"

"Of course they were.", Fudge said, "Those three trusted each other beyond all their other friends. Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily, and James his when Black married Elizabeth. Then they named them godparents to Harry, just like how James and Lily were made Claire's godparents. Neither of them has any idea, of course."

"Hey, cousin... You okay?", Alex said, looking worried at Claire, who's grey eyes showed her complete shock, her breathing heavy and forced.

Claire was complete and utter shocked, _"T-Tis can't be real... Tis is a bad dream right?"_ , she thought, clutching her head, trying to keep breathing steady, " _No... It's not true, that's impossible... Sirius Black CAN'T be my father!"_

Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble, "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them. Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once. He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from. Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."

"How does that work?", Madam Rosmerta asked, breathless with interest.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat, "An immensely complex spell.", he said squeakily, "Involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find. Unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"

"So Black was the Potter's Secret-Keeper?", Madam Rosmerta whispered.

"Naturally. James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were, that Black was planning to go into hiding himself with his family... and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself.", Professor McGonagall said.

"He suspected Black?", Madam Rosmerta gasped.

"He was sure that somebody close to the Potter's had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements.", Professor McGonagall said darkly, "Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."

"But James Potter insisted on using Black?"

"He did.", Fudge said heavily, "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed. Black betrayed them, he was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potter's death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter. Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled. And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor. He had no choice but to run for it..."

"Filthy, stinkin turncoat!", Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.

"Shh!", Professor McGonagall said.

"I met him!", Hagrid growled, "I must a been the last to see him before he killed all them people! It was me what rescued Harry from Lily and James's house after they was killed! Just got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead, and his parents dead... and Sirius Black turns up, on that flying motorbike he used to ride. Never occurred to me what he was doing there. I didn't know he'd been Lily and James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd just heard the news of You-Know-Who's attack and come to see what he could do. White and shaking, he was. And ya know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN TRAITOR!"

"Hagrid, please! Keep your voice down!", Professor McGonagall said.

"How was I to know he wasn't upset about Lily and James? It was You-Know-Who he cared about! And then he says, 'Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I am his godfather, I'll look after him'... Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, and I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was to go to his aunt and uncle's. Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me to take his motorbike to get Harry there. I should a known there was something fishy going on then. He loved that motorbike almost as much as he loved his daughter, what was he giving it to me for? Why wouldn't he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy to trace. Dumbledore knew he'd been the Potter's Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was going to have to run for it that night, knew it was a matter of hours before the Ministry was after him."

"But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh? I bet he'd have pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His best friends son! But when a wizard goes over to the dark side, there's nothing and no one that matters to them anymore..."

A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"

"Alas, if only we had." Fudge said bitterly, "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew... Another of the Potter's friends. Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."

"Pettigrew... That fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?", Madam Rosmerta.

"Hero-worshiped Black, Kent and Potter.", Professor McGonagall said, "Always stuttering and blushing when Elizabeth or Margaret spoke to him, never quite in their league, talent-wise. I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I... how I regret that now...", She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.

"There now, Minerva.", Fudge said kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses, Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later, told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens..."

Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy... Foolish boy... He was always hopeless at dueling... Should have left it to the Ministry..."

"I tell ya, if I'd got to Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't have messed around with wands, I'd have ripped him limb from limb.", Hagrid growled.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid.", Fudge said sharply, "Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. With what was left of Pettigrew... a heap of bloodstained robes and a few... a few fragments..." There was the sound of five noses being blown.

"Well, there you have it, Rosmerta.", Fudge said thickly, "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class, which I think was some comfort to his poor mother. Black's been in Azkaban ever since."

Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh. "Is it true he's mad, Minister?"

"I wish I could say that he was.", Fudge said slowly, "I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man, cruel... pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them... but I was shocked at how normal Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me. It was unnerving. Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the dementor's seemed to be having on him and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. dementor's outside his door day and night."

"But what do you think he's broken out to do?", Madam Rosmerta, "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"

"I daresay that is his... Eventual plan." Fudge said evasively, "But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing... but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again..."

There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass. "What happened to Elizabeth?", Madam Rosmerta asked.

"She died a few days before You-Know-Who's fall. Defending innocent's, she made sure everyone could get away safely while she took on You-Know-Who's forces on her own.", McGonagall said, "Margaret was the last person she spoke to before meeting her end at the hands of You-Know-Who personally."

"Half of Azkaban would have been filled by her, if it wasn't for the Massacre of Compound Fifteen.", Flitwick said, a shiver going through his body.

"I remember reading about that in the paper... Wasn't that a holding place for captured Death Eaters?", Madame Rosmerta said, "Before they where shipped to Azkaban?"

"Not just a holding place, but the most fortified place of all the compounds. Almost as fortified as Azkaban itself.", Fudge said, "The place was breached by Cruel Angel himself... I have seen him fight, and he doesn't shy way from killing if he has to... But what he did at Compound Fifteen was a slaughter. He was playing judge, jury and executioner. The things he did to the prisoners... I still have nightmares about them."

One by one, they left, the door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Firebolt's

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4: Typo... Thanks for pointing it out to me. Yeah I was kinda in a hurry when I uploaded the chapter and I couldn't think of anything else. It's corrected now.**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

Alex couldn't find his cousin anywhere once he got back to the castle. Having searched the entire school for her through out diner, he gave up for now and headed back to the common room.

Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits. Quietly going up to the dormitory where he found Harry, sitting on his bed with a leather-bound album.

"Hey...", Alex said tentatively, slowly approaching his friends bed.

Harry didn't say anything, only staring to a picture of a wedding day. Alex figured it was the wedding day of Lily and James Potter. There was a man waving, beaming, the same untidy black hair Harry had, standing up in all directions.

There was a woman, Lily, alight with happiness, arm in arm with James. And there was him.

If Alex hadn't known it was the same person, he would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. His arm around a woman who looked like an exact replica of Margaret, that must be his aunt and Claire's mother, Elizabeth.

* * *

Claire didn't had a very clear idea of how she had managed to get back in the castle, all she knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that she hardly noticed what she was doing, because her head was still pounding with the conversation she had just heard.

Why had nobody ever told her? Why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that her father was Sirius Black. That it was her father's fault that her best friend had grown up without any parents?

A hatred such as she had never known before was coursing through Claire like poison. She could see Black laughing at her through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the posters over her eyes.

She watched, as though somebody was playing her a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew into a thousand pieces. She could hear, though having no idea what Black's voice might sound like, a low, excited mutter. "It has happened, My Lord... the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper"

"You look terrible."

Claire woke up with a start, barley gotten any sleep last night. She had gotten a cramp in her shoulder from laying under a desk in an unused classroom. With a groan she peek from under the desk to see Harry standing there. Snow was still falling outside the windows.

She was silent as she got up from under the desk.

"You really don't look well, you know.", Harry said peering into her face.

"Harry...", Claire whispered softly, before breaking down, "Oh god, I am so sorry... It's my father's fault you don't have a family... I-I would understand if you don't want anything to do with me anymore... But I want you to know, I am nothing like him. I would never betray you, I would rather die."

But he silenced her by doing something both found unexpected, he placed his arms around her, wrapping her in an embrace. "What your father did, has nothing to do with you.", Harry whispered softly, "Your still you. The same smart, talented, wonderful Claire who has been with me through thick and thin."

"I-is that how you see me?", Claire mumbled, when the two let go of each other.

"It's how I always see you.", he said softly, a bit of red gracing both their cheeks, "You know I can't do this without you... I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Neither do I...", she admitted. Harry let out a chuckle, Claire looked pretty cute with that blush on her face.

The two turned away from each other, attempting to hide their blushes from the other.

* * *

In the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them.

Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars. A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors, and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.

On Christmas morning, Alex was woken by Ron throwing his pillow at him.

"Oi! Presents!"

Alex rolled towards the end of his bed, where a heap of parcels had appeared, Harry, Ron and Neville were already ripping the paper off his own presents.

"Another sweater from Mum... maroon again...", Ron said, turning to Alex about to ask if he had gotten one as well.

"Sweet! Another Weasley sweater!", Alex said, looking over the yellow sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front, also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle.

"What's that?", Neville said, pointing to a long, thin package lying underneath Harry's presents.

"No idea.", Harry said, ripping the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread.

Alex, Ron and Neville dropped whatever they were holding and jumped off their beds for a closer look.

"I don't believe it.", Ron said hoarsely.

"Oh my gods, it's a Firebolt...", Alex said with wide eyes.

Its handle glittered as Harry picked it up. Once he let it go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for Harry to mount it.

"Damn... I am jealous...", Alex mumbled, "So who sent it to you?"

"Look and see if there's a card.", Harry said.

Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings, "Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"

"I'm betting it wasn't the Dursley's.", Harry said, feeling stunned.

"I bet it was Dumbledore.", Ron said, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch, "He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously..."

"That was his dad's, though.", Neville said, "Dumbledore was just passing it on to him. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on Harry. He can't go giving students stuff like this..."

"That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!", Ron said, "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism."

"Which it would be.", Neville pointed out.

"I know who it could've been!", Ron said, "Lupin!"

"What?", Alex said, now starting to laugh, "Lupin? Yeah, he seems loaded."

"Okay... But he likes Harry.", Ron said.

"Everyone likes Harry.", Alex said, "He's a like able guy."

"Maybe it was Jeager.", Ron said, "It sounds like something he would do."

"On a teacher's salary?... Right.", Alex said.

The door flung open and Claire wearing a green dressing gown, and Hermione wearing a pink dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks, who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.

"Look what I got!", Claire said, showing the broom in her hand, to the boys stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt in her hand.

"Who sent you that?", Harry said.

"No idea.", Claire said, "There wasn't a card or anything with it."

To Claire's great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.

"What's the matter with you?", Ron said.

"I don't know.", Hermione said slowly, "But it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"

"Quite a good broom? It's the best broom there is, Hermione!", Alex said, "God I wish I had one..."

"Jealous?", Claire teased.

"Of course I am!", her cousin said.

"If it's the best in the world, then it must've been really expensive...", Hermione said.

"Expensive?", Neville said, "It's cost probably more than all the Slytherin's brooms put together."

"Well... who'd send Harry or Claire something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?", Hermione said.

"Who cares?", Ron said impatiently, "Listen, Harry, Claire, can I have a go on it? Can I?"

"I don't think anyone should ride either of these brooms just yet!", Hermione said shrilly.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville looked at her.

"Hermione is right, guys.", Alex said, walking over to Hermione's side, "Let's go sweep the room with them!"

As Harry, Claire, Ron and Neville laughed, Crookshank sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest. "Get! Him! Out! Of! Here!" Ron bellowed as Crookshank's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder.

Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshank's that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.

"You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione!", Ron said furiously, sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshank's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.

It had been a while since they had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and Alex was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.

"He's not looking too good, is he?" Harry said.

"It's stress!", Ron said, "He'd be fine if that big stupid furball left him alone!"

But Claire, remembering what the woman at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats living only three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed, he was reaching the end of his life. And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless, he was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died.

* * *

Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him; Ron was still fuming about Crookshank's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers. Harry, Claire, Alex and Neville gave up trying to make them talk to each other and Harry and Claire had devoted themselves to examining the Firebolt, which they had brought down to the common room.

For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the brooms as though it too had been criticizing her cat.

At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Jeager, Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker, who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat.

There were only three other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year.

"Merry Christmas!", Dumbledore said as Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione approached the table, "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables... Sit down, sit down!"

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.

"Crackers!", Jeager said, a bit too enthusiastically, offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Flitwick, who took it and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witch hat topped with a stuffed vulture.

Placing the hat on Snape's head, Jeager and Flitwick laughed as Snape's mouth thinned.

"Dig in!", Dumbledore advised the table, beaming around.

The doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels. She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.

"Sibyll!", Jeager said, raising his glass.

"This is a pleasant surprise!", Dumbledore said, standing up.

"I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster.", Professor Trelawney said in her mistiest, most faraway voice, "And to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..."

"Certainly, certainly.", Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, "Let me draw you up a chair.", and he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall.

Professor Trelawney then lowered herself into the empty chair, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"

"Remus caught ill again!", Jeager said, as everybody started to serve themselves, "And that around on Christmas Day."

"But surely you already knew that, Sibyll?", Snape said, his eyebrows raised.

Professor Trelawney gave Snape a very cold look.

"Certainly I knew, Severus.", she said quietly, "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal!", Flitwick said.

Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty, "If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long. He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him..."

"Imagine that!", Jeager said, "But I seriously doubt that Remus is in any immediate danger. Sev, you've made the potion for him again?"

"Of course.", Snape said.

"Good." Dumbledore said, "Then he should be up and about in no time... Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent.", the first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.

Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later. Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly. "My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"

"Dunno." Ron said, looking uneasily at Harry.

"I doubt it will make much difference.", Professor McGonagall said coldly, "Unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."

Even Hermione laughed, Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted. "Coming?" Neville said to Hermione.

"No.", Hermione muttered, "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."

"Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes.", Ron yawned as they make their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.

* * *

In the common room, the five of them where lazying around, Harry and Claire admiring their Firebolt's again, until Hermione came in with Professor McGonagall with some very bad news.

"W-what?", Harry said, as he and Claire scrambling to their feet, "Why?"

"They will need to be checked for jinxes.", Professor McGonagall said, "Of course, I'm no expert, but I daresay Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down."

"Strip it down!?", Claire repeated, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.

"It shouldn't take more than a few weeks.", Professor McGonagall said, "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."

"There's nothing wrong with my baby!", Claire said cradling her broom.

"Honestly, Professor...", Harry said, his voice shaking slightly.

"You can't know that.", Professor McGonagall said, quite kindly, "Not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you two informed."

Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt's out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, as Claire dropped to her knees, "M-My little Jason...", she mumbled.

"W-What?", Alex said, trying not to laugh at the face his cousin was making.

"Jason. That's how I named my Firebolt...", Claire mumbled, before rounding on Hermione, "Why Hermione!? Why would you betray me?"

Hermione was pink in the face, but faced Claire defiantly, "Because I thought, and Professor McGonagall agrees with me, that that broom was probably sent by Sirius Black!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	26. Chapter 26: Versus Ravenclaw

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **Expect a few more chapter's of this story to be uploaded the following weeks because I wrote WAAAAY to much ahead of this and I am already writing Year 4.**

 **I hope your all going to enjoy it** **as much as I had writing it a** **nd now on to** **the review.**

 **girani4: Now I am imagining you walking in on that scene like Shia Labouf. Thanks, I never expected you would Like Sutakira from the other story your favorite (He is usually the least populair). As for the Heavy Rain joke... like a man named Sheeve Palpatine once said, "Do it."**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

"Are you still mad?", Hermione said to Claire as she was sitting on her bed in the girls dorm a few days after Christmas.

Claire knew that Hermione had meant well, but that didn't stop her from being angry with her. She had been the owner of the best broom in the world for a few short hours, and now, because of her interference, she didn't know whether she would ever see her Firebolt again.

She was positive that there was nothing wrong with the Firebolt now, but what sort of state would it be in once it had been subjected to all sorts of anti-jinx tests?

"I am not mad...", Claire said, hugging her pillow, "Just disappointed."

All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again.

When classes started again, nobody felt like spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs.

The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun; Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.

"Still looks ill, doesn't he?", Ron said after they left the Defense Against the Dark Arts for dinner, "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly.

Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes; she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.

"How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Alex one evening as the two played a game of wizard chess.

Alex looked up, Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books, "Doing what?", he asked.

"Getting to all her classes!", Ron said, "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't have been there, because she was with us in Divination!"

"I don't know Ron.", Alex said, "Claire also doesn't know how she does it."

* * *

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom.

Harry's attempts at the Patronus were not going nearly as well as he had hoped. Several sessions on, he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery mist every time the despair spell was cast, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the despair away completely. All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there.

Harry felt angry with himself, guilty about his secret desire to hear his parents voices again.

"You're expecting too much of yourself.", Jeager said, "For a thirteen-year-old, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

"I thought a Patronus would... I don't know... Charge the dementor's down or something.", Harry said dispiritedly, "Make them disappear..."

"A full Patronus does do that.", Jeager said, "But you've made a great deal of improvement over these past few months. Like how you bought yourself enough time to land on the ground last time."

"You have a lot of confidence in me that I keep meeting your expectations.", Harry mumbled as they moved to the sitting area.

"That's because you keep meeting them.", Jeager said gently, "I wanted share some Firewishky with you, but I figured you were too young for that stuff, so I got you tis.", he pulled two bottles out of the cabinet net to his couch.

"Butterbeer! Yeah, I like that stuff!", Harry said, without thinking, Jeager raised an eyebrow, "Oh... Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night.", Jeager said, opening the two bottles, ignoring the look of shock Harry was giving him, "Well to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night.", Harry said, trying to mask the feeling that Jeager knew about his visits to Hogsmeade, earning him a chuckle from his teacher, "What's under a dementor's hood?"

Jeager lowered his bottle, "The only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon. They call it the Dementor's Kiss.", Jeager explained, "It's what dementor's do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and suck out his or hers soul."

Harry accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer, "What? They kill?"

"Worse. Much worse.", Jeager said, "You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working. But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever."

Jeager drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the Daily Prophet tis morning. The Ministry have given the dementor's permission to perform it if they find him."

Harry sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then he thought of Black. "He deserves it," he said suddenly.

"Do you really think anyone deserves that?", Jeager asked.

"Yes.", Harry said defiantly, "For... for some things..."

He would have liked to have told Jeager about the conversation he'd overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks, about Black betraying his mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that he'd gone to Hogsmeade without permission, and he thought Jeager wouldn't be very impressed by that.

"So Ron had this crazy idea who send me the Firebolt.", Harry said, trying to change the subject, "He suggested it was you who brought it.

At this, Jeager looked amused, "On a teacher's salary?... Right.", he said.

* * *

Claire was speechless, when McGonagall gave back her Firebolt. There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Claire was surrounded by people exclaiming over her Firebolt.

"Where'd you get it, Claire?"

"Will you let me have a go?"

"Have you ridden it yet, Claire?"

Harry, carrying his own Firebolt, arrived back. After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt's were Passed around and admired from every angle, the crowd dispersed.

The only person who hadn't rushed over to them, was Hermione, who had bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes. Alex approached her table and at last, she looked up.

"They got it back.", Alex said, grinning and pointing to the Firebolt, "Seems there wasn't anything wrong with them."

"Well... There might have been!", Hermione said, "I mean, at least they know now that it's safe!"

"Yeah, I suppose so.", Alex said, pulling up a chair next to her. He looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay to 'Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity' and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over.

"How are you getting through all tis stuff?", Alex asked her.

"Oh, well... Just working hard.", Hermione said, close-up, she looked extremely tired.

"Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?", Alex asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary. As Ron took carried Harry's Firebolt up the boys staircase.

"I couldn't do that!", Hermione said, looking scandalized.

"I don't think going on like tis is good for you.", Alex said, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.

At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase. The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder, and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.

"Look!", he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table, "Scabbers! Look! Scabbers!", shaking the sheets in her face.

"That's a sheet Ron, not a rat.", Alex pointed out as Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. There was something red on the sheet Ron's sheet, something that looked horribly like...

"Blood!", Ron yelled into the stunned silence, "He's gone! And you know what was on the floor?"

"N-no.", Hermione said in a trembling voice.

Ron threw some spiky orange hair onto Hermione's rune translation. "Cat hair! Orange cat hair!"

Alex looked from the hair's on the rune translation to Ron, "It's probably your own hair.", he said.

* * *

It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other.

Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously, hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds.

Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers, that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.

Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was.", Fred said bracingly, "And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly... one swallow, he probably didn't feel a thing."

"Fred!", Ginny said indignantly.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself.", George said.

"Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?", Alex asked.

* * *

When they went to the breakfast the morning of Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw with the rest of the boys in the dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor.

As they entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. With enormous satisfaction, the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.

"Did you see his face?", Ron said gleefully, looking back at Malfoy, "He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"

Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt. "Put it here, Harry.", he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward.

People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff captain, came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!", Percy said heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely.

"Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team, "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry, and went back to her table.

"Harry... Make sure you win.", Percy said, in an urgent whisper, "I haven't got ten Galleons. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her for a piece of toast.

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.

Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Coyle right behind him.

"Yeah, reckon so.", Harry said casually.

"Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?", Malfoy said, eyes glittering maliciously, "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute, in case you get too near a dementor."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.

"Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy.", Harry said, "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."

"Burn!", Alex laughed as the Gryffindor team joined him loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt.

* * *

At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their previous match. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze; there would be no visibility problems this time.

The Gryffindor team walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause. The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head, and Harry couldn't help noticing, nervous as he was, that she was extremely pretty.

Not long into the match, Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero.

"...And look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn!", Lee commented, "Chang's Comet is just no match for it, the Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long..."

"Jordan! Are you being paid to advertise Firebolts?", McGonagoll interrupted him, "Get on with the commentary!"

Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead.

Harry accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second. Three dementor's, three tall, black, hooded dementor's, were looking up at Harry.

He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared, "Expecto patronum!"

Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand. Harry knew it had shot directly at the dementor's but didn't pause to watch, he was nearly there. He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded.

"That's my boy!", Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry; Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off.

In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground. A gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, with Alex and Ron in the lead.

Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.

"Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air, "Yes! Yes!"

"Well done, Harry!", Percy said, looking delighted, "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me..."

"Good for you, Harry!", Alex roared.

"Ruddy brilliant!", Hagrid boomed over the heads of the milling Gryffindor's.

"That was quite some Patronus." said a voice in Harry's ear.

Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.

"I know! The dementor's didn't affect me at all!", Harry said excitedly, "I didn't feel a thing!"

"That would be because they... Weren't dementor's.", Professor Lupin said, "Come and see..."

He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field, where Jeager was waiting.

"You gave Malfoy quite a fright.", Jeager said gesturing over his shoulder.

Harry stared, lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes.

It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders. Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.

"An unworthy trick!", she was shouting, "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"

If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this.

Claire, who had fought her way through to Harry's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.

"Come on, Harry!", Claire said, "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"

"Right.", Harry said, and feeling happier than he had in ages, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.

* * *

It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.

"How did you do that?", Angelina squealed as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.

"With a little help from Amaruq, Vladder, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Ethelwulf, Lillium and Prongs.", Fred muttered in Claire's ear, "With special thanks to Boss S."

Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities. Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled 'Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles'.

Alex broke away from the table where he, Neville, Lavender and Parvati where watching Fred and George juggling butterbeer bottles, catching two of them, he went over to her.

"Don't you ever take a break?", he asked her, placing a fresh bottle of butterbeer in front of her.

"I need to read this by Monday.", Hermione muttered, as she turned another page.

"Come on, Hermione.", Alex said, pulling a chair up next to her, "Come and have some fun.", looking over at Harry and Claire who were having a butterbeer drinking contest, his cousin winning, like she usually does.

"I can't, Alex.", Hermione said, now sounding slightly hysterical, "I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!"

"Hermione.", Alex started, placing his hand on her's, stopping her from flipping the page, "Doing well in school is great and all, but your mental health comes first. If school is putting a strain on your well-being, it's not worth it."

Suddenly, Hermione burst into tears, before Alex could say or do anything, she dropped the enormous book and buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing.

He patted her on the back, taking her hand and standing up, "Come on.", he said, walking her towards the dance floor.

"A-Alex...", she mumbled.

He hushed her, taking her hand and placing a hand on her hip, "Don't say a word.", he said, "Just let me lead." They soon began to disregard the people that were watching him, and dance with her as if the entire common room was empty save for the two of them. Her body pressing against his, holding her right arm up while her left hand rest against the girl's waist.

It felt amazing to say the least, every step Alex took with Hermione, every breath he felt from her as they both mimicked each other movement, to when they both press foreheads together as they both look into each others eyes, light blue's into chocolate brown eyes. In the heat of the moment, Alex leaned his face closer to Hermione's. The brainy brunette didn't seem to mind as she twist her head, readying to accept his kiss.

But Ron chose the worst moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been eaten, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them..."

Before Alex could say or do anything, she ran toward the staircase to the girl's dormitories and out of sight.

"Can't you give her a break?", Claire asked Ron quietly.

"No.", Ron said flatly, "If she just acted like she was sorry, but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione. She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."

"I think there is more to this than just Scabbers.", Harry said.

* * *

The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed. Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match.

At last, exhausted, Alex climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep.

Alex woke as suddenly as though he'd fallen asleep. Disoriented in the total darkness, he fumbled with his hangings, he could hear movements around him, and Seamus's voice from the other side of the room, "What's going on?"

At last finding the divide in his curtains, he ripped them back, and at the same moment, Neville lit his lamp.

Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.

"Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"

"What?", Harry said.

"Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"

"You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?", Dean said.

"Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"

They all scrambled out of bed; and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.

"Who shouted?"

"What're you doing?"

The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party. It was deserted.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?", Alex asked.

"I'm telling you, I saw him!", Ron said.

A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling or, dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?", Fred said brightly.

"We just had a maniac in our dorm room, but sure.", Alex said.

"Alex! Priorities!", Neville said.

"Everyone back upstairs!", Percy said, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Percy... Sirius Black!", Ron said faintly, "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.

"Nonsense!", Percy said, looking startled, "You had too much to eat, Ron. You just had a nightmare."

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around. "I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!", Percy said, puffing himself up indignantly, "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare..."

"It wasn't a nightmare!", Ron yelled, "Professor, I woke up and Sirius Black was standing over me, holding a knife!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture, "Ask him if he saw..."

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the Portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You did?" Professor McGonagall said, "But the password!"

"He had 'em!", Sir Cadogan said proudly, "Had the whole week's, my lady!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	27. Chapter 27: Quidditch Final's

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I'm suppose to be asleep, but seeing can't get to sleep, you guys get another chapter.**

 **So on to the review.**

 **girani4: Is... Is that giant suppose to be Hagrid? Because he is technically a half-giant. I see, most people seem to like Phoenix, McGrath and Skywalker the most... At least the people who don't consider Skywalker a Marty Sue. You haven't played Heavy Rain?... Well then I have to stand in, "Press X to JASON!"**

 **Now it's story time, which opens how I feel right now.**

* * *

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes.

Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her.

They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Harry couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked. It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they and now Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.

"Do you reckon we should tell someone?" Harry asked Ron and Alex.

"We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's.", Ron said dismissively, "We would have heard if the shop had been broken into."

Harry was glad Ron took this view. If the one-eyed witch was boarded up too, he would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again.

"Why, though?", Alex suddenly said, "Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Harry? Black has proven twelve years ago that he doesn't mind murdering innocent people, and tis time he had been facing six unarmed boys, five of whom had been asleep."

"He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up.", Harry said thoughtfully, "He would have had to kill the whole House to get back through the portrait hole... then he would have met the teachers..."

"I think so too, Harry."

Turning around, the trio saw Jeager standing a few feet behind them, probably having heard everything they had said.

Harry tried to look innocent, "Come with me.", Jeager said, gesturing for them to follow him.

* * *

They walked up the stairs and then into Jeager's office.

"Sit.", Jeager said.

The three boys sat. Jeager, however, remained, standing. "What were you three talking about?", he asked.

"We were theorizing...", Alex said.

"Theorizing?", Jeager said, hands behind his back, "About if Sirius Black used your secret way from Honeydukes into the castle?"

Harry tried to look mildly surprised, "I don't know, Professor."

"Don't lie to me, Harry.", Jeager told him sternly, "Turn out your pockets, Harry."

Cold with dread, Harry slowly pulled out the Marauder's Map.

Jeager picked up the map. Harry tried with all his might to keep his face impassive. "Spare bit of parchment.", Harry said quickly.

The professor turned it over, his eyes on Harry. "Then surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said, "You don't mind if I keep it right?"

"No!", Harry said quickly.

"Idiot.", Alex mumbled, placing his hand in his palm.

"So!", Jeager said, holding the map up, "A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the dementor's? Or a map of the entire castle with the names of everyone in it and their exact location?"

Harry blinked. But before he answered Jeager told him, "I don't want to hear explanation. I happen to know that tis map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. Yes, I know it' s a map." he said as Harry, Alex and Ron looked amazed.

"I don't want to know how it fell into your possession. I am, however, astounded that you didn't hand it in. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."

Harry had expected that, but Jeager wasn't yelling at him, or even sounded angry. The cold disappointment in his voice was a lot worse. He held the door open, leaving Harry felt like he betrayed a close friend, even a sort of father figure.

* * *

Sitting together at Divination, glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist.

"I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term.", Alex muttered, as he, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were sitting at the table.

Casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.

"Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry.", Harry muttered back, "I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."

"Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows. Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.

"I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned.", Professor Trelawney said, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around, "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."

Hermione snorted. "Well, honestly... 'the fates have informed her' who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low.

Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville choked back laughs.

It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow. She continued, however, as though she had not.

"Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art.", she said dreamily, "I do not expect any of you to see when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths. We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes."

Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise.

So they began and for the first time in his life, and probably the last, Alex thought, _"I should have taken the same classes as Claire..."_

"Seen anything yet?", Harry asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.

"I can see a very handsome young man staring back at me...", Alex said, "Oh wait that's my reflection..."

"This is such a waste of time." Hermione hissed, "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms..."

Professor Trelawney rustled past. "Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?", she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.

"I don't need help.", Ron whispered, "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."

Harry, Alex, Neville and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Now, really!", Professor Trelawney said as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized, "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!"

She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. "There is something here!", Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses, "Something moving... but what is it?"

"Fog.", Alex noted.

"My dear.", Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry, "It is here, plainer than ever before... my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer... the Gr..."

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy.", Hermione said loudly, "Not that ridiculous dog again!"

Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face. Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too. Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger, "I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class my dear, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires. Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."

There was a moment's silence.

"Fine!", Hermione said suddenly, getting up and cramming 'Unfogging the Future' back into her bag, "I give up! I'm leaving!", swinging the bag over her shoulder and knocking the crystal ball off the table.

And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.

It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim. She turned abruptly from Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.

Lavender suddenly made a sound, "Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you? Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"

Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile. "Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs... The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know..."

Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.

"But she didn't know it was Hermione who would be leaving.", Alex said.

* * *

The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing unless you were named Claire or Alex. Neville seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.

"Call this a holiday!", Seamus roared at the common room one afternoon, "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

"And it's only going to get worse as the years goes by.", Alex noted, "Wait until we get to our O.W.L.'s year, I think some people might kill themselves.", looking up from his book at Hermione. Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else.

She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.

Harry, meanwhile, had to fit in his homework around his extra Combat Lesson's and Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays.

Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant as Wood constantly reminded his team, that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.

Harry was having a particularly bad time of it. He couldn't walk to class without Slytherin's sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up; Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went, and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people.

Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere he went, in case the Slytherin's tried to put him out of action. But Harry had assured them that he had the perfect person to be a bodyguard of sorts for him.

"Toilet is clear.", Claire said, coming out of the boy's bathroom, allowing Harry to do his business.

She made sure he was always safe, even at some point cursing Crabbe and Goyle with a very nasty boil curse for almost making them late to class.

* * *

All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.

"I can't work, I can't concentrate.", she said nervously.

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes.

Harry was sitting with Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione, removed from the center of things.

"So kungfu space Jesus, a rich vigilante with a monkey tail, a clawed psychopath, a high functioning sociopath, and an blue haired Asian bookworm walk into a bar.", Alex began, "The bartender looks up, sees the five and says, What is tis, a stupid joke?",

"You always know what to say, don't you Alex?", Harry said, feeling a bit relieved.

"I know.", he said, placing his arms behind his head.

* * *

The Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause. Harry couldn't help grinning broadly as he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed.

Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself. Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions. As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.

"Good luck, Harry!", Cho called.

Claire noticed that Harry was blushing, a weird feeling formed in her stomach.

* * *

Three quarters of the crowd in the Quidditch Stadium was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "Go Gryffindor!" and "Lions for the cup!"

Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

"And here are the Gryffindor's!", Lee yelled, who was acting as commentator as usual, "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years..."

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.

"And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill..."

More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Claire thought Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person On the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!", Madam Hooch said.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight, he glanced around, saw Malfoy on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.

* * *

After a spectacular match, Harry pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him. Then he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Thrust into the light.

"Yeh beat 'em, Harry, yeh beat 'em!", Hagrid said, plastered with crimson rosettes, "Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"

There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten.

Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag; and there, fighting their way toward Harry, were Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione.

Words failed them. They simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **I am thinking about doing a third Harry Potter story, featuring five of my usual OC's, those familiar with my stories in the Arcmoani Universe know which one, but reworked that they have magic instead of their usual powerset's and maybe a genderbend or two from existing Harry Potter charachter's.** **(but it isn't going on until at least when PAKC is finished).**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time. While I try to get some sleep.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Grim

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had been writing it and now on to the** **review.**

 **girani4: Ayup, it should be obvious who is who. And I thought it was random enough for Alex to say. Yeah, I am first going to finish he original PAKC before even working on it. Don't want to be the guy who begins something and then not finish it.**

 **Now it's story time, which opens how I feel right now.**

* * *

The euphoria that Gryffindor finally won the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.

But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows.

Even Fred and George had been spotted working; they were about to take their Ordinary Wizarding Levels or O.W.L.s for short. Percy was getting ready to take his Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests or N.E.W.T.s for short, the highest qualification Hogwarts offered.

As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy, and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings. In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once.

Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken.

A sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.

"Excellent, Harry.", Lupin muttered as Harry climbed out of the trunk, grinning, "Full marks."

Flushed with his success, Harry hung around to watch Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione.

As expected Claire did the obstacle course flawlessly, Alex did great as well, Ron did very well too until he reached the hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire, the same mistake Neville made as well.

Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the boggart in it. After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.

"Hermione!", Lupin said, startled, "What's the matter?"

"P-P-Professor McGonagall!", Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk, "Sh-she said I'd failed everything!"

It took a little while to calm Hermione down. When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville went back to the castle.

Alex, Ron and Neville was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's boggart.

* * *

Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville's last exam was Divination. Hermione's, Muggle Studies but Claire was already done with her exams.

As her friends took their exams, Claire was wandering aimlessly through the hallways, wondering what she should do until she came face-to-face with Filch.

"What are you doing here?", Filch snarled suspiciously.

"I go to school here.", Claire said.

Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly. "Sneaking around on your own. Why aren't you in class, taking exams like the rest of your nasty little friends?"

"Because I am already done with my exam.", she said, before she continued to walk.

She climbed down the staircase, thinking vaguely of sitting down at the lake when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Claire?"

Claire doubled back to see who had spoken and saw Jeager, looking around his office door.

"What are you doing?", Jeager said, though in a very different voice from Filch.

"You know the usual stuff.", Claire said, "Undermining the system."

"Hell yeah! Fight the power!", Jeager said with a smile, "Why don't you come in? I've just finished the last Combat Exam, so fancy a cup of tea?"

"All right.", Claire said following Jeager into his cooling office.

"Sit down.", Jeager said, taking out two cups.

But she didn't, she noticed a pictured frame standing on the coffee table. It depicted two people, a boy and a girl roughly the same age as Claire is now. The boy with the long hair was obviously a younger Jeager, while the girl next to him had long black hair, covering one of her light blue eyes.

"Nice hair, Professor.", Claire teased upon seeing the younger Jeager with long hair.

"Hey, it was in style back then.", Jeager said, handing her a cup and taking the photo from her.

"Who's that girl?", Claire asked.

Jeager looked with a nostalgic look at the photo, "That's my sister."

"She's beautiful.", she noted.

"Yeah... Yeah... she was.", he mumbled.

His tone of voice, reminded Claire of the same way Margaret would talk about Elizabeth. Deciding to change the subject, Claire asked about the privet combat lessons.

"How did you know about them?", Jeager asked.

"Harry told me.", Claire said.

"I see... From what Harry told me, and from word around the school, you two do spend a lot of time together.", Jeager noted, "Pardon my curiosity but are you two?", wiggling his little finger.

"What?... Oh no!", she said quickly, feeling her cheeks light up, "He's great and all, but we are just friends."

She drank a bit of tea and watched the few pictures Jeager had hanging on the wall. Most of them had Jeager in them, sometimes with people she recognized, like with Snape or Flitwick.

"That was taken three years ago when we went to the Weird Sister's concert.", Jeager said, gesturing to the photo as he began to explain.

"The one where you head-butted a security guard, bum rushed the stage and dedicated a song to your mother?", Claire asked, remembering the story Snape had told.

"The very same!", he laughed, "But that's all people seem to remember. But nobody seem to remember the fact that Flitwick was crowd surfing. Or Snape was headbanging like he was in some sort of metal band."

He continued to explain events and who the people where in the pictures with him.

"...And that one was taken in Poland, with Geralt, Yennefer and their adopted daughter Ciri.", Jeager finished with a nostalgic chuckle, "Whole lot of mess that adventure was... Maybe I should visit them next summer."

"Say, Professor. I have another question, not related to the pictures.", Claire said, putting her now empty cup down on the coffee table, "Is the training your giving Harry only exclusive to him or..."

"Let me guess.", Jeager said, crossing his legs, "You want to take those extra Combat Lessons as well?"

"How did you know?", she asked.

"Because your very similar to Elizabeth.", he explained.

"You knew my mother?"

"I knew her very well.", Jeager said, "As Margaret might have told you, I was already a professor for two years before your mother and your aunt went to Hogwarts."

* * *

Before dinner that evening, Harry told them about the strange encounter that happened with Professor Trelawney. Which they all found unnerving but didn't speak as they had tea with Hagrid. Celebrating the end of exams.

"I bet you all that I will have over three hundred percent on my Divination exam.", Alex boasted.

"How?", Neville said, "All you have been doing is absolutely nothing during class or doing any of the homework."

"I read the book from front to cover the night before.", Alex said, resting his arms behind his head, "I am pretty sure I will be fine."

Bustling around making tea, Hagrid picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, but he let out a surprise grunt.

"Hey Ron, isn't this yours?", Hagrid asked, he carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.

"Scabbers!", Ron said blankly, "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"

He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair had fallen out leaving wide bald patches, and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.

"It's okay, Scabbers!", Ron said, "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"

* * *

The sun was already setting behind the three's when the six of them set off back toward the castle, by the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.

"Scabbers, keep still.", Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly. Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket, "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat? Stay still!"

Scabbers was plainly terrified. He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.

"What's the matter with him?", Neville asked.

Harry suddenly froze in place, Claire was about to ask what was going on but she had seen it as well.

Stinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness, Crookshanks. Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Claire couldn't tell.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned, "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"

But it was too late, the rat had bitten Ron's finger, slipping between his clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away. In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, with Ron not far behind.

The remaining five hurried after them, they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.

"Get away from him! Get away! Scabbers, come here!"

There was a loud thud.

"Gotcha! Get off, you stinking cat."

Alex, having the longest legs, almost fell over Ron; they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.

But before they could say anything, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws. Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow, an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.

Before wands could be drawn, the dog had made an enormous leap and the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the dog hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll.

Then, out of nowhere, something hit Alex so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.

Claire took out her wand and said "Lumos!"

The wandlight showed her the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.

And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots. Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight.

"Ron!", Neville shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again.

All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground. But a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.

"Claire... We've got to go for help..." Hermione gasped, she was bleeding too, the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.

"We don't have the time.", Claire said, "That thing's big enough to eat him."

Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.

"If that dog can get in, so can we.", Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.

"Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing Uncertainly on the spot, "Please..."

Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.

Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly, she now grasped Alex's arm.

"How did he know?...", Neville said.

"Question for later.", Claire said, "Come on and keep your wand out."

They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail.

Once they had slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from the wands.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione whispered in a terrified voice.

"Tis way.", Claire said,, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.

"Where does tis tunnel come out?", Alex asked.

"I don't know... It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it...", Harry said, "It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..."

They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes.

* * *

And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Instead a patch of dim light through a small opening.

Alex being the tallest, raised his wand to see what lay beyond.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Alex glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded.

The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway.

"I think we're in the Shrieking Shack.", Claire said looking around.

"Well tis place doesn't look ominous or anything.", Alex said, his eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.

"Ghosts didn't do that.", Harry said slowly.

At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. The five of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's gripped Alex arm.

Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

They reached the dark landing.

"Nox.", they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod.

Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open.

On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione dashed across to him.

"Ron! are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?", Claire said.

"Not a dog, he's an Animagus." Ron moaned, his teeth were gritted with pain, "It's a trap!"

With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin.

It was Sirius Black.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	29. Chapter 29: Wormtail

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the next chapter of The Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **This chapter was suppose to be part of the previous one, but I thought it might have been too long. Anyways I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had been writing it and now on to the** **review.**

 **girani4: He's yes your welcome. And thank you.**

 **Now it's story time.**

* * *

"Expelliarmus!", Black croaked, pointing his wand at them.

Harry's, Claire's, Alex's, Neville's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them. Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry.

"I thought you'd come and help your friend.", he said hoarsely. His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it, "Your father would have done the same for me."

He then turned his gaze to Claire, who felt a boiling hate erupted in her chest, leaving no place for fear. "I always wondered what kind of person you would grow up into... Your just like your mother.", Black said, "Brave of you not to run for a teacher. I'm grateful... it will make everything much easier..."

"Don't you dare speak of my mother!", Claire shouted, without knowing what she was doing, she started forward, but there was a sudden movement on either side of her and two pairs of hands grabbed her and held her back.

"No, Claire!", Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper.

Ron, however, spoke to Black, "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely, though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.

Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes. "Lie down.", he said quietly to Ron, "You will damage that leg even more."

"Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Neville to stay upright.

"Yeah, you'll have to kill all six of us!", Alex added.

"There'll be only one murder here tonight.", Black said, and his grin widened.

"What's the matter? Gone soft in Azkaban?", Claire shouted, "You didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew!"

With a huge effort she broke free of Harry's and Alex's restraint and lunged forward.

She had forgotten about magic. She didn't care she was short, thing and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man. All Claire knew was that she wanted to hurt Black as badly as she could.

Perhaps it was the shock of Claire doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time. One of Claire's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Claire's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall.

There was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Claire's face by inches. Claire felt the shrunken arm under her fingers twisting madly, but she clung on, her other hand punching every part of Black it could find.

But Black's free hand had found Claire's throat, "No.", he hissed, "I've waited too long..."

Then she saw Alex's foot swing out of nowhere. Black let go of Claire with a grunt of pain; Harry had thrown himself on Black's wand hand and Claire heard a faint clatter.

Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm when he reached for his wand. Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry's wand.

"Don't think so!", Alex said, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside, spitting but allowing Harry snatched up his wand.

"Get out of the way!", Harry shouted.

They scrambled aside, snatching up their wands. Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.

Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.

"I would certainly like to.", Harry said, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady, "You killed my parents."

Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes, "I don't deny it. I am to blame for their deaths.", he said very quietly, "But if you knew the whole story."

"The whole story?", Claire repeated, a furious pounding in her ears, "You sold them to Voldemort! What's more to it!?"

"You've got to listen to me.", Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now, "You'll regret it if you don't... You don't understand..."

"I understand a lot better than you think.", Harry said, and his voice shook more than ever, "You never heard her, did you? My mum... trying to stop Voldemort killing me... and you did that... you did it..."

Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry; Crookshanks lept onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart.

Black blinked and looked down at the cat, "Get off.", he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him. But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift. He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob.

Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor, someone was moving downstairs.

"We're up here!", Hermione screamed suddenly, "We're up here! Sirius Black! Quick!"

The footsteps were thundering up the stairs. The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his wand raised and ready.

His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, clouching on Alex, to Neville cowering at the door. To Harry and Claire, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted.

Their wands flew once more out of their hands. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying Protectively across his chest.

Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice. "Where is he, Sirius?"

Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron.

"But then...", Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind, "...Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless...", Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "Unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?"

Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.

"What's going on?...", Claire said.

Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.

"Traitor!", Alex roared.

"Alex, listen to me, please.", Lupin said, "I can explain..."

"Why would I!?", Alex said, "You seemed like a good teacher, we trusted you and all the time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong.", Lupin said, "I haven't been Sirius's friend for a long time, but I am now... Let me explain..."

"Why should I trust a werewolf?", Alex said. There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.

An odd shiver passed over his face, "How long have you known?", he muttered.

"I have know for a while now.", Alex said, "I might not act like it, but I am pretty smart. I am also good at reading people. The first hint I got was when the boggart changed into a moon. It was when I was copying Claire's Astronomy homework that I noticed you were always ill around the full moon."

Lupin forced a laugh, "You certainly have taken after your mother.", he said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

Black suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leap up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.

"I might be a werewolf but I have not been helping Sirius.", Lupin said, "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain."

He separated Harry's, Claire's, Alex's, Ron's, Neville's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner.

"There.", Lupin said, sticking his own wand back into his belt, "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

"If you haven't been helping him.", Harry said, with a furious glance at Black, "How did you know he was here?"

"The Marauder's Map.", Lupin said, "I saw it on Charles desk when I came to visit him, and I couldn't resit to look."

"You know how it works?", Claire said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it.", Lupin said, waving his hand impatiently, "I helped write it. I'm Moony, that was my friends' nickname for me at school."

"Because of the werewolf thing?", Alex said, "That's pretty dumb."

"It's not that bad.", Lupin mumbled, he had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet, "I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. But when you six left Hagrid, you were accompanied by somebody else."

"Say what now.", Harry said.

"I couldn't believe my eyes.", Lupin said, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption, "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you? And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black... I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow."

He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron. "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.

"What?", Ron said, "What's Scabbers got to do with it? What's my rat got to do with anything?"

"Everything!", Sirius Black croaked suddenly, "But that's not a rat! He's a wizard! An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew!"

It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in. Then Ron voiced what the other five was thinking.

"You're both mental."

"Ridiculous!", Neville said faintly.

"Peter Pettigrew's dead!", Harry said, "He killed him twelve years ago!", he pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.

"I meant to.", he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "But little Peter got the better of me... Not this time, though!"

And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers; Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.

"Sirius, no!", Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "Wait! You can't do it just like that, they need to understand, we've got to explain."

"We can explain afterwards!", Black snarled, trying to throw Lupin off, "I have done my waiting! Twelve years! In Azkaban!"

One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.

"Think of Claire! Your daughter! She has a right to know!", Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black, "You owe her and Harry the truth."

Black stopped struggling, though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, ad bleeding hands.

"All right, then...", Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat, "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for..."

"How can Pettigrew be alive. There were witnesses who saw him die.", Claire said, "A whole street full of them..."

"They didn't see what they thought they saw!", Black said savagely, still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.

"Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter.", Lupin said, nodding, "I believed it myself, until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies... Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Claire."

Then Neville spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly. "But Professor Lupin... Scabbers can't be Pettigrew... it just can't be true, you know it can't..."

"Why can't it be true?", Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Neville had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with grindylows.

"Because... because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus. We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall.", Neville said, "And I looked them up when Alex helped me with my homework. The Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things... And there have been only seven Animagi this century, and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."

When Lupin started to laugh, "But the Ministry never knew that here used to be seven unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts.", he said, "One still does."

"If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus.", Black said, who was still watching Scabbers every desperate move.

"All right... but you'll need to help me, Sirius.", Lupin said, "I only know how it began... It all started with my becoming a werewolf, bone of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitter... and if I hadn't been so foolhardy..."

He looked sober and tired. "I as a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The Wolfsbane Potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. Before it's discovery, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me."

"But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school. The reason the Whomping Willow was planted was to guard the tunnel that leads to this house."

"Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous. My transformations in those days were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf."

"But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, seven great friends. Now, my friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her... I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. Of course, one of them did."

"And when the truth came out among our little club, they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"I don't know how long it would have taken if it hadn't been for him, but within a year, he thought us how to do it. They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. They sneaked out of the castle every month. They transformed... Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus.", Black snarled, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.

"Highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. On his advice, we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames."

"And who was tis mysterious adviser?", Claire asked.

But it was then that the door burst open, striding into the room was Professor Snape, wand held out in front of him, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest.

Snape was slightly breathless, "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?", he said, his eyes glittering, "I've just been to your office, Remus. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a goblet full along. I didn't find you in your office so I went to Charles, figuring you where there. And very lucky I did... Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus...", Lupin began, "It's not what you think... You haven't heard everything... I can explain, Sirius is not here to kill Harry..."

But Snape overrode him, "Where is he?", he said, looking at Black.

One glance at Ron, it seems Snape understood. "Weasley. Give me that rat.", Snape said.

"What? I don't under...", Ron began.

"You could write entire volumes of things you don't understand!", Snape bellowed, "Give me that stupid rat! That traitor needs to die for what he has done!" A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was pointed at Black's face.

There was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that they had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason. "It seems you children still have doubts!? Then it's time we offered you some proof!"

He was about to approach Ron, but Lupin and Black stepped between attempting to calm the almost foaming Professor.

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest, "Come off it.", he said weakly, "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers? I mean, sure there are millions of rats. How's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"That's a fair point.", Lupin said, as Snape seemed to regain a bit of comporuse.

Black put one of his claw-like hands inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.

It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer, and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Snape asked Black, thunderstruck.

"Fudge. When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper.". Black said, "And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder... I knew him at once... how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts... to where Harry and Claire would be..."

"My God.", Lupin said softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again, "His front paw..."

"What about it?", Ron said defiantly.

"He's got a toe missing.", Claire mumbled, "...All they found was a finger..."

"Simple but brilliant...", Snape said, "He cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed.", Black said, "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself, and sped down into the sewer with the other rats..."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something!", Ron said, "He's been in my family for ages, right..."

"Ron, most normal rat's don't live that for twelve years.", Alex said, "No matter how good care you take of them."

Black reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "This cat recognized Peter for what he was right away. And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me... Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me."

"He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't... so he made sure to pass along all the passwords into Gryffindor Tower to me. But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it.", Black croaked, "This cat, Crookshanks, did you call him? Told me Peter had left blood on the sheets... I supposed he bit himself... Well, faking his own death had worked once."

"Are you saying that it was Pettigew who betrayed Harry's parents, and Black tracked him down?", Alex asked.

"Are we suppose to believe that!? He was their secret-keeper!", Claire yelled, she was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright.

"Claire... I as good as killed them.", he croaked, "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me. I'm to blame, I know it. The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your Harry's house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies... I realized what Peter must've done... what I'd done..."

His voice broke. He turned away.

"Enough of this.", Snape said, "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. Weasley, give me that rat."

"What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.

"Force him to show himself.", Snape said, "We will only hurt him if he isn't a real rat."

Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Snape took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head.

"Remus, Sirius. Are you ready?", Snape said. Black had already retrieved his wand from the bed.

He approached Snape with Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.

"Together?" he said quietly, "The three of us?"

"I think so...", Lupin said.

"On the count of three.", Snape said, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other.

A flash of blue-white light erupted from their wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small gray form twisting madly. The rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then it was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree.

A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.

He was a very short man, hardly taller than Claire. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes.

He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Claire saw her eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Well, hello, Peter.", Lupin said pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him, "Long time, no see."

"S-Sirius...S-Severus... R-Remus...", even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door, "My friends... my old friends..."

Snape and Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized them around the wrist, gave them a warning look, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual, "We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed."

"Remus.", Pettigrew gasped, and the beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "You don't believe him, do you?... He tried to kill me, Remus..."

"So we've heard.", Lupin said, more coldly, "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so..."

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, using his middle finger, because his index was missing, "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too..."

"Don't lie.", Snape warned him, "You won't die until you know exactly what it is you have done."

Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of! The Cruel Angel was always fond of him and Elizabeth.", Pettigrew shouted shrilly, "How else did he get out of there? And that's on top what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him!"

"Don't you dear speak her name!", Black roared, Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him, "You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years. You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters."

Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.

"But your in luck, the most dangerous one, those held in Compound Fifteen have been slaughtered by Sephylon.", Snape said, watching Pettigrew flinch, "Not to thrilled to hear our old mentor's name?"

"Don't know... what you're talking about...", Pettigrew said again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve, "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban, the spy, Sirius Black!"

Black's face contorted. "How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear-sized dog he had been, "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter... I regret that I didn't took Sephylon's words to heart when he warned me to not put too much trust in you. Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it."

Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan... a bluff... Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you... It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; his ashen color of his face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.

"Professor Lupin?", Hermione said timidly, "Can... can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione.", Lupin said courteously.

"Well this man he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years.", Hermione said, "If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"

"There!", Pettigrew said shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand, "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why!", Snape said, "Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter?"

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"Er... Uncle Sirius... Mr. Black?", Alex said.

Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Alex as though he had never seen anything quite like him.

"If you don't mind me asking, but how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?", Alex asked.

"Thank you!", Pettigrew gasped, nodding frantically at him, "Exactly! Precisely what I..."

But Lupin silenced him with a look.

Black was frowning slightly at Alex, but not as though he were annoyed with him. "The only reason I never lost my mind is because of the wards Sephylon put around my prison. The dementor's couldn't suck my thoughts out of me. He couldn't break me out, but once I saw Peter in that picture when I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry and my daughter..."

Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized.

"...Ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies... and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors... So you see, I had to do something."

"So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog... It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused... I swam as a dog back to the mainland... Where as he promised, was my wand waiting for me. I went to visit the Kent Summer home, knowing Margaret lived there, to see how my daughter had grown up, before I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog. I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course."

He looked at Harry, who did not look away. "Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."

"I...", Harry said, turning to glance at Claire, who gave him a nod, letting him know they were on the same page, "We believe you."

"No!", Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though that statement had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying, "Sirius... it's me... it's Peter... your friend..."

Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled, "There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them.", Black said.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter.", Lupin said.

"I assume that's why you didn't tell us, Sirius?", Snape asked.

"Forgive me, Remus.", Black said, "You too Sev, I didn't tell you as a spy for our side, you where too close to Voldemort himself."

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend.", Lupin said, who was now rolling up his sleeves.

"It was only sensible.", Snape said, "A bit surprising for you though."

The ghost of a grin flitted across Black's gaunt face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"

"I think that would be best.", Snape said.

"You wouldn't... you won't...", Pettigrew gasped, and he scrambled around to Ron, "Ron... haven't I been a good friend... a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you... you're on my side, aren't you."

But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion, "I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.

"Kind boy... kind master...", Pettigrew crawled toward Ron, "You won't let them do it... I was your rat... I was a good pet..." Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach.

"That's not much of a boast.", Alex noted, "If you made a better rat than a person."

Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes. "Sweet girl... clever girl... you won't let them..."

"Get the bloody hell away from her!", Alex shouted, making Pettigrew flinch as if he was hit.

For some reason, this made Black laugh wolfish, "Yeah, your really Margaret's boy.", he said.

Pettigrew was looking at Neville, begging him for help. Neville pulled his robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified. Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry and Claire.

"Harry... Claire..."

"How dare you speak to Harry!?", Black roared, "How dare you face Claire!?"

"Harry.", Pettigrew whispered, shuffling toward them, hands outstretched, "Neither James, Lily nor Elizabeth would have wanted me killed... They would have understood."

Snape and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at Black when he joined them.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort.", Black said, who was shaking too, "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor. "What could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has powers you can't imagine... I was scared, I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me... He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"Then you should have died.", Snape said, "Better to die than betray those who called you brother as we would have done for you."

Black, Snape and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should consider yourself lucky.", Lupin said quietly, "What we will do will be quick, unlike what he would have done. Good-bye, Peter."

Hermione buried her face in Alex shoulder.

"Wait!", Claire yelled, "You can't kill him."

Black, Snape and Lupin both looked staggered.

"Claire, this piece of vermin is the reason Harry has no parents.", Black snarled, "This cringing bit of filth would have seen him die too, without turning a hair."

"We'll take him up to the castle.", Harry panted, "We'll hand him over to the dementor's... He can go to Azkaban... but don't kill him."

"Harry! Claire!", Pettigrew gasped, "Thank you, it's more than I deserve!"

"We are not doing tis for you.", Claire said with disgust.

"We don't want them to become killers.", Harry added.

No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black, Snape and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.

"He can go to Azkaban.", Claire said, "If anyone deserves that place, he does..."

Pettigrew was still wheezing when Snape raised his wand. Thin cords shot from the tip, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged. Followed by a loud bang, knocking Pettigrew's light's out.

"Right.", Lupin said, suddenly businesslike, "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint.

Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

"That's better.", he said. "Thanks."

"Two of us should be chained to this.", Black said, nudging Pettigrew with his toe, "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it.", Lupin said.

"Wait.", Snape said, raising his hand, "Remember why I came to your office in the first place?"

Lupin's eyes widen, realizing what soon would be rising.

* * *

 **What a twist, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story, you beautiful bastards.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, don't forget to leave a review if you liked my work and I hope to see you ladies and gents, next time for the last chapter of Year 3.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


	30. Chapter 30: Fixing a Grave Injustice

**Greetings, Wizard and Witches from across the globe and welcome to the final chapter of Year 3 ofThe Potter And Kent Chronicles: Cruel Angel Thesis.**

 **After this one, we are caught up with how far ahead I had written. Anyways I hope your going to enjoy it as much as I had been writing it and now on to the** **review.**

 **girani4: Snape is Alex father? Now that is rich... I am not going to tell who it is yet, but yes, Alex father is on the Maurader's Map. As for where CA is... I don't know, I imagine him laying on a sunny beach somewhere in Hawaii, sipping pineapple juice mixed with Malibu, trying to capture the Ultra Beast's... Pokemon Sun and Moon happened in Hawaii right?**

 **Keyblade Wars what did you... Oh shit I forgot about that one! Clark get everyone! No, I can't get my usual Mary Sue to do it, Jason is retired!**

 **Cruel Angel: "So yeah... Story time." *Disappears in crimson fire***

* * *

Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Snape, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race.

"Is something the matter, Alex?", Lupin said, who decided to stay behind as the full moon will be rising soon.

"It's nothing serious Professor.", Alex said, "Just noted that Cruel Angel didn't show up. Over the past two year, he always showed up in tis sort of situations."

"He does, doesn't he?", Lupin said, "Always swooping in at the end and having all the fun to himself."

"Sounds like him, but I kinda missed him. There are some things you can't share without ending up becoming friends, and killing a basilisk is definitely one of them.", Alex said, surprising the teacher next to him, "I have one more question, Proffesor."

"Ask away, Alex.", Lupin said.

"I assume that Sephylon is the mentor who taught you how to be Animagus is Boss S.", he began.

"Are you wondering who he is.", Lupin asked, "Or are you wondering who each Marauder is."

"I think I have a pretty good guess who everyone is, so just correct me on tis one Vladder is Snape, Moony is obviously you, Wormtail is Pettigrew, Padfoot is Sirius.", Alex said, "Am I close?"

"All four are correct.", Lupin said with a soft smile, "Ethelwulf was Elizabeth, Lillium was Lily, Prongs was James and as for Amaruq... You can ask her yourself during the summer."

Alex raised an eyebrow at this before asking, "But yeah, who is Sephylon."

"The Marauder's knew him as Sephylon, so do his Knights of Sephylon but most of the world knows him as Cruel Angel.", Lupin explained, noticing the surprised look on his student's face, "What? You didn't actually thought his real name was Cruel Angel."

"Actually I kinda did.", Alex said.

* * *

Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Snape, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it. Crookshanks was still in the lead.

They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk, because Snape, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches.

The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle.

Harry walked up a little towards Alex and Hermione, leaving Claire and Sirius at the end of the group. Sirius was looking up to the light's of the castle in the distance.

"Sirius... I mean...", she began but for some reason she could not spit out that single word.

"It's alright, you don't have to call me dad if your not comfortable with it.", Black said softly, "...You know what this means? Turning Pettigrew in?"

"You'll be a free man.", Claire said.

"Yes...", Black said stiffly, "You know... If you wanted to live with me..."

"What?...", Claire said, "Live with you?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to.", Black said quickly, "I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt. But... well... think about it. Once my name's cleared... if you wanted a... a different home..."

They tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Pettigrew drifting weirdly between Snape and Ron. As they reached the castle, Black suddenly dropped to all fours, his hands over his head. "No..." he moaned, "No.. please..."

"Sirius, what's wrong?", Harry asked and they saw them.

Dementor's, at least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass toward them. Claire spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating her insides, fog starting to obscure her vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side, they were encircling them.

The dementor's were closing in, barely ten feet from them. They formed a solid wall around the group, and were getting closer.

Suddenly, they were held off by a silvery light growing brighter and brighter. The blinding light was illuminating the ground around them, the cold was ebbing away.

Looking up, a furious looking Jeager strut towards them with a raised wand, a gigantic silver winged horse was standing on guard. "Begone foul beings!", he declared as the Patronus send out wave after wave of silver light, driving the dementor's back.

Claire was fighting to stay conscious, but she was losing it, she felt the last of her strength leave her, and her head hit the ground as she fainted.

* * *

"Shocking business... shocking... miracle none of them died... never heard the like... by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Charles..."

"Only doing my job as a teacher, minister."

"Well I think you went above and beyond the call of duty for your assistance in correcting a grieve mistake of injustice, I would say... Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"

"Give it to Severus, he would like that. All I want is Sirius's name cleared and for that traitor to never again see the light of day."

Claire lay listening with her eyes tight shut. She felt very groggy. The words she was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from his ears to her brain, so that it was difficult to understand. Her limbs felt like lead; her eyelids too heavy to lift... She wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever.

Her brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, she opened her eyes.

Everything was slightly blurred. She was lying in the dark hospital wing. At the very end of the ward, she could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to her, bending over a bed. Claire saw Sirius's black hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.

Claire moved her head over on the pillow. In chairs to her right sat between her bed and one where Harry was laying, where sitting Alex, Ron, Neville, and Hermione.

When they saw that Claire was awake, Hermione threw her arms around her friend, as Alex pressed a finger to his lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Charles Jeager were coming through it from the corridor outside.

Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Claire's bed. She turned to took at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate she had ever seen in her young life. It looked like a small boulder.

"Ah, you're awake!", she said briskly, she placed the chocolate on Claire's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.

"How's Sirius?", Claire asked.

"He'll live." Madam Pomfrey said grimly, "As for you, you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're... Kent, what do you think you're doing?"

Claire was sitting up, picking up her wand and walked briskly towards her fathers bed. It seemed Sirius had fallen asleep with a worried look on his face.

"He fell asleep a few minutes ago. He insisted on staying awake until you recovered.", Alex said, standing next to her, looking at his cousin wearily as if Claire could fall over any minuted.

"Mom had to pretty much order him to get some sleep, but he insisted on not resting until you woke up. Being stubborn seems to run in the family.", Alex added with a smile, "Oh yeah, Jeager called mom, she is a pretty good lawyer after all."

The next second, Jeager and Cornelius Fudge had entered the ward. They spotted Claire up and about, "Claire, you should be in bed... has she had any chocolate Poppy?", Jeager asked worried to an anxiously looking Madam Pomfrey.

"Minister, Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementor's do that thing to Sirius, he's...", Harry started, but Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Harry, Harry, the trial against Peter Pettigrew has already past, he has been sentence to a life time in Azkaban. Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges.", Fudge said, "Now you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control..."

This seemed to calm him down a little, before turning to Jeager. "How long have I been out?", he asked.

"You have been asleep for nearly three hours.", Jeager explained.

Claire let out a sigh as Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into his mouth, he nearly choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed. "Now, please, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."

* * *

Meanwhile in the headmaster's office, Dumbledore taking the seat behind his desk as Margaret sat down in the same chair she had taken place many times over the year's, first as a student, and now as a mother.

Dumbledore offered her a lemon drop, which she accepted with a nostalgic smile. "Now, with Pettigrew caught and Sirius free, I suppose he will be taking Claire in?", the old headmaster started, as Margaret popped the sweet into her mouth.

"You are forgetting that Harry will be living with him too.", Margaret corrected him.

"I was afraid you would say that. But I must insist that Harry stays with his aunt and...", Dumbledore continued but he was cut off by the woman slamming her hand on the desk.

"Absolutely not! Harry is not going back to that house.", Her tone indicating she was not willing or going to be swayed from this path, "The only reason I didn't brought tis subject much earlier before the high Wizengamot, is that I didn't want Harry to go through the hassle of a fight over his adoption."

"I relied on Lily's blood to protect him.", Dumbledore explained why he did what he did, "It was the safest place for him and the best chance for preserving Harry's childhood.",

"Harry's childhood? Really? That's your excuse?", Margaret said, standing up, "If you were so concerned with preserving Harry's childhood, then why did you knowingly leave Harry in an abusive household where he was regularly starved, berated, assaulted, and overall treated as subhuman. Preserve Harry's childhood? What childhood!?"

* * *

The following evening, Harry attended his last extra Combat Class of the year, much to his surprise. Even putting everything he had learned into his duel with Jeager, he didn't manage to land a hit on Jeager, though he managed to make some pretty decent crack's in his blue pulsing barrier.

From behind his barrier, Jeager worded the spell that mimicked the same dreadful feeling as the dementor's.

Harry raised his wand, attempting to focus on a happy memory, but the icy cold was penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision. Through the darkness, he felt himself focusing on the memories of the very special black haired, grey eyed girl in his life.

"Expecto Patronum!", he yelled.

And out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. Harry screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was.

The Patronus turned. It was cantering back toward Harry, it wasn't a horse, it wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon.

It stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized, "Prongs.", he whispered.

But as his trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished.

Harry stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard someone clap his hands together.

"Extraordinary.", Jeager said, beaming at him, "You have grown so much tis year Harry."

"Thank's Professor.", Harry said, and the two moved to the sitting area of the office.

"Sorry for pulling such a dirty trick, but I wanted to see how you would react in a surprise attack.", Jeager said, still smiling, "Forgive me for asking, but which memory did you use?"

"I... Not none in particular... More of a series of memories...", Harry said, feeling a bit embarrassed, "I thought of my memories with Claire.

"Memories of a girl you like? There is nothing to be ashamed of, those are some of the most powerful memories you can use.", Jeager said, "I use a similar memory myself, love is a very powerful form of magic, some argue even the most powerful."

"You do?", Harry said surprised.

"Yes, it's... It's a bit complicated...", Jeager muttered, before changing his tone, "You were right about your Patronus. Did you know your father was a stag when he transformed? That's why they called him Prongs. Yes, I know how your father was one of the Maurauder's. I knew your father very well, both at Hogwarts and later, Harry."

"You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him.", the professor said, placing a fatherly hand on his pupils shoulder, "It might not have been the quietest of years, but if anything I'm proud of how much you've learned..."

* * *

Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold, and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione had passed every subject. Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each.

Upon seeing the grade Alex had gotten for Divination, he knew, one and for all, that without a doubt...

"I am a fucking god!", Alex said, throwing his arms to his side in a faux crucified pose as the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station, having made this claim multiple times ever since he saw that he had passed the Divination exam by three hundred percent without lifting a finger to study.

Hermione, meanwhile gave Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."

"But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!", Ron said.

"I know.", Hermione sighed, "But I can't stand another year like this one. Using that Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in."

"You had a Time-Turner?", Alex said surprised.

"Yeah, I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one. She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies... I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once."

"Well that explains a lot.", Alex said, "So I guess your dropping Muggle Studies and Divination?"

"Yes, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again.", she said.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it.", Ron said grumpily, "We're supposed to be your friends."

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.", Hermione said severely.

Harry was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again.

"Something wrong Harry?", Claire asked.

"Just thinking about the holidays.", he said, "About how much fun it's going to be."

"Yeah it's going to be! It's the Quidditch World Cup tis summer! We got to go see it!", Alex said with a smile.

The group played several games of Exploding Snap all the way back into King's Cross station.

And when they did arrive, Harry got a broad grin when he saw Sirius and Margaret awaiting them at the station, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.

* * *

 **Cruel Angel: "The hell, I wasn't even in tis year! Or maybe I was, you guys don't know how I look under my mask. Anyways, Skyguy626 is working on his other stories. So how does it go again?...** **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows tis story, you beautiful bastards. Good day to you all, leave a review because that's Skyguy's crack and see you in Year 4."**


	31. Chapter 31: Camping And New Looks

**Why do kids actor's grow up so fast! Clark cast new one's to play Marc, Terra and Aqua! I don't care that you have a date with your girlfriend! Just do Tis! I still have KLK: Ep You to update and Tale of a Lily!**

 **Alex: "He still hasn't updated Keyblade Wars?"**

 **Cruel Angel: "Nope."**

 **Alex: "Hey, Sehpy. Did anyone ever tell you, you kinda dress like Kylo Ren."**

 **Cruel Angel: "Your not the first to tell me that... Oh crap, the reader's are here... Uhm greetings, Muggles from across the globe."**

 **Alex: "I think Skyguy usually say 'Greetings Wizard and Witches from across the Globe."**

 **Cruel Angel: "Yeah, yeah whatever... Seeing as Skyguy is busy, let's read the review."**

 **Alex: "Well** **girani4, I don't think Skyguy actually forgot, I think it was general lack of interest and inspiration."**

 **Cruel Angel: "And it's Sephylon, not Sephilon. Yeah, he made one hell of a typo. Now enjoy your story." *** **Disappears in crimson fire***

 **Alex: "How does he do that?... Anyways, story time!"**

* * *

In the morning Alex, who's hair had grown a lot over the summer, giving him shaggy chin-length hair with bangs, stepped out of the tent he had been staying since last night. Letting out a yawn as he stretched himself, as he began to explore the extravagant camping grounds.

A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets, and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

To his surprise he heard a girl's crying voice. Following the sound, Alex saw a young blond girl of no more than eight sitting between the tents, her knees pulled up to her face. "Hey, are you alright?", Alex asked, the girl looked up startled. The girl didn't seem to understand him, as she looked at him with big light blue eyes.

The girl shook her head, and said something in French. Alex was a bit confused by what she said, understanding only a hand full of French words. "Uhm... Au Revoir een beetje Henk?", he said unsure, but the girl just looked confused at what he said.

"Can you describe how your tent looked like?", a second voice said.

Alex looked over his shoulder to see Charles Jeager standing behind him, wearing a black dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and black pants.

"Professor!", Alex said.

"Hey Alex.", Jeager said with a slight wave.

Before turning to the girl, who continued to speak in French. "I have seen that tent. I will take you to it.", Jeager said, as he and Alex lead the girl back to the tent. "My name is Charles Jeager. Tis is Alex Kent, what's your name?"

"G-Gabriella Delacour.", she said through her tears.

"That's a nice name.", Alex said, with a smile.

Gabriella asked Jeager something, who translated for Alex, "She asked if you go to Hogwarts and if so, which house are you in."

"Uh... Tell her yes, and that I am a Gryffindor.", he said.

Jeager translates and Gabriella's big blue eyes glowing up with excitement as they found her tent. In front of the large light blue ten, stood a beautiful tall woman with silvery blond hair looking frantically around.

"Gabriella!", she said upon seeing the girl.

"Mama!", she said, rushing to her.

The woman said something to her, then turning to Jeager who had a conversation with him, thanking them for bringing her youngest daughter back, before bidding her adieu.

"That was one good looking mother.", Alex said, looking over his shoulder to see mother and daughter enter the tent, hearing the mother say something in French, though the only word he understood was soeur, which was French for sister.

"You should speak from experience.", Jeager laughed, especially by the annoyed look from his student, "Don't tell Margaret tis, but Madame Delacour thought you where my son."

"I can understand why she would think that.", he said with a grin, "Your like a Nimbus 2000, a great racing broom when it came out, and I am a Firebolt."

Jeager gave a amused smile at him, before saying that Snape and Flitwick where waiting for him, and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Somewhere else on the camping grounds, Harry and Claire where exploring. As with her cousin, Claire's hair had grown over the summer, her hair now reaching her lower back and her bangs now covered her right eye.

"So Harry, how compares living with us instead of the Dursley's?", Claire asked.

"Much, much better.", he said, "I'm not locked up in my room, I get to eat as much as I want, and your much better company than Dudley ever was. Although Alex does occupy the bathroom for obscene amount of time."

They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around.

Their fellow campers were starting to wake up. First to stir were the families with small children. A tiny boy no older than two was crouched outside a large pyramid-shaped tent, holding a wand and poking happily at a slug in the grass, which was swelling slowly to the size of a salami. As they drew level with him, his mother came hurrying out of the tent.

"How many times, Kevin? You don't, touch, Daddy's, wand! yecchh!" She had trodden on the giant slug, which burst. Her scolding carried after them on the still air, mingling with the little boy's yells "You bust slug! You bust slug!"

Coming from the opposite side was Alex.

"Do you know who I ran into?", Alex said after greeting them, "Our favorite teacher!"

"Jeager is here too?", Claire said surprised, "Weird, I always thought the teacher's just went to hibernate in the staff room during the summer, only awakening just before school start's."

"I wonder if he is here with his girlfriend.", Harry said.

"Girlfriend? I always assumed Jeager was in a relationship with Snape.", Claire said, "Platonic or otherwise."

"Jeager is way out of Snape's league.", Harry laughed.

A short way farther on, they saw two little witches, barely older than Kevin, who were riding toy broomsticks that rose only high enough for the girl's toes to skim the dewy grass.

A Ministry wizard had already spotted them, as he hurried past Harry, Claire and Alex he muttered distractedly, "In broad daylight! Parents having a lie-in, I suppose..."

Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some, with furtive looks around them, conjured fires with their wands, others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though sure this couldn't work.

Three African wizards sat in serious conversation, all of them wearing long white robes and roasting what looked like a rabbit on a bright purple fire, while a group of middle-aged American witches sat gossiping happily beneath a spangled banner stretched between their tents that read: 'The Salem Witch's Institute'.

Claire caught snatches of conversation in strange languages from the inside of tents they passed, and though she couldn't understand a word, the tone of every single voice was excited.

"Is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?", Harry asked.

"I think the same thing is happening to me.", Alex said.

"It's not your eyes.", Claire said, they had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open. Then, from behind them, they heard their names.

"Harry! Claire! Alex!"

It was Seamus, he was sitting in front of his own shamrock-covered tent, with a sandy-haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean.

"Can't imagine the Ministry being too happy about it.", Claire said.

"Of course they don't.", Seamus said, grinning towards her, "So Claire, been having a good summer? Loving the new hair."

It was as though something large and scaly erupted into life in Harry's stomach, clawing at his insides when he noticed the look Seamus was giving Claire.

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?", Mrs. Finnigan said, "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added, eyeing Harry, Claire, and Alex beadily.

"Of course not!", Alex said, "Like I am going to support some Irish bast...", but he was silence by a punch to the shoulder from Claire.

After saying goodbye, they set off again, as Claire said, "Are you crazy!? What where you thinking saying anything but your support for the Irish when we're surrounded by them."

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents.", Harry said, pointing to a large patch of tents up field, where the Bulgarian flag was fluttering in the breeze.

The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.

"Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker.", Alex said.

"He looks really grumpy.", Harry said, looking around at the many Krum's blinking and scowling at them.

"He does, doesn't he? But he's unbelievable on a broom. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something.", Claire continued, "I know only one Seeker who is better, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

"If Krum is number two, who is number one?", Harry asked, as they arrived at the water tap, Claire gave him a knowing smirk.

* * *

In the small queue for the tap, they spotted a familiar red head, a bushy brunette and a dark haired boy, right behind a pair of men who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The other was clearly a Ministry wizard, he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.

"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious..."

"I bought this in a Muggle shop.", the old wizard said stubbornly, "Muggles wear them."

"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these.", the Ministry wizard said, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers.

"I'm not putting them on.", old Archie said in indignation, "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."

From the queue for the tap, the brown bushy of Hermione, who was overcome with a strong fit of the giggles she had to duck out of the queue, followed by Ron and Neville.

Neville was the first to spot Harry, Claire and Alex. Catching up with their friends as they got the water, they walked back to the Weasley's tents.

They made their way back through the campsite. Here and there, they saw more familiar faces: other Hogwarts students with their families. Wood, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Harry over to his parent's tent to introduce him, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team.

Next they were hailed by Ernie, and a little farther on they saw Cho, she waved and smiled at Harry, which earned her a annoyed glare from Claire.

They hurriedly pointed out a large group of teenagers whom they had never seen before. "Who d'you reckon they are?", Ron said, "They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"

"I think they go to some foreign school.", Neville said, "I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one, though."

"You've been ages." George said when they finally got back to the Weasley's tents, which apparently was just behind their tent.

"Met a few people.", Ron said, setting the water down, before George spotted Harry, Claire and Alex.

Fred and George came over and started to shake their hands, "Harry! Alex! Good old chaps!", the twins said before giving Claire a slight bow.

"Mi'lady Claire.", each twin placing a kiss on a separate hands, earning a annoyed look from Harry.

"You've not got that fire started yet?", Ron asked, Fred told them that Mr. Weasley was having fun with the matches.

Indeed, Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise.

"Come here, Mr. Weasley.", Hermione said kindly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly.

At last they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to watch and talk about while they waited, however. Ministry members kept hurrying up and down from the path, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary.

At last, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Percy and two others, who they assumed must be Bill and Charlie, Ron's oldest brother's, came strolling out of the woods toward them.

"Just Apparated, Dad." Percy said loudly, "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when Sirius and Margaret walked over and joined them for lunch after Mr. Weasley invited them.

"Your hair has gotten long, Alex." Hermione said, looking at him.

"It has hasn't it?", Alex said, stroking a hand through it.

"I like it.", Ginny said, "Though it has nothing on the length of Claire's hair."

"Yeah, she actually look like a girl now!", Neville said.

"I think that has more to do with her growth somewhere else.", Ginny pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows.

"So anyway Neville, where are your parents?", Alex laughed at the expense of his cousin.

"They where busy at work, couldn't get the day off.", Neville explained, "Luckily Ron invited me over."

Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them. "Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person Alex had seen so far, even including old Archie in his flowered nightdress. He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed, but his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily, he was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.

"Arthur, old man." he puffed as he reached the campfire, "What a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements... Not much for me to do!"

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched.

"Ah... yes." Mr. Weasley said, grinning, "This is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry, and this is Fred... no, George, sorry, that's Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ron and my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom."

Bagman then introduced himself to the rest and when he heard Harry's name, he did the smallest of double take and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Harry's forehead. "Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur? Margaret? Mr. Black?", Bagman asked eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes, "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first, I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh... go on then. Let's see... a Galleon on Ireland to win?", Mr. Weasley said.

"A Galleon?", Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself, "Very well, very well...", he looked disappointed once again when Sirius and Margaret didn't wanted to bet, "...Any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling, Molly wouldn't like..." Weasley said.

"We'll bet fifty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts.", Fred said, as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "That Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that.", Percy hissed.

But Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all, on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter, "Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins names. "Cheers." George said, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes.

Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley, "Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty will be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch?", Percy said, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement, "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll..."

"Anyone can speak Troll.", Margaret said, with a roll of her eyes, "All you have to do is point and grunt.", both Fred and George laughed while Percy threw her an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?", Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all.

"Not a dicky bird.", Bagman said comfortably, "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha... memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July. Barty Crouch keeps saying..." his round eyes widening innocently, "Oh! Talk of the devil! Barty!"

A wizard had just Apparated at the fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry.", Ludo said brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo.", Crouch said, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice, "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?", Bagman said.

"Mr. Crouch!", Percy said breathlessly, sunk into a kind of half-bow that made him look like a hunchback, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh.", Mr. Crouch said, looking over at Percy in mild surprise, "Yes... thank you, Weatherby."

Fred and George choked into their own cups. Percy, very pink around the ears, busied himself with the kettle. Mr. Crouch look through the group, looking a little white when his eyes came to Sirius and Margaret.

The glare she was giving him nearly sucked all of the warmth out of the air. "Marg...", Mr Crouch began.

But she interrupted him, not hiding the contempt she had for him, "It's Mrs Kent for you, Crouch.", Percy nearly dropped Mr. Crouch cup of the at the way she addressed his idol.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?", Mr. Weasley said, trying to lift the tension.

"Fairly.", Mr. Crouch said dryly, "Organizing Portkey's across five continents is no mean feat."

"At least you can accomplish that.", Sirius said, the only reason neither he nor Margaret say more was because of Crouch suddenly standing up.

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know." Mr. Crouch said quickly, hoping to cut his time with Sirius or Margaret sort, "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

He pushed his undrunk tea back at Percy and waited for Bagman to rise; struggling to his feet, swigging down the last of his tea, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily. "See you all later!" he said, "You'll be up in the Top Box with me, I'm commentating!"

He waved, Mr. Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Sirius and Margaret said goodbye to the Weasley's, Hermione and Neville before walking back to their own tent. Harry, Claire and Alex wondered why Sirius and Margaret were so cold towards Mr. Crouch, but they decided to wait until later to ask.

* * *

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretense disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes, green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria, which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved, there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

Harry, Claire and Alex strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. "Look at these!", Harry said, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars.", the saleswizard said eagerly, "You can replay action... slow everything down... And they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain, ten Galleons each."

"Five pairs.", Harry said firmly to the wizard, thrusting Omnioculars into Claire and Alex's hands, holding two over for Sirius and Margaret.

"Thanks, Harry.", Claire said, who bought two Irish scarfs and a Buglarian one for Alex.

Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tent, and then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

"It's time.", Margaret said, looking as excited as any of them.

"Come on, let's go!", Sirius said.

* * *

 **What do you mean, you can't find child actor's who sound like them! I thought you were a wizard!**

 **Clark: "If you keep tis up, I just quit."**

 **Sutakira: "I wouldn't do that if I where you. My brother tried that, and Skyguy turned killed him off or something..."**

 **Clark: "No he didn't..."**

 **Try me emo teen, oh, shit reader's... Welcome one and all and... What? The chapter is already over?... Well uhm... Hope you liked it, thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follow this story in any unspecific order.**

 **So... hope to see you all next time... Clark where do you think your going!? Get back here!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Dark Mark

**Why! Why am I drawing a blank for my other stories! Why is this the only one I can actually work on.**

 **Alex: "He still hasn't updated Keyblade Wars or Power Rangers: Legacy?"**

 **Sephylon: "Nope."**

 **Alex: "I kinda understand why he want's to write so much of tis story. It as me in it!"**

 **Sephylon: "Oh, please. Your just one of the three cookie cutter types Skyguy626 can write with some competence."**

 **Alex: "** **Please, name one of his Char's who act's remotely like me."**

 **Sephylon: "You are the chick magnet, lightly sociopathic, comedic heart who is smarter than he looks character. Just like Kyle Phoenix from the Arcmoani Network or Ciaran Aleron from Team ARCG."**

 **Alex: "...Oh hey, review... Well glad you enjoy our behind-the-scene's shenanigan's, girani4. As for Sephy showing up in tis chapter."**

 **Sephylon holding a chainsaw: "What do you think?"**

 **Alex: "Where did you get that!? You have a wand, you don't need that!"**

 **Sephylon: "I was playing Lolipop Chainsaw with Claire and it gave me a few idea's."**

 **Alex: "... I am not sure how comfortable I am with you hanging around my cousin."**

 **Sephylon: "Please... We all know she has the hot's for Harry. Besides, I am into blondes and I am old enough to be her dad... I mean her older brother."**

 **Alex: "Sure... so anyway, I am not sure about the Tri-wizard tourny or if either of us are going to participate..."**

 **Sephylon begins to laugh like a deranged maniac as he walked off.**

 **Alex: "Why are you laughing like the Joker?... Your scaring me Sephy... You people go read tis chapter, I am going to hide from the Kylo Ren reject."**

* * *

Clutching their purchases, Sirius in the lead, they all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. They could hear the sounds of thousands of people moving around them, shouts and laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium.

Though a fraction of the immense gold walls surrounding the field, ten cathedrals would fit comfortably inside it.

"Seats a hundred thousand.", Margaret said, spotting the awestruck look on Harry's face, "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it."

The nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!", the Ministry witch said at the entrance when she checked their tickets, "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Margaret, and as high as you can go."

The stairs into the stadium were carpeted in rich purple. They clambered upward with the rest of the crowd, which slowly filtered away through doors into the stands to their left and right.

They kept climbing, and at last they reached the top of the staircase and found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here.

Below them where a hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high; right opposite them, almost at their eye level, was a gigantic blackboard. Gold writing kept dashing across it as though an invisible giant's hand were scrawling upon the blackboard and then wiping it off again; flashing advertisements across the field.

 _The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family - safe, reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burgler Buzzer_

 _Mrs. Shower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain!_

 _Gladrags Wizardwear - London, Paris, Hogsmeade..._

Sirius pulled out his Omnioculars and started testing them, staring down into the crowd on the other side of the stadium, twiddling the replay knob on the side. "I can make that old guy down there pick his nose again... and again... and again...",

"Glad somethings never change.", Margaret said amused, skimming through her velvet covered, tasseled program.

The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. They were soon joined not only by the Weasley's, Neville and Hermione. But also Jeager, Snape and Flitwick.

"This is bit awkward.", Snape mumbled, taking his seat.

"Good evening, children. How has your summer been?", Flitwick asked kindly of them.

The student's happily talked with their Charm's professor, Jeager took a seat in between Snape and Flitwick, looking as if he was highly intoxicated.

"Charles is drunk.", Sirius said, which didn't seem far from the truth.

"Are you sure about that!?", Jeager yelled, slurring his words a bit, much to Ron's laughter, "You think that's funny Ronald? You know what else is funny?... fifteen thousand million points from Gryffindor for having red hair!"

"What?", Ron said.

"No just kidding.", Jeager laughed, "Your okay in my book."

When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, along with Mr. Crouch arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, Claire, Alex, Sirius and Margaret whom Fudge had greeted like old friends.

Fudge shook Harry's hand in a fatherly fashion, asked how he was, and introduced him to the wizards on either side of him.

"Harry Potter, you know.", he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English, "Harry Potter... oh come on now, you know who he is... the boy who survived You-Know-Who... you do know who he is..."

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it. "Knew we'd get there in the end." Fudge said wearily to Black-Kent group, "I'm no great shakes at languages. I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, and here's Lucius!"

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione turned quickly, edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Lucius Malfoy, his son Draco and a woman must be Malfoy's mother.

His mother was blonde too, tall and slim, she would have been a beautiful-looking woman if she hadn't been wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose.

"Ah, Fudge.", Mr. Malfoy said, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic, "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?", Fudge said, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy, "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk... Obalonsk... Mr... Well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else... you know Sirius Black and Margaret, of course?"

It was a tense moment, Sirius and Mr. Malfoy looked at each other.

"Narcissia!", Jeager shouted cheerfully, standing up from his seat, and walking over to her, "How is my favorite former Slytherin Headgirl doing?"

He took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles and for a moment, the look of a nasty smell under her nose cleared up. "It good seeing you too, Charles.", she said, "Your looking as radiant as ever."

"Not more radiant than the radiance you emit.", Jeager said, flashing a mocking smirk at Mr. Malfoy, who glared at him with his cold gray eyes, "Your looking more beautiful every time I see you."

"Good lord, Jeager.", Mr Malfoy sneered to the professor, "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely a teacher doesn't make this much?". the senior Malfoy noticed that his wife hadn't made any effort to make Jeager let go of her hand.

"Well I know tis bloke, who has a father, who has a brother, who has a nephew, who has a cousin, and his former roommate has connections.", Jeager explained, "...But I assume that your bank account must be much lighter now, or did you made another donation?"

"Indeed, Mr. Jeager! Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He's here as my guest.", Fudge explained.

"How generous.", Margaret said, glaring at the Malfoy's. More specificly towards Mrs Malfoy because of the attention Jeager was giving her.

Under the gaze of the Minister of Magic, Mr. Malfoy didn't dare say anything. He nodded sneeringly to them and continued down the line to his seats.

Before she followed her husband to their seats, Jeager whispered something into her ear that made her pale cheeks got a bright pink color, before taking her seat.

Malfoy shot Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione the same contemptuous look he gave Jeager, then settled himself between his mother and father.

"Slimy gits.", Ron muttered as he, Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and Hermione turned to face the field again.

"What do you think Jeager said to Mrs. Malfoy?", Neville asked.

"No idea, but I guess...", Claire said, remembering something Jeager had told her during her second year, "...Some rumors might be true after all."

Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box. "Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excitement, "Minister, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo." Fudge said comfortably. Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium, his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen... Greetings one and all! And welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message, _'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans - A Risk With Every Mouthful!', and now showed 'Bulgaria: 0, Ireland: 0.'_

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!" The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought.", Sirius said, leaning forward in his seat, "Aaah! Veela!"

A hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field, Veela were women... the most beautiful women Alex had ever seen... except that they weren't, they couldn't be... human. This puzzled Alex for a moment while he tried to guess what exactly they could be; what could make their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them without wind.

The veela had started to dance, and as the veela danced faster and faster, then Jeager spotted Harry standing up and placing one of his legs on the wall of the box.

"Harry, what are you doing?", Jeager said, the music stopped and one of his favorite students blinked. Angry yells were filling the stadium, the crowd didn't want the veela to go. Ron was absentmindedly shredding the shamrocks on his hat.

Mr. Weasley, smiling slightly, leaned over to Ron and tugged the hat out of his hands. "You'll be wanting that," he said, "Once Ireland have had their say."

Neville was staring open mouthed at the veela, who had now lined up along one side of the field. Claire made a loud tutting noise, she reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat.

"And now." Bagman's voice roared, "Kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light.

The crowd "oooohed" and "aaaaahed", as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

"Excellent!" Ron yelled as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Claire realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!", Lupin said over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome... the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you, Dimitrov!"

A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters. "Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out. "Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand... Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!", Ron yelled, following Krum with his Omnioculars.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet... the Irish National Quidditch Team!", Bagman yelled, "Presenting, Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand... Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Claire spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word 'Firebolt' on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other.

Claire spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open, four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls. "Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" Bagman screamed.

* * *

It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. The speed of the players was incredible, the Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names.

In the end it was Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand. The scoreboard was flashing Bulgaria: 160, Ireland: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"Ireland wins!", Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match, "Krum get's the snitch, but Ireland wins! Good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head, "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Alex shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly, "The Irish Chasers were too good, he wanted to end it on his terms, that's all."

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him, "He looks a terrible mess..."

Claire put her Omnioculars to her eyes again. It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but she could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected, a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides, the veela were looking dispirited and forlorn.

"Vell, ve fought bravely." said a gloomy voice behind Claire, she looked around, it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" Fudge said, sounding outraged, "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Veil, it vos very funny.", the Bulgarian minister said, shrugging.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" Bagman roared.

Claire's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, she saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers... Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted. And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players.

The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Alex could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face, he was still holding the Snitch.

Claire noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly, the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Claire's hands were numb with clapping.

At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms, Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years.", he said hoarsely, "A really unexpected twist, that... shame it couldn't have lasted longer... Ah yes... yes, I owe you... how much?"

Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

* * *

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling," Mr. Weasley implored Fred and George as they all made their way slowly down the purple-carpeted stairs.

"Don't worry, Dad.", Fred said gleefully, "We've got big plans for this money. We don't want it confiscated."

"Are you two going to do that thing I suggested in your second year?", Jeager asked, having one arm around Snape.

"Maybe, Professor.", George said with a smirk.

Mr. Weasley looked for a moment as though he was going to ask what these big plans were, but seemed to decide, upon reflection, that he didn't want to know.

They were soon caught up in the crowds now flooding out of the stadium and back to their campsites. Raucous singing was borne toward them on the night air as they retraced their steps along the lantern-lit path, and leprechauns kept shooting over their heads, cackling and waving their lanterns. When they finally reached the tents, nobody felt like sleeping at all, and given the level of noise around them, the adults agreed that they could all have one last cup of cocoa together before turning in, while the adult's had taken a few glasses of what Jeager described as grown-up liquid.

They were soon arguing enjoyably about the match, Mr. Weasley got drawn into a disagreement about cobbing with Sirius and Flitwick.

"So Bill, how is that group of student's you hung around with doing?", Jeager asked, half leaning on the table, "Like that Rowan Khanna, Penny Haywood and... The sibling from that Jacob guy... You know, the kids you tackled the Cursed Vaults with?"

"They are doing great!", Bill said, "Rowan of course has taken over the family tree farm, and for Jacob's sibling...", a loud bang from a overhead flying leprechauns drowned out the conversation between Jeager and Bill for a few seconds, "... Is now dating Merula Snyde."

"They better! Do you know how much time I spend setting those two up to get together!", Jeager laughed, holding up his bottle, "I haven't felt tis amount of love in a long time, we are all sitting around and bonding over our favorite sport. We should definitely do tis more often during the holidays!"

"Charles, I think you had enough...", Snape said.

"Oh, Sev. I know every party needs a pooper, but why does it always have to be you?", Jeager said, turning to his friend, "Anyway, how is your sex life?... What's your sex life?"

It seemed Snape had enough of drunken Jeager's shenanigans and escorted him back to their tent. And it was only when Ginny fell asleep right at the table and spilled hot chocolate all over the floor that Margaret called a halt to the verbal replays and insisted that everyone go to bed.

Hermione and Ginny went into the next tent, Neville and the rest of the Weasleys changed into pajamas and Harry, Claire, Alex, Sirius, and Margaret went back to heir own tent.

After changing into their sleeping wear and clambered into their own beds. From the other side of the campsite they could still hear much singing and the odd echoing bang.

Alex, who was sharing a room with Harry, lay staring up at the canvas ceiling of the tent, watching the glow of an occasional leprechaun lantern flying overhead, and picturing again some of Krum's more spectacular moves.

* * *

Alex never knew whether or not he had actually dropped off to sleep, all he knew was that, quite suddenly, that his mother was shouting. "Get up! Alex! Harry! Get up now, tis is urgent!"

Alex sat up quickly. Dimly, he could tell that something was wrong. The noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running.

Harry got out of his bed and reached for his clothes, but Elizabeth told him, "No time. Just grab a jacket and get outside!" The two did as she said and hurried out of the tent, with Claire hot on their heels.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, Claire could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire.

Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them, then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Claire saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand, several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

The floating people were suddenly illuminated as they passed over a burning tent and Claire recognized one of them, Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee.

"That's sick.", Alex muttered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side, "That is really sick..."

Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny came hurrying toward them, pulling coats over their sleep wear, with Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy right behind them, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

"We're going to help the Ministry!", Sirius shouted emerging from the tent with Margaret.

"Get into the woods, and stick together.", Margaret said, "One of us will come and fetch you when we've sorted tis out!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers, Sirius, Margaret and Mr. Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was coming ever closer.

"Come on.", Fred said, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and George followed. They all looked back as they reached the trees. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever, they could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall.

The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees, children were crying, anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Claire felt herself being pushed hither and thither by people whose faces she could not see.

Then she heard Ron yell with pain.

"What happened?", Hermione asked anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into her, "Ron, where are you?"

"Are you dead?", Alex said, taking out his wand and lighting the tip and directed its narrow beam across the path, Ron was lying sprawled on the ground, "So your not dead."

"Tripped over a tree root." he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to.", said a drawling voice from behind them. Harry, Claire, Neville, Ron, Neville and Hermione turned sharply. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy!", Ron told him.

"Language, Weasley.", Malfoy said, his pale eyes glittering, "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"

He nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like a bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Hermione said defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles.", Malfoy said, "Do you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... They're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch.", Alex snarled.

"Have it your own way, Kent.", Malfoy said, grinning maliciously, "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!", Ron shouted.

"Never mind, Ron.", Hermione said quickly, seizing Ron's arm to restrain him as he took a step toward Malfoy.

There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed.

Malfoy chuckled softly. "Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily, "I suppose your parents told you all to hide? What are they up to? Trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Speaking of, where are your parents?" Claire asked, "Out there wearing masks, are they? Or is your mom laying on her back taking it hard from Jeager?... Should be, your father doesn't look like a man who would satisfy her."

Malfoy turned his face to Claire, his face becoming pink, "What... you... Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

With a satisfied smirk from Claire, the group continued to walk.

* * *

"Stupefy!", Sirius roared, but the Death Eater blocked it. They had managed to contain the mob of Death Eater's to the campsite, but they couldn't find a way to take down down without harming the Muggle family.

The Death Eater's laughed cruelly, knowing the Ministry would go out of their way to make sure the Muggles would be save. Another explosion followed and a bright crimson light lit up the field.

"Any idea's?", Bill shouted, pressing against a nasty wound on his arm.

"Leave them to me."

Many screams and gaps where heard, directly behind them, striding towards the group of Death Eater's was Cruel Angel himself, his wand aloft at his side.

"Oh shit it's him!", one of the Death Eater's yelled terrified.

Cruel Angel stepped past Margaret and Mr. Weasley, the body language of the Death Eater's completely changed from their confident and mocking to one of terror and fear. For them, a monster from beyond their worst nightmares had arrived.

The Death Eater's focused all their attention towards Cruel Angel's, jet's of light shot at him, each which was wordlessly deflected by a simple wave of his wand.

Cruel Angel starts to mow down Death Eater's effortlessly, the ones not immediately struck down tried to attack him with their own curses, but it didn't matter. One of the Death Eaters attempted to make a run for it. Cruel Angel spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked him with an invisible line.

In their haste to get away from the Cruel Angel, they ceased the curse on the Muggle family who with a wave of his wand, stopped inches from the ground.

Cruel Angel pointed the wand over his shoulder, blasting a Death Eater in the back. He turns around to see he had smash into a tree. "You can never escape me.", Cruel Angel said, preparing to depart after the Death Eater's.

"We are coming with you.", Bill said, standing up to go after the man in black, "We will back you up."

The crimson flames began to form around him, "Don't need it.", Cruel Angel said, before disappearing in the flames.

* * *

"I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot!" Ron said hotly as they continued to walk through the forest.

"You still on that?", Alex said.

Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite.

A huddle of pajama wearing girl's were arguing vociferously a little way along the path. When they saw Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, "O est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue..."

Claire responded something in French, and the girl who had spoken turned her back on her, and as they walked on they distinctly heard her say, "'Ogwarts."

"You speak French?", Harry said.

"There are a lot of things you may not know about me.", Claire said, looking at her finger's.

"Fred and George can't have gone that far.", Ron said, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Claire's, and squinting up the path.

Harry, Alex, Neville and Hermione followed their example. Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood.

"Let's keep moving, shall we?", Alex said, and Claire saw him glance edgily at Hermione. Perhaps there was truth in what Malfoy had said, perhaps Hermione was in more danger than they were. They set off again.

They followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had undoubtedly won betting on the match, and who seemed quite unperturbed by the trouble at the campsite.

Farther still along the path, they walked into a patch of silvery light, and when they looked through the trees, they saw three tall and beautiful veela standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly.

"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!", one of them shouted, "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron... but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far..."

A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."

Ron and Neville's face had gone oddly slack, and next second Ron was yelling, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"

"Honestly!" Hermione said, and she and Harry grabbed Ron, while Claire and Alex firmly grabbed Neville by the arms, wheeled them around, and marched them away.

"Think we will ever become like that?", Harry said.

"No, we are too awesome.", Alex said.

By the time the sounds of the veela and their admirers had faded completely, they were in the very heart of the wood. They seemed to be alone now; everything was much quieter.

Claire looked around, "I think we can just wait here. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off.", the words were hardly out of her mouth, when Ludo Bagman emerged from behind a tree right ahead of them.

Even by the feeble light of the six wands, Claire could see that a great change had come over Bagman. He no longer looked buoyant and rosy-faced, there was no more spring in his step. He looked very white and strained.

"Who's that?", he said, blinking down at them, trying to make out their faces. "What are you doing in here, all alone?".

They looked at one another, surprised. "Well... there's a sort of riot going on.", Harry said, "At the campsite... some people have got hold of a family of Muggles..."

Bagman stared at him and swore loudly, "Damn them!" he said, looking quite distracted, and without another word, he walked off towards the campsite.

"Not exactly on top of things, Mr. Bagman, is he?", Alex said frowning, "Great Beater though."

* * *

Little Gabriella stood behind her older sister, she knew her sister was afraid, even if she tried to hide it in the face of the men in front of them. She held up her wand, waiting for the first strike.

They weren't the same hooded figures who had attacked those poor Muggle family, but men who lusted after them. One of them prepared to attack, a loud bang lit up the forest shadow's beside them, screams filling the night skies.

In the endless darkness, a shade was standing over two crumbled forms of two hooded figures. The shade turned, in the light of their wands, Cruel Angel looked at them. In an instant, he saw the situation and Cruel Angel starts to mow down the men effortlessly, the ones not immediately struck down tried to attack him with their jet's of light, but it didn't matter.

Gabrielle and her sister watched in awe how effortless Cruel Angel is defeating their attacker's with almost no movement above the shoulders while his victims are frantic. He was marching towards their positing in at a methodical walking pace and calmly swinging his wand like a walking stick as if to say there is really nothing they can do to stop him.

Soon the ground was covered by the unconscious form of their attackers, taking a moment to compose himself, Cruel Angel turned to the two girl's, the older sister's wand now aimed at him.

"Are you two alright?", Sephylon spoke, surprising the two French girls when he talked to them in their native tongue and how gentle he sounded.

"We... We are fine.", the elder sister said. The cloaked man nodded, crimson flames began to form around him. "I... Thank you, mister."

Cruel Angel looked as if he was about to say something but he turned around before disappearing into crimson flames.

* * *

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione walked into a small clearing, and sitting down on a patch of dry grass at the foot of a tree. Ron took his small figure of Krum out of his pocket, set it down on the ground, and watched it walk around.

Like the real Krum, the model was slightly duck-footed and round-shouldered, much less impressive on his splayed feet than on his broomstick.

Claire was listening for noise from the campsite. Everything seemed much quieter, perhaps the riot was over.

"I hope the others are okay.", Neville said after a while.

"They'll be fine.", Ron said.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy.", Alex said sitting down next to

Ron and watching the small figure of Krum slouching over the fallen leaves,

"He's always said he'd like to get something on him.", he said.

"Those poor Muggles, though.", Hermione said nervously, "What if they can't get them down?"

"They will, they'll find a way." Alex said reassuringly as he laid on his back and looking up at the sky.

"Mad though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!", Hermione said, "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just...".

But she broke off abruptly and looked over her shoulder. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione quickly turned around too. It sounded as though something or someone was staggering toward their clearing.

They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. Out of the bushes, came a two of the cloaked man stumbling, both seemed to be panicking.

"Did you seem him? He was flying!", one of them, whispered in panic to the other, "Where is Rowle? Did he get caught?"

"I-I don't know! If he is then he is already dead. Why can't we Apperate!", the other whispered, his eyes falling on the group of teenager's, "We can take them with us... Until we get out of the anti-Appiration wards.",

Above them, what appeared to be a bolt of crimson fire shooting over the trees tops, raining spells down on the two cloaked man. The bolt landed gracefully between the cloaked men and them.

The bolt revealed himself to be Cruel Angel or Sephylon as they had heard his name to be.

"Sephylon!", Alex exclaimed.

As he demonstrated why he was one of the only two people on the planet where Voldemort was afraid of. He moved so fast that it seemed it wand was a blur, when the cloaked men cast a spell he evaded them as if moving on pure instinct, his spell's filled the air around them crackling with energy.

"Hey Alex.", Sephylon said, evading another spell, waving with his free hand, before sending the cloaked men flying against a tree, where they crumbled in unconscious masses.

The teens stood up, walking over to him but Sephylon gestured for them to stop. There was silence, Sephylon's masked face peered around the tree. It was too dark to see very far, but he could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of his vision.

And then, without warning, the silence was broken by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell. "Morsmordre!" And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness, it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

It formed into a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

Suddenly, the wood all around them erupted with screams, while the skull had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire wood like some grisly neon sign.

A series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them. Claire whirled around, and in an instant, she registered one fact: Each of these wizards had his wand out, and every wand was pointing right at herself, Harry, Alex Ron, Neville, Hermione and Sephylon.

"Down!", Sephylon ordered, raising his wand.

"Stupefy!" roared twenty voices, there was a blinding series of flashes who with a loud bang where deflected off Sephylon's Shield charm, the fiery red light flying, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness.

"Stop!" yelled a voice, "STOP! That's my daughter!"

The wizard in front of them had lowered his wand. They saw Sirius, Margaret and Mr. Weasley striding toward them, looking terrified.

"That's my exit que.", Sephylon said, standing up as the wands where now aimed towards him, "See you kids around.", he disappeared in his crimson fire.

"Harry... Claire...", Sirius said his voice sounded shaky, turning his head.

"Alex, are you alright?", Margaret asked.

"Out of the way, Black." a cold, curt voice said. It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them.

Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage. "Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them, "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark? Or was it that masked terrorist!?"

"We didn't do that!", Harry said, gesturing up at the skull, "Neither did Sephylon!"

"Yeah, he saved us from... Them.", Alex said gesturing to the still unconscious form of the cloaked men.

"What did you want to attack us for?", Ron said, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father.

"Do not lie!", Mr. Crouch shouted, his wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping, he looked slightly mad, "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crouch, think who you're talking to.", Margaret said threateningly, standing in front of them and glaring at Mr. Crouch, "One of them is my son, the other one is my niece, one of them is the one who vanquished the Dark Lord, one is the son of Neville and Alice Longbottom. Are you accusing them of knowing Dark Magic?"

"Where did the Mark come from?", Sirius asked.

"Over there.", Hermione said shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice, "There was someone behind the trees... They shouted words... An incantation."

"Oh, stood over there, did they?", Mr. Crouch said, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face, "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy..."

But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville or Hermione had conjured the skull; on the contrary, at Hermione's words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.

"We're too late." A witch in the woolen dressing gown said, shaking her head, "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so." a wizard said with a scrubby brown beard, "Our Stunners bounced right through those trees... There's a good chance we got them..."

"Amos, be careful!" a few of the wizards said warningly as one of the wizard squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness.

"Come on, you six.", Sirius said quietly, they walked out of the clearing.

"What happened to the others?", Mr. Weasley asked as they made their way through the forest.

"We lost them in the dark.", Neville said.

"Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?", Ron asked.

"I'll explain everything back at the tent." Mr. Weasley said tensely.

* * *

But when they reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Sirius, Margaret and Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward.

"What's going on in there?", a witch asked. "Who conjured it? Was it Cruel Angel?"

"Arthur, it's not... Him?"

"Of course it's not Him.", Mr. Weasley said impatiently, "We don't know who it was, it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."

They led Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione through the crowd and back into the campsite. All was quiet now, there was no sign of the masked wizards, though several ruined tents were still smoking.

Charlie's head was poking out of the boys' tent. "Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark, "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others..."

"I've got them here." Mr. Weasley, said bending down and entering the tent.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Sirius and Margaret entered after him.

Bill was sitting at the small kitchen table, holding a bedsheet to his arm, which was bleeding profusely. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy was sporting a bloody nose. Fred, George, and Ginny looked unhurt, though shaken.

"Did you get them, Dad?" Bill asked sharply, "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No." Mr. Weasley said, "We're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

With some assistance from Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Sirius, Margaret and Mr. Weasley explained what had happened in the woods. When they had finished their story, Percy swelled indignantly.

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?", Harry asked impatiently, "It wasn't hurting anyone... Why's it such a big deal."

"It's Voldemort's symbol.", Margaret said, "And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years."

"I don't get it.", Neville said frowning, "I mean... it's still only a shape in the sky..."

"Neville, Voldemort..." a shudder went through the room, "and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed." Sirius explained, "The terror it inspired... you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside... Everyone's worst fear... the very worst..."

There was silence for a moment. Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, I am thankful Cruel Angel was there, that he was on our side. He put fear into the Death Eaters the moment they saw him. They were panicked enough they forgot to Disapparated."

"But what were Voldemort's supporters..." Harry began, everybody except, Claire, Alex, Sirius and Margaret flinched, "...Levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?", Sirius with a hollow laugh, "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when Voldemort was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them." he finished disgustedly.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?", Ron said, "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"

"Use your brains, Ron.", Claire said, "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when Voldemort lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back."

"...I wonder who put up the anti-apparition ward. If it was Sephylon, then it's impressive it held out tis long.", Alex said, "...Is it weird I kinda want to see Lord V versus Sephylon. I think that would be a battle to see."

"Lord V?", Neville said.

"Well most people are scared by his name, so I am going to call him Lord V.", Alex explained, "I am just trying to keep everyone comfortable. But I wonder whoever conjured the Dark Mark, were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Alex.", Margaret said, "But I'll tell you tis... it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now..."

They sat in silence for a while, before Mr. Weasley spoke up, "Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here.", he said, and the rest agreed.

After getting back to their tent, Claire got back into her bed with her head buzzing. She knew she ought to feel exhausted: It was nearly three in the morning, but she felt wide-awake, and worried. She laid looking up at the canvas, and it was a long time that Claire finally dozed off.

* * *

 **Alex: "So wait... is tis actually happening? Tis is one of the pairings?"**

 **Sephylon: "I am just as surprised as you are."**

 **Alex: "But if the implications are true... Is Jeager..."**

 **Jeager: "Do you two mind? I am having a massive hang-over."**

 **Sephylon: "Thought you couldn't get hang-over's?**

 **Jeager: "Of course I can't, I just like shitting with you guys."**

 **Alex: "So Jeager... Is it true you and..."**

 **Jeager: "Not to confirm anything, but let's just say, she knew how to put the 'head' in 'head girl'."**

 **Sephylon: "I'll be going before I throw up inside my mask. Claire is waiting for me to play Overwatch together."**

 **Jeager: "Oh, I am coming with you. I am a very elite player."**

 **Sephylon: "Fine, but I am playing Reaper. You coming Alex?"**

 **Alex: "Of course, just give me a second. Well reader, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Much** **thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follow tis story. Hope to see you next time and I am off to show off my Mercy. Wait, up guys!"**


	33. Chapter 33: The End of Summer 94

**Sephylon: "We are back!... Hey where is Skyguy?"**

 **Alex: "No idea, I have been looking for him all day!"**

 **Claire: "What was the last story he updated?"**

 **Alex: "I think it was Tale of a Lily... Oh, shite... A-Anyway, w** **here did you two went?"**

 **Claire: "We went to the new Star Wars movie, Solo."**

 **Alex: "And? How was it?"**

 **Claire: *deep sigh***

 **Sephylon: *Disappears into crimson fire***

 **Alex: "So... Your spending a lot of time with Sephy..."**

 **Claire: "I am just spending some time with my dad... I-I mean father figure."**

 **Alex: "Nice save their cous. So anyway, review time."**

 **Claire: "Well girani4, Chuck Norris is something just below a god, but more than a man. While** **Sephylon is one of the most powerful magic user's in the World, but he is no god."**

 **Alex: "And we will tell Skyguy about how you like his work... If we can find him. So anyway, story..."**

 **Claire: "Wait a minute! What's wrong with Overwatch, girani4!?"**

 **Alex: "Story time! Story time!"**

* * *

Margaret woke them after only a few hours sleep. Sirius used magic to pack up the tents, and they left the campsite as quickly as possible, passing Mr. Roberts at the door of his cottage. Mr. Roberts had a strange, dazed look about him, and he waved them off with a vague "Merry Christmas."

"He'll be all right.", Sirius said quietly as they marched off onto the moor, "Sometimes, when a person's memory's modified, it makes him a bit disorientated for a while... and that was a big thing they had to make him forget."

They heard urgent voices as they approached the spot where the Portkeys lay, and when they reached it, they found a great number of witches and wizards gathered around Basil, the keeper of the Portkeys, all clamoring to get away from the campsite as quickly as possible.

Margaret had a hurried discussion with Basil, they joined the queue, and were able to take an old tin can back to the Kent Summer Home before the sun had really risen.

* * *

They walked up the entrance of the Kent Summer Home in the dawn light, talking very little because they were so exhausted, and thinking longingly of their breakfast.

When they were all in the kitchen, and started eating breakfast, Margaret was reading the newspaper, "I knew it.", she said heavily, "Ministry blunders... Culprits only apprehended because Cruel Angel... lax security... Dark wizards running unchecked... national disgrace... Had to leave it to Cruel Angel to save the day... Who wrote? Of course... Rita Skeeter.", she muttered as she took a sip away at her tea, "I'm going to have to go into the office; tis is going to take some smoothing over."

* * *

The following week, when Harry had gone with Margaret and Alex to St Mungo's, Claire had Apparated with Sirius towards a church in a small village

The two walked in silence as they walked towards the entrance to the graveyard. Behind the church, row upon row of tombstones.

They walked deeper and deeper into the graveyard, until they found the headstone they where looking for. It was made of white marble and seemed to have been recently cleaned, fresh flowers laid at its base. Claire did not need to kneel or even approach very close to it to make out the words engraved upon it.

 _Elizabeth Kent-Black_

 _Born: 5 May 1960 - Died: 24 October 1981_

 _'Those who we love, never truly leave us'_

Claire read the words slowly, as though she would have only one chance to take in their meaning, and tears came before she could stop them.

She noticed that Sirius had dropped to his knees, his tears leaking from his eyes as well. She slid down, father and daughter let them fall, looking down at the place where the last of Elizabeth lay, bones now, surely, or dust, not knowing or caring that her daughter and husband where so near.

Claire had taken his hand, gripping it tightly. She raised her wand, moved it in a circle through the air, and a wreath lilies blossomed before them. Sirius caught it and laid it on his wife grave.

* * *

When the father and daughter duo came home, Harry, Alex or Margaret waren't home yet. In order to pass the time, after insisting Sirius should use the black pieces, the two began to play a game of Wizard Chess while they waited.

"You know, I used to play chess with James all the time.", Sirius said as he moved one of his pawns.

"I sometimes play it with Harry.", Claire said, taking one of Sirius's towers, forcing him to move his King, " though he is complete rubbish at it."

"So was James.", Sirius said, he moved his Bishop, capturing Claire's queen, smirking as he thought he had as good as won, "Just between us, is there something going on between you and Harry?"

Sirius couldn't help but bark out in laughter at the sight of Claire's pale cheeks who had gained a slight pinkish tint to them.

"W-what? No!", she said quickly, "He is great and all, but we are just friends."

"That's the same thing I said to James or Remus when they brought me and Elizabeth up in that way.", Sirius laughed, a bit more sadly when he remembered his wife.

But his face became one of utter surprise when Claire moved her Bishop, locking Sirius's King in. No matter what he did, his king would get captured.

Sirius once again broke out in laughter, "It seems you inherited your mother's gift for strategy.", he said, rubbing a hand through his hair, "Well played. We shall have to try again sometime."

Claire nodded happily, just as they heard the front door open.

"Hey you Black's!", the voice of Alex reached the living room, "You home? Claire? Sirius?"

"That sounded way more racist than it actually was.", Harry said as he, Alex and Margaret came walking in.

Claire noticed at once that there was something different about Harry, his eyes seemed to be more... radiant. Then it hit Claire, her best friend wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Looking good, Harry.", Claire complimented with a small smile.

Harry tried his best to hide the faint blush on his face.

* * *

Nearing the end of the holiday's, Harry and Alex were in Harry's room, with Alex feeding Hedwig some Owl Treats, while Harry was packing his trunk. Apart from The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, by Miranda Goshawk, he had a handful of new quills, a dozen rolls of parchment, and refills for his potion-making kit.

"I think your going to have to keep the girls off you tis year.", Alex said teasingly, "I have a good feeling about tis year."

"I think Claire will be able to scare them off with a mere glare.", Harry said, he was just piling underwear into his cauldron when he spotted something unusual, "What is that supposed to be?", he was holding up a black dress suit with a green tie.

"I think it might be your formal wear.", Alex said, as he started to think, "I remember reading something on our school list that we're supposed to have formal clothing tis year."

"For what?", Harry asked.

"For formal occasions.", Alex said rolling his eyes, "What a stupid question."

* * *

There was a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air when Claire awoke next morning. Heavy rain was still splattering against the window as she got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Taking a Portkey, they arrived at platform nine and three-quarters. The Hogwarts Express, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts.

Harry, Claire and Alex set off to find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Sirius and Margaret.

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year.", Sirius said, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train, "You're going to have an interesting year."

"Yeah, because our previous years were such a bore.", Claire snarked, rolling her eyes at her father's remark.

"I am gonna miss that snark when your gone, pup.", Sirius laughed, the last summer holiday being the best time in recent years for the head of house Black.

The trio quickly boarded the train as the pistons hissed loudly. The train began to move, as they waved at them through the window, before the train had rounded the corner.

* * *

Later that day at the Kent Summer Home, where Margaret and Sirius were standing on the front porch, watching the rain drop on the forest around the house.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay at your home, Margaret.", Sirius said thankfully to his old friend and sister-in-law.

"I must admit, the reason I offered had some selfish reasons behind it.", Margaret admitted with a soft smile, "It's was so that Claire wouldn't have to chose between living with me or with her father."

"Smart like always...", Sirius said, sounding sad, "...You did an amazing job, raising her. She is more your daughter than she is mine..."

Noticing the sadness in his voice, Margaret placed a hand on her brother-in-law's shoulder, "Hey, it's not your fault.", she said gently, "Your a free man now, your going to have the rest of your life to spend with her."

But then, a wave of magic perpetrated the area, the rain drops freezing in place as a hooded figure appeared out of crimson flames before the steps of the porch.

"Sephylon.", Sirius said.

"Yes, it's me.", Sephylon the Cruel Angel said, as he approached, Margaret pulled out her wand, "Are you going to turn me in, Margaret?"

"I would certainly like to.", she said, not taking her wand aim off him, "What are you doing here?

"I know why. Your here to ask if I am ready to finish what we started?", Sirius said, surprising his sister-in-law, "I am insulted that you have to ask, Sephylon.", extending his hand to the Cruel Angel.

"Glad to see you still have that fire in you, Michion, we are going to need it.", Sephylon said, shaking hands with Sirius, before turning to Margaret, "Please, give me a chance to explain."

"You have a lot to explain, both of you.", Margaret said, not putting her wand away, "So your one of his Knight's, are you Sirius?"

"Yes, I am.", Sirius said.

"Was... Was she one of you too?", she asked.

Sirius look at the masked man, who gave a nod, indicating him to tell her the truth. "She was.", Sirius answered, "Sephylon has shown us the future, it's going down a dark path Margaret, we all agreed that, that future is not allowed to come to pass. Even if it meant sacrificing our own mind and soul, it would be worth it."

"I want you to join us, Margaret Kent.", Sephylon said, extending his hand, "The Knights can use people with you moral fiber. We might not be able to prevent your children from knowing war, but maybe... We can ensure that your grandchildren wouldn't know it."

With the thought of Claire, Alex and even Harry in the front of her mind, she spoke, "Then explain. All of it",

* * *

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Claire bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share.

Coming from the compartment next to their's, they heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door. "...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore, the man's such a Mudblood-lover, and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

Alex got up, walked to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice. "I wish Malfoy went to Durmstrang... Then we wouldn't have to put up with him.", he said.

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" Harry asked.

"No, it's a Muggle school.", Claire said dryly, "It's got a horrible reputation. It puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I think I've heard of it.", Neville said vaguely, "Where is it again? What country?"

"Well, nobody knows, do they?", Alex said, "There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets."

"Come off it.", Ron said, starting to laugh, "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts - how are you going to hide a great big castle?",

"Magic.", Claire responded dryly, moving her hands in a arc.

"But Hogwarts is hidden." Hermione added, in surprise, "Everyone knows that... well, everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History, anyway."

"Just you, then.", Alex grinned, "I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north. Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Think of the possibilities.", Claire said, dreamily, "It would have been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident... 'Oh no! He tripped, he will surely be missed'!"

"By his mother anyway.", Harry said.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Dean and Seamus, still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now, it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way.

After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

"We saw him right up close, as well.", Ron said, "We were in the Top Box..."

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer.

Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar. "Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy.", Harry said coolly.

"So... going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know..."

"What are you talking about?", Ron snapped.

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated, "I suppose you will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Not really, I have enough fame as it it, don't need more of it nor do I need the money.", Harry said, calling his wand to his hand.

Claire and Alex, did the same, and at the same time shooting red beams out of their wands, blasting Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle out of their compartment.

"I might enter.", Claire said.

"And they call me a show off.", Harry grinned.

* * *

They changed into their school robes, just before the Hogwarts Express slowed down at last and finally stopped in the pitch-darkness of Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving, "See ya at the feast if we don't drown!"

"I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in tis weather.", Alex said, casting a heating charm over his robes, fighting off the cold as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd.

A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, and Hermione climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, with a great lurch, the long procession of carriages was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

* * *

 **Alex: "Is he hiding under that rock?"**

 **Claire: "No."**

 **Alex: "Under that tree?"**

 **Claire: "No... Oh, hey readers! Hope you enjoyed the story. Many thanks to those who read, review, favorite or follow tis story!"**

 **Alex: "Yeah! Seriously thanks! I am not suppose to tell you guys anything, but if we find Skyguy he might upload another chapter later today."**

 **Claire: "Maybe if you leave a review, he might come out of whatever hole he is hiding in. Seeing as reviews are his crack."**

 **Alex: "Heh, might be a good idea! Well later guys."**


	34. Chapter 34: Beauxbatons & Durmstrang

**Claire: "Bloody hell, tis chapter is way longer than the previous one."**

 **Alex: "Well Skyguy is very bad at splitting his chapter's up. Speaking off, have you found him yet?"**

 **Claire: "No... The only place I haven't looked is under his desk, but he can't possible be there."**

 **Alex: "So what do we do now?"**

 **Claire: "I got an idea, but first let's get to the review... You think girani4 is being sarcastic about the revelation that Sirius is a Knight of Sephylon?"**

 **Alex: "Nhye, he is too nice for that. So what's the plan?"**

 **Claire: "I guess we have no other option left to ask him for help?"**

 **Alex: "Him? Who's him?"**

 **Claire: "You know who."**

 **Alex: "Voldemort!?"**

 **Voldemort apparate's in** **: "You spoke my name youngest Kent?"**

 **Claire: "Not you!... Someone more dangerous."**

 **Voldemort: "...Morgenstern?"**

 **Claire: "Okay... Not that dangerous."**

 **Voldemort: "By the way, who are those people on the other side of the screen."**

 **Alex: "Oh, those are the reader's. Their pretty cool."**

* * *

Through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and up the sweeping drive the carriages trundled, swaying dangerously in what was fast becoming a gale. Leaning against the window, Claire could see Hogwarts coming nearer, its many lighted windows blurred and shimmering behind the thick curtain of rain. Lightning flashed across the sky as their carriage came to a halt before the great oak front doors, which stood at the top of a flight of stone steps.

People who had occupied the carriages in front were already hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione jumped down from their carriage and dashed up the steps too, looking up only when they were safely inside the cavernous, torch-lit entrance hall, with its magnificent marble staircase.

"Blimey," Ron said, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "If that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soaked." as they slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair.

The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils, it was much warmer in here. Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione walked past the Slytherin's, the Ravenclaw's, and the Hufflepuff's, and sat down with the rest of the Gryffindor's at the far side of the Hall, next to Nearly Headless Nick.

Nick was dressed tonight in his usual doublet, but with a particularly large ruff, which served the dual purpose of looking extra-festive, and insuring that his head didn't wobble too much on his partially severed neck.

"Good evening." he said, beaming at them.

"Says who?" Harry said, taking off his sneakers and emptying them of water.

"Nick did.", Alex said, leaning on the table, "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving."

Just then, a highly excited, breathless voice called down the table. "Hiya, Harry!"

It was Colin.

"Hi, Colin...", Harry said warily.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry?", Colin said excitedly, "My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"

"There are more of you!?", Claire said horrified.

"He's really excited!" Colin said, practically bouncing up and down in his seat, "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed!"

"Sure why not?", Harry said, he turned back to Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Nearly Headless Nick, "Brothers and sisters usually go in the same Houses, don't they?", he was judging by the Weasley's, all seven of whom had been put into Gryffindor.

"Not necessarily.", Alex said, "Padme or Panda bear or whatever the name of Parvati's twin is, she is in Ravenclaw, and they're identical... I found that out the hard way."

The rest looked a bit surprised at each other before Neville said, "... I think you have way to much fun when we are not around..."

There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual at the staff table. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years, Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was another empty chair too.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?", Hermione said, who was also looking up at the teachers.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!", Neville suggested.

"Great!", Claire said, "More Combat Classes with Jeager."

Professor Flitwick was sitting on a large pile of cushions between Snape and Jeager who was talking to Professor Sinistra.

On Sinistra's other side was an empty seat, which should be Professor McGonagall's. Next to it, and in the very center of the table, sat Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, his sweeping silver hair and beard shining in the candlelight, his magnificent deep green robes embroidered with many stars and moons.

The tips of Dumbledore's long, thin fingers were together and he was resting his chin upon them, staring up at the ceiling through his half-moon spectacles as though lost in thought.

"Oh hurry up." Ron moaned, beside Harry, "I could eat a hippogriff."

"I wonder how that taste like...", Alex pondered, "Probably like chicken."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall.

The first year's looked like they had swum across the lake rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves as they filed along the staff table and came to a halt in a line facing the rest of the school, all of them except the smallest of the lot, a boy with mousy hair, who was wrapped in Hagrid's moleskin overcoat.

The coat was so big for him that it hooked as though he were draped in a furry black circus tent. His small face protruded from over the collar, looking almost painfully excited.

Professor McGonagall now placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and, on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat.

The first years stared at it. So did everyone else. For a moment, there was silence. Then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

 _A thousand years or more ago,_

 _When I was newly sewn,There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known:_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house, for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach._

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far beyond the rest;_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best;_

 _For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power-hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition._

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favorites from the throng,_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone?_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong,_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!_

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished. Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years, "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat.

Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him.

A while later, tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid's moleskin, just as Hagrid himself sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table. He winked at them as he sat down at the end of the staff table and watched Dennis Creevey putting on the Sorting Hat. The rip at the brim opened wide, "Gryffindor!", the hat shouted.

Hagrid clapped along with the Gryffindors as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.

"Colin, I fell in!" he said shrilly, throwing himself into an empty seat, "It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"

"Cool!" Colin said, just as excitedly, "It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!"

"Whoa!", Dennis said, as though nobody in their wildest dreams could hope for more than being thrown into a storm-tossed, fathoms-deep lake, and pushed out of it again by a giant sea monster.

"Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and the... Where are his glasses? Anyway, the boy next to the girl with the emo hair, do you see him? Know who he is, Dennis?"

Harry looked away, staring very hard at the Sorting Hat, as the Sorting continued, boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the List's.

And finally, with "Whitby, Kevin!" ("Hufflepuff!"), the Sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and the stool and carried them away. "About time.", Ron said, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome. "I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!", Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron and Neville said loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

The rain was still drumming heavily against the high, dark glass. Another clap of thunder shook the windows, and the stormy ceiling flashed, illuminating the golden plates as the remains of the first course vanished and were replaced, instantly, with puddings.

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" Dumbledore said, smiling around at them all, "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched as he continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"Say what now!?" Harry gasped.

He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..."

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Claire had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye, and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmiling and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it.

He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly into the silence, "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore, Jeager and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long drought from it.

As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches from the ground, and Claire saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke.

Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about kungfu space Jesus, a rich vigilante with a monkey tail, a clawed psychopath, a high functioning sociopath, and an blue haired Asian bookworm who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. "Er... but maybe this is not the time... no..." Dumbledore said, "Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks."

"In a departure from tradition, the departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Sports and Games, as well as the current headmaster of each school, have decided to have six champions instead of the usual three. Each school will have both a senior and a junior champion. The seniors must all be of age, that is seventeen years or older, while the junior must be fourteen and no older than sixteen, So that those of you who are already of age cannot have two opportunities at becoming a champion. No matter which champion you will become, all champions will face the same tasks, no matter their age."

The majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another. "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders tomorrow evening before dinner, and the selection of the six champions will take place the day after that. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualizing himself as the Hogwarts champion.

At every House table, Claire could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbors. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will remaining with us for the greater part of this year as well taking part in some of the classes. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champions when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"I am going to enter.", Fred said determent, also scowling at the top table, "The champions will get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah.", Ron said, a faraway look on his face, "Yeah, a thousand Galleons..."

"Come on.", Hermione said, "We'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

* * *

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Fred, and George set off for the entrance hall.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?", Harry said.

"Sounds to me like once tis judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school.", Claire said.

"People have died, though!" Hermione said in a worried voice as they walked through a door concealed behind a tapestry and started up another, narrower staircase.

"That was years ago!", Alex said, "Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk?"

"Hey, Ron, fancy entering as a junior champion?", Fred said.

"What d'you reckon? Be cool to enter, wouldn't it?", Ron asked Harry, Claire and Neville.

"I suppose they might want someone older... Dunno if we've learned enough.", Harry said.

They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash.", George said, "A prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Claire and Hermione bid them good night and disappearing through the doorway to the girl's dormitory.

Six four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls, each with its owner's trunk at the foot. Lavender and Parvati were already getting into bed.

Claire and Hermione got into their pajamas and into bed. Someone had placed warming pans between the sheets. It was extremely comfortable, lying there in bed and listening to the storm raging outside.

"Think your going for it?", Hermione said sleepily through the darkness, "I think of all the students, you got the biggest change of winning the whole thing."

"Maybe.", Claire said, rolling over in her bed.

* * *

When they went down to breakfast the following morning, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffiindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione sat down beside Fred and George at the Gryffindor table.

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" Ron said thoughtfully, "You know, I bet we could do them. We've done dangerous stuff before..."

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

After classes ended, they dropped their bags off in the common room before heading to the entrance hall where, the Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines. "Follow me, please." Professor McGonagall said, "First years in front... no pushing..."

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening, dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest.

"Nearly six.", Ron said, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates, "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it.", Hermione said.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"Not from that far away...", Claire said.

They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent, and quite as usual. Then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?", many said students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!", shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid... it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was closer... As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed, then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward knocking Claire against Jeager, who was standing right behind her, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground.

A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Claire just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms, two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars, before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps.

He sprang back respectfully, then Claire saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage, a shoe the size of a child's sled, followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman she had ever seen in her life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Claire had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid; she doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights.

As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face, Large, black, liquid-looking eyes, and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap, the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand.

Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it. "My dear Madame Maxime." he said, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort.", Madame Maxime said in a deep voice, "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you.", Dumbledore said.

"My pupils.", Madame Maxime said, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Claire, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime.

They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk. From what Claire could see of them, they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?", Dumbledore asked.

"Warm up, I think.", Madame Maxime said imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

Claire then noticed several male students, including Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville, leering at a certain Beauxbatons student, while most girls were glaring at her. Claire was quite confused at the glares she was getting as he looked at her, she was tall and willowy, with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding when she was walking, she also had beautiful silvery-blonde hair that fell almost to her waist, and fair skin.

As she walked closer she noticed the girl was staring in the direction of Claire, with her deep sky blue eyes. For some reason she stopped and she was about to take a step towards them, until Madam Maxime called out to her, "Is there a problem, Fleur?", she asked in French.

The girl now named Fleur quickly shook her head, shooting a smile that caused Neville nearly to faint and she began walking into the school.

"That girl! She isn't normal.", Ron said, snapping out whatever trance he was in.

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.

For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping.

"Can you hear something?", Neville asked suddenly. A loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed...

"The lake!", Lee yelled, pointing down at it, "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water, except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all.

Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center, great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks, and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor.

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool, slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank.

A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking, they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur.

But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort, sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff.", Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice, when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee, did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts.", he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd, "How good it is to be here, how good... Viktor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Claire caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. She didn't need the Ron hiss in her ear, to recognize that profile. "It's Krum!"

As the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, "Krum! Viktor Krum!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player.", Hermione said.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears, "Hermione, he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

* * *

As they recrossed the entrance hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students heading for the Great Hall, Claire saw Lee jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head.

Several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked. "Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me..."

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"Really.", Hermione said loftily as they passed the girls, now squabbling over the lipstick.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can." Ron said, "You haven't got a quill, have you, Neville?"

"Nope, they're upstairs in my bag.", Neville said.

They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit.

The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads.

"It's not that cold.", Hermione said defensively, "Why didn't they bring cloaks?"

"How should I know?", Alex said.

While Ron hissed, "Over here! Come and sit over here! Claire, budge up, make a space... Too late.", Ron said bitterly.

Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Claire could see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle looking very smug about this.

As she watched, Malfoy bent forward to speak to Krum. "Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him, Malfoy.", Ron said scathingly, "I bet Krum can see right through him, though... bet he gets people fawning over him all the time... Where do you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory... I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could sleep on a camp bed."

Hermione snorted.

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot.", Neville said.

The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest, a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion. Claire was surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's.

"But there are only two extra people," Harry said, "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

"Eh?" Ron said vaguely, he was still staring avidly at Krum.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats.

Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leap to their feet.

A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.", Dumbledore said, beaming around at the foreign students, "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

* * *

Over at the staff table, the plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops, there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Charles had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" Snape said, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse.", Flitwick said after studying the dish.

"Did you make that word up?", Snape asked.

"It's French, Sev.", Charles said, "I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it.", Snape sneered at the dish before quickly adding, "Charles, if you think of force feeding me that grub, I will make sure you lose all your perfectly white teeth."

"I wasn't thinking...", Charles began with a grin, "Oh, who am I kidding. I totally was."

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there, perhaps it was because their differently colored uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts robes. During the entire feast, Charles had the feeling as if he was being watched by someone.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end near Flitwick.

"Doing all right, Hagrid?", Charles said.

"Thrivin'.", Hagrid said happily.

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me sir, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was Fleur, the girl from Beauxbatons who had stared at Charles when Bauxbaton had arrived. "Yeah, have it.", Charles said pushing the dish toward the girl.

"You have finished wiz it?", Fleur asked again, her eyes not letting Charles go for a second.

"Yes, we are.", Charles said, "You know, mi'lady, staring isn't very polite, you know."

The girl realized that she was staring, she thanked them, picking up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table.

"Someone has an admirer.", Flitwick teased with a smile.

"She and half of the Sixth and seventh years.", Snape snarked, "But that isn't a normal girl."

"Yeah...", Jeager said, looking into the direction Fleur went, "She is something else... Don't quote me on that."

The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch was next to Madame Maxime.

When the second course arrived they noticed a number of unfamiliar desserts too. Snape examined an odd sort of pale blancmange closely, before moving it away from him.

"And tis is the reason we never take you with us when we go out for Chinese food.", Charles said to his friend, "Your too much of a picky eater."

"That's because we aren't allowed into the only serviceable Chinese restaurant after that stunt you pulled.", Snape sneered, "Because once again, you had a little too much to drink, you proceeded to fuck a koifish in the mouth until it died in front of the manager."

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now.

"The moment has come.", Dumbledore said, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces, "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket. Just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year."

"But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.", there was a smattering of polite applause, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Mr. Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore continued, "And they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions efforts."

At the mention of the word 'champions', the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old.

A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman.", Dumbledore said as Filch placed the chests carefully on the table before him, "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. "As you know, six champions compete in the tournament.", Dumbledore went on calmly, "Two from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name, school and age clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet.", Dumbledore said, "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of the six it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the middle of the Great Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Charles, Snape and Flitwick made their way across the Hall to the doors into the entrance hall, "I don't think anyone under sixteen or seventeen will stand a chance.", Snape argued, "They just haven't learned enough..."

"I won't know, we have a bunch of talented fifteen years and younger.", Flitwick said, "Who do you think will be the Hogwarts champions?"

"My money is on Claire Kent for the Junior champ.", Charles said, hands in his pockets. Up ahead, they saw Karkaroff staring at Harry, who was standing there with his friends, and stared at him as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

Behind their headmaster, the students from Durmstrang came to a halt too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face and fixed upon his scar. The Durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry too.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter.", Snape said.

Professor Karkaroff spun around. The color drained from Karkaroff's face, "You!" he said, staring at Snape as though unsure he was really seeing him.

"Yes, me." Snape said grimly.

"Got anything to say to Harry, Karkaroff?", Charles said, "Because you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

It was true, half the students in the Hall were now waiting behind them, looking over one another's shoulders to see what was causing the holdup.

Without another word, Professor Karkaroff swept his students away with him. Charles, Snape and Flitwick watched him until he was out of sight.

"See you six in the morning.", Charles said to his six favorite Gryffindor's, before the trio of teacher's left the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Alex: "You know Lord V, your kinda a nice guy when your off-work."**

 **Voldemort: "It's only a role I play for this story. I am pretty sure you are different behind-the-scene."**

 **Alex: "No, I am pretty much the same guy."**

 **Voldemort: "...I see. I think the reader's are back."**

 **Alex: "Oh, didn't see you ladies and gent's there. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed it, thanks for favorite this story and following it. Hope to see you all next time!"**

 **Voldemort: "Do you always do that at the end of every chapter?"**

 **Alex: "Well not me, most of the time it's Skyguy."**


	35. Chapter 35: The Seven Champions

**Voldemort: "Be honest with me Alexander. I can take Morgenstern in a fight, right?"**

 **Alex looks him up and down: "Not really. He is simply too fast, too strong and too durable than you."**

 **Voldemort: "Yes well... The Harmonic Heroes would kick you and the other Gryffindor Six's collective arse's."**

 **Alex: "I never had any illusions that me, Harry, Claire, Ron, Neville and Hermione could take down Jason, McGrath, Griffifth, Kyle and Toshi."**

 **Claire: "Why are you hanging out with Voldemort? He tries to kill us all the time!"**

 **Alex: "Yeah, so? That's what he does! Like how Bowser always kidnaps princess Peach! That's like getting mad at my toaster because he toast my bread!"**

 **Voldemort: "And I wanted to see who was more dangerous than me."**

 **Claire: "I think he is over there... Can you guys do the review, I am going to check up ahead." *walks away***

 **Alex: "It's no problem girani4. I always try to see the best in people."**

 **Voldemort: "What do you mean your surprised by me!? I am a pretty cool dude on off-duty hours!"**

 **Alex: "Anyways, I was surprised too. I thought Fleur was going to be all over Claire."**

 **Harry walks by: "Say what now?"**

 **Voldemort: "Well Harry Potter approves of some hot girl-on-girl action."**

 **Alex: "No boner go away, she is your cousin... Anyways, we will be sure to pass them along to Skyguy... When we finally find him. Oh great, you mentioned another story Skyguy is too lazy to update!"**

 **Voldemort: "Well girani4 just claimed he enjoyed creating chaos."**

 **Alex: "So do I. Maybe him, me, Kyle Phoenix and Ciaran Aleron should get together. We either will end up running the entire world... Or we get our arse beat by McGrath. No middle ground. Anyways story time."**

* * *

"This place is great!", a female Beauxbatons, named Adrianne Guillard or Adri to her friends. She had tanned skin and dark brown wavy hair in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She accessorizes with a single yellow hair clip above her left ear.

"I am almost a shame sad.", her friend, Amelie Lacroix said. She was a bespectacled girl with hip length copper hair and brown eyes.

"I know! All that Hogwart's eye-candy I have missed out on.", Adri laughed, throwing her arm around her friend, "But you and Fleur would be lost without me. Right Fleur?"

But her third friend didn't seem to listen, she seemed to be deep in thought as the Beauxbatons student's walked towards Hogwarts. Grinning Adri threw another arm around Fleur's shoulder, startling the girl from her thought's.

"I know what your thinking.", she said, pocking her cheek, "Your thinking about some Hogwart's candy yourself."

"Get off it, Adri.", Fleur said, but it didn't went unnoticed that she had a faint pinkish tint on her cheeks.

"She's blushing!", Adri said excited getting a few looks from her fellow student's, "Gosh your really into that richer, tall, dark and experience candy. I can totally be your wingwoman, if you want."

"Your not letting this go aren't you?", Fleur said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am the shipping meister.", Adri proclaimed proudly, as they entered the Great Hall, "It will become canon!"

"What does that even mean?", Amelie asked.

"I have no idea.", Fleur muttered.

"Me neither.", Adri admitted with a sheepish grin.

Those gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly. Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped up and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned briefly red and emitted sparks.

"Fleur, look!", Adri said after the trio of friends put their names in the Goblet of Fire. Pointing to the right most table, where the Gryffindor's were sitting. Close to a group of six Gryffindor's, the teacher Fleur had been eyeing since last evening, along with a greasy, hooked nosed man and a very short teacher.

When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again.

As they passed, Fleur was caught in his deep cloudy grey eyes. Without realizing it herself, she smiled gently at him as she waved.

"That Charles Jeager is one sexy man...", Adri fawned as they went back outside.

"You already know his name?", Amelie said surprised, "I knew you work fast, but that is a new speed record."

"Actually my niece told me about him, he is the resident Combat professor.", Adri explained, "He sounds more perfect for our little flower by the minute!"

Fleur shook her head in amusement.

* * *

"Charles.", Flitwick said eyeing his friend from the corner of his eye, "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason.", Charles said, before turning back to Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville, and Hermione, "As I was asking, anyone put their name in yet?"

"Everyone in Durmstrang.", Ron said, "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed." Harry said, "I would've if it had been me... Wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

"...Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?", Charles asked calmly.

"No, sir!", Harry said quickly, "There's a rumor going around that Warrington got up early and put his name in."

"That big bloke from Slytherin who looks like a sloth?", Neville said, shaking his head in disgust, "We can't have a Slytherin champion!"

"And what's wrong with a Slytherin champion, Longbottom?", Snape said sternly.

"N-nothing sir!", Neville said quickly, looking away from Snape's angry stare.

"Anyways, see you six later.", Charles said and they headed to the staff table.

* * *

The Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that they arrived early and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung.

"What happened to Lupin?", Alex asked, "Why didn't he return."

"I don't know.", Claire said, "Maybe it has something to do with the curse?"

They hurried into six chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet.

Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away.", he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "Those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited. Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then.", he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures, you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent. "But you're behind, very behind, on dealing with curses.", Moody said, "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark..."

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron, Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled, the first time Claire had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?", Moody said, "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore... One year, and then back to my quiet retirement.", he gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So, straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head. "So... do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Claire's, Alex's, Ron's, and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender. "Er," Ron said tentatively, "My dad told me about one... Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes.", Moody said appreciatively, "Your father would know all about that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Claire felt Ron recoil slightly next to her.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it, he then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!" The spider leap from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles.

Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Claire and Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?", he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly. "Total control.", Moody said quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over, "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse.", Moody said, and Claire knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful, "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. Constant vigilance!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Claire's, Alex's and Hermione's went into the air again and so, to their slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?", Moody said, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one... the Cruciatus Curse.", Neville said in a small but distinct voice.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?", he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse. Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea." he said, pointing his wand at the spider, "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Claire was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

Moody raised his wand, the spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "Reducio.", Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain, you don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse... That one was very popular once too.", Moody said softly, "Right... anyone know any others?"

From the looks on everyone's faces, Claire guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. "Yes?" Moody said, looking at Claire.

"Avada Kedavra.", Claire said.

Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron. "Ah." Moody said, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth, "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra... the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding, "Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air. Instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor. "Not nice, not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me.", he said calmly.

"Now, if there's no counter curse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang, but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices.

They were talking about the lesson, Claire thought, as though it had been some sort of spectacular show, but she hadn't found it very entertaining.

* * *

When the six went early to Combat Class, just outside of the classroom, Claire noticed that Neville seemed to be unusually quite

"Neville?", she asked gently, "Are you alright?

Neville looked around. "Oh yes, I'm fine.", he said, his voice much higher than usual, "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for starving. I'm... I'm dinner, aren't you?"

Claire gave Harry, Alex, Ron. Hermione and Kara a startled look. But footsteps sounded behind them, and they turned to see Jeager walk towards them.

"Hey you six.", he said happily, his briefcase hanging over his shoulder from one hand, his free hand in his left pocket, before noticing the expression on their faces, "...Okay, what happened?"

None of them spoke up at first, but to their surprise it was Neville who spoke first, "We... We had our first lesson with Moody.", he said, "He told us about the Unforgivable Cursus."

"I see... Do you want to talk about it, Neville?", Jeager said, looking concerned, but Neville shook his head, "Alright, you know where my office is, if you feel the need to." he turned to Harry, "You all right, Harry?"

"Yes.", Harry said, almost defiantly, "I did want to talk with you about something."

"Alright, let's step into the classroom.", Jeager said, gesturing them to follow him, "Aside from the Unforgivable's, how was Moody's first lesson?"

"He really knows his stuff, Moody.", Ron said.

"He does, doesn't he?", Jeager commented.

"When he did Avada Kedavra.", Ron continued, "The way that spider just died, just snuffed it right..."

But Ron fell suddenly silent at the look on Harry's face and didn't speak again until they walked into the Combat Classroom.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?", Jeager said, placing his briefcase on his desk, turning to face them, "Is it about your extra classes?"

"Yes.", Harry said.

Jeager nodded before turning to Claire, "What about you? Still interested?"

"Of course.", Claire said, "I can't have Harry surpass me, now can I?"

The teacher let out a slight chuckle, "That's the spirit.", he asked, leaning against his desk, "How about the usual time?"

* * *

Once class was in session, Charles had been right that the student's wouldn't been able to concentrate on the lesson today because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was about to announce that they will be practicing dueling, when the door to the classroom opened, and a group of Beauxbaton student's, mostly girls came in.

"Excuse me?", Charles called out, "A class is in session."

"Oh we know!", a tanned skin and dark brown wavy hair in bushy pigtails, "But as guest to your pretentious school, we are allowed to attend classes given here. Madame Maxime told us."

"You do realize you said 'pretentious', right, Adri?", a copper haired girl whispered.

"I did!?", the brown haired girl said, "Shite, my English is a bit rusty..."

"You had one job, Adri...", Fleur mumbled.

"Fine. Fine.", Charles said, gesturing for them to take a seat, before turning to the rest of the class, "As I was saying, it's time to cut lose and see how far you all have come. There should be just enough students to form pair, even with our guest."

Five minutes later, the students were paired up and ready to practice, though Charles had miscalculated, there was an odd number and the one who was left was the silvery blond Fleur Delacour.

For some reason, he felt that that Adri girl was behind this. He looked for someone else to pair her up with, but it seemed the professor had no luck, having to duel her himself.

"Greetings, I am Fleur Delacour.", she introduced herself, her wand at her side.

"Charles Jeager.", he said shortly, taking his jacket off, leaving him in his waist coat.

They bowed, surprising her by his cold tone.

Fleur started the duel with less of a bang, and more of a cautious probe, just like Charles. Neither of them started with a full frontal attack, instead sending lights jabs, testing each others strength and speed.

Still probing, Charles tries to make an opening by sending arc's of lightning at Fleur, who much to his surprise, caught the bolt in the tip of her wand and redirects it back at him. Quickly conjuring up a Shield Charm, he caught the blast. At this point, each combatant was comfortable with each other, they now began to strategist about their end game.

It was at this point Charles and Fleur started the fight in earnest, dealing out as much as taking it. It was Charles first who pressed an offence, Fleur took a defensive stance, waiting for Charles to slip up.

Finding the chink in Charles's stance, Fleur countered by sending a torrent of flames from her wand, landing a hit sending the man crashing down into the ground, knocking the air out of him.

Lifting himself up, he saw Fleur ready to strike, but he threw her back with a loud bang from his wand. Both standing back on their feet, the two unleashed the brunt of their power. Charles's magic taking the form of lightning, which clashed with the burning orange flames of the French witch, who struggled under the pressure. The clash ended in a large flashy explosion.

Debris, smoke and fire decorated the arena where the two had dueled, eventually the smoke dissipate, revealing each opponent. Charles and Fleur were standing face-to-face, their wands aimed at each other's throat's.

As the two duelist looked into each other's eyes, suddenly Fleur's legs gave out, but before she could hit the ground Charles reacted, quickly caught her in breidel style.

Even Charles was surprised by his own action, and it was now that he just realized that the entire class had stopped their own practice duels and had watched his duel with Fleur for how long he didn't know.

Making sure Fleur was able to stand on her own legs, Charles turned to the other people, "Alright, class, nice work. Dismissed.", he said, calling his briefcase to his hand.

"But Professor, there is still...", Ernie began.

"I said, class dismissed!", Charles said and he rushed out of the classroom, leaving a stunned class behind.

"Well that was weird.", Alex said, helping Neville back to his feet, "By Hogwarts standards anyway."

* * *

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall that evening, it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved, it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table.

Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone.

Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision.", Dumbledore said, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber." he indicated the door behind the staff table, "Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it, at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, blue-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting... A few people kept checking their watches...

"Any second.", Lee whispered, two seats away from Harry. The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The Senior champion for Hogwarts will be..." he read, in a strong, clear voice, "Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" Ron said loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry and Claire, the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

The goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, another tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white. "The Junior champion for Hogwarts will be.", he read, "Claire Kent!"

"Wait what!", Neville said loudly, turning to his friend, who gets up and walking straight to the gathered headmasters under the loud applause of the enthusiastic students. She shook each of their hands and entered a room to the side.

Claire walked down the stairs that led to a quieter, smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him, warming and lighting the room, Cedric was standing by the fire, only looking up when Claire settled in a red couch in front of the flames.

"So... I guess we are team Hogwarts.", the Hufflepuf said, and Claire nodded, "I don't think we have talked much, but I heard a lot about you, Claire Kent."

"Like what?", she asked.

"About how you effortless ace every exam, how your the best student in your year.", he explained, "How you might even be the best student in the entire school."

"Really?", Claire said surprised, before she heard some footsteps descending the stairwell as Krum came into his line of sight, silently nodding in respect to the two before he walked over to the wall and started to stare into the fire.

Soon they were joined a sixteen year old female Durmstrang student with dark red hair and green eyes, who said her name was Natasha Romanova, who ignored Claire and Cedric and walked over to stand next to Krum.

"Any idea about who the Beauxbatons champions will be?", Cedric asked, walking over to Claire.

"I think that girl who dueled Jeager has a good chance.", she replied, "She should put up a good challenge."

"You where there, weren't you?", Cedric said, "I heard they trashed the entire classroom, what happened?"

"The two got in a sparing match, and they got a bit too into it.", she explained, "At the end, I think Jeager was scared or something."

The door opened, the first step rang, and then the next until the person's feet became visible. The mystery champion walked down a few step to revealed to be Fleur. She looked around the room, getting a soft smile when her eyes fell on Claire.

It wasn't long before the Junior champion of Beauxbatons. "Jakub LeBlanc.", he introduced himself, coming off rather arrogantly and smug.

"Hello.", Fleur said, walking over to Claire and Cedric, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead.", Claire said in French, gesturing to the seat next to her.

"You speak French? That's a pleasant surprise.", she said, "I am Fleur Delacour, pleasure making your acquaintance."

"Claire Kent.", she said.

"I don't know if you remember, but me and a few of my fellow student's where in your Combat Class today.", Fleur said, striking up a conversation, "My friend Amelie Lacroix saw you duel, she seemed impressed by you. Something that's not an easy feat."

"I remember you in the classroom.", Claire said, "Or what's left of it..."

She let out an embarrassed chuckle, until they hear another person walking down the stairs, and then Harry came into few, much to Claire's surprise, her grey eyes looking into his piercing greens. She rushed to his side, "I didn't put my name in." Harry said blankly.

Claire's eyes widened, realizing what Harry was getting at.

The other champions looked strangely at Harry. Fleur was the first to speak up "What is it? Do they want us back in the Hall?", she asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

Before Harry could explain there was a sound of scurrying feet behind him, and Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forward.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm, "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... ladies." he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other six, "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the seventh Triwizard champion?"

Krum straightened up, Romanova face darkened as she surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. Jakub looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said, before smiling, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke?", Bagman repeated, bewildered, "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Jakub frowned, "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake." he said contemptuously to Bagman, "He cannot compete. There is already a Junior."

"Well... it is amazing.", Bagman said, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry, "His name's come out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he..."

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and Professor Snape.

Claire heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor Snape closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!", Fleur said at once, striding over to her headmistress, "They are saying that this little boy is to compete also!", she said in French.

Despise the worried tone in her voice, Claire couldn't help but feel a ripple of anger at how she called her best friend. "Tis little boy has faced a Dark Lord three times already, princess!", she said in French, taking Madame Maxime by surprise, while Fleur looked shocked.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore.", Professor Karkaroff said.

He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Three Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed an additional champion or have I not read the rules carefully enough?", he gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible.", Madame Maxime said, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder, "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions. It is most unjust."

"It's not Harry's fault, Karkaroff.", Snape said softly, his black eyes were alight with malice, "While Harry has been crossing lines, I don't believe he would enter this tournament of his own freewill."

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No." Harry said, he was very aware of everybody watching him closely.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!", Madame Maxime cried.

Snape was shaking his head, his lip curling.

"I don't know, Claire seemed to believe him.", Fleur said, gaining an surprised look from her headmistress.

"Mr. Crouch... Mr. Bagman.", Karkaroff said, his voice unctuous once more, "You are our... er... objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow.

He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front." Bagman said, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students." Karkaroff said. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed, "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has three champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that.", Bagman said, "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out, it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament..."

"...in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!", Karkaroff exploded, "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff.", a voice growled from near the door, "You can't leave your champions now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?", Karkaroff said, "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Claire could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away, they had balled themselves into fists.

"Don't you?", Moody said quietly, "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts three bites at ze apple!" Madame Maxime said.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime." Karkaroff said, bowing to her, "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards..."

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Harry.", Claire said, standing up for her friend.

"Indeed, but funny thing I don't hear him saying a word.", Fleur added, walking from Madame Maxime over to stand at Claire's side, much to her surprise.

"Why should 'e complain, Delacour?", Jakub burst out, stamping his foot, "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money, zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it.", Snape said, with the merest trace of a growl.

An extremely tense silence followed these words. Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said, "Severus!... what a thing to say!"

"Wouldn't be the first time...", Harry admitted.

"Indeed. It must have been a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet.", Moody said, "They hoodwinked a very powerful magical object. It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament this time... I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category..."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody." Karkaroff said coldly, "And a very ingenious theory it is, though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage." Moody retorted in a menacing voice, "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff, as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!", Dumbledore said warningly.

Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction, Karkaroff's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know.", Dumbledore said, speaking to everyone gathered in the room, "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric, Claire and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it.", Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared.

She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious, Karkaroff livid, Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room, "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "Instructions. Yes... the first task...", he moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Claire thought he looked ill.

There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin. "The first task is designed to test your daring." he told Harry, Claire, Cedric, Fleur, Jakub, Viktor and Natasha, "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important... The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges."

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests and lessons if they deem it necessary." Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore, "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so.", Dumbledore said, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry.", Mr. Crouch said, "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge... Very enthusiastic... a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?", Dumbledore said.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!", Bagman said brightly, "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo.", Crouch said with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a nightcap?", Dumbledore said but Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Jakub's shoulder and was leading him swiftly out of the room, gesturing Fleur to follow them.

Claire could hear them talking very fast in French, it sounded like Fleur was defending her and Harry, as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum and Romanova, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Harry, Claire, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed.", Dumbledore said, smiling at both of them, "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise. I will contact Sirius and Margaret personally.", the three nodded, and they left together.

The Great Hall was deserted now, the candles had burned low.

"So...", Cedric said, with a slight smile, "We're playing against each other again!"

"I suppose.", Harry said, he really couldn't think of anything to say. The inside of his head seemed to be in complete disarray, as though his brain had been ransacked.

"So...tell me...", Cedric said as they reached the entrance hall, "How did you get your name in as third?"

"I didn't.", Harry said, staring up at him, "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth."

"Ah... Okay well, see ya." Cedric said.

Claire could tell Cedric didn't believe Harry.

Instead of going up the marble staircase, Cedric headed for a door to its right. Harry and Claire stood listening to him going down the stone steps beyond it.

"Claire, you believe me right?", Harry asked as the two slowly, started to climb the marble ones.

"What kind of stupid question is that?", Claire said, sounding almost insulted, "Of course I believe you. Why did you think I stood up for you?"

Harry let out sigh of relieve, glad that at least his best friend was believing him.

The two soon found themselves facing the Fat Lady already. It was also a surprise to see that she was not alone in her frame. The wizened witch who had flitted into her neighbor's painting when he had joined the champions downstairs was now sitting smugly beside the Fat Lady.

She must have dashed through every picture lining seven staircases to reach here before them. Both she and the Fat Lady were looking down at him with the keenest interest.

"Well, well, well.", the Fat Lady said, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion's, then?"

"Balderdash.", Claire said shortly, not wanting to deal with them right now.

"It most certainly isn't!", the pale witch said indignantly.

"No, no, Vi, it's the password.", the Fat Lady said soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let Harry and Claire into the common room.

The blast of noise that met Harry's and Claire's ears when the portrait opened almost knocked them backward. Next thing they were being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should have told us you'd entered!", Fred bellowed he looked deeply impressed.

"No idea how you tricked that Goblet but brilliant Harry!", George roared.

But before either of them could responded, Angelina had now swooped down upon him, "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor..."

"We've got food, Harry, come and have some...", Katie shrieked.

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast...", Harry muttered but nobody wanted to hear that he wasn't hungry, nobody wanted to hear that he hadn't put his name in the goblet, not one single person seemed to have noticed that he wasn't at all in the mood to celebrate.

* * *

In one of the sleeping quarter's in the Beauxbaton's carriage. Graceful windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with light blue silks. The Beauxbaton student have a spectacular view of the castle. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases, and three beds.

"This is such an unfair situation!", Adri said, her hair lose, making it reach her shoulder's, wearing her pink pyjama's, sitting on her bed, "I mean, why does Hogwarts get to have three Champion's?"

"Oh, come off it Adri.", Amelia said, wearing a blue pajama's, not looking up from her book, "You heard what Fleur said, the kid isn't responsible."

"Still, Beauxbatons is going to be at a major disadvantage!", Adri said, falling back on her bed, "Durmstrang has Victor Krum and Natasha Romanova! One is a Quidditch star and the other is rising star in the Pro-dueling circuit! And you have seen who trained those Hogwarts students, they all must be in a league of their own! Well Fleur has to defend our honor all on her own!"

"What about LeBlanc?", Amelia said.

"That git isn't going to do jack!", Adri said, turning to Fleur for support.

After she had explained what had happened in the trophy room, Fleur had been sitting on the ledge beside the window, staring up at the castle, wearing her red pajama's.

"Oh, I know what your thinking about... Or rather whom.", Adri said, smiling cheekily.

Fleur led out a sigh, not tearing her look away from the castle, "Save it, Adri.", she said sadly, "...It's not meant to be."

The other two girl's looked surprised at each other before turning to their friend. "What makes you say that?", Amelia asked, putting her book down.

"I think he has a wife, or at least had one...", Fleur said, noticing the confused looks from her friends, "That Claire Kent, the Junior Hogwarts Champion?"

"I don't think she is his wife! Or at least I hope not!", Adri said alarmed, "She is way too young to be married! He's old enough to be her... Oh, that's what you meant."

* * *

Up in one of the towers at the castle, where Dumbledore's office was located. Charles was standing near a window, looking at the darkened shade of the Beauxbatons carriage in the distance.

Snape was standing next to him, as Dumbledore was hunched over a Pensive. Near him stood McGonagall and close to the burning fireplace was Moody.

"This can't go on, Albus.", McGonagall said, "First the Dark Mark, and now this."

"What do you suggest Minerva?", the old headmaster asked, sounding at a lost himself.

"Don't let Potter compete.", she suggested, "To hell with the rules."

"It might be best to do nothing, to discover who is behind this.", Snape suggested, "Perhaps it's best to let events unfold for now."

"You want to use Potter as bait?", McGonagall said, rounding on the potion master, "He is a boy. He is not some piece of meat."

A silence followed, before Dumbledore looked up, "Charles. Can you keep an eye on him?", he asked.

"I guess I can keep doing what I was already doing.", Charles said, before turning to McGonagall, "I have to tell you, Minerva, Harry is much more capable than we give him credit for."

Dumbledore nodded, turning to Snape and Moody, "Can I count on you two to keep an eye on Harry as well?"

"I can do that.", Moody grumbled.

* * *

In the Gryffindor Common room, the party was going strong. Harry couldn't get away, whenever he tried to sidle over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around him closed ranks, forcing another butterbeer on him, stuffing crisps and peanuts into his hands.

Lee had unearthed two Gryffindor banner from somewhere, and he insisted on draping it around Harry and Claire like a cloak.

Everyone wanted to know how he had done it, how he had tricked the Goblet Of Fire.

"I didn't, I don't know how it happened." he said, over and over again.

But for all the notice anyone took, he might just as well not have answered at all. It wasn't until Alex and Neville started to make a path for the two of them, to get to the dormitory.

Insisting that they needed to sleep, Claire almost flattening the little Creevey brothers as they attempted to waylay them at the foot of the stairs.

The four of them managed to shake everyone off and climb up to the dormitory as fast as they could.

They found Ron lying on his bed in the otherwise empty dormitory, still fully dressed. He looked up when Neville slammed the door behind him, Harry, Claire and Alex.

"Where have you been?", Harry asked.

"Oh hello.", Ron said, he was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin.

Both Harry and Claire suddenly became aware that they were still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around them. They hastened to take it off, but it was knotted very tightly. Ron lay on the bed without moving, watching Harry and Claire struggle to remove it, while Alex and Neville tried to help.

"So." he said, when they had finally removed the banner and thrown it into a corner, "Congratulations."

"What do you mean, congratulations?", Harry said, staring at Ron.

There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: It was more like a grimace. "Well... you managed to trick the goblet.", Ron said, "I thought you might have told me because..."

"Listen.", Harry said, "I didn't put my name in or tricked that goblet. Someone else must have done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "What would they do that for?"

"For the funzy...", Alex said, "Or to kill him. Take your pick."

Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. "It's okay, you know, you can tell us the truth.", he said, "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either or attend classes..."

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" Harry said, starting to feel angry.

"Yeah, okay.", Ron said, in exactly the same skeptical tone as Cedric, "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you... I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it." Claire said in disbelieve.

"Yeah?" Ron said, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now, "You want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry, Claire, Alex and Neville standing there by the door.

* * *

 **Voldemort: "You know what I like about the three main Professor's in this story? They mirror the Gryffindor Six."**

 **Alex: "What makes you say that?"**

 **Voldemort: "Well Charles is obviously a mix of Harry and you. He has Harry's role as the leader but your laid back attitude. Severus is a mixture of Ron and Claire, a foil to the leader like Claire's more serious tone to your laid back. And Flitwick is a mixture of Hermione and Neville, smart, the balance between Charles and Snape."**

 **Alex: "Now that you mention it..."**

 **Claire: "There they are!"**

 **At a outdoor cafe.**

 **Jason: "...Believe me Clark, I was barely in the last RWBYS: Heroes chapter. And I still got paid more than Toshi."**

 **Clark: "I believe you, I have seen the part of the budget that goes to your salary. It's similar to your power level, way too big."**

 **Claire: "There you are!"**

 **Clark: "What the fuck are you?"**

 **Jason: "And why do you look like Clark if I was born with a vagina?"**

 **Claire: "Long story, but I need your. Skyguy is missing."**

 **Jason: "I would love to help, but I have to star in the Star Vs Tee Forces of Evil story. Good luck Clark, your gonna need it." *flies off***

 **Clark: "Jason you dick. Fine, I'll help you, me with tits."**

 **Claire: "My name is Claire."**

 **Clark: "Yeah, whatever."**

 **Voldemort: "That midget is more dangerous than me!? He's barley taller than Ariana Grande."**

 **Alex: "How do you know how tall she is?"**

 **Voldemort: "...** **Lucius is a big fan... I made me come to a concert of hers."**

 **Alex: "Riiiiight. Anyways, reader, thanks for reading, favoring, reviewing or following tis story. Tis was a pretty long chapter so expect the next one to be like 2,500 words or something, but leave a review if you liked it. As you know, review's are Skyguy's crack. Bye bye now."**

 **Voldemort: "I wanted to do the outro!"**


	36. Chapter 36: Weighing of Wands

**Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of...**

 **Clark: "Found him!"**

 **Wha- What are you doing here?**

 **Alex: "I can't believe Skyguy was hiding under his desk... The one place we didn't look. How did that happen! We are smarter than that!"**

 **Apparently not.**

 **Claire: "Look Skyguy, go do the intro's again yourself. We are getting tired of it."**

 **Voldemort: "Speak for yourself."**

 **Alex: "Yeah, I actually had fun doing them... So why are you hiding there anyway."**

 **Oh, it's because Lily Skywalker is forcing me to write chapters for my other stories... She scares me.**

 **Alex: "She is one sexy scary woman. Anyways review. Ah, come on girani4! I enjoy the chaos you cause around the office. But happy you enjoyed the chapter."**

 **Clark: "You know, because you guys did tis, it made my 100 chapter special seem less... special."**

 **Claire: "Oh yeah, congrats on that. I hope we get to it as well."**

 **Clark: "Yeah good luck with that. First try to be the most viewed story on Skyguy's stupid profile."**

 **Alex: "Actually your story is getting it's ass kicked by Avatar: Duality."**

 **Claire: "And Avatar Heroes."**

 **Voldemort: "And Kill La Kill: Male Who Invites."**

 **Clark: "Oh fuck my life!"**

 **Oh god Clark is going to have a Kylo Ren freak out... Everybody run! Reader go hide by reading the story! He can't hurt you there!**

* * *

The following morning, Harry barley gotten any sleep, looking as miserable as he was feeling. Alex and Ron's bed was empty.

He got dressed and walked resolutely over to the portrait hole, pushed it open, climbed out of it, and found himself standing face-to-face with Alex.

"Hey there.", he said, "Mom, Sirius and Lupin have just arrived in Dumbledore's office. Claire is there as well, they told me to get you."

"What is Lupin doing here?", Harry asked.

"No idea.", Alex said with a shrug, "I think he said he left a few things and he just came along with mom and Sirius."

Alex let him to Dumbledore's office, bidding his friend goodbye before leaving Harry to go into the office.

* * *

When he stepped in, Claire, Sirius, Margaret and Lupin were sitting at Dumbledore's desk. Upon seeing him, Dumbledore and Lupin took his leave, giving the family some privacy.

The grim expression softened as the stood up from their chairs and walked to their children. "Sirius, Margaret. How are you?", Harry said as the two reached him.

"Never mind us.", Margaret said seriously, "How are you?"

"I'm... not great.", Harry said, for a second he tried to say 'fine' - but he couldn't do it.

"You need to watch yourself for Karkaroff.", Margaret explained much to their surprise, "He was a Death Eater."

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place.", Sirius added.

"Karkaroff got released?", Claire said slowly, "Why did they release him?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic.", Margaret said bitterly, "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he gave names, he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place."

"He's not very popular in there, I can tell you.", Sirius said, "And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champions as well."

"But are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor.", Harry said, "He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing."

"We know he's a good actor. Because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he?" Claire pointed out.

"There was an article last month in the Daily Prophet. It said Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. They wrote it was another false alarm, but I don't think so.", Margaret said, "I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely. Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"So... what are you saying?", Claire said, "Karkaroff's trying to kill Harry? But why?"

Sirius and Elizabeth hesitated, giving each other a look before nodding.

"I've been nearing some very strange things.", Margaret said slowly, "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, someone set off the Dark Mark and then did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins?", Claire asked.

"Exactly. She disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last.", Margaret said, "And she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but... it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?", Harry said.

"Listen, we knew Bertha Jorkins.", Sirius said grimly, "She was at Hogwarts when we were, a few years above. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Harry. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"So... so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?", Harry said, "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"

"I don't know.", Margaret said slowly, "I just don't know... Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it hook like an accident."

Sirius then turned to Claire, "Congrats on becoming a Champion.", he said a hint of pride in his voice, making her smile, "I know Elizabeth would have been proud of you, but you have to be careful too. I only have one daughter."

* * *

"Did you had practice over the summer?", Tracy panted as she was in an empty classroom, putting her clothes back on.

"There were these girls during the Quidditch cup.", Alex said with a grin, fixing his belt.

Making a mirror float to fix her pigtails, she slightly frowned, "Damn it, Alex! I said no love bites." she scolded him before turning serious, "By the by, how is Harry doing?"

"He's worried of course.", Alex said, crossing his arms, "You believe he didn't do it right?"

"I already figured that out by his reaction.", Tracy said, "Me and Daphne try to talk some sense into the Slytherin's, but of course Malfoy being his git self, tried to debunk it."

"Oh well, at least your trying.", Alex said, but he was surprised when he heard voice coming from the other side of the door.

But the surprise came from the two people who were talking. "... You didn't leaving just because of that."

It was his mother's voice. Sneaking closer to the door, he peaked through a keyhole. He could see Margaret standing there, her arms cross.

"Parent's wouldn't want a werewolf teaching their children, Margaret.", he said, a suitcase in his hand.

"Don't give me that excuse.", Margaret said, sounding rather cold, pointing an accusing finger at the man, "Your running away again."

"I... Tell me something, Margaret. Does Alex know?"

Margaret didn't speak, but shook her head.

"It's better that way...", Lupin said, "He shouldn't live the shame of being the son of a werewolf."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that, Moony. Whatever helps you sleep at night.", Margaret said, walking closer to him, "But let me give you one warning. If you come into his life and then walk out of it, don't ever think of coming back again."

Alex felt an explosion of emotions erupting in his head, slouching to the ground to his knees.

"Alex? You alright?", Tracy said gently.

* * *

Outside on the school grounds, Harry and Claire were striding across the lawn toward the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored, reflected blackly in the water. It was a chilly morning, and they kept moving, munching their toast.

"But the question is, who did put it in?" Claire said, "Because Moody's right, Harry. I don't think any student could or would have done it... They'd never be able to fool the Goblet, or get over Dumbledore's... What a mess, and tis isn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh just the fact that Ron is being a jealous git." Claire said.

"Jealous?" Harry said incredulously, "Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?"

"Look at it tis way, your always getting all the attention, me and Hermione always get the best grades, Alex is insanely populair around school, even Neville blinks out at something, even if its Herbology." she explained, "But Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, he's always shunted to one side, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but tis is just one time too many."

"Great." Harry said bitterly, "Really great. Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me he's welcome to it... People gawping at my forehead everywhere I go..."

"Do I look like Hedwig?" Claire said shortly.

"No, your prettier..." Harry said, not noticing the smile this gave his friend, "Don't tell her that though, she'll snap at my finger... Where are Alex, Neville and Hermione?"

"I don't know." she shrugged, "I haven't placed a tracking charm on them."

* * *

Charles stepped out of his office, nearly tripping over something that was leaning against his door.

"You know, Mademoiselle Delacour, its illegal to stalk in Britain." he said dryly, when the Senior Beauxbaton champion quickly stood up.

"Good morning, Professor." she said, holding up a stack of sandwiches, which she was carrying in a napkin, "I didn't saw you at breakfast so I..."

"I appreciate the thought, Mademoiselle." Charles said, accepting one as the two began to walk to the courtyard, "They aren't laced with poison as retribution for that duel?"

"W-Wha? N-No of course not!" she said quickly, a bit embarrassed, "They are more a peace offering for destroying your classroom..."

But he chuckled as he munched on his food, "Don't worry about it. My classroom gets messed up every other class." he said, getting a charming smile from the blonde next to him.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking... What are your thoughts on the whole Harry Potter as the Seventh Champion?"

"I have my mind made up, but what about you? Your opinion sounds much more interesting."

"I... I don't think he put his name in the Goblet to be honest." Fleur said, "Your daughter seem to think so."

"My daughter? I have one of those?... Oh, you mean Claire. She isn't my daughter, though I can understand the confusion." Charles said, his grey eyes looking into her deep sky blue eyes, for a second, he thought he saw a spark of hope in them. "I for one, do believe Harry. He has no reason to enter himself into tis tournament, he is already famous enough and he doesn't need the money."

Fleur gave this a thought, the look in his eyes convincing her of the truth. "I believe you. I will try to convince as many students of Beauxbatons, though some will still side with LeBlanc.", the blonde said, getting a grateful nod from him.

* * *

Alex was sitting on a bench with Tracey in the courtyard, a thousand thoughts racing through his head as he tried his best to process what he had just heard.

"Cousin!"

For the first time since he sat on the bench, he looked up to see the Beauxbatons student, Adriane Guillard walking over to them.

"Cousin!" Tracey shouted back, standing up and holding out her arms, "Give me some love."

Adri pulled her cousin in the requested hug, lifting her in the air and spinning her around. "How's my favorite cousin doing?", she asked.

"I am doing great, Adri." Tracey said, when she was put down again.

"Great and... oh my." the french witch said, spotting Alex, "Cousin! Is this your boyfriend? If so good job, because he is one hot piece of candy."

"We are not a couple." Alex said, standing up, taking a hold of Adri's hand and kissing her knuckles, "I am Alex, but you can call me whatever you want, French goddess."

"Oh, he's a good one." Adri said with an approving smirk.

"There you are Alex."

Turning around they saw that it was Harry and Claire. She was a little suspicious why her brother was hanging out with one of the students of Beauxbatons.

"Hey Harry, cousin." Alex mumbled.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked his friend, "You look a bit pale."

"I am fine..." he said before introducing them to Adri.

"A pleasure to meet you." Adri said with a cheerful smile, "I am sorry if my English is a bit rusty."

"Nice to meet you, Adri. Your English isn't that bad actually." Harry said as the two shook hands.

Before they could say anything else, they heard a drawling voice speak up. "Ah, look, boys, it's the 'champions'.", turning around they saw that it was Malfoy and his group of friends.

"Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer... Half the Triwizard champions have died... how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

"You know your mother, Malfoy? That expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose?" Harry asked, "Does she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

"Burn!" Alex and Adri yelled laughing at the same time.

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink. "Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter!"

"No, I think it's good someone stands up to you for once, Malfoy. You know what else about your mother?" Harry said, having a go at it, "My mom might be dead, but at least she never laid on her back and spread her legs for Jeager."

"Come on Harry, or Malfoy is going to need a poultice for those sick burns." Alex said, he, Harry, Claire, Tracey and Adri turned away.

* * *

Charles and Fleur just came around a corner to the courtyard, where a loud bang was heard, with several people screaming. He quickly stride towards the commotion, Fleur behind him.

They came just in the courtyard, a terrified looking white ferret was streaking towards them.

"I don't think so!" Moody roared, pointing his wand at the ferret, it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the ground, and then bounced upward once more, "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned. Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..." as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain.

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never. Do. That. Again.", Moody said, speaking each word as the ferret hit the grass ground and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" Charles said shocked.

"Hello, Professor Jeager." Moody said calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked, his eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching." Moody responded.

"Teaching?...", Charles said, his eyes wide upon realizing, "Oh, son of a banshee, that's a student."

"Technically, it's a ferret." Moody responded casually.

Charles pulls out his wand, a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the ground with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face.

"My father will hear about this!", Malfoy wincing as he got to his feet.

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat!? Is that a bloody threat!?" Professor Moody asked calmly as he was about the chase Malfoy around, "Well, I know your father of old, boy... You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son... you tell him that from me..."

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment." Charles told him, "Didn't Albus told you anything about that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah." Moody said, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "But I thought a good sharp shock..."

"We give detentions, Moody, or speak to the offender's Head of House."

"I'll do that, then." Moody said, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at, "Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes." Malfoy said resentfully.

"Another old friend." Moody growled, "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape... Come on, you..." And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

"I know as a teacher I shouldn't laugh at tis..." Charles said, turning to Harry, Claire, Alex, Tracey, Fleur and Adri, "But that was bloody hilarious." he finished laughing.

The students couldn't contain their laughter either at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

The next few days were some of Harry's worst at Hogwarts. It was clear that the rest of the school, just like the Gryffindors, thought Harry had entered himself for the tournament. Unlike the Gryffindors, however, they did not seem impressed.

The Hufflepuffs, who were usually on excellent terms with the Gryffindors, had turned remarkably cold toward the whole lot of them. One Herbology lesson was enough to demonstrate this.

It was plain that the Hufflepuffs felt that Harry had stolen their champion's glory; a feeling exacerbated, perhaps, by the fact that Hufflepuff House very rarely got any glory, and that Cedric was one of the few who had ever given them any, having beaten Gryffindor once at Quidditch.

Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley, with whom Harry normally got on very well, did not talk to him even though they were repotting Bouncing Bulbs at the same tray, though they did laugh rather unpleasantly when one of the Bouncing Bulbs wriggled free from Harry's grip and smacked him hard in the face.

Ron wasn't talking to Harry either. Hermione sat between them, making very forced conversation, but though both answered her normally, they avoided making eye contact with each other. Harry thought even Professor Sprout seemed distant with him -but then, she was Head of Hufflepuff House.

He could understand the Hufflepuffs' attitude, even if he didn't like it; they had their own champion to support. He expected nothing less than vicious insults from the Slytherins.

But he had hoped the Ravenclaws might have found it in their hearts to support him as much as Claire or Cedric. He was wrong, however. Most Ravenclaws seemed to think that he had been desperate to earn himself a bit more fame by tricking the goblet into accepting his name.

When Harry and Claire walked Alex, Neville and Hermione to the dungeon one afternoon, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, only Daphne and Tracey weren't wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. They all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage:

 _Support Cedric Diggory- The real Hogwarts Champion_

"Like them?" Malfoy said loudly as Harry and Claire approached, "And this isn't all they do look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

 _Potter stinks!_

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message Potter stinks was shining brightly all around.

"Oh very funny." Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "Really witty."

Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either.

"Want one, Granger?" Malfoy said, holding out a badge to Hermione, "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood slimming it up."

Harry, Claire and Alex raised their wands. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Go on, then." Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand, "Moody's not here to look after you now. Do it, if you've got the guts.."

"You do know it's three on one right?" Claire spoke, and for a split second Malfoy knew what he was in for.

Jets of light shot from the wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles. Harry's hit Goyle in the face, Claire and Alex hit Malfoy sending him flying across the dungeon and into a wall but Malfoy's hit Hermione.

Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up -Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!"

Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her but Alex had beaten him to it. Hermione's front teeth, already larger than average, were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin, panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"What is this all about?" said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamored to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter and the Kent's attacked me, sir." Malfoy groaned painfully, holding his side.

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"And he hit Goyle look!"

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Alex said.

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle." Snape said calmly. He then turned to Hermione, forcing her to show her teeth. She was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar.

Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back.

"Silence!" Snape ordered them, before turning to Alex, "Take her to the hospital wing."

Hermione let out a whimper as Alex helped her up, walking with her all the way up the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" Claire said as they walked up the stairs back into the main hall, "Maybe we should look up Hermione in the hospital wing."

"Harry! Claire!"

It was Colin who came running towards them, "They need you two upstairs. They want to take photo's"

"What do they want photos for, Colin?" Harry asked.

"The Daily Prophet, I think!", the small boy responded.

"Great, exactly what I need. More publicity.", Harry said sarcastically as the two friends set off.

* * *

They went into a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet.

Seven chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Claire had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Just like LeBlanc. Cedric and Romanova were in conversation.

Upon seeing them, Fleur waved happily at the two as they walked towards her.

A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Fleur." Claire said, "What's the deal here?"

"It's nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony." she explained.

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"They are checking if our wands are fully functional, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead." Fleur said, "The expert is upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot."

"Maybe not that small, Madame."

It was Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls. She wore jeweled spectacles. Her fingers were clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start? An interview for the daily prophet." she said, still gazing fixedly at Harry, "The youngest champion, you know... to add a bit of color?"

"Er..." Harry said and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Harry is staying right here." Claire said sternly, removing her hand and taking a hold of Harry's hand.

"Oh, I see." Skeeter smirked, but her eyes betrayed her irritation of being denied her interview, before walking away.

"Thanks, Claire." Harry said with an appreciative smile.

"Any time." she returned the smile.

"So... Claire, I might best just get this out of the way." Fleur said, making her turn towards her, "My friend Adri asked if your cousin is single."

"I don't really know." she said, "I think he's a bit of a playboy... Though he spend an awful lot of time with Tracey Davis."

It was then that Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr Crouch and the expert Mr. Ollivander the wand maker came in.

"It's best we take a seat." Fleur said, "That might be difficult if you two keep holding hands."

The two's eyes widen, realizing they were still doing that. And with a bit of heated cheeks, they walked towards the chairs for the champions.

Looking up at the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions, "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" Mr. Ollivander said, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes." he said quietly, "Nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and containing... dear me..."

"An hair from ze head of a veela." Fleur said, "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes." Mr. Ollivander said, "Yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however, to each his own, and if this suits you."

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order.",

Scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mrs. Kent, you next."

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" Mr. Ollivander said, with much more enthusiasm, as Claire handed over her wand, "Yes, I remember it well. Fifteen inches, rowan, dragon heartstrings, excellent for dueling. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?"

"I polish her nearly every week." Claire said.

Harry looked down at his own wand. He could see finger marks all over it. He gathered a fistful of robe from his knee and tried to rub it clean surreptitiously.

Several gold sparks shot out of the end of it. Fleur gave him a very patronizing look, before offering him her handkerchief.

Harry tried to discreetly as possible clean his wand as Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of blue white sparks across the room from the tip of Claire's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

* * *

This went on for a while until the last champion, Romanova was called her wand in perfect condition. "Thank you all." Dumbledore said, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now, or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end."

Harry, Claire and Fleur got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat. "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" Bagman cried excitedly, "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er, yes, let's do those first.", Skeeter said, whose eyes were upon Harry again, "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her.

Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl, Krum, whom Claire would have thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group.

The photographer seemed keenest to get Claire, Fleur and Romanova at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, they were free to go.

Harry, Claire and Fleur was walking down the hall until Claire was called over.

Turning around they saw that it was Cedric, "Can I have a word? Alone?", he asked.

Harry looked a bit protective at this sudden request.

"You two can go ahead, I will catch up with you." Claire said, the two reluctantly went ahead, "Very well, what is it?" she finally said, once the other two were out of earshot.

"I know we will be scored individually, but would you mind if we shared clues and information we come across?", Cedric asked, "It's just, we are both Hogwarts champions, so it makes sense that we team up, right?"

"I suppose it does makes sense in a way. But why didn't you ask for Harry to be involved as well?", Claire said.

"I just don't really believe his story.", Cedric admitted, "Don't tell me you actually believe him."

"Cedric, I will only tell you tis once. Harry is my friend, and I do believe him." she told him, "So if you want us to do tis team-up, you also involve Harry or you can keep your information."

Cedric let out a chuckle, "I am surprised you weren't shorted in Hufflepuff, Claire. You show a remarkable amount of loyalty." he said.

"It's because I don't look good in yellow." she said, attempting to joke.

"Now that's something I really don't believe." Cedric laughed, "Look I still have my doubts, but if you can trust Harry, then who am I to judge. Tell Harry about the team-up."

Claire nodded.

"Oh and... I will try to convince the rest of Hufflepuff of Harry's innocents.", Cedric said and the two shook hands.

* * *

 **Okay, Clark has calmed down, he is crying on Fleur's lap now. I thought we were in trouble for a second, but we are okay. We are all okay now.**

 **So anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoyed my work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time. Mischief Managed.**


	37. Chapter 37: They Might Be Dragons

**Oh hai Reader, welcome to the next chapter of Cruel Angel Thesis. I was planning on updating my Voltron story, but I got distracted as usual by this story. Anyway hope you enjoy it and now on to the review.**

 **girani4: heh, thanks. There were a few hints about it through out the story but happy it was a surprise.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

In the weeks leading up to the First Task, life became even worse for Harry within the confines of the castle, for Rita Skeeter had published her piece about the Triwizard Tournament, and it had turned out to be not so much a report on the tournament as a highly colored life story of Harry.

Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry; the article had been all about Harry, the misspelled names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions had been squashed into the last line of the article, Cedric hadn't been mentioned at all but Claire had, but under vastly different conditions.

Rita Skeeter had reported him saying an awful lot of things that Harry couldn't remember ever saying in his life.

 _'I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now... Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it... I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me...'_

But Rita Skeeter had gone even further, she had interviewed other people about him too.

 _Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of Claire Kent, the stunningly pretty heiress to the house of Kent and Black who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school._

"Okay, you know that article is rubbish from that line alone." Alex said, reading over Harry's shoulder one morning, "Top student my arse! Your more of a top seventeen student."

"And what an arse it is..." Hermione mumbled dreamily.

"Right..." Claire said slowly, turning from her to Alex, "Glad you bounced back from that weird meltdown you were having as of late."

"Oh, I am still having it." he said, "But those plants the Hufflepuffs are growing behind the greenhouses really helps, I do get hungry when I smoke it though. I also talked about it with Malfoy, so I'm..."

"What are you doing talking with Malfoy!?" Neville said shocked, "How would that go!?"

"I was just losing my marbles a few days ago, then he came across me and he said his usual speech, 'I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm really rich, and I'm really proud of the fact that I'm pure blooded white! I mean wizard! Tee hee!' and I was like 'Wow, what a wonderful person!' and then I just started to talk nonsens until he listen to my actual problems, then we became sort of acquaintances. We are having breakfast tis weekend."

Harry, Claire, Neville and Hermione look from Alex to each other with faces which showed confusion, shock and utter disbelieve.

"That... Did not really happen." Claire said, looking unsure, "Did it?"

"Of course it didn't happen." Alex said, "I would never get up that early on the weekend. We are having brunch."

The article had appeared ten days ago, from the moment the article had appeared, Harry had to endure people, Slytherins mostly, quoting it at him as he passed and making sneering comments.

"Want a hanky, Potter, in case you start crying in Transfiguration?"

"Since when have you been one of the top students in the school, Potter? Or is this a school you and Longbottom have set up together?"

"Hey Potter!"

"Yeah, that's right!" Harry found himself shouting as he wheeled around in the corridor, having had just about enough, "I've just been crying my eyes out over my dead mum, and I'm just off to do a bit more..."

"Very interesting to know. But you dropped your quill."

It was Professor Snape.

Harry felt the color rising in his face, "Oh... sorry professor." he muttered, taking the quill back.

"Good luck on Tuesday." he said, "Charles and I know you will do well.", giving an awkward half-smile before striding away.

* * *

Claire had come in for her fair share of unpleasantness too, but she hadn't yet started yelling at innocent bystanders; in fact, Harry was full of admiration for the way she was handling the situation.

"Stunningly pretty? Her?" Parkinson had shrieked the first time she had come face-to-face with Claire after Rita's article had appeared, "What was she judging against - a chipmunk?"

"Go screw yourself Parkinson, chipmunks are cute." Claire said, "I would make a remark about how you looked like a pug, but that would be an insult to pugs."

This left her red faced, as Claire was followed by Hermione.

"Why can't you just ignore it?" Hermione said in a dignified voice.

"Because I don't put up with unicorn turds like them." Claire told her plainly as they headed to the library.

Sitting down at a table, Hermione began to work at her Arithmancy homework, while Claire read a book about advance spell work.

"So about Ron..." Hermione began but Claire held up a finger, not looking up from her book.

"Let me stop you right there." she said, turning the page before continuing, "Ron started it, it's his problem."

"You miss him!" Hermione said impatiently, "Harry misses him, we all miss him."

"No, I don't." she said, continuing to read, "Neither does Harry. If you want someone to fix tis problem in our group, go ask Alex. Tis sort of thing is his shtick."

"But your our leader!" Hermione implored, "If anyone can mend their relationship its you!"

"Since when am I the leader?" Claire chuckled, until she heard the giggling coming from behind them.

It was a group of giggling girls, who had become a constant annoyance for Hermione. The reason the girls were here was because of Viktor Krum, who was in the library an awful lot too, and Claire wondered what he was up to.

Was he studying, or was he looking for things to help him through the first task? Hermione often complained about Krum being there, not that he ever bothered them, but because groups of giggling girls, and Hermione found the noise distracting.

"He's not even good-looking!" she muttered angrily, glaring at Krum's sharp profile, "They only like him because he's famous! They wouldn't look twice at him if he couldn't do that Wonky Faint thing..."

"Wronski Feint." Claire corrected her, "And we know what kind of boy you like."

"Oh and what kind of boy do I like?" Hermione huffed.

"Long hair, mischivious look in the eyes, good sense of humor, is very populair."

"I don't like Fred and George like that!" Hermione added, joining her friend when she laughed.

* * *

On the Saturday before the first task, all students in the third year and above were permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade. Alex told Harry that it would do him good to get away from the castle for a bit, and Harry didn't need much persuasion.

"I'll come, but I'm not meeting Ron, and I'm wearing my Invisibility Cloak." Harry said.

Alex laughed, slapping him on the back, "Oh silly Harry, with your Invincibility Cloak." he said, ignoring Harry's attempt to correct him, before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, dragging him along, "Let's go. Claire, Tracy, Daphne, Tracy's cousin and her friends are waiting for us."

* * *

"Well isn't tis nice Harry?" Alex said as they came out of Honeydukes Sweetshop later, eating large cream-filled chocolates.

"Yeah sure." Harry said, looking behind him to see Claire talking with Fleur, as they walked with Daphne, Tracy, Adri and Amelia. "Is there a particular reason why we are the only boys? Where are Neville and Hermione?"

"Well you needed some cheering up, and when I feel down, I surround myself with pretty girls." he said, as he began to think, "As for where Neville is... I have no idea, and Hermione isn't a boy... Is she or he?"

"What are you two talking about?" Claire said, walking up to them.

"Oh, Harry thinks Hermione is a boy." Alex said, but his cousin suddenly dragged Harry into an alleyway, "Sure leave us just standing here."

"Claire, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Be quite." she told him, pointing over her shoulder.

Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks pub. Talking in low voices, they passed right by alley Harry and Claire were hiding without looking in.

When they were gone, Claire said, "She's staying in the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task." she didn't seem to noticed how close she and Harry were standing to each other, a nervous feeling going through his stomach.

"You two can come out now." Alex said, peeking into the alleyway, "Or am I interrupting something?" he added with a sly smirk.

Claire turned back to Harry, their noses nearly brushing against each other. It was then that her face became red as well. "Uhm... Yes... Should we get a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, it's a bit warm... I mean cold!"

"Y-Yeah." Harry said, taking the lead to the Three Broomsticks.

"Are they..." Fleur asked, wigging her pinky finger.

"No... Not yet. Give it a few months. I have been planting seeds for about four years now." Alex said, looking at his wrist, "It's almost time to harvest."

"Why is he looking at his wrist?" Amelia asked, as they walked to the Three Broomsticks, "He doesn't have a watch."

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was packed, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon, the group edged slowly toward a spare table in the corner while Alex went to buy drinks. On his way through the pub, Harry spotted Ron, who was sitting with Hermione.

Resisting the urge to give Ron a good hard poke in the back of the head, they finally reached the table and sat down at it. Alex joined him a moment later with a tray of butterbeers.

"Well, may the best school win." he said raising his bottle, "Which is Hogwarts."

"You mean Beauxbatons." Adri corrected him, "We are going to win because we have a Fleur!"

"Bitch please, we have the Girl of Steel." Alex said, "And the Boy Who Lived, and Cedric... Need to think of a title for him."

"Oh please, the Flower Of Beauxbatons is going to destroy the Girl of Steel!" Adri argued.

"How are flower petals capable of cutting through steel?" he argued back.

"I don't know! How can paper defeat a rock during rock-paper-scissor!?"

The rest of the group drank their butterbeer as Alex and Adri continued to argue, watching the people in the pub. All of them looked cheerful and relaxed. Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot were swapping Chocolate Frog cards at a nearby table; both of them sporting 'Support Cedric Diggory!' badges on their cloaks.

Right over by the door he saw Cho and a large group of her Ravenclaw friends. She wasn't wearing a Cedric badge though.

Harry wondered how the other champions were feeling. Every time he had seen Cedric lately, he had been surrounded by admirers and looking nervous but excited. Thanks to Alex friendship with Adri, he had also been seeing a lot of Fleur, she looked exactly as she always did, confident and unruffled. It was no wonder in his opinion, that she and Claire had hit it off so well.

"Look, it's Hagrid!" Tracy said suddenly.

The back of Hagrid's enormous shaggy head emerged over the crowd. Claire wondered why none of them hadn't spotted him sooner, as Hagrid was so large, but standing up carefully, she saw that Hagrid had been leaning low, talking to Professor Jeager, Snape, Flitwick and Moody.

Hagrid had his usual enormous tankard in front of him, but Moody was drinking from his hip flask. Madam Rosmerta, the pretty landlady, didn't seem to think much of this: being to busy giving flirtatious looks at their combat professor.

"To my shame I must admit Adri is right." Amelia said, putting her bottle down, "Fleur got taste in men."

This got a proud smirk on the brunette's face, "Sorry if it sounds weird if we talk about your father like that." Adri said to Claire, "But he is just a very handsome man."

"Uhm, Charles Jeager is not my dad." Claire corrected her.

"Told you." Fleur said, crossing her arms.

"Really? I know he told Fleur that, but come on." Adri said, gesturing to the professor, "Look at him, now look at you. You look very similar to each other."

"Like what? Black hair, grey eyes and pale skin complexion?" Claire asked.

"Both very handsome, both very powerful, both very good with magic..." Daphne added.

"Now that you mention it, you two do look like each other." Alex added.

"I don't find the idea that my mother cheated on my father with my favorite teacher a very pleasant one..." Claire said dangerously cold. Her mother was still a sore spot for her, but she did remember there were rumors about Jeager having relationships with former students.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look up into Fleur's eyes, "Don't let it get to you. Adri is... She is an acquired taste." she said gently.

"I know. She's like Alex." she said, "Also an acquired taste."

Alex and Adri gave each other a high five, "Team Acquired Taste for the win!" they both said.

Hagrid and Moody get up to leave then the pair of them made their way back across the pub toward their table.

"All right, Everyone?" Hagrid said loudly.

Hagrid now bent down and said in a whisper so low that only Harry could hear it, "Harry, meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Take Claire with ya, wear that cloak of yours."

Straightening up, Hagrid winked, and departed with Moody following him.

"Why does Hagrid want us to meet him at midnight?" Harry said, very surprised.

"Does he?" Daphne said, "I wonder what he's up to?"

* * *

At half past eleven that evening, Harry and Claire sneaked out of the common room under the Invisibility Cloak back over himself and crept back downstairs through the common room.

The grounds were very dark. Harry and Claire walked down the lawn toward the lights shining in Hagrid's cabin. The inside of the enormous Beauxbatons carriage was also lit up; Claire could hear Madame Maxime talking inside it as Harry knocked on Hagrid's front door.

"You there, Harry? Claire?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around.

"No it's Father Christmas and Krampus." Claire said dryly, slipping inside the cabin and pulling the cloak down off their heads.

"Funny, Claire. Got something ter show yeh." Hagrid said.

There was an air of enormous excitement about Hagrid. He was wearing a flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole. It looked as though he had certainly attempted to comb his hair, a comb's broken teeth tangled in it.

"What're you showing us?" Harry said warily, wondering if the skrewts had laid eggs, or Hagrid had managed to buy another giant three-headed dog or dragon egg off a stranger in a pub.

"Come with me, keep quiet, and keep yerself covered with that cloak." Hagrid said, "We won' take Fang, he won' like it..."

"I have a feeling I won't like it much either." Claire mumbled dryly.

Hagrid wasn't listening; he was opening the cabin door and striding off into the night. Harry and Claire hurried to follow and found Hagrid leading them to the Beauxbatons carriage to their surprise.

"Hagrid, what?..." Harry began.

But Hagrid told them to be quite, and he knocked three times on the door bearing the crossed golden wands.

Madame Maxime opened it. She was wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders. She smiled when she saw Hagrid.

"Ah, 'Agrid... it is time?"

"Bong-sewer," said Hagrid, beaming at her, and holding out a hand to help her down the golden steps. Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses, with a totally bewildered Harry and Claire running to keep up with them.

But it seemed that Madame Maxime was in for the same treat as Harry and Claire, because after a while she said playfully, "Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this." Hagrid said gruffly, "Worth seein', trust me. On'y - don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not." Madame Maxime said, fluttering her long black eyelashes.

And still they walked, but then when they had walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight, the sound of shouting men, then came a deafening, earsplitting roar.

Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees and came to a halt. Harry and Claire hurried up alongside them, her mouth fell open.

Dragons.

Seven fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing onto their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting, torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks.

At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs.

Mesmerized, Harry looked up, high above him, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which.

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Is'n' it beautiful?" Hagrid said softly.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard, "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

Each of the dragon keepers pull out his wand. "Stupefy!" they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides.

Its jaws stretched wide in a silent howl; its nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking then, very slowly, it fell. Several tons of sinewy, scaly-black dragon hit the ground with a thud that Claire could have sworn made the trees behind him quake.

The dragon keepers lowered their wands and walked forward to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

The pair of Hagrid and Madame Maxime moved right up to the fence. The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, it was Charlie Weasley.

"All right, Hagrid?" he panted, coming over to talk, "They should be okay now, we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all..."

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" Hagrid said, gazing at the closest dragon, the black one, with something chose to reverence. Its eyes were still just open.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail.", Charlie said, "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one, a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray, a Chinese Fireball, that's the red one, we have a Peruvian Vipertooth the smooth copper-colored one, we have an Ukrainian Ironbelly that metallic grey one over there and finally we have an Antipodean Opaleye, the one with the pearly scales."

Charlie looked around; Madame Maxime was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the stunned dragons.

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid." Charlie said, frowning, "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming. She's bound to tell her students, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em." Hagrid shrugged, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid." Charlie said, shaking his head.

"Seven..." Hagrid said, "So it's one fer each of the champions, is it? What've they gotta do, fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think." Charlie said, "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why... but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look."

Charlie pointed toward the Horntail's tail, which was a long, bronze-colored spikes protruding along it every few inches.

Five of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-gray eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side. Hagrid let out a moan of longing.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid." Charlie said sternly, "How's Harry and Claire doing?"

"Fine." Hagrid said, still gazing at the eggs.

"Just hope those two are still fine after they faced this lot." Charlie said grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure, "I didn't dare tell Mum what the first task would be; she's already having kittens about Harry..."

Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice. "'How could they let them enter that tournament, both are much too young! I thought they were all safe!' She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about Harry. 'He still cries about his parents! Oh bless him, I never knew!'"

Trusting to the fact that Hagrid wouldn't miss them, with the attractions of seven dragons and Madame Maxime to occupy him, Harry and Claire turned silently and began to walk away, back to the castle.

Skirting the edge of the forest; then without warning, they ran into something very solid. Harry fell backward, only to have Claire pull him back before he could land on the ground his glasses askew, clutching the cloak around him. A voice nearby said, "Ouch! Who's there?"

The two stay very still, staring up at the dark outline of the wizard. The recognizable goatee was a dead give away, it was Karkaroff.

"Who's there?" Karkaroff said again, very suspiciously, looking around in the darkness.

After a minute or so, Karkaroff seemed to decide that he had hit some sort of animal; he was looking around at waist height, as though expecting to see a dog. Then he crept back under the cover of the trees and started to edge forward toward the place where the dragons were.

Very slowly and very carefully, they set off again, hurrying through the darkness back toward Hogwarts.

They had no doubt whatsoever what Karkaroff was up to. He had sneaked off his ship to try and find out what the first task was going to be. He might even have spotted Hagrid and Madame Maxime heading off around the forest together, they were hardly difficult to spot at a distance.

And now all Karkaroff had to do was follow the sound of voices, and he, like Madame Maxime, would know what was in store for the champions.

* * *

The common room was deserted once they got back. Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and threw himself into an armchair in front of the fire. The room was in semi-darkness; the flames were the only source of light.

Nearby, on a table, the 'Support Cedric Diggory'! badges the Creevey's had been trying to improve were glinting in the firelight. They now read 'Potter Really Stinks'.

"Dragons... I thought these tasks would be a challenge.", Claire said as she sat down on a couche to the side, "Horntails are bastards to deal with, but I could take something like the Fireball pretty easily."

"B-But Claire, they are dragons, how can you not be nervous about it?" a pale faced Harry said.

"Simple." Claire said with a confident smirk, "I'm not face-to-face with one yet."

Harry let out a weak chuckle, wishing he could be half as confident as his friend was being.

"We shouldn't use Stunning Spells, dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner." Claire continued, stroking her chin, "Best chance we got is to go for the eyes. Or... you could fly."

"Yeah, but..." Harry stared at her, "I'm not allowed to bring a broom, we only got our wands..."

"Then maybe you need to use a nice, simple spell that will enable you to get what you need." Claire pointed out.

Harry looked at him blankly and then it clicked. He was best at flying, that was true. To fly pass the dragon, he needed his Firebolt. And for his Fire-bolt, he needed...

Then they could hear footsteps coming down the spiral staircase. Harry and Claire watched the bottom of the spiral staircase. Who had decided to go for a stroll at one o'clock in the morning?

It was Ron, dressed in his maroon paisley pajamas, Ron stopped dead facing Harry and Claire across the room, and looked around.

"What are you doing down here at this time of night?" Harry snarled.

"I just wondered where you...", Ron broke off, shrugging, "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry shouted, his emotions getting the best of him.

"Sorry about that." Ron said, his face reddening with anger.

Harry strode across the room toward the stairs; Claire half expected Ron to stop her, but Ron just stood there in his too-small pajamas, and Harry stormed upstairs.

* * *

 **That's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoyed my work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time. Mischief Managed.**


	38. Chapter 38: The First Task

**Oh hai Reader, welcome to the next chapter of Cruel Angel Thesis. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **girani4: It's Alex. If he says stuff like that, you should take it with a grain of salt.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

On Sunday morning Charles, Snape and Flitwick were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Shall we tell him?" Flitwick asked Charles, looking up at the taller professor.

"I think it's time we told him." he said with a nod, "Do you want to do the honors?"

"Tell me what?" Snape said, looking at the two, "What are you two dunderheads talking about?"

"We knew you since you where a student here, we have watched you grow up." Flitwick said, "We're your daddies now, Severus. We decided."

"Are we the fathers you always wanted?" Charles said with a laugh, wrapping a arm around Snape's shoulder.

"My terrible childhood isn't something to joke about lightly." the potion master told them seriously, "And neither of you are the fathers I always wanted. And I look after you idiots at least as much as you look after me."

"He's so grown up, isn't he?" Charles said.

"I'm proud as a peacock." Flitwick said, puffing out his chest.

They passed a door leading to an empty classroom, meaning it should be silent but voices could be heard coming from it.

"Now remember Harry, the incantation is Accio, followed by what ever it is your hears desire." the voice of Claire explained.

The three professors sneaked closer to the door, peeking through the crack to see Harry stand in the middle of the room, with Claire, Alex and Hermione to the side of the room.

"And don't forget to raise your wand like this, Accio.", Alex said raising his wand. For some reason Hermione was dragged towards him, much to Harry's and Claire's amusement, and Alex's embarrassment.

"So I just have to say Accio Bum, right?" Harry said laughing, the same thing happening Claire.

"They remind me of another group of students a few years ago." Charles said, as the professor's stepped away from the door, leaving the students to it and continued their way.

* * *

Only in the last hour had Harry really got the hang of the Summoning Charm.

"That's better, Harry, that's loads better." Alex said, looking exhausted but very pleased.

"Well, now we know what to do next time I have trouble with a spell." Harry said, throwing a rune dictionary back to Hermione, so he could try again, "Threaten me with a dragon. Right..." He raised his wand once more. "Accio Dictionary!"

The heavy book soared out of Hermione's hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it.

"Harry, I really think you've got it!" said Hermione delightedly.

"Just as long as it works tomorrow." Harry said, "The Firebolt's going to be much farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds..."

"That doesn't matter." Claire said, "Just as long as you're concentrating on it, your broom will come. Harry, you'd better get some sleep... you're going to need it."

* * *

Claire and Hermione where sitting in the library. After her talk with Fleur this morning, her suspicion was confirmed that Cedric would be the only champion who didn't know about the dragons.

"There he is. Cedric!" Claire called, waving the Hufflepuff towards them. She waited until Cedric had walked up to their table and sat down.

"Claire, I got your message." Cedric said once he sat down, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I found out what the first task is about. It's dragons." Claire said, much to Cedric's surprise, "They've got seven, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."

Cedric stared at her, Claire saw some of the panic she had been seeing in Harry's eyes since Saturday night flickering in Cedric's gray eyes.

"Are you sure?" Cedric asked in a hushed voice.

"I've seen them, and I am sure they are dragons." Claire said, "And unless you know any other oversized lizards that can breath fire."

Cedric gave a nod, seeing the truth in her eyes, "Alright, thanks Clark.", he said, before giving a grateful nod.

"Oh no, he's back again." Hermione said suddenly with irritation, "Why can't he read on his stupid ship?"

Claire and Cedric looked around to see Viktor Krum slouched in, cast a surly look over at them, and settled himself in a distant corner with a pile of books.

"Wonder what he is doing?" Cedric said.

"Looking up information on dragons I suppose." Claire noted.

"I'll go back to the common room... His fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away..." Hermione said, closing her book and standing up, "Your coming?", pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah sure." Claire said, standing up as well, "See you later Cedric."

"Hopefully not much later." he said with a smile, before the two girls left he library.

And sure enough, as they left the library, a gang of girls tiptoed past them, one of them wearing a Bulgaria scarf tied around her waist.

* * *

The following morning, the atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure, though of course, they didn't yet know what they would find there.

Time was behaving in a more peculiar fashion than ever, rushing past in great dollops, before they knew it, they had to leave lunch, following Professor McGonagall out of the Great Hall. She didn't seem herself; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Hermione.

As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Now, don't panic." she said, "Just keep a cool head... We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand... The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you... Are you all right, Kent?"

"Never been better." Claire said.

She was leading him toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible. A tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You two are to go in here with the other champions." Professor McGonagall said, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "And wait for your turn. Mr. Bagman is in there... he'll be telling you the... the procedure... Good luck."

"Thanks, but I won't need luck." Claire said.

She left them at the entrance of the tent. Harry and Claire went inside.

Fleur was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool, she didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Clark supposed was his way of showing nerves. Romanova was standing in a corner, playing with her wand. Both Cedric and LeBlanc was pacing up and down. When Harry and Clark entered, Cedric gave them a small smile, which the duo returned.

"Harry! Claire! Good-o!" Bagman said happily, looking around at him, "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!"

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale-faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here, time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different... er, varieties, you see." Bagman said brightly, he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them, "And I have to tell you something else too... Ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking. Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first." he said, offering it to Claire, Fleur, and Romanova. Fleur went first putting a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. By Romanova's lack of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that Claire had been right: Karakoff had told her what was coming as she pulled out the metallic grey Ukrainian Ironbelly with a number five around its neck.

Knowing which once were left, Claire reached in, but unfortunately, she pulled out the pearly scaled Antipodean Opaleye, with the number six.

Krum pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball, it had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground. Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. LeBlanc reached inside, pulling out a copper-colored Peruvian Vipertooth with the number four.

Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number seven. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" Bagman said, "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Er... yes." Harry said blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman.

Claire watched her friend exit the tent before walking towards Fleur, "Hey you okay?", she asked.

"I should be the one asking you that." she said with a weak smile.

"Just stay calm and focused, were going to clean up at the first task." Claire said confidently, to the girl who has been treating her like a sister these pas few weeks.

Fleur gave him a nod, along with a small smile, "Where did you get your confidence?" she asked.

"It's easy when your me." she admitted, "But if your not... Just take a page out of Alex's playbook."

A whistle had blown somewhere, Harry walked back to the tent just as Cedric emerging from it, greener than ever. Harry tried to wish him luck as he walked past, but all that came out of his mouth was a sort of hoarse grunt.

Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, with Bagman announcing "And there is the first champion, 'The Hufflepuff Prodigy' Cedric Diggory!"

The crowd screamed... yelled... gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was still staring at the ground. Romanova had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, around and around the tent, LeBlanc was standing in a corner, while Harry was sitting between Claire and Fleur, holding the hand of his friend.

And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse... Horrible pictures formed in Harry's mind as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow"... "He's taking risks, this one!"... "Clever move! Pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Claire heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had gotten past his dragon and captured the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!",

But he didn't shout out the marks, Claire supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.

"One down, six to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot, Claire whispered her good luck as she left the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand.

"Our seconds champion, 'The Flower of Beauxbatons', Fleur Delacour!" Bagman announced once again.

 _"Wait a minute..."_ Claire thought upon hearing those titles.

The same process started again. "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh... nearly! Careful now... good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, Claire heard the crowd erupt into applause once more... Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown... more clapping... then, for the third time, the whistle.

This happened two more times, until it was Claire's turn. Feeling the rush of adrenaline, Claire let go of Harry's hand, thanking her friend for wishing her good luck.

And then she heard the whistle blow. She walked out through the entrance of the tent. And now she was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence.

She saw everything in front of her as though it was a very highly colored dream. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at her from stands that had been magicked there since she'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Antipodean Opaleye, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs.

The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Claire didn't know or care. It was time to do what she had to do... to focus her mind, entirely and absolutely.

"And there is our next champion Claire Kent! 'The Girl of Steel'!" Bagman announced.

"Goddamn it, Alex..." she mumbled.

Without hesitation the dragons spear-like tail come up from behind her and lunges at Claire. She duck and dodge out of the way and her tail sticks into the ground. The dragon gets up and strikes again with her tail, Claire dodging once again, and the dragon lets out a roar and a torrent of flames followed.

Claire decide to take the offensive and the tip of her wand started to emit sparks. She fires several lighting like spears into the dragons eyes, blinding it for the next few minutes.

The dragon lets out a fierce cry and spins her beautiful head covering the area in a wave of flames, Claire barely manage to dodge.

Transforming a nearby rock into a large dog, Claire send it to distract the dragon. It worked, the dragon took the bait, turning it's blinded head towards the dog as Claire looked down at the clutch of eggs and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-colored fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs.

She was speeding forward as fast as she could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs, before she knew it, Claire had seized the golden egg.

And with a huge spurt of speed, she was off, running back, the heavy egg safely under her arm, and it was as though somebody had just turned the volume back up. For the first time, she became properly aware of the noise of the crowd, which was screaming and applauding as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our second youngest champion is quickest to get her egg! Well, this is going to turn the odds in 'The Girl of Steel' favor!"

Claire saw the dragon keepers rushing forward to subdue the Antipodean Opaleye, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor Jeager, Professor McGonagall, Professor Moody, and Hagrid hurrying to meet her, all of them waving her toward them, their smiles evident even from this distance.

She ran to them, the noise of the crowd pounding her eardrums.

"That was excellent, Claire!" Jeager shouted, as she arrived at them, "Nine out of ten!"

"You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score..." McGonagall said, "Over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already..."

"Ya did it, Claire!", Hagrid said hoarsely.

"Thanks, everyone.", Claire said loudly.

Professor Moody looked very pleased too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket. "Nice and easy does the trick, Kent." he growled.

"Right then, Kent, the first aid tent, please...", Professor McGonagall said. Claire walked out of the enclosure, still panting, and saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Claire inside. The tent was divided into cubicles, she could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured, he was sitting up, at least.

Madam Pomfrey examined Claire, talking furiously all the while. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky..."

"No, I make my own luck." Claire said with a cocky grin.

"You sound just like your mother." Madam Pomfrey said.

She had only received some of burns on her cloak from when she blinded the dragon. "Now, just sit quietly for a minute! And then you can go and get your score." she bustled out of the tent and he heard her go next door and say, "How does it feel now, Diggory?"

Claire didn't want to sit still, she was too full of adrenaline. She got to his feet, wanting to see what was going on outside, but before she'd reached the mouth of the tent, two people had come darting inside, Alex and Tracy.

"Claire, you were brilliant!" Tracy said, there were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear.

"You were amazing! You really were! Unless Harry does some sick shit on his broom, you were the best of them all. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground... turned it into a dog..." Alex began.

"Yeah, I want to know about something else." Claire interrupted her cousin, "What's with those titles Bagman was announcing?"

"I thought it would be cool if the champions had titles." he explained, "I wrote them down and then gave them to Bagman."

"But seriously, 'Girl of Steel'?" she asked.

"I wanted to go with 'The Girl on Fire', but that could have become a very dark form of irony with the dragons" Alex explained, "... And I think I might have been sued if I did, not sure why."

"Well 'Girl of Steel' is pretty cool." Tracy said as they went out of the tent and to the edge of the enclosure.

Now that the dragon had been taken away, Claire could see where the five judges were sitting, right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"It's marks out of ten from each one." Tracy said.

The first judge, Madame Maxime raise her wand in the air. What hooked like a long silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure nine. "Not bad!" Alex said as the crowd applauded, "I suppose she took marks off for your burns."

Mr. Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air. "Looking good, Claire." Alex yelled, thumping his cousin on the back.

Next, Dumbledore. He too put up a nine. The crowd was cheering harder than ever. Ludo Bagman - eight. And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand too - four.

"What?" Alex and Tracy shouted furiously.

"Four? You biased arsehole! He gave Krum ten!" Tracy said, only calming down when she felt Alex's hand in her own.

 _"Not sure if I am liking that..."_ Claire though, noticing what her cousin was doing.

* * *

Joining her friends in the stance, Claire watched Harry's amazing flying skills, the only person cheering him on more than Alex was Claire. Harry even managed to get his egg even faster than Claire, only receiving a small cut on his arm.

Claire joined Harry into the injury tent, she was treating Harry's wound.

"So... 'Girl of Stee'l?" Harry said with a slight smile, grimacing when Claire put a little extra pressure on his wound, "You don't like it?"

"I do... But don't tell Alex that." she admitted, "But he was a bit lazy with your title. Your just 'The Boy Who Lived'."

"My lips are sealed." he said, "And I think they work pretty well together, 'The Boy Who Lived' and the 'Girl of Steel'..."

"Yeah... I think so too." she said, looking into his emerald green eyes with her cloudy grey's. A faint heat came up on her face.

Until Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione entered. Ron, who was very white and staring at Harry as though he were a ghost, the red head gave Alex a look, and started to speak when he gave him an encouraging nod.

"Harry." Ron said, very seriously, "Whoever put your name in that goblet... I-I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

It was as though the last few weeks had never happened as though Harry were meeting Ron for the first time, right after he'd been made champion.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry said coldly, "Took you long enough."

Hermione at the side nervously watching them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew Ron was about to apologize and suddenly he found he didn't need to hear it.

"It's okay." Harry said, before Ron could get the words out, "Forget it."

"No." Ron said, "I shouldn't have..."

"Forget it." Harry said. Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back.

Claire, Alex and Neville couldn't contain their smile, as suddenly Hermione burst into tears. "There's nothing to cry about!" Alex told her, bewildered.

"You two are so stupid!" she shouted, stamping her foot on the ground, tears splashing down her front.

Then, before any of them could stop her, she had dashed away, now positively howling.

"She's not wrong, you know?" Claire noted.

"I am going after her." Alex said, rushing to the entrance of the tent before turning to them, "Party in the Gryffindor Common room, students from Beauxbatons, Tracy and Daphne are coming as well."

And he was gone.

"Barking mad." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Hermione, Alex or both?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Ron simply said.

As they too exited the tent, but they were met up with Charlie, hurrying to meet them.

"You're tied in second place, Harry! You and Krum!" Charlie said, "Right behind Claire. Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened, but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes... Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent."

Ron and Neville said they would wait, so Harry and Claire reentered the tent. Fleur, Cedric, LeBlanc, Krum and Romanova all came in together. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending his burn.

He grinned at Harry and Claire when he saw them, both grinning back.

"Well done, all of you!" Bagman said, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon, "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth, but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open... see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg, because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Harry, Claire and Fleur left the tent, rejoined Ron, Neville, Adri and Amelia, and they started to walk back around the edge of the forest, talking hard; Harry, Claire and Fleur wanted to hear what the other champions had done in more detail.

Then, as they rounded the clump of trees behind which the duo had first heard the dragons roar, a witch leap out from behind them.

It was Rita Skeeter. She was wearing acid-green robes today; the Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand blended perfectly against them.

"Congratulations, Harry!" she said, beaming at him, "I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word." Harry said savagely, "Good-bye." And they set off back to the castle with the group.

"In my humble opinion, that was a sick burn!" Adri said walking backwards, "Hogwarts style!"

* * *

The Gryffindor Common room exploded with cheers and yells as the champions entered. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of soda, iced tea, butterbeer on every surface.

Lee had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks, as loud music played. The common room seemed more crowed than usual, despise only having little more than the half of the Beauxbatons students plus Daphne and Tracy.

Harry helped himself to food; he had almost forgotten what it was like to feel properly hungry, before sitting down with his friends.

"Blimey, this is heavy." Lee said, picking up one of the golden eggs, which they had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands, "Open it, go on guys! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"They are supposed to work out the clue on his own, it's in the tournament rules..." Hermione said swiftly, sitting next to Alex.

"They were supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on their own too." Alex whispered, so only Hermione could hear him, and she grinned rather guiltily.

"Yeah, go on, open it!" several people echoed.

Taking their eggs, giving each other a nod, Harry, Claire and Fleur began to dug their fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and pried it open.

It was hollow and completely empty, but the moment the eggs opened, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Great Scott!" Alex shouted, covering his ears, "Shut it!"

"What was that?" Amelia asked, staring at the slammed shut eggs.

"Sounded like a banshee..." Tracy mumbled, "Maybe you've got to get past one of those next."

"It was someone being tortured!" Neville said, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor, "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"That's illegal." Daphne pointed out.

"Over my dead body that they are going to torture Harry or Claire!" Alex said, "Having to live with me is the only torture I allow on them!"

"They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions." George said, "I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing..."

"Maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower." Fred added.

"That would be too easy." Claire said, "Just a simple invisibility charm."

* * *

As the night went on, the content of the eggs were soon put out of their minds for now as they busy themselves doing typical party things dancing to music, socializing with members of the opposite sex, and playing a game called butterbeer pong.

"Want to give it a go?" Alex asked Hermione, who had been talking with him and Tracy as they watched people dance.

She gave a nod and the two walked over to the pong table. Two students from Beauxbatons stand at the other end.

"All right Hermione, me and you versus them." Alex said with a big grin as they stared their opponents down, "We are gonna whup their arse's!" he picks up a ball, and tosses it right into one of their cups, making the other two look a little worried.

The game goes back and forth for a while, the two Beauxbatons are pretty good, but Hermione manages to hit their last cup before they get through theirs.

"Victory!" Alex and Hermione exclaimed, giving each other a high-five, before he in the spur of the moment, wrapped his arms around Hermione, slightly lifting her up.

"Oh, sorry!" he said quickly, his face a bit red when he realizing what he just did, "I kinda let it go to my head..."

"I-It's alright." she said, her cheeks a bit red, "Getting lost in the moment is just like you Lex..."

"Lex?" he said, a bit surprised.

"Oh, just a slip of the tong." she said, "You don't mind right?"

"If it's you... No, I don't mind." he laughed, "Mi." he added with a wink before walking to where Harry and Claire where standing.

"So Lex." Claire teased, "You and Hermione?"

"How did you hear that all the way over there?" he said, shaking his head, "And what do you mean with 'you and Hermione'?"

"Come on Alex, she fancies you." Harry said, "And obviously you do too. Even I can see it."

"Yeah... Noticing that isn't one of your strong points." Alex mumbled, his eyes going from Harry to Claire and back.

"What does that mean?" Harry and Claire said, both having noticed Alex's look, who was now smirking smugly, "Don't laugh like that."

"You both so easily let me press your buttons." he said amused, "It's delicious."

"Never mind that!" Claire said, "But if you like Hermione, you should be honest with Tracy."

Just than, she came walking up to them with Neville, who was holding a custard cream.

"Be honest with me with what?" she asked curiously.

"...How could you have heard that." Alex said, looking in the direction his friends had came from, "Anyway, have you been talking with my cousin about Hermione?"

"Oh, about how you have the hots for her? I already told him, he should just tell her." Tracy said, much to the surprise of the others, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"But I thought you two where..." Claire said, surprised look on her face. A light flash came as Colin took a photo with his camera.

"Thanks Colin! Be sure to give a copy of that to me." Alex said, slipping some money in Colin's hand, sending him on his way, "So what where we talking about?"

"About how your cousin thought we where a couple." Tracy pointed out.

"We? A couple?" Alex laughed, "Please, I am way out of your league!"

"You keep telling yourself that." Tracy said, "But anyway, Alex and I are just friends... Who occasionally shag with each other."

Suddenly Fred appeared next to Claire, holding a plate full of jam tarts, "Want a jam tart, Hermione?" he asked.

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned, "It's all right, I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch..."

Neville, who had just bitten into his custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed, "Just my little joke, Neville..."

Hermione took a jam tart. Then she said, "Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"

"Yep." Fred said, grinning at her, he put on a high-pitched squeak and imitated a house-elf, "'anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!' They're dead helpful... Get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish."

"No wonder the Hufflepuff common room is so close to the kitchen... Aside from that other reason." Alex said, "I know where it is because three weeks ago, Susan Bones and I where bone..."

Just then, Neville caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary.

"Oh sorry, Neville!" Fred shouted over all the laughter, "I forgot, it was the custard creams we hexed."

Within a minute, however, Neville had molted, and once his feathers had fallen off, he reappeared looking entirely normal. He even joined in laughing.

"What kind of genius sorcery is that?" Adri laughed, walking over with Fleur and Amelia.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd, "George and I invented them, seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

* * *

It was nearly in the morning when the Beauxbatons students finally went out of the castle to the dormitory. Walking over the night covered grounds towards the carriage.

As she laughed with her friends, Fleur spotted the man of her desire sitting near the watery banks. "I'll catch up with you two later." she said to her two friends, before walking into his direction.

"Congratulations on passing that dragon." he said, not turning around.

"I... Thank you." she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed some fresh air to clear my head." he mumbled, "The usual thing weren't working."

"Do you want company?" she asked, and he gestured her to sit down. Doing so, she got a closer look at him, he seemed lonely for some reason in the moonlight.

"I heard you laughing when you came out of the castle." he said, not looking at her, "You look best when you laugh... So don't cry, got it?"

"What're you trying to say?" she asked.

"...Just what I said." he said, looking down, "I'm... selfish, aren't I?"

"That's not true." she quickly said, "You go out of your way to help your students. Harry and Claire told me that, nearly every student loves you."

This got him to smile a bit, "But I am selfish... There is something I need to do. But I am not sure if I have the strength to do it... I want it to be like this a little longer. I just want it to be... normal..."

Fleur doesn't really understand what Charles meant, though she feels like he told her something important. It was only after a few seconds that she realized that Charles was looking at her, a strange look of longing in his cloudy grey eyes.

"I know what you want, but I can't give it to you." he told her, sighting deeply, looking away from her, "You shouldn't waste your time on someone like me. You deserve someone younger, someone who isn't broken."

"What if I don't want someone else?" she whispered softly.

"You shouldn't." he said, finally standing up, and began to walk back to the castle, "I will only end up hurting you."

* * *

 **That's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoyed my work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time. Mischief Managed.**


	39. Chapter 39: Just Do It!

**Oh hai Reader, welcome to the next chapter of Cruel Angel Thesis. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the review.**

 **girani4: Really? I thought Charles acted more like Kyle/Ciaran/Ren, but I can see it a little. As for the other question, no, Crossingfields is not cancelled, it's just on-hold for the moment.**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

"Okay that's enough for today. I have something to say to you all." Jeager said through the Combat Class, "The Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, although it isn't against the rules to invite a younger student."

Lavender let out a shrill giggle. Parvati nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. They both looked around at Alex.

"Indeed, Miss Brown. Anyway, dress robes will be worn." Jeager continued, "And the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to let our hair down."

The Gryffindor Six shared a knowing laugh among each other. If everything they heard about Jeager from Snape and Flitwick, their Combat Professor had experience with letting his neatly combed hair down.

"But that does not mean, that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students." Jeager said with a roll of his eyes as the bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

"Harry! Claire! A moment, please!" the teacher called above the noise.

Harry and Claire proceeded to the teacher's desk. Professor Jeager waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "So McGonagall asked me to inform you that as champions, you and your partners will open the dance at the Yule Ball."

"Dance partners?" Harry said, looking at Claire, who looked just as surprised as him.

"I can't dance..." Claire mumbled, "Can I go for another round against the dragon?"

"Unfortunately no, Girl of Steel, and believe me, I asked for you." Jeager said, knowingly, "It is traditional, you are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partners. I am so sorry..."

* * *

Never had so many people to put their names down to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Tis year, however, everyone in the fourth year and above seemed to be staying, and they all seemed to be obsessed with the coming ball, or at least all the girls were that weren't named Claire, and it was amazing how many girls Hogwarts suddenly seemed to hold.

Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night.

"The girls are acting sneaky." Neville said as he was sitting with Harry, Alex and Ron at just a random spot.

"Why do they have to move in packs!?" Harry asked as a dozen or so girls walked past them, snickering and staring at Harry and Alex, "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Lasso one?" Ron suggested, "Got any idea who you're going to try?" turned to his friends, but none of them gave an answer.

Harry knew perfectly well whom he'd like to ask, but working up the nerve was something else, then there was another fact.

"You know I have a notebook filled with girls who aren't hot enough for me." Alex said, folding his arms behind his head, "But might just be good looking enough for you."

"Alex... Your a bit of a playboy, right?" Neville began.

"I prefer the term charmer." he pointed out, stopping his friend, knowing where this was going, "Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to pick up girls! Just! Do! It! Make your dreams come true!"

"I don't think we can..." Ron mumbled, looking to the floor, "It's impossible."

"Yes you can! Nothing is impossible!" Alex said as he started to pace around, making extravagant arm gestures, "Your going to the girl you want, and you get to the point, where everyone else would quit and your not going to stop there! You just do it!"

"I think someone didn't take his pills this morning..." Harry said, rubbing the back of his messy black hair, "Well your not going to have any trouble. I bet they'll be queuing up to go with you."

"Oh please, they already are." Alex said, puffing out his chest just as a curly-haired third-year Hufflepuff girl walked over to them.

"Uhm... A-Alex." she asked, her cheeks lighting up, "W-Would you go to the ball with me?"

"No, sorry." Alex said, the girl walked off looking rather hurt, "See? Just wait Harry. You'll get a taste of tis too."

* * *

The following day, Alex had proven corrected, two girls asked Harry, a second year and (to his horror) a fifth year who looked as though she might knock him out if he refused.

"Tis is the best thing ever!" Alex said, after he, Ron and Neville had stopped laughing.

"She was quite good-looking." Ron said fairly.

"She was a foot taller than me." Harry said, still unnerved, "Imagine what I'd look like trying to dance with her."

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumors about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters.

"You know, I think one of Bills friends actually played with the Weird Sister's once." Ron told them one afternoon.

Some of the teachers, like Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach them much when their minds were so clearly elsewhere; he allowed them to play games in his lesson on Wednesday. Other teachers were not so generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns, for example, from plowing on through his notes on goblin rebellions. It was amazing how he could make even bloody and vicious goblin riots sound boring.

Professors McGonagall, Snape and Moody kept them working until the very last second of their classes too. Staring around at them all, he informed them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.

* * *

"Evil, he is." Ron said bitterly that night in the Gryffindor common room, "Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of studying."

"You're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?" Hermione said, looking at him over the top of her Potions notes. Ron was busy building a card castle out of his Exploding Snap pack.

"It's Christmas, Hermione!" Alex said, doodling on some spare parchment. Ron placed the last two cards on top of the castle and the whole lot blew up, singeing his eyebrows as Alex continued to talk, "Anyways, got a date for the Yule Ball yet?"

"Nope." Ron said.

"Well, you'd better hurry up or all the good ones will be gone." Alex said wisely, leaning back into his chair.

"Who're you going with, then?" Neville said.

"I am going to ask her tomorrow, but I want to do it perfect." he said throwing his arms up, "Hermione, help me get dressed tomorrow."

"As painful as it sounds, Alex is right." Neville said, ignoring the offended yell Alex gave, "We should get a move on, you know... ask someone."

"Yeah, don't want to end up with a pair of trolls." Ron added.

Hermione let out a sputter of indignation, "A pair of... what, excuse me?"

"Well... you know." Ron said, shrugging, "I'd rather go alone than with... with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately... and she's really nice!"

"She's gross!" Alex said, agreeing with Ron, "Don't care how nice she is, I rather stick my dick in an ant hill!"

"Oh I see, Alex." Hermione said, bristling, "So basically, you're going to take the best-looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"No... I rather have someone who has both. Like Tracy." Alex said, grinning at her, "Or you Hermione!"

"W-wha... I..." Hermione said, looking surprised, "I-I'm going to bed.", and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word.

"Ah..." he said with a smug smile, folding his arms behind his head, "Alex wins!"

* * *

The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations went up. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armor had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them.

Harry and Claire where walking through a corridor one afternoon, a unusually quite between the two.

"So... You have a date for the ball yet?" Harry said.

"A few guys asked me." Claire said, "...But I turned them down. Not sure why." seeing the relieved look on Harry's face.

"I see... If you don't have a date..." he started but the words kept stuck in his throat. For some reason, he could imagine the voice of Alex in his head, "Harry! You idiot! Just do it! Nothing is impossible! Yesterday you said tomorrow! Just do it! Don't let your dream be dreams!"

A surge of confidence flows through him but he was cut off by Claire. "Say, uhm Harry. If you don't have a date yet, why don't we go together? I mean as friends, since we both need a date..."

Harry let out a slight gasp when he heard that, Harry failed to realize that she was blushing.

"Yes!" Harry said a bit too enthusiastically, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"R-Really!? I-I mean cool." she said quickly. They both smiled awkwardly at each other.

* * *

Hermione meanwhile was sitting in the library, adding some finishing touches to an essay she had to write for Professor Vector, but her attention was caught by a small cough. Turning around she saw that it was Alex, but instead of his usual confident mood, he actually looked quite nervous.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" she asked a bit confused, "Weren't you going to ask that girl to the Yule Ball?"

"I am." Alex said, sitting down next to her, "Hermione Jane Granger, would you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

* * *

Entering the common room, Harry and Claire looked around, and saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice.

"What happened?" Claire said as she and Harry joined them.

Ron looked up, a sort of blind horror in his face, "Why did I do it?" he said wildly, "I don't know what made me do it!"

"What?" Harry said.

But as Ron was about to explain, his sentence was interrupted when the portret hole swung open and running in came Alex, hands waving in the air as he loudly proclaimed, "She said yes! She said yes!"

He stopped running when he saw everyone sitting around Ron, and the express of horror Ron had on his face. "What's up with him?"

"He... just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him." Ginny said. She looked as though she was fighting back a smile, but she kept patting Ron's arm sympathetically.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again, "What was I playing at? There were people! All around everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall, she was standing there talking to Jeager and it sort of came over me and I asked her!"

"What did she say?", Claire asked.

"She said no of course." Alex said crossing his arms, but Ron moaned and put his face in his hands, "She said yes!?" his eyes widening with shock.

Ron kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable, "She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then... I dunno. I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"Maybe it was the old Veela charm." Claire pondered, "But why would she use it on..."

"This is mad." Ron interrupted, "I am the only one left who hasn't got anyone... well, except Neville."

But then the portret hole opened and Neville came running in, yelling "She said yes!"

"Oh bloody hell." Ron groaned, hiding his face behind his hands again.

"Nice going Neville!" Alex shouted, slapping his friend on the back, "Now who is the girl that has stolen your heart?"

Neville blushed furiously, mumbling something very quickly that they couldn't hear.

"Did anyone understood that?" Ginny asked.

"Luna Lovegood? Nice going Neville!" Alex said, apparently having understood Neville's mumbling as he slapped him on the back again, "How did you accomplish that?"

"I just took your advice, Alex." he admitted, "I went to Luna, I got to the point where everyone else would have quit, I didn't stop there. I just did it!"

"And that's why you should always ignore the advice from Claire and do what I say." Alex said, puffing out his chest as the portret hole opened once again, and this time Hermione entered.

But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light, "Hermione... you are a girl..."

"You don't say?" she said, "You just figured it out?"

"Well... you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't." Hermione said, now blushing, "Because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" Ron said.

"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!" Hermione said, and her eyes flashed dangerously, and she stormed off toward the girls' dormitories.

"Hermione is a girl?" Alex said smirking cheekily, "I always thought she was the third most feminine boy at Hogwarts... second being me and first being Claire, of course."

"Can I punch him?" Claire growled, but Harry kept a hold on her arm.

"Not yet." he whispered.

"She's lying." Ron said flatly, watching her go.

"She's not." Alex said.

"Who is it then?" Ron said sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business." Alex said with a smirk, "Though I have a feeling he is a tall, handsome young man, with dark hair..."

"Is it you?" Neville cut him off.

"Maybe..." Alex said, having just seen Parvati and Lavender come in through the portrait hole, "Just a sec, Ron.", and he stood up, walked straight up to Parvati.

* * *

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost.

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays, they spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying themselves as fully as possible.

Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual.

Fred and George had had a great success with their Canary Creams, and for the first couple of days of the holidays, people kept bursting into feather all over the place. Before long, however, all the Gryffindor's had learned to treat food anybody else offered them with extreme caution, in case it had a Canary Cream concealed in the center, and George confided to Claire that he and Fred were now working on developing something else. Claire made a mental note never to accept so much as a crisp from Fred and George in future.

The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savory puddings.

"The food is great, but it's a little too heavy for my taste. If I eat more will not fit into my dress robes.", Fleur said one day during diner. Ron had been trying and failing to not making eye contact with Fleur, "I wish I was more like you Claire. You can eat anything and still have an amazing figure."

"Oh, thanks Fleur." Claire said, putting her fork down while eating her fifth serving, looking a bit guilty.

"Yeah, seriously, your lucky." Alex said, "Anybody else would look like a whale if they ate as much as you."

"Bugger off, Alex!" his cousin shot back.

"It bother's you when I say it? That means you have been thinking about it!" he said with a knowing smirk, "If you keep eating that much, you will never get a guy and you will live alone and adopt a bunch of cats and eventually become a crazy cat lady!"

"I don't even own one cat!" Claire protested.

"Give it time..."

"Leave her alone, Alex." Harry said defensively, turning to Claire, "Well, I find your large appetite attractive."

"Thanks, Harry." she smiled at him, while Alex and Adri both had huge smiles on their faces.

"He's defending her." Adri whispered to Alex.

"I know!" he whispered back.

"Hermione, Ronald wants me to ask who you are going to the ball with.", Amelie said suddenly, before continuing eating her soup, not looking up from the book she was reading.

Ron had kept springing this question on her, hoping to startle her into a response by asking it when she least expected it or asking other people to do it for him. However, Hermione merely frowned and said, "Tell him I'm not telling."

"Ronald, she is not telling you." Amelie responded dryly.

"Hermione." Neville said, looking at her, suddenly frowning, "Your teeth..."

"What about them?" she said.

"Well, they're different. I've just noticed, they're all straight and normal-sized."

Claire and Hermione suddenly smiled very mischievously.

"Well... I asked Claire if she knew a spell to fix my teeth a little. And it worked." she smiled even more widely, "Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should go together."

"Dentist in England?" Adri shouted surprised, "That's like being a dietitian in the U.S.A!"

* * *

 **That's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story.**

 **So a quick question to those who did read my other HP story. Which is the better couple, Harry and Claire or Harry and Kara? Leave your comment in a review or PM.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoyed my work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time. Mischief Managed.**


	40. Chapter 40: An Unfinished Life

**Oh hai Reader, welcome to the next chapter of Cruel Angel Thesis. I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: Why thank you and... hey! Adri: "Why thank you girani4! I think Skyguy over there just lacks inspiration for it or doesn't have the motivation to write it."**

 **knightmarkus20: Okay?**

 **Now story time.**

* * *

Alex awoke very suddenly on Christmas Day, he heard Harry's voice very loudly, "Dobby! Don't do that!"

Scrambling away from the elf so fast he almost fell out of bed. "Dobby is sorry, sir!" Dobby squeaked anxiously, jumping backward with his long fingers over his mouth. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter 'Merry Christmas' and bring him a present, sir!"

"It's okay.", Harry said, still breathing rather faster than usual, while his heart rate returned to normal, "Just... just prod me or something in future, all right, don't bend over me like that..."

Alex wasn't the only one who was woken up by Harry's yell, it appeared that Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean as well. All of them were peering through the gaps in their own hangings, heavy-eyed and tousle-haired.

"Someone attacking you, Harry?" Alex yawned sleepily.

"No, it's just Dobby." Harry said, "Go back to sleep."

"Hah, no!" Alex said, spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed.

Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, decided that now they were awake they might as well get down to some present-opening too. Harry turned back to Dobby, who was now standing nervously next to Harry's bed, still looking worried that he had upset Harry. There was a Christmas bauble tied to the loop on top of his tea cozy.

"Can Dobby give Harry Potter his present?" he squeaked tentatively.

"'Course you can." Harry said, "Er... I've got something for you too."

It was a lie; he hadn't bought anything for Dobby at all, but he quickly opened his trunk and pulled out a particularly knobbly rolled-up pair of socks. They were his oldest and foulest, mustard yellow, and had once belonged to Uncle Vernon, "Sorry, I forgot to wrap them..."

But Dobby was utterly delighted. "Socks are Dobby's favorite, favorite clothes, sir! I has seven now, sir...But sir..." he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on Uncle Vernon's, his eyes widening, having pulled both socks up to their highest extent, so that they reached to the bottom of his shorts, "They has made a mistake in the shop, Harry Potter, they is giving you two the same!"

"How can you haven't spotted that?" Alex said amused, rubbing a hand to his long hair.

"Tell you what, Dobby, here you go, take these two, and you can mix them up properly." Ron said grinning, before realizing something, "Oh and have a sweater while your at it."

He threw Dobby a pair of violet socks he had just unwrapped, and the hand-knitted sweater Mrs. Weasley had sent, Dobby looked quite overwhelmed.

"How dare you give away your Weasley sweater!" Alex said appalled, "Traitor!"

"Sir is very kind!" he squeaked, his eyes brimming with tears again, bowing deeply to Ron, "Dobby knew sir must be a great wizard, for he is Harry Potter's friend, but Dobby did not know that he was also as generous of spirit, as noble, as selfless..."

"They're only socks.", Ron said, who had gone slightly pink around the ears, though he looked rather pleased all the same, "Wow, Harry! Cool!" He had just opened Harry's present, a Chudley Cannon hat.

He jammed it onto his head, where it clashed horribly with his hair. Dobby now handed Harry a small package, which turned out to be... socks.

"Dobby is making them himself, sir!" the elf said happily, "He is buying the wool out of his wages, sir!"

The left sock was bright red and had a pattern of broomsticks upon it; the right sock was green with a pattern of Snitches. "They're... they're really... well, thanks, Dobby," Harry said, and he pulled them on, causing Dobby's eyes to leak with happiness again.

"Dobby must go now, sir, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens!" Dobby said, and he hurried out of the dormitory, waving good-bye to Alex, Ron and the others as he passed.

Harry, Alex, Ron and Neville met up with Claire and Hermione in the common room, and they went down to breakfast together were they met up with Fleur, Adri and Amelia.

* * *

They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers.

They went out onto the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione, Fleur, Adri and Amelia chose to watch Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in.

"Today I ate some oatmeal for my breakfast." Charles said depressed as he was walking over the snow covered grounds with Snape and Flitwick, "It was flavorless and watery. I thought of my mother. I cried."

"Charles!" Snape sneered, "Have you been reading my diary again!?"

It was there that a stray snowball managed to hit Charles at the back of his head when he walked past with Snape and Flitwick.

"Why does tis keep happening!?" Charles shouted, retaliated with his own snowballs, joining in the fight as the other two Professor's looked on.

In an instant, Charles starts to mow down the Harry, Claire, Alex, Neville and the Weasley's effortlessly, the ones not immediately struck down by his snowballs tried to attack him with their own snowballs, but it didn't matter.

Hermione, Fleur, Adri and Amelia watched in awe how effortless Charles is defeating his opponent with almost no movement above the shoulders. He was marching towards their positing in at a methodical walking pace.

That was until a stray snowball hit Fleur straight against the face. "Oh, it. Is. On.", the French witch said grabbing a hand full of snow before joining the snowball fight against Charles herself.

It eventually came down to Charles versus Fleur, engaged in a furious snowball fight, where Fleur attempted to do some sort of jumping attack. But she messed up her time horrible, crashing into Charles who wrapped his arms around her waist before the two hit the snow.

Fleur lifted her head, "Professor, are you alright?" she asked, sitting up, resulting in her being on her knees, but her waist, was still on top of Charles abdomen due to his arms around her.

"I'm alright, Madame Delacour." Charles said, picking his upper body off from the ground, supporting himself on his elbows. He let out a light groan as he could feel something rise down below.

"Are you sure your alright?" Fleur asked worriedly, leaning forward with her body.

"Yeah." Charles quickly answered. She moved backward while not knowing what it was doing to him. Her heart raced harder the more she stayed in this position.

At five o'clock, Claire, Hermione, Fleur, Adri and Amelia were going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.

"I hate doing make-up." Claire mumbled, "I also don't like wearing dresses."

"Want me to do your make-up?" Fleur offered.

"You need three hours for that?", Neville said, looking at them incredulously and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by Claire, hit him hard against his face.

"Who're you going with?" Ron yelled after Hermione, but she just waved and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle.

* * *

There was no Christmas tea today, as the ball included a feast, so at seven o'clock, when it had become hard to aim properly, the others abandoned their snowball fight and trooped back to the common room. The Fat Lady was sitting in her frame with her friend Violet from downstairs, both of them extremely tipsy, empty boxes of chocolate liqueurs littering the bottom other picture.

"Lairy fights, that's the one!" she giggled when they gave the password, and she swung forward to let them inside.

Harry, Alex, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean changed into their dress uniforms up in their dormitory, most of them looking very self-conscious, expect for Alex.

"Nothing suits me like a suit!" Alex said, looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his sleeves.

"You look like miniature Jeager." Neville said.

"I hope I look as good when I am forty three." he said, fixing his hair.

"Jeager is forty three?" Harry said surprised, "How did you find out about that?"

"Well..." Alex said, before taking a deep breath, "He also was a professor for my mom, who was in the same year as Snape, Harry's parents, uncle Sirius and my dad. They are all around the age of thirty three, and I overheard McGonagall complaining about how Jeager, Snape and Flitwick where completely wasted at Flitwick's forty fourth birthday. I also heard Professor Vector talking to Professor Sinistra talking about how weird it is that Flitwick is only a year older than Jeager."

"So putting all those facts together, I figured out Charles Jeager is forty three." Alex finished explaining as the boys set off downstairs, "It's simple math, really."

* * *

The entrance hall looked strange, full of people wearing different colors, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another.

"Where are the girls?" Alex said, looking at his watch, "We would be meeting up here... Oh there is Ron's date!"

"Hi." Padma said, who was looking pretty in robes of bright turquoise. She didn't look too enthusiastic about having Ron as a partner, though; her dark eyes lingered on the frayed neck and sleeves of his dress robes as she looked him up and down.

"Hi." Ron said, not looking at her, but staring around at the crowd, "Oh no..."

He bent his knees slightly to hide behind Alex, because Claire, Hermione, Fleur, Adri and Amelia had entered.

Harry was startled when he saw Claire. She looked very beautiful indeed, in a dress consisting of a black sweetheart bodice with dark green off-the-shoulder straps, and has greenish-gold trim, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting.

She wears her hair in a bun, and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. The front of her black hair was still covering her right eye.

"You... er... look beautiful." he said a red blush on his cheeks.

"T-thank you, you look positively smashing yourself." Claire said back, a faint blush on her cheeks herself.

"Hermione..." Alex said, his face feeling warmer than it would normally seeing her standing there.

She looked nothing like the Hermione he knew at all. Her hair was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow, or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling, rather nervously, it was true, but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever.

"You look..." Alex said, for the first time not knowing what to say, "Beautiful isn't strong enough of a word."

Hermione smiled, as Alex made a slight bow and they locked arms. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her.

A group of Slytherin's came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them had managed to find a partner.

Then Professor Jeager's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Fleur passed, looking stunning in a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves and accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies.

Professor Jeager, who was wearing a black dress suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.

Harry and Claire continued to talk with Fleur, while Roger Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her.

Cedric and Romanova were close too; he looked away from them so he wouldn't have to talk to them. LeBlanc was accompanied by one of the Beauxbatons girls, who seemed all to happy to be with him, while LeBlanc himself looked bored. Much to each of their surprise, Krum apparently had asked Amelia to the Yule Ball.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor Jeager told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow him. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Harry concentrated on not tripping over his feet. Claire seemed to be much more confident.

They caught sight of Ron and Padma as they neared the top table. Ron was watching Alex and Hermione with narrowed eyes. Padma was looking sulky.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Amelia draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely.

But Mr. Crouch was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley. When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Harry and Claire.

They took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Claire thought it ought to be fined.

"I've been promoted." Percy said before either of them could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe, "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Is he sick or something?" Claire said. She wasn't looking forward to being lectured on cauldron bottoms all through dinner.

"I'm afraid to say Mr. Crouch is not feeling well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising overwork. He's not as young as he was, though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then we had the tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with, that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around. No, poor man, he's having a well earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place."

Harry wanted very much to ask whether Mr. Crouch had stopped calling Percy 'Weatherby' yet, but resisted the temptation.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Claire picked her's up uncertainly and looked around, there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too.

Meanwhile Fleur was trying to talk with Roger Davies, but he was only watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Claire had the impression that Davies was too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying.

"Absolutely right." he said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table, "Like that. Yeah."

Claire looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables with Jeager, Snape and Flitwick. Hagrid was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Claire saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.

Charles was staring at the champions table, barley having touched his food but holding a tight grip on his glass.

"For once don't drink too much, okay?", Snape said, "We are still on school grounds, Charles."

"You know I can't promise that." Charles said, leaning on the table.

"What is getting drunk going to accomplish you, Charles?" Flitwick said worried.

"That I end up dead under the ground." he mumbled, emptying his glass.

* * *

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause, they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Claire, who had been so interested in watching them that she had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.

"Come on, we're supposed to dance." Harry whispered softly in her ear.

Letting out a deep breath, Claire put up her brave front, not wanting to embarrass Harry. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune, Harry, and Claire walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, and next moment, he had place one hand in her own while placing the other around her waist. It wasn't as bad as it could have been. The revolving slowly on the spot with the girl he had a crush on for a while now.

Taking Claire's hand, Harry soon began to disregard the people that were watching them, and dance with his date as if the entire Great Hall was empty save for the two of them. Her body pressing against his, holding her right arm up while his left hand rest against the beautiful girl's waist.

When she wasn't looking into Harry's eyes, she looked at her friends, and very soon many of them too had come onto the dance floor, so that the champions were no longer the center of attention.

Neville and Luna were dancing nearby, Neville sharing the same dreaming expression as his date and Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime. He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin, however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large.

Professor Jeager was doing a dance with Professor Sinistra. Past Alex and Hermione, who were dancing so exuberantly that people around them were backing away in fear of injury.

* * *

The fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as Charles and Snape went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues.

"Well?" Charles said.

"Karkaroff's Mark is becoming darker too. He is panicking, he fears retribution; you know how much help he gave the Ministry after the Dark Lord fell." Snape looked sideways at Charles, "Karkaroff intends to flee if the Mark burns."

"Does he?" Charles said, softly, as he saw something Fleur and Roger Davies in the distance, "And are you tempted to join him?"

"No." Snape said, his black eyes in the same direction as Charles, "Not after what Voldemort has done to James, Lily and Elizabeth."

"I remember that scrawny eleven year old boy..." Charles said, placing a hand on Snape's shoulder, "I am proud of the man you have become Severus."

"I... Thank you." Snape said, taken aback, "And... I don't want you under the ground just yet..."

* * *

Harry and Claire went over to the table where Ron was sitting alone, Padma was nowhere to be seen.

"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of butterbeer.

Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Alex and Hermione, who were dancing nearby. "Not well I presume." Claire said, opening a bottle of butterbeer.

Soon Hermione came over and sat down in an empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.

"Hi." Claire. Ron didn't say anything.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Hermione said, fanning herself with her hand, "Lex just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look, "Lex?" he said, "How come your calling him Lex? Isn't Alex short enough already!"

Hermione looked at him in surprise, "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know." Ron said scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry and Claire, who shrugged just as Alex came walking up with five bottles of butterbeers.

"What's up my peeps!" he shouted.

"Thirsty, Lex?" Claire said to her cousin.

"Of course!" Alex said, placing a bottle for each of them on the table, "And only Hermi is allowed to call me Lex."

Ron let out a disgusted scoff, shooting him an angry glare. "What's up with him?" Alex said, looking around, "And where is Padme? Did Ron feck up that badly?"

"Oh piss of Alex!" Ron growled, "Not everyone is as perfect as you."

"There's no such thing as a perfect being." Alex said, "But if there was it would be me!"

Ron jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Alex looked Ron go with a surprised look on his face.

"I think he is jealous." Claire said.

"Well if he wanted to go with Hermione, than he should have asked her first." Alex pointed out.

* * *

In the entrance hall, Charles and Fleur where standing to the side, him trying to walk away, but the French witch didn't let him.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Fleur asked, sounding slightly mad, "You try to distant yourself, but the moment I do something with another man... Oh I get it. You're jealous! You do have feelings for me!"

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous." Charles protested, "Your crazy!"

"I might be crazy, but you're a liar!" Fleur told him, "When you're with other woman, you're thinking about me, aren't you?"

Charles hardened expression suddenly broke, turning his gaze away from her, "You are right. I was jealous... When I saw you dancing with Davies, I wished that was me... But like I told you, I ain't a nice man. I can't let you in my life... Don't you get it? Don't bother with someone like me, you deserve to be happy."

"What about you?" Fleur said, crossing her arms, "Don't you deserve to be happy?"

Suddenly Charles placed his hands on the wall, trapping her between the, "Tis is your fault, I'm all confused." Charles mumbled, "When I saw you again, you're all I can think about, day and night. Tis isn't how it's supposed to be..."

He looked up from the ground, his grey eyes looking into her sky deep blue's. Fleur was shocked by what she saw in them. In his eyes she saw the pain of a man who has seen and been through too much.

"I will let my office door open." Charles said, finally letting her go, "If you come, I will explain... everything. If you don't come... Well, I will accept it."

They walked past where the Weird sister's where still playing as people where still dancing. Letting out a deep breath, Charles turned to Fleur, extending his hand.

"You don't have too..." she began.

"But I want to." he said softly, "Please... Allow me tis one moment of weakness."

She placed her hand in his, and he guided her to the brightly lit dance floor, and next moment, he had place one hand in her own while placing the other around her waist.

The Weird Sister began to play a new song, as Myron Wagtail, the lead singer began to sing, "Your life is your life. Somewhere there is light, the gods wait to delight in you! It beats the darkness, you are marvelous. Who's pretending to be who?"

Fleur's body pressing against his, holding her right arm up while his left hand rest against the beautiful girl's waist.

It felt amazing to say the least, every step Charles took with Fleur, every breath he felt from her as they both mimicked each other movement, to when they both press foreheads together as they both look into each others eyes, cloudy grays into sky deep blue ones.

"Your life is your life. The forms, the repetitions, don't let it be clubbed into dank submission. You should get to the point, where anyone else would quit. You're gonna wake up! And work hard at it!"

In the heat of the moment, Charles leaned his face closer to Fleur's. The French witch didn't seem to mind as she twist her head, readying to accept his kiss.

"Just do it! Nothing is impossible! Just do it! Yesterday you said tomorrow! Just do it! Don't let your dream be dreams! The more often you do it, the more light there will be, the more light there will be!"

With the last note, the Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more, the kiss was cut short by the sounds of clapping. Charles eyes widen and he pulls back to look around the hall to Fleur's disappointment.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry and Claire had reached a large stone reindeer in the garden, over which they could see the sparkling jets of a tall fountain. Claire had been pretty quiet for the past few minutes, and it starts to worry Harry.

"You okay, Claire?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just fine." Claire said, she looks up at Harry, a smile on her face, "Tis is the best night I have ever had. I'm so glad we could go together."

Harry gave a sigh of relief, "Claire... I-I... really..." he started, "It's really strange, I really liked hanging out together. But now... I feel all tense and on edge..."

"I have been feeling the same... it's the weirdest feeling isn't it." Claire said, "What I mean is... why is tis so difficult for me to say?"

"I think I know what you want to say." Harry said, placing his hands on Claire's cheek to guide her in for a soft kiss on the lips.

Harry closed his eyes slowly and Claire put her arms around his neck. He followed her putting his arms around her waist. The kiss was soft and sweet. Harry pulled away after a minute and looked into her grey eyes.

"Now tis evening is perfect." Claire said with a relieved smile.

"Yeah..." Harry said, keeping her close, "Claire... will you be my girl?"

"Thought you would never ask." she said with a smile, and the two pressed their lips against each other again.

"I wonder how Sirius and Margaret are going to react..." Harry said softly, pressing his forehead against hers, his arms around her waist.

"Sirius is going to be over the hill that his godson his dating his daughter." Claire said, resting her arms on his hips, "I guess Margaret is going to threaten you."

"Good to know." Harry chuckled.

And then they could hear Hagrid speak, the shadowy outlines of two enormous people were visible on a stone bench, watching the water in the moonlight.

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew," he was saying, in an oddly husky voice. Harry and Claire froze.

"Tis got awkward all of a sudden..." Claire said as they let go of each other and tried to sneak off.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?", Madame Maxime said, a purr in her low voice.

They definitely didn't want to listen to this, Hagrid would hate to be overheard in a situation like this.

Instead Harry tried to interest himself in a beetle crawling along the stone reindeer's back, but the beetle just wasn't interesting enough to block out Hagrid's next words.

"I jus' knew... knew you were like me... Was it yer mother or yer father?"

"I - I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid..."

"It was my mother." Hagrid said quietly, "She was one of the last ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well... she left, see. When I was about three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well... it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her... might be dead fer all I know..."

Madame Maxime didn't say anything. In spite of themselves, they took their eyes off the beetle and looked over the top of the reindeer's antlers, listening. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his childhood before.

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh...", Hagrid's deep voice broke. Madame Maxime was listening, motionless, apparently staring at the silvery fountain.

"Dad raised me... but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help. Very kind ter me, he was..."

Hagrid pulled out a large spotted silk handkerchief and blew his nose heavily. "So... anyway... enough about me. What about you? Which side you got it on?"

But Madame Maxime had suddenly got to her feet, "It is chilly." she said, but whatever the weather was doing, it was nowhere near as cold as her voice, "I think I will go in now."

"Eh?" Hagrid said blankly, "No, don't go! I've... I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, precisely?" Madame Maxime said, her tone icy. Claire could have told Hagrid it was best not to answer, hoping against hope he wouldn't... but it was no good.

"Another half-giant, of course!" Hagrid said.

"'Ow dare you!" Madame Maxime shrieked, her voice exploded through the peaceful night air like a foghorn; behind him, "I 'ave never been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave... I 'ave big bones!"

She stormed away, great multicolored swarms of fairies rose into the air as she passed, angrily pushing aside bushes. Hagrid was still sitting on the bench, staring after her. It was much too dark to make out his expression. Then, after about a minute, he stood up and strode away, not back to the castle, but off out into the dark grounds in the direction of his cabin.

"Come on." Harry said, very quietly to Claire, "Let's go..."

As they walked back to the castle, Claire's expression became very serious indeed. "Did you know?" she whispered, "About Hagrid being half-giant?"

"No, so what?" Harry said, shrugging.

"I'll explain inside." Claire said quietly.

* * *

Harry and Claire returned to the Great Hall. Neville was still dancing with Luna, and Hermione was once more dancing with Alex. The duo sat down at a table far removed from the dance floor.

"So? What's the problem with giants?" Harry prompted.

"I know there's nothing wrong with Hagrid, no one who knows him will care, and no one should care, because they'll know he's not dangerous." Claire explained, "But most giants are very vicious. It's like Hagrid said, it's in their natures, they're like trolls... they just like killing. There aren't any left in Britain now, though."

"What happened to them?"

"They were dying out anyway, and then loads got killed by Aurors. There're supposed to be giants abroad, though. They hide out in mountains mostly..."

"I don't know who Maxime thinks she's kidding." Harry said, watching Madame Maxime sitting alone at the judges' table, looking very somber, "If Hagrid's half-giant, she definitely is. Big bones... the only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a dinosaur."

* * *

Charles was standing in his office, bending over his desk. The only light came from the fireplace. He was staring down at a small silver ring with a sapphire gem on top.

"I don't want to let you down... But when I am with her, it doesn't hurt so bad anymore..." he mumbled to himself, placing his hand over his left chest, "You can understand right?... I planned for every possibility... But I didn't plan on being happy."

He heard the door to his office open, making him turn around to find Fleur standing there, still in her Yule Ball dress.

"You came." he said, as she closed the door behind her.

"Of course..." she said walking up to him, until she stood next to him.

Charles took the ring from the desk, holding it between his index and thumb, stroking the gem with the thumb of his other hand.

Releasing the ring, it began to spin and floating towards the desk, forming itself in a shallow metal basin, with runes and symbols around the edge.

Silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, it looked like light made liquid, or like wind made solid.

"Do you know what tis is, Fleur?" Charles said, gesturing to it.

"This must be a Pensieve..." Fleur said, as she studied the stone basin, "A tool that can be used to view Memories."

"Tis is your final warning, if you proceed there won't be turning back." Charles warned her, "But if you really wish to know the truth... Then look into it and it will explain everything."

Fleur looked from Charles to the Pensieve. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her face, until the tip of her nose touched the memories.

* * *

Harry and Claire spent the rest of the ball dancing, until the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause and started to wend their way into the entrance hall.

And when it was finally time to go back to the Common Room, the two where about to walk up the stairs when they heard, "Hey Claire!"

It was Cedric Diggory, Romanova waiting for him in near the entrance hall.

"Yeah?" Claire asked.

"Listen... You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?", Cedric began, Harry and Claire nodded, "Well... take a bath, okay?"

"Do I smell?" Claire asked.

"What? No! You smell great! J-just take a bath, and... er... take the egg with you, and just listen to it under water." Cedric said, a bit embarrassed, "Tell you what. Use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go... want to say good night."

"Don't do any thing I wouldn't do." Claire grinned at him and he hurried back down the entrance hall.

* * *

"So mi'lady, how was your evening?" Alex said, walking with Hermione to the Gryffindor Common room after the ball ended.

"It was simply wonderful... But." she said, fidgeting with her hands, as he looked curious at her, "Be honest with me Alex... Your the most populair guy in Hogwarts."

"I don't know most populair, but I am one of the most populair." Alex laughed, "Definitely top three."

"Alex, this is serious!" Hermione told him, "Look... I just... You could have picked any girl you wanted... So why settle for someone like me?"

"Who said I settled for you?" Alex said, sounding a bit offended, "We might never attend a Yule Ball again, so I wanted to make it something to remember, so I wanted to go with the girl I liked for a while now."

"Wait... You... like... me?" she said, completely surprised, "B-But your Alex Kent, why would you want a mousy bookworm like me?"

"There are a lot of beautiful things about you." Alex said, softly taking her hand, "There's your hair, for one. It's really nice and wild, and I've caught a couple whiffs of it, and it has a nice scent."

This made Hermione blush.

"Then there's your eyes. Your eyes are a beautiful shade of brown. Your personality is attractive, too." Alex continued, "Sure your bookish and can lose your temper over things, but the way you do it is pretty adorable."

"And your not a mousy bookworm to me. You don't give yourself enough credit, Hermione." Alex finally said, "And even if you really think that about yourself, I am pretty enough for the both of us."

This got her to laugh again, as she held his arm, resting her head against his shoulder.

The Fat Lady and her friend Vi were snoozing in the picture over the portrait hole. Alex had to yell "Fairy lights!" before he woke them up, and when he did, they were extremely irritated.

They climbed into the common room, Alex walked her to the stairs leading to the girls dorm.

"Thank you for the wonderful night, Lex." she said, before plating her lips onto his, surprising Alex, but he soon melted into it. Their mouths moved in sync and taking advantage of this to explore the inside of her mouth

"No, thank you." Alex said with a bright smile. When he heard the door close, he turned around to come face to face with a blazing Ron.

"Alexander!" Ron bellowed angrily.

"Ronald!" Alex bellowed back, "Why are we shouting!?"

"What are your intentions with her!?" Ron demanded.

"You speak of Hermione as if she is not present." Alex said, gesturing over his shoulder, "She is just right over there, you know..."

"Don't dodge the question!"

"Oh, my! Is tis brotherly concern I detect? Or something else?" Alex pondered with a smile, folding his arms, "Do I detect a bit of jealousy there? Feeling territorial? Perhaps you are concerned for me?"

"Is that a smirk!?" Ron bellowed, his face almost as red as his hair, "Are you smirking at me!?"

"I assure you, that I am not smirking. No smirking here." Alex said throwing his arms up, "But if you don't like me and Hermione together, you know what you should have done?"

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back, "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask her before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Alex walked past him and towards the boy's staircase.

"What was that about?" Claire said as she and Harry just came through the portret hole.

Ron turned to look at them, "Well." he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "Well... that just proves... completely missed the point..."

* * *

The memory dissolved around Fleur, for a moment, all was blackness, and then she felt as though she had done a slow-motion somersault, suddenly landing flat on her feet, in the office of Charles Jeager.

The Pensieve was shimmering on the desk in front of her, and Charles was sitting with his back against the desk.

Fleur looked at him, dropping to her knees as tears rolled down her face, "You poor, poor man..." was all she could say after witnessing the memories, of what this man before her had gone through.

"Now you know... That is mine burden." Charles said, his usually neatly combed hair was hanging in front of his face, "Someone has to do it, so why not me? Even if it means sacrificing my own mind and soul..."

"You have others that help you." Fleur said, placing her hand on his cheek, making him look at her, "Let me help you as well, let me ease your burden..."

"I cannot ask that of you." Charles said, tears rolling out of his eyes as well, "The pain I would feel..."

"I cannot bear to think of you suffering alone." Fleur said determent and the two looked each other in the eyes.

"Thank you..." he said, the two inching closer to each other, tilting their heads, closing their eyes, until their lips pressed. When they did, Charles eyes gave a white glow, that passed through him and into Fleur.

* * *

 **Alex: "So been busy with? Kingdom Hearts III?"**

 **Sephylon with a controller in hand: "Yeah... busy..."**

 **Alex: "Oh, it's the end of the chapter yet? Hope you enjoyed it Reader** **. Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows tis story as usual.** **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoyed Skyguy's work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time."**

 **Sephylon: "...Need to save Aqua."**

 **Alex: "Want to go brave the World of Darkness?"**

 **Sephylon throws controller away and raised the Ultima Weapon Keyblade: "For the waifu!"**

 **Alex raising No Name: "For the waifu!"**

 **Adri shows up as well, holding up** **Destiny's Embrace: "For the waifu!"**

 **Sephylon: "Charge!"**

 **Claire watched on as her cousin and Adri follow Sephylon towards a portal: "So yeah** **Mischief Managed."**

 **She raised her own version of Ultima Weapon Keyblade: "For the waifu Elsa!" follows after them.**


	41. Chapter 41: The Riddle In The Egg

**Oh hai Reader, welcome to the next chapter of Cruel Angel Thesis. Sorry for the lack of updates to this story, but all my Harry Potter story focus was on PAKC lately.**

 **I was also writing a four part Harry Potter story for Valentines day, but I thought it deserved it's own story. And then I was thinking about two other stories, but more on that another time.**

 **I hope you enjoy it as much as I had writing it and now on to the reviews.**

 **girani4: While Flitwick's age hasn't been made canon, I did found the time he should have been around and with a bit of math found out that he could have been 44.**

 **And no, Charles isn't a pedophile. At worst it would fall on him being a Ephebophile, but Fleur is 18 so... Meh, she's legal.**

 **And holy shit! That theory about Voldemort and Charles being friends sounds way cooler than what I am planning. Except that Charles isn't THAT old!**

 **Flame Wolfe: Sorry for the lack of updates, here's the next chapter.**

 **And now story time.**

* * *

The morning came too soon, sunlight streamed through the window of Charles's office. The Combat Professor had fallen sleep on the sofa, the Beauxbatons Champion still in her Yule Ball dress resting next to him.

They had spend the night curled up together under a blue blanket, Fleur's head dug into his chest and her warm breath against him. She slowly wakes up, opening her blue eyes to see Charles taking slow breaths in his sleep. She sat up watching him sleep for seconds, before watching him opening his eyes.

"Morning." he mumbled, waving a hand through his hair, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well... All things considered..." Fleur said, hiding her yawn behind her hand, "What about you?"

"I haven't had such a peaceful sleep since I was twenty one..." Charles admitted, rubbing the front of his head, "...Without needing to drink or smoke the nightmares away before hand."

"I wish we could stay like this forever." she said, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Wish it could last forever too." Charles admitted.

"I have been thinking..." she said, looking up at him, "What should I call you?"

"Just call me what you have been calling me in public. But when we are alone..." he said, looking down at her, "As a matter of fact... Would you mind calling me... By my real name? Come on, let me hear how it sounds." he added that last part with a blush on his pale face.

"Alright..." she said, leaning in close, whispered in his ear, the sides of his mouth turning into a smile, "My beloved..."

* * *

The entire castle got up late on Boxing Day. The Gryffindor common room was much quieter than it had been lately, many yawns punctuating the lazy conversations.

Hermione's hair was bushy again; she confessed to Alex that she had used liberal amounts of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on it for the ball, "but it's way too much bother to do every day," she said matter-of-factly, scratching a purring Crookshanks behind the ears.

Ron and Hermione seemed to have reached an unspoken agreement not to discuss their argument. They were being quite friendly to each other, though oddly formal.

Harry and Claire wasted no time in telling Hermione about the conversation they had overheard between Madame Maxime and Hagrid, but Hermione didn't seem to find the news that Hagrid was a half-giant nearly as shocking as Alex, Ron or Neville did.

"Shock but, come on." Alex said, "He couldn't have been a pure giant, because they're about twenty feet tall."

"But honestly, all this hysteria about giants." Hermione said shrugging, "They can't all be horrible... It's the same sort of prejudice that people have toward werewolves... It's just bigotry, isn't it?"

Ron looked as though he would have liked to reply scathingly, but perhaps he didn't want another row, because he contented himself with shaking his head disbelievingly while Hermione wasn't looking.

It was time now to think of the homework they had neglected during the first week of the holidays. Everybody seemed to be feeling rather flat now that Christmas was over – everybody except Harry, that is, who was starting once again to feel slightly nervous.

* * *

The nerves where only given a back-seat during Extra Combat Class. This time it was Harry and Claire, using the new spells they had learned from Jeager against him.

The worked perfectly well together, when one defended the other attacked. But Jeager darted around them, bombarding them with his own jets of bright light from behind his pulsing blue barrier.

This went back and forth in rapid succession, one of the duelists would sent a jet of light, the opponent would throw up a barrier, before trying to land an attack of their own. They did something that surprised Jeager, the two turned their wands on each other, their spells colliding in mid-air forming some sort of magical sphere.

Moving in sync, the duo send it towards Jeager, which shattered his barrier and make him slam against the desk behind him.

"Excellent!" Jeager applauded the two, as the session came to an end and they moved to the sitting room, "A rather unique maneuver."

"It was all Claire's idea." Harry said, sitting on a chair.

"You where the one that inspired me." she said back with a smile.

Jeager had to suppress a smile at the young affection they shared. Leaning forward on the couch, "So how far are you two with the egg?"

"Oh I–I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now." Harry lied.

"Have you really? Well done!" Jeager said dryly, "Is it weird that I don't believe you Harry?"

"N-No it's not..." he admitted.

"Alright, then explain to me what happens when you open the egg." Jeager said, leaning back in the couch.

* * *

Snow was still thick upon the grounds, and the greenhouse windows were covered in condensation so thick that they couldn't see out of them in Herbology.

Nobody was looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures much in this weather, though as Ron said, the skrewts would probably warm them up nicely, either by chasing them, or blasting off so forcefully that Hagrid's cabin would catch fire.

When they arrived at Hagrid's cabin, however, they found an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin standing before his front door.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago." she barked at them as they struggled toward her through the snow.

"Who the feck are you?" Alex said, staring at her, "More importantly where the feck is Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank." she said briskly, "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"That doesn't answer my second question!" Alex said.

"He is indisposed." Professor Grubbly-Plank said shortly.

Soft and unpleasant laughter as Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins were joining the class. All of them looked gleeful, and none of them looked surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"This way, please." Professor Grubbly-Plank said, and she strode off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering.

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione followed her, looking back over their shoulders at Hagrid's cabin. All the curtains were closed. Was Hagrid in there, alone and ill?

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Harry said, hurrying to catch up with Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Never you mind." she said as though she thought he was being nosy.

"I do mind, though." Harry said hotly, "What's up with him?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank acted as though she couldn't hear him. She led them past the paddock where the huge Beauxbatons horses were standing, huddled against the cold, and toward a tree on the edge of the forest, where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered.

Many of the girls "ooooohed!" at the sight of the unicorn.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" Lavender whispered, "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"

The unicorn was so brightly white it made the snow all around look gray. It was pawing the ground nervously with its golden hooves and throwing back its horned head.

"Boys keep back!" Professor Grubbly-Plank barked, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest, "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it..."

She and the girls walked slowly forward toward the unicorn, leaving the boys standing near the paddock fence, watching. The moment Professor Grubbly-Plank was out of earshot. Harry turned to Alex, Ron and Neville.

"What d'you reckons wrong with him? You don't think a skrewt?..."

"Oh he hasn't been attacked, Potter, if that's what you're thinking." said Malfoy softly, "No, he's just too ashamed to show his big, ugly face."

Malfoy put his hand inside the pocket of his robes and pulled out a folded page of newsprint, "Hate to break it to you. Potter..."

He smirked as Harry snatched the page, unfolded it, and read it, with Alex, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean looking over his shoulder. It was an article topped with a picture of Hagrid looking extremely shifty.

 _Dumbledore's Giant Mistake_

 _Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures._

 _Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates._

 _An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being 'very frightening.'_

 _"I class mate of mine was hurt by a hippogriff when it tried to attack me, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm." says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student, "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything."_

 _Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed "Blast-Ended Skrewts" highly dangerous crosses between manti-cores and fire-crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, however, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions._

 _"I was just having some fun." he says, before hastily changing the subject._

 _As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not, as he has always pretended, a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown._

 _Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle killings of his reign of terror._

 _While many of the giants who served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Frid-wulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature._

 _In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power, thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend, but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants._

"What do you mean, 'we all hate Hagrid'?" Alex said to Malfoy, once he was done reading, "I don't hate Hagrid."

"You don't seem to hate anyone, Kent... But, I think this should put an end to the oaf's teaching career." Malfoy said, his eyes glinting, "Half-giant... and there was me thinking he'd just swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro when he was young... None of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all... They'll be worried he'll eat their kids, ha, ha..."

"I don't get it." Alex said with a raised eyebrow, "Hagrid is not a cannibal..."

"What?... I didn't mean..." Malfoy said confused, "There is something wrong with you, Kent."

"I know." Alex said with a smirk, "But that is the part you like about me."

"Are you paying attention over there?"

Professor Grubbly-Planks voice carried over to the boys; the girls were all clustered around the unicorn now, stroking it.

"No!" Alex shouted back as he turned to stare unseeingly at the unicorn, whose many magical properties Professor Grubbly-Plank was now enumerating in a loud voice, so that the boys could hear too.

* * *

"I hope she stays, that woman!" Parvati said when the lesson had ended and they were all heading back to the castle for lunch, "That's more what I thought Care of Magical Creatures would be like... proper creatures like unicorns, not monsters..."

"What about Hagrid?" Harry said angrily as they went up the steps.

"What about him?" Parvati said in a hard voice, "He can still be gamekeeper, can't he?"

"But Hagrid shows us cool monster!" Alex said.

"That was a really good lesson." Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall, "I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about unicorns..."

"Look at this!" Harry snarled, and he shoved the Daily Prophet article under Hermione's nose.

Claire read the artical with Hermione. Her reaction was exactly the same as Ron's.

"How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out? You don't think Hagrid told her?"

"No." Harry said, leading the way over to the Gryffindor table and throwing himself into a chair, furious, "He never even told us, did he? I reckon she was so mad he wouldn't give her loads of horrible stuff about me, she went ferreting around to get him back. "

"Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball." Neville said quietly.

"We'd have seen her in the garden!" Claire said, "Anyway, she's not supposed to come into school anymore, Hagrid said Dumbledore banned her..."

"Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak." Harry said, ladling chicken casserole onto his plate and splashing it everywhere in his anger, "Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it, hide in bushes listening to people."

"Like what you and Claire did." Alex pointed out.

"We weren't trying to hear him! We didn't have any choice!" Claire said indignantly. "Anyways, we've got to see him. Tis evening, after Divination. Tell him we want him back."

So that evening after dinner, the six of them left the castle once more and went down through the frozen grounds to Hagrid's cabin. They knocked, and Fang's booming barks answered.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door, "Open up!"

Hagrid didn't answer. They could hear Fang scratching at the door, whining, but it didn't open. They hammered on it for ten more minutes; Ron even went and banged on one of the windows, but there was no response.

"What's he avoiding us for?" Hermione said when they had finally given up and were walking back to the school, "He surely doesn't think we'd care about him being half-giant?"

* * *

But it seemed that Hagrid did care. They didn't see a sign of him all week. He didn't appear at the staff table at mealtimes, they didn't see him going about his gamekeeper duties on the grounds, and Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to take the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Malfoy was gloating at every possible opportunity.

"Blimey, tis is heavy." Jeager said, holding up Harry's golden egg one Friday evening while they where in his office, and weighing it in his hands. "They make the same noise right? Go on Claire, let's hear it."

Claire dug her fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and prised it open.

It was hollow and completely empty – but the moment she opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Enough! Shut it!" Jeager bellowed, dropping Harry's egg and covering his ears.

Claire shut it and the sound immediately stopped, "Okay, I think you should put it into water." Jeager said, taking out his wand and conjuring two tubs.

He then filled them with water from the tip of his wand. Once they where nearly full, he turned to Harry and Claire, who where holding their eggs, "Go on, then... open it under the water."

Claire lowered the egg beneath the clear surface and opened it... and this time, it did not wail. A gurgling song was coming out of it, a song whose words she couldn't distinguish through the water.

The same was true for Harry.

"You need to put your head under too." Jeager said, laying down on his sofa.

Harry and Claire took a great breath and pushed their faces under the surface...

And now, as the cold feeling of the water waved over her face, she heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to her from the open egg at the bottom of the tub:

 _"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you re searching, ponder this:_

 _Wove taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour– the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it wont come back"_

Claire stood back up, shaking her hair out of her eyes.

"Hear it?" Jeager said, having lit up one of his strangely smelling cigarettes.

"Yeah... we've got to go and look for people who can't use their voices above the ground..." Harry said slowly, "Er... who could that be?"

"Underwater..." Claire said slowly, "What lives in the lake, apart from the giant squid?"

"Oh all sorts." Jeager said, taking a puff.

"Professor." She said, "There aren't merpeople in there, are there?"

"Very good." the professor said, blowing a smoky circle.

"Thats it, isn't it?" Harry said excitedly, "The second task's to go and find the merpeople in the lake and... how am I supposed to breathe?"

"I know a few spells and things that could help." Jeager said, blowing more smoke circles out of his mouth, "I wanted to teach you two Occlumency..."

"Occlumency?" Harry said.

"That can wait." Jeager said, sitting up, "We got some swimming to do."

* * *

There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January. Hermione was very surprised that Harry and Claire where going to go.

"I just thought you'd want to take advantage of the common room being quiet." she said.

"So we can work on the egg?" Claire said, "We got a pretty good idea what to do."

The six left the castle together on Saturday and set off through the cold, wet grounds toward the gates. As they passed the Durmstrang ship moored in the lake, they saw Viktor Krum emerge onto the deck, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks. He was very skinny indeed, but apparently a lot tougher than he looked, because he climbed up onto the side of the ship, stretched out his arms, and dived, right into the lake.

"He's mad!" Harry said, staring at Krum's dark head as it bobbed out into the middle of the lake, "It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from." Alex said, "I suppose it feels quite warm to him."

"How do you know?" Neville said.

"Because Viktor and I chatted over our mutual love for Quidditch. He's really nice, you know. He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me." Alex told them simply, "Why are you people always so surprised when I befriend new people? I am a people person!"

"I think you have a lot more fun when we are not around..." Neville mumbled.

* * *

They kept his eyes skinned for a sign of Hagrid all the way down the slushy High Street, and suggested a visit to the Three Broomsticks once they had ascertained that Hagrid was not in any of the shops.

The pub was as crowded as ever, but one quick look around at all the tables told them that Hagrid wasn't there. They where hailed by Adri and Amelie sitting at a nearby table as Alex went up to the bar to order them butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta.

"How are two of my three favorite French witches going?" Alex said once he he sat down carrying six bottles, "Where is number three actually?"

"We are doing fine, Alex." Adri said, "And where Fleur is?..."

"Probably stalking Jeager." Amelie said bluntly.

"Doesn't he ever go into the office?" Hermione whispered suddenly.

She pointed into the mirror behind the bar, and Ludo Bagman was reflected there, sitting in a shadowy corner with a bunch of goblins. Bagman was talking very fast in a low voice to the goblins, all of whom had their arms crossed and were looking rather menacing.

It was indeed odd. Harry thought, that Bagman was here at the Three Broomsticks on a weekend when there was no Triwizard event, and therefore no judging to be done.

He was looking strained again, quite as strained as he had that night in the forest before the Dark Mark had appeared. But just then Bagman glanced over at their table, saw Harry, and stood up.

"In a moment, in a moment!" he said brusquely to the goblins, and Bagman hurried through the pub toward Harry, his boyish grin back in place.

"Harry!" he said, "How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going all right?"

"Fine, thanks." Harry said.

"Wonder if I could have a quick, private word, Harry?" Bagman said eagerly. he led Harry away from their table, along the bar to the end furthest from Madam Rosmerta.

As he did so, Ron let out an "Uh-oh.", staring at the door.

Claire spotted Rita Skeeter who had just entered. She was wearing banana-yellow robes today, her long nails were painted shocking pink, and she was accompanied by her paunchy photographer.

She bought drinks, and she and the photographer made their way through the crowds to a table.

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?", Claire said loudly. A few people looked around.

Skeeter's eyes widened behind her jeweled spectacles as she saw who had spoken. "Claire Kent!" she said, beaming, "How lovely! Why don't you come and join?..."

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick." Claire said furiously, "What did you do that to Hagrid for!?"

Skeeter raised her heavily penciled eyebrows. "Our readers have a right to the truth, Claire. I am merely doing my..."

"Who cares if he's half-giant?", Claire shouted, "There's nothing wrong with him!"

The whole pub had gone very quiet, Madam Rosmerta was staring over from behind the bar, apparently oblivious to the fact that the flagon she was filling with mead was overflowing.

Skeeter's smile flickered very slightly, but she hitched it back almost at once, she snapped open her crocodile-skin handbag, pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill, and said, "How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know. Claire? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

"You horrible woman." Hermione said, through gritted teeth as she stood next to Claire, "You don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, wont they?"

"Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand." Skeeter said coldly, her eyes hardening as they fell on Hermione.

Skeeter was suddenly startled by Claire slamming both hands on the table, "Don't you dare talk to her that way!", she shouted.

Skeeter looked amused at this, "Why not? Is this bushy haired girl your girlfriend?"

"What if she is!?" Claire shouted.

It was just then that Harry came back and the six Gryffindor's left, many people were staring at them as they went. Claire glanced back as they reached the door. Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill was out, it was zooming backward and forward over a piece of parchment on the table.

"She'll be after you next, Claire!" Ron said in a low and worried voice as they walked quickly back up the street.

"I say bring it!" Claire said, "I'll have my aunt sue her for slander!"

"No you wouldn't." Alex said, earning him a glare from his cousin, "Because Skeeter would be writing it, that means it's libel."

"Damn it Alex." Hermione muttered.

* * *

Breaking into a run, Claire led them all the way back up the road, through the gates flanked by winged boars, and up through the grounds to Hagrid's cabin.

The curtains were still drawn, and they could hear Fang barking as they approached.

"Hagrid! Hagrid that's enough!" Claire shouted, pounding on his front door, "We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mother was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do tis to you! Hagrid, get out here, or I'll blast..."

The door opened followed by an painful groan. Claire stopped bagging on the door, because she had found herself face-to-face, not with Hagrid, but with Charles Jeager, which she had hit in the face.

"Good afternoon..." he said pleasantly, his eyes closed as he rub the bridge of his nose.

"She punched Professor Jeager in the face..." Alex whispered in a soft terrified voice.

"We... we wanted to see Hagrid." Claire said in a rather small voice.

"I figured as much..." Jeager said, tears leaking out of his eyes, "Come on."

Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione went into the cabin; Fang launched himself upon Harry the moment he entered, barking madly and trying to lick his ears. Harry fended off Fang and looked around.

Hagrid was sitting at his table, where there were three large mugs of tea and across from him sat none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Hagrid looked a real mess. His face was blotchy, his eyes swollen, and he had gone to the other extreme where his hair was concerned; far from trying to make it behave, it now looked like a wig of tangled wire.

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry said.

Hagrid looked up, "'Lo," he said in a very hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think." Dumbledore said, drawing out his wand, and twiddling it; a revolving tea tray appeared in midair along with a plate of cakes.

Dumbledore magicked the tray onto the table, and everybody sat down. There was a slight pause, and then Jeager said, "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Kent was shouting, Hagrid?"

Claire went slightly pink, but Dumbledore smiled at her and continued, "Harry, Claire, Alex, Ron, Neville and Hermione still seem to want to know you." Jeager said, sitting down, "Judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said, staring at Hagrid, "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow... sorry, Professor's," he added quickly, looking at Dumbledore and Jeager.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said. Harry," Dumbledore said, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling.

"Er-right," Harry said sheepishly, "I just meant... Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that woman wrote about you?"

Two fat tears leaked out of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes and fell slowly into his tangled beard.

"Living proof of what we've been telling you, Hagrid!" Jeager said, throwing his arms up.

"I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here." Dumbledore said, still looking carefully up at the ceiling, "Telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it..."

"Not all of 'em," Hagrid said hoarsely, "Not all of 'em wan me ter stay. "

"Hagrid, if your holding out for everyone to like you..." Jeager said, "I'm sorry to inform you, but you will be in your house for a very, very, very long time."

"Not a week has passed since I became headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it." Dumbledore said, now peering sternly over his half-moon spectacles, "But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh... yeh're not half-giant!" said Hagrid croakily.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry said furiously, "Look at the Dursleys!"

"That's a good point." Jeager said, "The Dursleys are horrible.:

"My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat." Dumbledore said, "It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual!... Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery..."

"Come back and teach, Hagrid." Hermione said quietly, "Please come back, we really miss you."

Hagrid gulped. More tears leaked out down his cheeks and into his tangled beard.

At his Jeager and Dumbledore stood up. "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday," he said. "You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all. "

"See you kids later." Jeager said as he and the headmaster left the cabin, "Seriously, Al. Charms on a goat!? What kind of charms are those!?"

When the door had shut behind him, Hagrid began to sob into his dustbin-lid-sized hands. Hermione kept patting his arm, and at last, Hagrid looked up, his eyes very red indeed.

* * *

That evening, in a large room filled with nine people, sitting around a large and ornate round table with twelve seats. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror.

"Forgive me for interrupting any prior engagements you had planned tis evening." Sephylon spoke, "But we have some matters of the utmost importance to discuss."

The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Sephylon.

"First off, I would like to introduce two new members into the Knights of Sephylon." he said, gesturing to his left, "Please join me in welcoming our newest members Gabrion and the new Zaphion into the fold."

Greetings to the new masked people, before turning back to their leader. "I also wanted to welcome back Michion from a long time of absent."

Michion raised his hand, "Hey guys. Great to be back." he said.

Greetings and welcome back's, all heads turned once again to Sephylon, "Now, on to the business at hand. Many of you should have noticed the sighs, the disappearance of Bertha Jerkins, the attack on the Quidditch World Cup, and Harry Potter's entrance as the seventh champion in the Triwizard Tournament..."

"We have Sephylon." the Knight named Raphion spoke with a deep booming voice, "You have detailed it in the Book."

The heads turned to the large black leather bound book, the one those in the Knights of Sephylon had came to call the Book of Prophecy.

Written by Sephylon himself, everything that had been predicted in the last thirty years had come true.

"Yes... I have." Sephylon admitted, "Soon we will be reaching a crossroad... And I would like all your opinions on how to proceed forward. Before the end of the summer, Voldemort will return. We can put a stop to it before but the Book will be useless from that point on. Or we can allow the return, and then step in..."

Murmor's was filled the room as they discussed the their options but then the new Zaphion spoke up.

"You mean you want to use Harry Potter as bait." she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Voldemort will want to use Harry's blood in his resurrection ritual. Believing it will make him immune to the protection put on him by his mother." Sephylon said, turning to her, "...I already regret having to use him in tis tournament."

The company around the table watched Sephylon apprehensively, however, Sephylon seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, "Yes I have been careless, and it cost us too much in my attempts to stop Voldemort before his first fall... The best-laid plans thwarted by bad luck and chance..."

"Sephylon... We understand how it weights on you." the small Sadion said, looking around, "But you need to also understand that your not alone in this."

"We all committed to this cause and we believe in you Sephylon. We will follow you down the path you will think is best to the bitter end." Sandaion said, looking at his leader, "...Though we might complain."

A round of laughter followed went around the table.

"That's what I want." Sephylon chuckled, feeling an immense wave of appreciation coming over him from their words, "I need people like you all, speaking their minds so I do not go astray, so I don't become like the monsters we fight."

* * *

 **End of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it** **.**

 **Many thanks to everyone who read, review, favorite or follows this story as usual.**

 **For now I wish you all a fantastic day, if you enjoyed my work don't forget to leave a review and I hope to see you ladies and gents next time.**

 **Mischief Managed.**


End file.
